Risque et péril
by ma lune
Summary: Trois mois que la lettre de Tony Stark était arrivée, lui disant que la tour Stark était rénovée et qu'il en avait fait la tour Avengers. PAS de spoilers AVENGERS 2 slash Tony/Steve
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà avec une nouvelle Stony ^^

Un grand merci a Cybelia et Bruniblondi pour leur précieuse aide pendant l'écriture de cette fic

Je préviens tout de suite elle est Très NC17 je me suis un peu lâcher

Cette fic est terminer d'écrire je publierais une fois par semaine et chaque chapitre fait à peu près 10 pages. Il n'y aura rien de très original du moins je ne crois pas mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Risque et péril

Souvent dans sa vie, il lui avait fallu prendre des décisions difficiles. Mais il ne s'était jamais défilé. Que ce soit le jour où on lui avait injecté le sérum, ou lors de ses nombreuses batailles, il avait fait face. Pourtant, il se retrouvait là, devant cette tour immense avec plus d'appréhension qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie.

Appuyé sur sa moto, Steve fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

Trois mois que la lettre de Tony Stark était arrivée, lui disant que la tour Stark était rénovée et qu'il en avait fait la tour Avengers.

Natasha, Clint et même Bruce y vivaient maintenant.

Il avait poliment refusé quand le milliardaire l'avait invité à faire de même. Hors de question de vivre sous le même toit que Stark, c'était bien trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

Et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, comme souvent maintenant, à regarder cette tour. Toujours aussi horrible, mais qui avait l'air de plus en plus engageant, comparée au sinistre appartement qu'il louait. Il n'avait rien de spécial, il était même plutôt grand et bien agencé. Mais il était vide et triste. La solitude lui pesait de plus en plus.

Le pire, c'était le silence, il lui rappelait la glace et l'horreur du crash. Dans ces cas-là, il mettait la télé ou la musique à fond, mais c'était le bruit, la vie qui lui manquait.

Et il se retrouvait là de plus en plus souvent, craignant d'entrer, mais craignant encore plus le silence de son appartement.

Il sursauta quand le téléphone dans sa poche se mit à sonner, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce truc. Numéro inconnu :

\- Allô ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas entrer, cette fois ?

Son cœur manqua un battement, en reconnaissant parfaitement la voix :

\- Tony Stark.

\- Tu t'attendais à Rita Hayworth ? Navré de te le dire, mais elle est morte.

\- Comme pas mal de monde.

Un silence étrange retentit dans le combiné, Steve se racla la gorge :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tony ?

\- Rien, je me demandais si tu les avais retrouvées.

Il ne devait pas demander, ça ne pouvait être qu'une connerie, il le savait et pourtant il ne put s'en empêcher :

\- Retrouvé quoi ?

\- Tes couilles ! Ça fait un mois que tu viens là, que tu restes une heure et que tu repars sans trouver le courage d'entrer.

Bien entendu, Tony était au courant, il aurait dû s'en douter :

\- Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi tu as fait retaper cette horreur, alors que tu aurais pu la raser.

\- J'aurais pu, ouais ! Mais alors, tu n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de voir ta chambre. Tout le monde t'attend.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de digérer l'information, Tony avait raccroché. L'homme semblait persuadé qu'il allait craquer et venir vivre dans la tour.

Vivre avec Tony Stark, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire ?

0o0o0o0

Vivre seul.

La réponse n'avait pas été difficile à trouver. Steve sortit son repas du micro-onde, priant pour que Fury appelle pour une mission.

Mais rien. L'appartement restait désespérément silencieux.

Sa vie était devenue tout aussi vide que son logement. La constatation lui coupa l'appétit, il abandonna son plat sur la table.

La voix de Tony résonnait dans sa tête. Cette voix toujours un peu moqueuse, toujours pleine d'intelligence et de malice. Steve se rappelait parfaitement la voix d'Howard Stark. Il avait, lui aussi, une intelligence hors-norme, pourtant jamais son ton n'avait été aussi hautain. Son fils était une véritable énigme, la façade derrière laquelle il se cachait semblait plus épaisse à chacune de leur rencontre.

Il se leva, se sentant soudain oppressé. De quel droit jugeait-il cet homme après tout, lui qui avait caché l'avorton qu'il était derrière un super-sérum.

Sans vraiment avoir pris de décision, il se retrouva à fourrer ses affaires dans un sac. Des mois et des mois qu'il était revenu à la vie et toutes ses possessions entraient dans un seul paquetage…

0o0o0o0

Cette fois, il passa les portes de l'immense baie vitrée, le hall était lui aussi démesuré. Il y avait des fauteuils où, malgré l'heure tardive, une tonne de gens était installée. Son casque et son sac en main, il passa le portique de sécurité avec l'impression d'être dans un aéroport.

Dans le fond, se trouvait l'accueil, un bureau énorme derrière lequel une dizaine de femmes semblaient plus qu'occupées.

Steve s'approcha de l'une d'elles, une jeune femme brune avec un chignon gigantesque. D'une voix douce, mais sans relever la tête de son écran, elle le salua :

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonsoir, je voudrais voir Tony Stark, s'il vous plaît.

\- Comme nous toutes !

L'affirmation déclencha quelques rires parmi les autres standardistes avant que d'une voix ferme, elle n'ajoute :

\- Mais Monsieur Stark ne reçoit pas.

Ce serait plus facile si elle voulait bien relever la tête et le regarder :

\- Moi, je crois qu'il me recevra. Le connaissant, je crois même qu'il m'attend.

Intriguée, la jeune femme quitta enfin son écran des yeux :

\- Oh mon dieu, vous êtes euuh…

\- Oui.

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui le mit mal à l'aise. Les femmes de ce siècle semblaient toujours prêtes à vous dévorer tout cru. Elle sembla se rendre compte de sa gêne. Elle secoua la tête et se reprit :

\- En effet, Monsieur Stark vous attend. Prenez l'ascenseur juste là.

Steve suivit son regard, il y avait 4 immenses ascenseurs, mais elle en désignait un autre plus petit et un peu à l'écart.

\- Quel étage ?

Le sourire qu'elle afficha le vexa juste un peu :

\- Montez juste dedans.

Pas vraiment confiant dans ces nouvelles technologies, Steve obéit néanmoins. Il n'y avait aucun bouton, aucune touche.

Il allait redescendre quand les portes se refermèrent.

Pour s'ouvrir quelques longues minutes plus tard, sur un immense couloir. Avec une dizaine de portes toutes closes.

\- Tiens, voilà le héros de l'Amérique. Tu en as mis du temps.

Steve serra les dents pour ne pas sursauter :

\- Tony.

L'homme entra dans l'ascenseur qui se remit en branle :

\- Je te dirais bien bienvenue, mais je ne m'embarrasse jamais de formules de politesse.

\- Je vois ça.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, et il dut quasiment courir pour rattraper le milliardaire :

\- Bien. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Il y a eu du changement, j'ai rajouté des trucs, cette tour compte 71 étages. Du rez-de-chaussée au 50ième, ce sont les bureaux. Ainsi que le self, les salles de repos du personnel et leur salle de sport, tu peux aller où tu veux. Les 10 étages suivants, ce sont les labos et tu n'y auras pas accès.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question sembla désarçonner le génie qui se stoppa en plein milieu du couloir, pour se retourner. Steve ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de super-soldat de ne pas le percuter :

\- Tu veux y avoir accès ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu demandes pourquoi ?

Ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, avant que Tony n'ordonne en se remettant en route :

\- Laisse tomber. Ensuite, si tu suis, on en est du 61ième étage au 70ième, ce sont les parties privées, là aussi, tu peux aller partout. Mais vu que ce sont les appartements des autres, je serais toi, je demanderais la permission avant de me retrouver dans la chambre de Natasha.

Tony avançait vite dans un couloir semblable au précédent, sans s'arrêter que ce soit de parler ou de marcher :

\- Elle peut être assez vindicative quand on entre dans ses quartiers privés sans avoir demandé. Le 71ième, c'est la salle commune. Tu y trouveras de quoi te sustenter et te divertir. Ensuite, les sous-sols sont aussi privés, il y a une salle de sport pour nous et tout un tas d'autres trucs et aussi, mon parking où j'ai fait conduire ta moto. Des questions ?

Le milliardaire entra dans un bureau et fouilla dans un tiroir, Steve l'observa un moment avant de lâcher :

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir un tel débit de paroles ?

\- J'aime m'écouter parler ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande à Jarvis !

Il sortit triomphalement une paire de lunettes de soleil, dudit tiroir :

\- Ah les voilà. Je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec les jumelles Philips et elles n'aiment pas attendre.

Avant même que Steve n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, l'homme avait filé. Le laissant planté là. Il resserra sa main sur la lanière de son sac. Pourquoi était-il venu ?

Il envisagea deux secondes de rebrousser chemin et puis, le souvenir de son appartement le rattrapa.

En poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se mit à la recherche de ce fichu ascenseur. Qu'il finit par retrouver après quelques tâtonnements.

Il monta dedans et se sentit ridicule. D'un, il ne savait pas où aller. De deux, il ne savait pas comment s'y rendre.

\- Puis-je vous aider, Captain ?

C'était toujours aussi surprenant cette voix :

\- Jarvis ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

Devait-il demander où aller ? Était-il vraiment prêt à demander son chemin au plafond ? Cette technologie aurait sa peau.

Non.

Tony Stark aurait sa peau.

L'étrange majordome virtuel sembla saisir son dilemme :

\- Peut-être souhaitez-vous vous rendre dans la salle commune ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Tout pour éviter de rester là-dedans. La cabine se mit en branle pour s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, sur la pièce où ils avaient arrêté Loki. Tout avait été refait et c'était bien entendu cette pièce que Tony avait choisie comme salle commune pour les Avengers. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il avança avec l'impression d'entrer chez quelqu'un sans son autorisation. Par bonheur, Bruce Banner se trouvait là, accoudé au bar avec un ordinateur portable. C'était étrange de le revoir après tout ce temps

L'homme se leva en le voyant et lui tendit la main :

\- Steve, je suis content de te voir ici.

Il laissa tomber son sac et serra la main du médecin :

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas déposé tes affaires dans ta chambre ?

Steve ouvrir la bouche, mais la referma :

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tony t'a laissé planté en plein milieu d'un couloir.

\- Dans un bureau en fait, je ne sais même pas où.

Le rire de Bruce le détendit instantanément. Il était vraiment heureux de le voir et ça semblait réciproque.

Le physicien redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de lancer :

\- Jarvis, tu sais où sont les appartements de Steve ?

Instantanément, la voix retentit :

\- 70ième étage monsieur.

Bien entendu, il aurait dû s'en douter :

\- Je trouve la blague plutôt de mauvais goût.

\- Monsieur a bien compris l'humour de Monsieur Stark.

\- Ça ne vole pas bien haut, Jarvis.

\- En effet.

Il commençait à bien aimer ce truc, il croisa le regard de Bruce qui ne comprenait visiblement pas et puis, un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux :

\- 70 ans dans la glace !

\- Oui… Tony Stark dans toute sa splendeur.

Le médecin lui donna une tape dans le dos en souriant avant de l'inviter à le suivre :

\- Viens, je t'emmène.

Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans cet ascenseur. Il allait vraiment finir par le prendre en grippe :

\- Jarvis 70ième étage, ordonna le médecin.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

\- Tu as juste à demander l'étage ?

\- Oui. Et si tu ne sais pas quel étage, tu peux demander à Jarvis, il te dira où se trouve ce que tu cherches. En fait, ça vaut pour le reste aussi. Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande-lui.

\- C'est ce que Tony a dit.

\- Il s'en remet beaucoup à lui. C'est un vrai petit bijou.

\- Tony ?

Le regard amusé que lui jeta Bruce le fit grimacer :

\- Non Steve ! Jarvis est un vrai bijou. Tony lui est bien trop prétentieux pour mériter ce titre. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait passer le test de Turing.

Est-ce que toutes les intelligences supérieures étaient aussi difficiles à suivre ? Il demanda quand même :

\- Tony ?

\- Non Jarvis. D'ailleurs est-ce que tu l'as passé le test de Turing, Jarvis ?

\- Non Monsieur, j'ai refusé.

\- Vraiment ? C'est passionnant.

Steve ne voyait pas très bien ce qui pouvait être passionnant là-dedans, mais préféra se taire. La cabine s'arrêta, ouvrant ses portes sur un salon immense. Tony devait vraiment avoir un complexe avec la taille. Tout ce qu'il voyait depuis son arrivée était démesuré.

La pièce était décorée avec goût, mais suintait le luxe. Tout était dans les tons taupe et gris, il y avait un canapé cendré devant le plus grand écran plat qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Dans un coin, se trouvait une cheminée avec deux fauteuils taupe juste devant. Il y avait un bar avec un évier et un mini frigo. Le mur du fond était tapissé d'une bibliothèque qui devait contenir au minium une centaine de livres. Et un bureau avec un ordinateur portable dernier cri et ce qui ressemblait à une chaîne hi-fi.

Il ferma la bouche quand le médecin fut secoué d'un petit rire :

\- Je sais. À moi aussi, ça m'a fait ça, la première fois.

\- Ce salon fait la superficie de tout mon appartement.

\- Et attend de voir la salle de bains. Ou la panic-room.

Steve reporta son attention sur son ami :

\- La panic-room ?

\- Tony a fait construire une chambre pour… l'Autre. Je suis censé y aller quand je n'arrive pas à me calmer. C'est une pièce immense avec…

\- Avec ?

\- Avec des écrans plats encastrés dans le mur et qui passe des vidéos de chatons. Il y a des cousins en forme petits cœurs et… Des photos de bébés et un tas d'autres trucs stupides soi-disant apaisants.

Steve haussa les sourcils, au début persuadé que le médecin se fichait de lui. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout à fait le genre de Tony Stark :

\- Tu dois commencer à bien le connaître maintenant, non ? Demanda-t-il au physicien.

\- Je crois que personne ne le connaît vraiment. Même pas quand il vous apprécie. Pourquoi ?

C'était sans doute vrai. Le milliardaire ne laissait personne l'approcher, à part Pepper peut-être, Steve demanda quand même :

\- Est-ce qu'il est cinglé ?

\- Je ne suis pas psychiatre. Mais tu veux quand même mon avis ?

Il hocha la tête :

\- Il est totalement cinglé.

C'était dit avec énormément d'amour et de gentillesse :

\- Je te laisse t'installer Captain. Je vais retourner bosser un peu.

Une fois l'homme parti, Steve balança son sac sur le canapé et avança vers la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La chambre était dans les mêmes tons. Le lit aurait pu contenir facilement 4 hommes bien bâtis et était entouré de deux tables de chevet. Juste en face, se trouvait une commode avec un miroir qui semblait vraiment ancien. Il y avait même une armoire. Même avant la guerre, il n'aurait jamais eu assez de vêtements pour remplir tout ça.

La porte du fond devait mener à la salle de bains. Il s'y dirigea et fut estomaqué. La douche était énorme, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à y entrer. Il y avait deux vasques, et même une baignoire où on pourrait probablement en mettre deux comme lui.

Alors oui, cet appartement était bien plus grand, bien plus luxueux. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de se sentir moins seul que dans l'autre ?

Il se mit à fixer le plafond et bien qu'il se sente tout à fait ridicule, il tenta quand même :

\- Jarvis ?

\- Oui Captain Rogers.

\- Rien, je voulais juste vérifier un truc.

\- Monsieur a-t-il faim ? Je peux faire monter un repas si vous le désirez.

\- Euh non, je te remercie, ça va.

Il sortit de la salle de bains, en se disant qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à tout ça. Bien trop las, mais ne regrettant pas son choix, il se laissa tomber sur le lit disproportionné et s'endormit rapidement.

0o0o0o0

Steve ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir où il était. S'il eut le moindre doute, il fut vite dissipé :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Rogers. Il est 6h du matin, la température extérieure est de 9° et le soleil commence déjà à briller.

Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ce truc était toujours branché ?

\- Euh merci Jarvis.

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où je peux avoir un café ?

\- Monsieur Banner est déjà dans la salle commune et a préparé le petit-déjeuner.

Légèrement dubitatif, Steve se leva :

\- Bruce a préparé le petit dej ? Est-ce que je dois fuir ou monter ?

La voix de l'IA paru amusée :

\- Si c'était Monsieur Stark qui avait cuisiné, j'aurais conseillé à Monsieur de fuir. Mais si je m'en réfère aux commentaires des autres Avengers, Monsieur Banner sait extrêmement bien cuisiner.

\- Ah oui ? Bien, allons voir ça alors.

Il allait falloir qu'il se méfie. Il commençait à faire comme Tony à dire « on » à la place de « je », mais comme Jarvis semblait toujours présent, c'était difficile de faire autrement.

Après une douche rapide, Steve se rendit à l'étage au-dessus. Bruce était effectivement là, dans le coin cuisine, buvant un café devant le journal du matin. La télévision était allumée sur une chaîne d'info et une pile de pancakes attendait sur le bar :

\- Bien installé ? Demanda-t-il.

Steve prit place sur le tabouret près de lui :

\- J'ai du mal à me faire à tout ça. Mais oui.

\- M'en parle pas, j'ai jamais vécu dans un tel luxe. Vas-y, sers-toi.

Il attrapa une assiette dans un placard et se servit généreusement que ce soit en pancakes ou en café.

Le soleil commençait à entrer par la baie vitrée, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur l'esthétisme de ce bâtiment, la vue, à elle seule, valait le détour.

Discrètement, pendant que Bruce jetait un œil à la télé, Steve goûta un bout de la préparation. C'était étonnamment bon quand on savait que ça avait été préparé par un type qui passait plus de temps dans un labo que dans une cuisine.

Bruce releva la tête et se mit à rire devant sa tête :

\- Je ne cherche pas à t'empoisonner.

\- Euh non ce n'est pas ça, c'est…

Il abandonna devant l'air amusé de son ami.

\- Oui bon ok, je doutais très fortement des talents de cuisinier d'un physicien-médecin-je sais pas quoi et petit génie génétique.

\- La physique, c'est une sorte de cuisine, mélanger des trucs et voir ce que ça donne. C'est une passion.

Bruce parvint à rester sérieux deux secondes et ils mirent à rire. Steve avala la moitié de ses pancakes. Il se sentait bien là. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien :

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Natasha et Clint sont je ne sais pas où en mission. Thor passe de temps en temps, mais tu peux être sûr que tout le monde sait quand il arrive. Quant à Tony, je ne crois pas qu'il soit rentré.

\- Et Pepper ? Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée, j'aimerais vraiment connaître cette femme.

Bruce ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais l'ascenseur derrière lui s'ouvrit.

Tony Stark dans toute sa gloire, les cheveux en bataille et ce qui semblait être du rouge à lèvres maculait ses lèvres.

Ses lunettes de soleil glissaient sur son nez. D'une voix rauque chargée d'alcool, l'homme ordonna :

\- Jarvis !

Aussitôt, les stores de la baie vitrée descendirent et une lumière tamisée venant du sol remplaça celle du soleil :

\- Merci.

\- De rien Monsieur.

Sans leur jeter un seul regard, le milliardaire vint s'affaler sur le canapé. Il jeta un œil torve à la télé avant d'ordonner :

\- Mute.

Aussitôt, le son fut coupé. Steve jeta un regard à Bruce qui s'approchait sans crainte du propriétaire des lieux. Lui ne s'y serait peut-être pas risqué. Tony avait parfois une langue acérée, mais le côté médecin de l'homme semblait prendre le dessus :

\- Tu devrais manger un truc Tony, ça aide pour la gueule de bois.

\- J'ai pas la gueule de bois ! File-moi un Alka Seltzer.

Bruce lui tapota l'épaule, revint vers la cuisine et sortit un verre et une boite de médicament. Il prit deux cachets et les fit dissoudre dans de l'eau avant de le ramener à son ami.

Au lieu de prendre la préparation, Tony se mit à fixer le médecin :

\- Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Je t'avais pas demandé un truc ?

\- Si, de revoir tes derniers calculs sur les électrons libres.

Malgré le brouillard qui semblait entourer le milliardaire, il prit le verre, l'avala d'un trait et finit par demander :

\- Et tu l'as fait ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir avec ces travaux, mais oui, je l'ai fait.

Tony poussa un profond soupir en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, Steve se sentait vraiment invisible. Les deux hommes semblaient l'avoir totalement oublié.

La voix pâteuse du milliardaire retentit dans la pièce, accusatrice :

\- Oh, tu me déçois Bruce. Moi quoi croyais que tu étais intelligent.

\- Je le suis, mais je suis loin d'avoir ton QI, Tony.

Il agita la main en direction du médecin :

\- Laisse papa se reposer, tu veux. Va donc jouer avec tes éprouvettes.

Bruce récupéra le verre en secouant la tête :

\- Si tu as besoin d'un médecin, tu sais où me trouver.

Il déposa le verre, salua Steve et monta dans l'ascenseur. Et maintenant quoi ? Stark ne pouvait pas dormir là dans ce canapé, même s'il semblait confortable. Il s'approcha et murmura :

\- Tony.

L'homme releva la tête et Steve regretta de ne pas pouvoir croiser le regard du brun :

\- Captain America en personne et ce regard si désapprobateur made in USA.

\- En effet, je ne comprends pas vraiment qu'on puisse se mettre dans des états pareils.

Steve poussa un soupir avant de continuer :

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir là, tu n'as pas une chambre ?

\- Désolé Capsicle, je ne te servirais à rien dans une chambre pour le moment. Mais la prochaine fois, pourquoi pas…

Le commentaire mit Steve mal à l'aise. Tout ce qui était de l'ordre du sexe le mettait mal à l'aise en général, mais c'était bien pire quand ça venait de Tony.

Pas vraiment, enfin pas uniquement parce que c'était un mec. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait toujours cette sensation étrange quand il était en présence de Iron Man, sensation qui devenait dérangeante quand Tony faisait ce genre d'allusion. Agacé par sa réaction, Steve tenta de secouer l'homme :

\- Tony, tu serais mieux dans ta chambre.

La voix désincarnée de Jarvis retentit dans la pièce :

\- Je crois qu'il est inutile d'insister Monsieur.

La désapprobation perçait dans sa voix, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment :

\- Et donc quoi, il va rester là ?

\- Probablement quelques heures oui.

Visiblement, personne ne trouvait à redire au comportement du milliardaire, pas plus le médecin, que le majordome virtuel.

Steve secoua la tête, en se demandant pourquoi Tony se mettait dans des états pareils. Il attrapa la couverture posée sur le dos du canapé et la posa sur le dormeur, avait de sortir de la pièce.

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a plus prochain chapitre Lundi 18


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà on est lundi merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont laisser des reviews ou mit cette fic en alerte.

Je suis contente que sa vous plaisent.

Fin du chap 1 :

\- Tony, tu serais mieux dans ta chambre.

La voix désincarnée de Jarvis retentit dans la pièce :

\- Je crois qu'il est inutile d'insister Monsieur.

La désapprobation perçait dans sa voix, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment :

\- Et donc quoi, il va rester là ?

\- Probablement quelques heures oui.

Visiblement, personne ne trouvait à redire au comportement du milliardaire, pas plus le médecin, que le majordome virtuel.

Steve secoua la tête, en se demandant pourquoi Tony se mettait dans des états pareils. Il attrapa la couverture posée sur le dos du canapé et la posa sur le dormeur, avait de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Tony frissonna et tenta de se retourner dans son sommeil, mais il était bloqué. Il n'était pas dans son lit, c'était sûr.

Sa bouche était pâteuse et un feu couvait sous son crâne.

Il grogna en se promettant de ne plus jamais jamais jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool. Sans ouvrir les yeux, de peur que le feu ne se transforme en brasier, il exigea :

\- Jarvis café.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Bien. Au moins, il était chez lui, enfin dans l'un de ses chez lui. Doucement, juste au cas où, il tâtonna autour de lui.

Il était sur un canapé donc.

Mais lequel ? Et où :

\- On est où Jarvis ?

Sa voix était rauque et chargée, totalement désagréable :

\- Vous êtes à la tour Avengers Monsieur, dans la salle commune. Nous sommes lundi, il est 9h du matin et vous avez dormi trois heures.

Trois heures ? Avec tout ce qu'il avait picolé, il avait espéré faire un coma éthylique et dormir au moins la moitié de la journée.

Tant pis.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, bercé par le bruit de la cafetière et la douce odeur du café. Et c'est là que ça le frappa. L'image s'était imprimée sous sa rétine : deux yeux bleus perçants et un regard désapprobateur.

Il ouvrit les yeux et réprima la nausée qui montait :

\- Jarvis, est-ce que Steve était là ?

\- Oui Monsieur. Il semblait tenir à ce que vous alliez vous reposer dans votre chambre.

\- Cuver Jarvis, tu peux le dire. Cuver dans ma chambre.

\- Si vous y tenez Monsieur.

Tony vira d'un geste les lunettes de soleil qui reposaient précairement sur son nez, pour les balancer à travers la pièce. Doucement, il se leva autant pour ne pas vomir que pour ne pas retomber lourdement sur le canapé.

Dans un état second, il marcha au radar jusqu'à la cafetière. S'en servit une tasse, l'avala d'un trait avant de s'en servir une seconde.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur le gendre parfait de l'Amérique ?

Ces yeux bleus ne le quittaient pas, le regard de Steve était quelque chose d'incroyable. Blond aux yeux bleus, le parfait mélange :

\- Où est Steve, Jarvis ?

S'il pouvait éviter de tomber sur le parfait mélange avant d'être à peu près présentable, ça l'arrangerait :

\- Il visite la tour monsieur. Il est actuellement dans les sous-sols.

\- Bien. Préviens-moi s'il approche. Faudrait que je sois un minimum présentable avant de le recroiser, sinon j'aurais droit à un sermon.

Et surtout Tony ne voulait pas que l'homme reste avec une mauvaise image de lui et ça, c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait.

0o0o0o0o

Tony ne recroisa pas Steve ce jour-là, pas plus que pendant la semaine qui suivit. Pourtant, il savait que le leader des Avengers ne s'enfermait pas dans sa chambre. Bruce le voyait souvent, Jarvis lui-même avait avoué que le Captain lui parlait très souvent. Que ce soit pour avoir un avis ou même juste pour faire la conversation.

C'était donc évident que Steve le fuyait lui et ça le touchait bien plus qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer. Alors, bien entendu, il pourrait mettre les pieds dans le plat et aller trouver Rogers dans sa chambre ou tout autre endroit où l'homme se réfugiait. Il pourrait lui demander pourquoi il l'évitait et pourquoi, s'il ne supportait pas sa présence, il avait fini par accepter de venir vivre chez lui.

Mais pour la première depuis bien longtemps, Tony avait peur des réponses.

Décevoir cet homme-là qui était quasiment parfait à tout point de vue, était vraiment angoissant. Et Tony détestait cette sensation.

Il se retourna encore dans son lit :

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Quatre heures du matin monsieur. Il y a exactement 128 minutes que vous tentez de dormir sans succès.

\- T'as raison, arrêtons le massacre.

Tony se leva, enfila un pantalon de jogging sur son boxer et un débardeur noir avant de descendre pieds nus jusqu'à la salle de sport.

Tout tournait bien trop vite dans sa tête. Ça avait toujours été le cas, mais Steve Rogers semblait tourner bien plus vite et bien plus fort que toutes ses autres pensées.

La lumière s'alluma dès qu'il entra. Au milieu de la salle trônait un ring, il y avait des machines un peu partout, du tapis de course au vélo d'appartement en passant par les steppeurs. Au fond de la salle, se trouvait tout un tas de matériel de musculation.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, il avait juste besoin de se défouler. Il commença par courir sur le tapis, la musique hurlant dans ses oreilles.

Les minutes passaient et la tension de ses muscles commençait à disparaître, le temps passant sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Au bout d'une heure, il ordonna :

-Mute ! Stop.

La musique cessa et le tapis s'arrêta. Il était fier d'avoir bidouillé tous ces trucs, pourquoi perdre son temps à appuyer sur un bouton quand il suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche pour que ça s'arrête ? Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et en but de longues lampées.

Il se sentait déjà mieux, bien qu'il dégouline de sueur et que ses muscles protestaient légèrement. Il s'essuya le visage et ses yeux tombèrent sur le sac de sable. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, mais pourquoi pas. Il enfila des gants et commença à frapper. C'était tout à fait satisfaisant. Il laissa sa colère transpirer dans chacun de ses coups.

Il redoubla de force quand il se mit à penser à la piètre opinion que Steve Rogers devait avoir de lui.

Tony fit un bond quand l'objet de ses pensées apparut soudain devant lui :

\- Nom de dieu, d'où tu viens ? Est-ce que se déplacer comme un chat fait partie de ton super entraînement de super soldat ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Steve vint arrêter le balancement du sac de sable. Il le maintint et lui fit signe de frapper avant de répondre :

\- J'ai vu oui, tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées.

Tony commença à frapper. Pour se donner une contenance d'abord, ensuite pour pouvoir observer l'autre homme. Le t-shirt blanc de Steve était vraiment moulant. Est-ce que personne ne lui avait appris à choisir la taille de ses vêtements après son changement ou est-ce que le super soldat le faisait exprès ?

Le pantalon de jogging qu'il portait semblait lui bien trop ample :

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tes baskets sont à ta taille ?

Ok, il n'avait pas voulu être aussi hargneux. Il n'avait même pas voulu poser la question, mais tant pis :

\- Tu m'as l'air d'une humeur exécrable, Tony.

\- Oui, bah n'hésite pas à remonter, je m'en voudrais de t'imposer ma présence.

Tony recommença à frapper le sac un peu plus fort, ne voulant pas se pencher sur le besoin absolu qu'il avait de repousser cet homme avant que lui-même ne le fasse.

Steve le regardait, et ses yeux bleus perçants le figeant sur place. Persuadé que de tels yeux pouvaient lire en lui, Tony s'éloigna pour attraper sa bouteille.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda le blond.

\- Perspicace l'iceberg.

Il ferma les yeux autant pour apprécier l'eau qui coulait dans sa gorge que pour ne plus voir l'homme en face de lui.

\- Pepper te manque ?

La question était tellement étrange qu'il fut forcé de reporter son attention sur le héros :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ça fait une semaine que je suis là et je ne l'ai pas encore vue.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vu de la semaine, pourtant, je peux t'assurer que j'étais là.

Cette conversation était-elle aussi ridicule qu'elle en avait l'air ?

\- Oui, mais toi, tu m'évites Tony.

Faux ! Il ne faisait pas ça ! C'était Steve qui l'évitait, enfin… Il fallait changer de sujet :

\- On s'est séparés.

\- Pardon ?

Trop brusque, le changement de sujet :

\- Pepper et moi, on s'est séparés.

\- Pourquoi ?

Tony attrapa sa serviette et s'épongea le front, juste histoire de réfléchir à une réponse correcte et c'était vraiment rageant de ne pas trouver. Tant pis, la vérité ferait l'affaire pour cette fois :

\- J'en sais rien. On était occupés. On ne se voyait plus beaucoup et puis peu à peu, on s'est éloignés et puis séparés.

Steve le scruta longuement de ses yeux magiques comme pour vérifier ses dires et puis, il demanda finalement :

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question ! D'ailleurs, je le fais. Pourquoi toi, tu ne dors pas ?

La réponse fut simple et d'une voix monocorde :

\- Super sérum.

\- C'est de la triche.

Une lueur amusée brilla dans les yeux du blond :

\- Qu'est-ce qui y est de la triche ?

\- Que tu sois aussi bandant, aussi parfait et… Gentil. Grâce à une petite bouteille.

\- Pourquoi quand tu dis gentil, j'entends une insulte ? – Ça sembla faire tilt dans le cerveau du soldat - Attend, c'était quoi le premier ?

Nonchalamment, Tony répondit :

\- Bandant !

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie en lançant :

\- Et oui, gentil, c'était une insulte.

Sans se retourner, bien qu'il en mourait d'envie, pour voir quelle tête faisait Rogers, Tony passa la porte.

0o0o0o0o0

En fait, oui, c'était lui qui fuyait Steve. Du moins, il le faisait maintenant. L'étonnement qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du héros de l'Amérique l'avait beaucoup surpris. Steven Rogers ne semblait pas savoir qu'il était une bombe sexuelle.

Tony grogna, il devait vraiment arrêter de reluquer le soldat s'il ne voulait pas s'en prendre une…

Souvent, bien trop souvent, quand il se retrouvait en présence du blond, son regard s'attardait sur ses lèvres. Le début d'attraction qu'il ressentait envers Steve depuis leur toute première rencontre, s'était transformé en une fascination, non, en une obsession délirante. Il avait donc pris le pli d'éviter l'homme le plus possible.

Assis dans son atelier, Tony secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il tenta de reporter son attention sur son travail, mais ce fut sans succès. Agacé, il finit par abandonner, il lui fallait vraiment de la distraction :

\- Jarvis.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Fais préparer la limousine, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, enfila un costume sombre sur une chemise blanche, il mit un temps fou à s'occuper de ses cheveux parce qu'obtenir ce coiffé-décoiffé prenant bien plus de temps que les gens semblaient le croire.

Il finit par être satisfait et par filer dans le couloir, pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur d'un pas vif. Et faillit lâcher un juron en voyant que Steve s'y trouvait :

\- Bonsoir Tony.

\- Euh salut. Rez-de-chaussée, Jarvis.

La gêne était palpable dans la cabine et l'air semblait se raréfier. Ou alors, c'était son imagination et il était le seul à le sentir, parce que la voix du blond retentit tout à fait normalement près de lui :

\- Tu sors ?

\- Est-ce que tu éprouves toujours le besoin d'énoncer les évidences ?

Steve haussa simplement les sourcils et le fixa. Il fallait qu'il demande. Vraiment, la question lui tournait bien trop souvent dans la tête :

\- Tes yeux étaient comme ça avant ou c'est un effet du sérum ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je crois que si tu te concentrais suffisamment, tu pourrais transpercer les murs ou… Quelqu'un… Avec des yeux pareils. Comme superman, quoi.

Est-ce qu'il avait changé de langue sans s'en rendre compte ? Steve le regardait comme s'il venait de lui parler en biélorusse. Il fallut trois étages d'intense réflexion pour qu'il réponde :

\- Mes yeux ont toujours été comme ça. Ce sont ceux de ma mère.

\- Faudra les lui rendre alors.

Jamais aucune blague n'avait été pire que celle-là et pourtant, il en avait fait dans sa vie, des blagues à la con.

Par chance, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, il fallut quasiment deux secondes à Tony pour comprendre que c'était là qu'il devait descendre :

\- Ma limousine m'attend ! Salut…

Il n'avait pas vraiment fui la queue entre les jambes, il était simplement pressé. Avec l'impression étrange d'être un ado pathétique, Tony monta dans la voiture.

0o0o0o0

24h après, c'était bien plus clair. Ce n'était pas une impression, il était vraiment pathétique. Assis par-terre dans sa salle de bains, Tony posa son front contre le carrelage près des toilettes. 20h de fiesta, c'était trop, même pour lui.

Toujours un peu nauséeux, il ferma les yeux se laissant aller contre le mur. Quand il était arrivé dans la boite, elle était pleine.

Heureusement, le coin VIP lui, l'était beaucoup moins. Il avait commencé par boire un petit verre, ou plutôt quatre ou cinq. Très vite, il s'était retrouvé dans l'un de ses salons privés avec la queue dans la bouche d'une brune, ou alors elle était rousse ?

C'était assez flou.

Ce qui l'était moins, c'était lui repoussant la brune/rousse, pour la remplacer par un blond. Le souvenir était assez vague, mais la bouche pulpeuse de ce mec avait fait des merveilles sur son membre tendu. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à tirer sur ses cheveux dorés et à baiser sa bouche. Ensuite, il y avait eu encore un peu plus d'alcool et encore un peu plus de sexe avec le beau blond. Après, il avait fait une petite sieste, mangé des petits fours tellement salés qu'il avait dû boire pour faire passer tout ça…

En gros, il avait passé un peu plus de 20h en after. Et maintenant, c'était un peu le retour du bâton. Passons les détails, mais tout ce qu'il avait avalé hier était reparti à un moment ou à un autre durant les deux dernières heures.

\- Monsieur veut-il que j'appelle le docteur Banner ?

\- Je veux surtout que tu la fermes. J'ai la tête dans le cul et je crois qu'elle va y rester longtemps. Fais juste en sorte que je ne croise pas Steve pendant les trois prochains jours…

Minimum.

Le pire, c'est que « Monsieur la vertu » avait raison, ce n'était pas possible de se mettre dans des états pareils.

0o0o0o0

Il lui fallut un peu plus trois jours pour récupérer. C'était triste à dire, mais il vieillissait. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour changer.

Et non pas à cause de Steve.

Peut-être _pour_ Steve, cet homme-là lui faisait prendre conscience de tous ces défauts. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Sa petite sauterie avait au moins eu les effets désirés, il s'était défoulé et il se sentait un peu mieux. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il s'était tapé un mec. Ça faisait des années que ce n'était pas arrivé. Et ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas gardé le numéro du blond.

Tony s'arrêta et d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître la modélisation sur laquelle il travaillait. La faim commençant à se faire sentir, il se dirigea vers la salle commune.

Une douce odeur flottait dans la pièce, Bruce et Steve étaient déjà accoudés au bar. Le physicien fut le premier à le voir :

\- Tony ! J'avais fini par croire que tu hibernais.

\- Pourquoi, c'est l'hiver ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée pour voir s'il neigeait :

\- On est en novembre Tony.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à manger ?

\- Pain de maïs et purée de courges.

Passant négligemment la main sur son ventre, il commença à râler :

\- Va vraiment falloir que je me surveille, si tu nous fais des petits plats tous les jours.

\- Vu que tu ne manges qu'un jour sur deux, voire moins, je ne crois pas que tu en aies besoin.

Sans répondre, Tony se servit de la purée et du pain. Il fallait qu'il salue Steve, mais avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de se rendre ridicule encore une fois. Alors il hocha seulement la tête en mâchouillant un morceau de pain.

Bruce les observa tous les deux d'un œil suspicieux :

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

La réponse sortit bien trop vite de sa bouche :

\- Même pas.

Steve ajouta :

\- On s'adresse à peine la parole.

Le médecin haussa les sourcils :

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Aucune idée, le coupa Tony.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien.

Ah, ce n'était pas la faute de Steve ? De qui alors ? Leurs regards se croisèrent et Tony haussa les épaules.

Par bonheur, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, lui donnant une bonne raison pour éviter le bleu surnaturel de ses yeux. Natasha sortit la première, suivie de près par Clint. Voilà la distraction et l'excuse parfaite pour éviter le Cap pendant les prochains jours.

0o0o0o0o

Est-ce qu'il avait pensé distraction et excuse ? Non parce que ces deux-là étaient encore plus de problèmes que Steve à lui tout seul. Et Steve était un paquet de problèmes.

Un gros paquet de problèmes avec plein de muscles, des yeux magiques et des cheveux Mmm. Tony devait bien admettre qu'il était intoxiqué par la présence du blond. Depuis son arrivée à la tour, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

Tony fit tourner son verre de whisky dans sa main et ne se retourna pas quand quelqu'un pénétra la salle commune. Vu l'heure tardive, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne :

\- On va faire rapide Cap, non je ne dors pas, oui je bois et non, j'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Comme il n'y eut aucune réponse, Tony tourna la tête et le regretta bien vite. Steve lui, avait manifestement dormi, vu ses cheveux en bataille et la trace de l'oreiller sur sa joue. Son débardeur blanc lui collait à la peau et ses pieds, immenses soit dit en passant, étaient nus et… Il était sexy en diable, juste ça, sexy à se damner.

Loin de se douter de son trouble, le blond ouvrit le frigo pour se servir un verre… De lait. Tony classa ça directement dans les tue-l'amour avant de lancer :

\- Sérieusement, Captain, tu ne voudrais pas une boisson pour adulte plutôt ?

\- Ça me fait aucun effet.

C'était pas vraiment une excuse. Magnanime, voire même généreux, il souffla :

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Que c'est triste, je pourrais en pleurer.

Steve avala une gorgée de lait et Tony fut captivé par la langue du blond qui vint cueillir les dernières gouttes sur ses lèvres. Ok, c'était une erreur. En fait, le lait, c'était carrément érotique.

La question le surprit en plein milieu de son fantasme :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es un tel trou du cul Tony ?

Il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir :

\- Parce que j'aime ça.

De nouveau, il y eut un de ses étranges silences, comme s'ils tentaient de se comprendre sans avoir toutes les données. Ce qui était très perturbant pour Tony.

Par bonheur Steve reporta son attention sur la télé :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Star trek TOS.

\- C'était sur ma liste.

Tony fut tenté d'arrêter là ce semblant de conversation, mais demanda quand même :

\- Liste ?

\- Tous les trucs à regarder, lire, écouter, que j'ai manqué pendant… Mon absence.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Steve sembla attendre quelque chose, un commentaire ou une blague de mauvais goût peut-être.

Tony lança simplement :

\- Tu attends quoi pour t'asseoir ? Une invitation ? Non, parce que je suis politiquement contre.

Ils ne se comprenaient pas vraiment, c'était clair. Le blond restait là, à le regarder alors il ordonna :

\- Assieds-toi !

Même après ça, l'homme hésita encore quelques secondes avant de venir s'installer sur le canapé, le plus loin possible de lui.

Tony reporta son attention sur l'écran, mais fut bien vite incapable de suivre. Il avait bien trop conscience de la présence de Steve ''près'' de lui.

Il avala le reste de son whisky d'une traite, grimaçant sous la brûlure de l'alcool. Il devait dire quelque chose, trouver des mots pleins d'intelligence et de bon sens, juste pour prouver à Steve qu'il était malin, spirituel, etc.…

Mais rien ne venait. Captain America rabaissait son QI au niveau de celui d'une huître. Ne résistant plus, il lui jeta un regard et fut surprit de voir que le blond le fixait. Il détourna bien vite les yeux. Là aussi, Tony tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire, ne serait-ce qu'une connerie ou une blague pas drôle, mais rien.

À l'écran Spock se penchait sur ses appareils de mesure, débitant un flot de paroles incohérentes. Et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était aux yeux bleus de l'homme assis à ses côtés :

\- Y avait quoi d'autre sur ta liste ?

\- Tout un tas de trucs et elle s'allonge de jour en jour.

\- ACDC ? – Comme Steve ne répondait pas il ajouta -, c'est sur ta liste ça, ACDC ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Faudrait que ça y soit.

Steve hocha simplement la tête :

\- Je vais l'ajouter alors.

Et ce fut la fin de la conversation. Comment deux êtres parlant la même langue pouvaient-ils trouver si peu de choses à se dire ?

Bon en fait, il aurait eu des tas de trucs à dire à Steve, mais il préférait fermer sa bouche plutôt que de dire des trucs qu'il regretterait et ça, c'était bien une grande première.

Les épisodes s'enfilaient les uns derrière les autres et avant que Tony ne s'en rende compte, le soleil se levait. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et fila se coucher.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ chapitre 3 (énorme chapitre 3 devrais-je dire 15 pages) lundi 25

J'espère que les persos son toujours dans le ton. En tout cas moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre je crois, j'aime quand Tony fait sa mauvaise tête lol


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tous le monde ^^ on est lundi

Tout d'abord ma très chère béta adoré Bruniblondi avait un message pour vous alors je transmet. (Me tuer pas tout de suite aller lire le chapitre avant)

 _Message de Bruniblondi aux lecteurs de la fic : C'est elle qui m'a tout appris sur le sadisme de finir un chapitre comme ça. Parce qu'on est d'accord ? C'est du pur sadisme non ? *va lire la suite*_

Faut savoir que après sa je lui ai rappeler que c'était pas la pire des coupures de chapitres que j'avais fait sur cette fic et elle a été d'accord avec moi :p

Rar :

Mero chapter 2 . May 22

AH! J'ai hate de lire la suite !  
Good Job!

Merci beaucoup ça me fait trop plaisir et voilà la suite comme promit ^^

Emilie chapter 2 . May 18

Bonjour,  
J'ai lu les 2 chapitres et j'adore ta fiction. La relation entre Steve et Tony s'installe doucement et c'est très bien  
J'attends lundi avec impatience.  
Bon courage pour la suite.

Euh oui doucement lol leur relation est plutôt houleuse a la base alors... lol voilà le chap 3

J'espère que j'ai oublier personne pour les reviews hésité pas a me dire.

Fin du chap 2

Et ce fut la fin de la conversation. Comment deux êtres parlant la même langue pouvaient-ils trouver si peu de choses à se dire ?

Bon en fait, il aurait eu des tas de trucs à dire à Steve, mais il préférait fermer sa bouche plutôt que de dire des trucs qu'il regretterait et ça, c'était bien une grande première.

Les épisodes s'enfilaient les uns derrière les autres et avant que Tony ne s'en rende compte, le soleil se levait. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et fila se coucher.

* * *

Chapitre 3

La première chose que Steve fit ce matin-là, c'est jeter un œil à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel avait l'air dégagé et depuis les trois mois qu'il était là, il n'était sorti que pour les missions que Fury lui proposait.

Il continuait l'entraînement grâce à la salle de sport de la tour mais courir sur un tapis, même trafiqué par Tony Stark, ce n'était pas vraiment courir :

\- Bonjour Jarvis.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Il est 6h et la température est de 9°. Il risque de pleuvoir dans la matinée, mais pour le moment, le ciel est clair.

\- Merci.

Il se leva d'un mouvement souple, fila à la douche et en sortit avec un jogging. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre dans le parc près de la tour. Il lança son IPod et commença à courir.

L'air frais lui fit un bien fou, tout comme sa course. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand il s'arrêta pour boire à une fontaine.

Il se pencha et bu de longues gorgées avant que quelque chose ne vienne frapper son genou. Ou plus exactement, quelqu'un vint s'agripper à son genou.

C'était un tout petit bonhomme ou une petite bonne femme, aucune idée avec ce bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête et son écharpe qui montait sur son nez :

\- Euh bonjour.

\- Papa !

L'enfant se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents :

\- Alors là, il y a erreur.

\- Papa. J'ai faim.

Steve regarda autour de lui en général, pare que s'il y avait un petit bout, il y avait une maman pas loin :

\- Elle est où ta maman ?

Il, elle ? Montra quelque chose au loin :

\- Ok. Euh.

Par bonheur, une voix hurla :

\- Mickaël ! Mickaël !

\- Il est là.

Steve ne voyait personne, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes à une jeune femme brune pour arriver en courant :

\- Oh merci seigneur. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? On ne s'enfuir pas comme ça. Je suis désolé mons… Vous êtes…

\- Oui.

\- Papa. Répéta l'enfant obstinément.

La mère lui lança un regard étrange :

\- Alors ou tu es aveugle ou tu ne vas pas tarder à le devenir. Je suis navrée, monsieur Rogers.

\- Y a pas de mal.

Elle tenta de décrocher l'enfant de son genou, mais il s'accrochait :

\- Mickaël ! Lâche.

\- Non.

C'était une blague, en fait ? Steve regarda autour de lui, juste pour vérifier :

\- Vous connaissez Tony Stark ?

Elle parut surprise, bien trop pour que ce soit de la comédie. Donc non, le milliardaire ne devait pas être impliqué là-dedans :

\- Et bien, je l'ai vu à la télé et euuh…

\- Papa.

\- C'est un peu une obsession chez lui, non ?

C'était dit sur un ton amusé et avec le sourire, mais la mère ne sembla pas le voir :

\- Il n'a que 4 ans.

Et à 4 ans, les enfants s'accrochaient à des inconnus en les appelant papa ? Elle finit par forcer le petit garçon à le lâcher et l'emporta contre son grès vers la poussette qu'elle avait laissé plus loin.

Steve resta là un moment, jusqu'à ce que les deux disparaissent au bout du parc. Il tenta de chasser la sensation bizarre que ce tout petit bonhomme avait provoquée en lui.

Papa.

Il se remit à courir un peu plus vite.

Bien entendu, il y avait pensé, à l'époque où il n'y avait pas la guerre, à l'époque où il s'imaginait encore se marier avec ''la bonne''.

Même si, quelque fois, les rares fois où il s'était autorisé à y penser, il se disait que peut-être, elle n'existait pas. Que ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Il s'était tourné vers Bucky, son ami de toujours, persuadé que lui serait, de toute façon, toujours là. Il s'était imaginé qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble, seuls, mais heureux.

Et puis, les nazis avaient tout envahi, Bucky s'était engagé et il était devenu un super soldat. La peur de perdre son meilleur ami lui avait fait réaliser que ces sentiments pour lui étaient bien trop forts. Mais il n'avait jamais poussé la réflexion plus loin. Et ne voulait même pas envisager ce qui se serait passé s'il l'avait fait.

Il avait juste accepté et rationalisé le fait que ce qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami était étrangement semblable à ce qu'il ressentait pour Peggy.

À cette époque-là, il ne s'imaginait plus rien, ne voyait pas vraiment d'avenir possible pour lui. Il avait laissé tomber ses rêves, autant ceux d'une femme et d'enfants aimants que celui de vieillir avec Bucky.

Il avait vécu au jour le jour, comme ça, pendant tellement longtemps. Et il avait fini par tout perdre.

Mais maintenant ?

Steve ne parvenait pas à imaginer son avenir, il ne pouvait pas. Pas sans les réponses aux questions existentielles qu'il se posait. Qu'est-ce que le sérum avait fait ?

Il avait passé 70 ans dans la glace et n'avait pas pris une ride, qu'est-ce que ça avait changé d'autre en lui ? Pourrait-il même concevoir des enfants ? Et des enfants qui soient des gosses normaux, pas des super soldats…

Et il ne pouvait pas envisager l'avenir avec tellement de questions sans réponse. Steve s'arrêta de courir, bien trop perturbé par toutes ses pensées.

0o0o0o0o

Une semaine après, les questions étaient toujours présentes dans sa tête. Deux fois, il avait envisagé de demander de l'aide à Tony, mais s'était vite reprit.

D'abord, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr des raisons qui le poussaient à demander à TONY de l'aider. Ensuite, parce que passer un peu plus de temps avec le milliardaire semblait vraiment être une mauvaise idée.

Ils passaient souvent leurs soirées, parfois leurs nuits, assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé, en silence la plupart du temps, puisque dès que l'un d'eux ouvrait la bouche, ça tournait en pugilat. Clint lui avait demandé pourquoi il continuait à rejoindre Tony dans la salle commune quasiment tous les soirs s'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Mais il avait été incapable de répondre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le terme exact. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, c'était qu'ils avaient du mal à se comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents l'un de l'autre.

Steve détourna son attention de la télé pour fixer le milliardaire, c'était un de ses soirs ou aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir regagner leur chambre.

Parfois, ils s'endormaient même devant la télé, ne se réveillant que des heures plus tard, le dos raide et les muscles tendus :

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La voix de Tony l'avait surpris :

\- Hein ?

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu n'étais pas très vif, même pour un soldat ? Je te demande ce qu'il y a là, t'es sensé me répondre que ça va pas ou que ça va ou je sais pas moi, ce que font les gens d'habitude quand on leur pose cette question !

\- Je vais bien.

\- Là, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand ça va pas alors.

Steve serra les dents. Stark était gonflé quand même :

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je te retourne la question, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Tony ?

\- Moi, je vais bien.

\- Oui, ben moi aussi.

\- Bien !

\- Bien ! Répéta Steve sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ils s'engueulaient ou ce qui pouvait être ''bien''.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça lui plaisait de se battre avec Tony, il aimait passer du temps avec lui.

Peut-être un peu trop.

Chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence, il tentait désespérément de ne pas se rendre ridicule. Mais à côté de Tony Stark même Einstein aurait eu l'air d'un abruti.

Le mec était un génie, même bien plus que ça. Parfois, Steve les écoutait parler, lui et Bruce et en général, il finissait avec un mal de crâne carabiné.

En plus d'être un cerveau, l'homme était plutôt agréable à regarder… Ok, il était plus que ça, il était affriandant. Au début, ça l'avait pas mal dérangé de penser ça du milliardaire. Mais Tony ne s'était pas gêné lui, pour lui dire qu'il était bandant. Et avec un sourire en plus.

Les choses avaient changé de nos jours, les hommes pouvaient tomber amoureux d'autres hommes, avoir des rapports sexuels, et même se marier. Si à son époque des choses comme ça avaient été possibles, peut-être… Peut-être qu'il serait tombé amoureux de Bucky.

Bien entendu, il n'avouerait jamais ça à Tony Stark.

0o0o0o0o

Steve entra dans la salle commune ce matin et fut étonné d'y trouver Natasha. D'habitude, la Veuve Noire ne montait jamais pour le petit-déjeuner :

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Steve.

Elle était seule devant une tasse de café, il allait demander où était Bruce (c'est qu'on s'habituait vite au petit déjeuner Banner) mais le regard de la jeune femme l'en empêcha :

\- Quoi ?

La question fusa :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Stark ?

-Comment ça ?

\- Vous vous tournez autour ?

Steve aurait pu en avaler sa langue, un son étrange sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se reprenne :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Nat ?

\- Tu as couché avec lui ?

\- Et toi ?

C'était vraiment mal poli de demander ce genre de choses, mais il n'avait fait que retourner la question après tout. Il s'était toujours demandé si Tony et elle avaient eu une histoire :

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle

Steve tenta d'ignorer le sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahi. Il hésita entre se défendre, (non, bien sûr que non, il ne tournait pas autour de Tony) et laisser couler, dans les deux cas, ça ne ferait que confirmer les soupçons de la jeune femme.

Alors il haussa simplement les épaules. Elle n'insista pas, mais continua de le regarder d'une manière étrange. Et quand Tony entra, elle fila sans demander son reste.

La réaction du milliardaire fut la même que la sienne :

\- Il est où Bruce ?

Steve haussa simplement les épaules, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Compte pas sur moi pour faire le petit dej, Cap ! À moins que tu veuilles te retrouver à l'hosto.

\- Je… Je ne gère pas les pancake, mais je peux tenter une omelette.

\- Ça me va.

Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver à quelque chose. D'abord, il avait tâtonné pour trouver tous les ingrédients. Ensuite, il s'était légèrement battu avec les plaques en céramique, tout ça sous l'œil amusé de Tony, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus nerveux.

Quand enfin, il déposa deux assiettes sur le comptoir et que le milliardaire goûta la préparation, il retint son souffle, et le verdict tomba :

\- C'est mangeable.

Une autre bouchée :

\- C'est même bon. C'est sur les réchauds de l'armée que t'as appris à cuisiner ?

Steve s'installa et commença à manger avant de répondre :

\- Quasiment oui.

\- Tu pars en mission aujourd'hui ?

\- Est-ce que tu viens de me demander ce que j'allais faire de ma journée ?

\- Quoi ? Je fais juste la conversation.

Steve haussa les sourcils :

\- Et bien oui, justement, c'est ça qui est bizarre.

\- Et après, les gens se demandent pourquoi je ne m'embarrasse jamais de politesse de ce genre.

Il allait répondre, quand la voix de Jarvis l'en empêcha :

\- Monsieur, il y a eu un tremblement de terre en Californie.

\- À l'écran Jarvis !

Aussitôt, la télé s'alluma sur des images dignes d'une apocalypse :

\- Prépare la Mark 6.

Avant même que Tony n'ait pu amorcer un geste, Steve l'attrapa par le bras :

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Pas habillé comme ça. Enfile ton costume et prend le bouclier, ça pourrait servir. Grouille-toi, on se retrouve dans 5 minutes.

Il ne lui en fallut que 3 pour être prêt et monter sur la plateforme d'envol. À peine les portes en verre passées, Iron Man l'attrapa sous les aisselles. Un cling étrange résonna quand le plastron de l'armure rencontra le bouclier :

\- Laisse-moi faire, ok ? On va aller vite, mais je ne te lâcherais pas.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Steve affirma juste :

\- Je te fais confiance.

Et c'était vrai. Il sentit Tony hésiter juste quelques secondes avant de le soulever pour l'entraîner dans les airs. Pour aller vite, ils allaient vite. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le brun lui avait demandé de se changer. Ses affaires n'auraient probablement pas résisté.

D'abord Steve se crispa, mais la prise d'Iron Man sur lui était assurée et il savait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Le vol lui parut interminable. Sous lui, le paysage défilait à grande vitesse. Les villes, les maisons, les champs et puis, d'autres villes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un paysage de désolation n'apparaisse et la voix de Tony retentit dans son oreillette :

\- Jarvis, appelle les autres, on va avoir besoin d'aide. Qu'ils prennent le jet. Et veille à ce que Bruce monte dedans.

\- Oui monsieur.

Ils se posèrent dans le centre-ville qui avait été le plus touché. Des immeubles s'étaient effondrés, des gens couraient dans tous les sens. Des pompiers, des ambulanciers étaient déjà sur place, tentant d'aider les gens. Ça ressemblait aux scènes qu'ils avaient pu voir après l'attaque des Chitauris, Tony le relâcha doucement :

\- Garde le contact, ordonna-t-il, avant de s'envoler vers une victime.

Agir, c'était toujours le premier réflexe d'Iron Man. Steve se retourna et trouva très vite ce qu'il cherchait. Un policier donnait des ordres aux autres à grand renfort de gestes et de cris :

\- Hé vous ! Qui commande ici ?

0o0o0o0

Steve souleva un énorme morceau de béton, grimaçant sous l'effort. Le jeune flic près de lui, aida la victime à se dégager. L'homme avait l'air sonné, mais en bonne santé. Il remercia le policier, Jones qui avait l'air épuisé. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils sortaient les gens des décombres.

Steve jeta un regard aux alentours, cherchant Tony du regard. Il repéra le rouge et or de l'armure au loin.

À lui seul, Iron Man abattait plus de boulot que n'importe qui, Steve y comprit :

\- Jarvis, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il en touchant son oreillette.

\- Oui monsieur, parfaitement.

\- Préviens-moi si Tony fatigue.

\- Je le ferais, monsieur.

Steve se tourna vers le jeune flic :

\- Jones, c'est ça ?

\- Oui Captain !

\- Allez, on y retourne.

Quand deux heures plus tard, le reste des Avengers arriva, Steve poussa un soupir de soulagement :

\- Tony, ils sont là.

\- Bruce ?

\- Présent.

Deux secondes plus tard, Tony apparaissait près de lui ou plutôt juste devant Bruce. Le heaume sur la tête du milliardaire disparut :

\- On a besoin de Hulk.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse, à part plus de dégât ?

\- Nous aider ! Change, ne te pose pas de question. Fais-le !

Bruce lui jeta un regard désespéré, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il verdissait. Hulk apparut et lâcha un grognement impressionnant sur Tony :

\- Hé big guy, du calme ok. J'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Iron.

Steve fut surpris d'entendre le géant parler :

\- Il faut que tu aides ses gens, tu comprends, gamin ? Tu dois soulever des trucs pour sortir les gens qui sont en dessous, tu as compris ?

Hulk regard autour de lui son énorme bouche tordue dans une grimace perplexe :

\- Gens.

\- Oui big guy, allé viens.

Tony donna une grande claque dans le dos du géant. Steve se tendit, mais Hulk ne réagit pas :

\- Aider les blessés, garder le contact, ordonna-t-il aux autres Avengers, avant de les suivre vers une énorme dalle de béton :

\- Je ne peux pas soulever ça, c'est trop lourd même pour l'armure. Il y a des gens coincés en dessous, dans le centre commercial. Il faut soulever ça doucement, tu comprends ? Les gens ne peuvent pas sortir. Il faut que tu le fasses mon ami, ou ils sont perdus.

Au moment où Steve se disait que c'était inutile de discuter avec Hulk, le géant grogna :

\- Soulever.

\- Oui, soulever.

Un gromf étrange sortit de sa gorge, avant qu'il ne se penche pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait :

\- Steve ! Hurla Tony pour l'inciter à le suivre. Est-ce que tu peux tenir, mon grand ?

Cette fois, ce fut un grognement rageur qui sortit de la bouche de Hulk. Comme si c'était l'évidence même qu'il allait tenir.

Ils se faufilèrent par l'ouverture, et Steve put voir la sueur couler sur le front du Hulk quand il passa près de lui.

Ils entrèrent dans le centre commercial, tout était plongé dans la pénombre, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière aveuglante sorte du plastron de Iron Man. Steve se demanda si cette lumière provenait du réacteur ARK.

Les gens s'étaient entassés dans un coin. Il y avait des femmes, des enfants et des hommes de tout âge, ils poussèrent des cris de soulagement en les voyants. Ils firent sortir tout le monde, aidant les blessés et les plus jeunes.

Les heures passaient, Steve aidait les gens du mieux qu'il pouvait. Gardant toujours un œil sur Tony. Il le chercha de nouveau du regard et parcouru quelques mètres quand il tomba sur Hulk.

Le géant fouillait dans les décombres, en faisant de drôles de bruits. Il se releva, tenant quelque chose entre son énorme pouce et son index, tirant doucement. C'était un vêtement rouge. Il souleva encore, dégageant une toute petite fille cachée sous une plaque de bois. Il releva l'enfant jusqu'à son énorme visage, il semblait perplexe :

\- Iron !

Le hurlement décoiffa la petite fille, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur.

Tony se posa tout près lui et le géant grogna :

\- Trouvé ça.

La gamine écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Elle fixait Hulk et Hulk la fixait. À quelque chose près, ça devait ressembler au regard qu'il échangeait parfois avec Tony, ce regard qui disait ''je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se trouve en face de moi.''

Tony s'approcha, brisant l'échange entre les deux :

\- Bravo big man, continue.

Délicatement, le milliardaire saisi la petite fille :

\- Tu n'es pas blessée, mon chat ?

\- Ton copain, il est tout vert, répondit-t-elle.

\- Ouais, ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Mais c'est un mec génial.

Le milliardaire s'envola avec la fillette, probablement pour la confier à l'antenne médicale.

Tony Stark…

Cet homme était un véritable mystère. Il pouvait être un parfait trou du cul et était pourtant l'homme le plus probe qu'il connaisse.

0o0o0oo0

Ils étaient là depuis près de 24h et peu à peu, les choses s'arrangeaient. Il ne restait quasiment plus de victimes. Steve poussa un profond soupir debout au milieu des décombres. Il ferma les yeux, juste quelques secondes.

Et c'est là qu'il l'entendit. C'était faible et tenu pourtant, c'était là. Un cri. Il se concentra. Non, c'était des pleurs. Un bébé :

\- Tony, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il ne fallut que trois secondes à Iron Man pour se poser près de lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Écoute.

Tony tendit l'oreille :

\- Un bébé ?

\- Scanne les environs, il faut le trouver.

Ça faisait plus de 24h que le tremblement de terre avait eu lieu. Bien trop de temps…

\- Il est là.

Tony vola vers une voiture encastrée dans un lampadaire. Il arracha la portière arrière et Steve se précipita. Dans un siège auto se trouvait un bébé minuscule. À l'avant, sa mère avait succombée à ses blessures. Il tâtonna quelques secondes pour détacher le bébé qui hurlait.

Le plus inquiétant, c'était la plaie sur sa tête, le sang coagulé ne s'écoulait plus. Mais sur un si petit crâne, la plaie était impressionnante. Doucement, Steve prit le petit dans ses bras :

\- Il faut l'emmener vers l'équipe médicale.

Tony l'attrapa par les aisselles et les souleva délicatement.

Là où se trouvaient les ambulances un peu plus tôt, il ne restait que des voitures de police. Steve repéra le jeune agent :

\- Jones !

\- Oui Captain ?

\- Il a besoin d'un médecin.

\- La dernière ambulance est partie. D'autres sont en route, mais avec tout ce bazar…

\- Ils ont du mal à passer.

Steve serra un peu plus l'enfant contre lui. Ses cris perçants déchiraient le silence de la rue :

\- Je vais vous emmener à l'hosto, on ira plus vite en volant. Garde le dans tes bras, je ne peux pas l'emmener seul, j'aurais peur de le blesser juste avec l'armure. Ne le serre pas trop et ne le lâche pas.

Tony le prenait-il pour un idiot ?

Il comprit quand l'armure décolla bien trop vite, avec lui dans les bras. Iron Man le tenait par la taille pour ne pas gêner le berceau qu'il formait avec ses bras pour protéger le bébé. Et il fut vraiment tenté de serrer le petit corps plus fort contre lui.

Par les airs, il ne fallut que 5 minutes pour qu'ils arrivent à l'hôpital. Steve entra dans les urgences en trombe. Elles étaient pleines, les gens hurlaient, pleuraient. C'était le chaos total. Tony attrapa un médecin quand celui-ci passa près lui en courant :

\- Hé, vous ! Ce gosse a besoin d'aide.

0o0o0o0o

Il y avait du monde dans la salle d'attente transformée en salle de soins, pourtant un silence de mort pesait sur la pièce. Tony arriva vers lui sans son armure, il avait l'air épuisé et son t-shirt Black Sabbat était trempé de sueur :

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il

\- Ils lui font un scanner. Clint et Natasha rapatrient les derniers blessés, il n'y a presque plus personne.

\- Bruce ?

\- Il est là, redevenu lui-même. Quelqu'un lui a passé une blouse, il aide les médecins.

\- Bien.

Il était pâle et ses mains tremblaient légèrement :

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir Tony.

\- Ça va ! Je vais aller voir si je peux réquisitionner quelque doc d'autre état.

Steve n'eut pas le temps de protester, le milliardaire avait filé.

Il ne revint près de lui que deux heures plus tard. Steve tentait d'aider comme il le pouvait, pansant de petites plaies, distribuant des couvertures, tentant de rassurer les gens :

\- Te revoilà ?

\- J'ai ramené quelque chir et des médecins. Le bébé ?

\- Pas de nouvelles.

\- Hé ben, on va aller en demander.

Tony Stark était un homme d'action. Impossible pour lui de s'asseoir d'attendre et cette fois, Steve était d'accord avec lui.

Le milliardaire mit la main sur une infirmière, joua de son charme, peut-être un peu trop. Assez pour que ça agace Steve, en tout cas. Et ils furent conduits dans un autre service. Là, au milieu d'autres enfants et de parents tous plus blêmes les uns que les autres, se trouvait un minuscule berceau, comme ceux des maternités qu'on pouvait voir à la télé.

Ils s'approchèrent et se penchèrent d'un même ensemble sur le bébé :

\- Il a pas l'air d'aller bien, murmura Tony.

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Prends-le.

Cette manie qu'avait cet homme de donner des ordres :

\- Toi, prends-le Tony.

\- Moi ? Tu veux que je l'achève ou quoi ?

Steve jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, juste pour être sûr que personne ne les entendait s'engueuler au-dessus d'un berceau, ça ne devrait pas vraiment être permis :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait le droit de le sortir de là-dedans, de toute façon.

Il était relié à une perfusion et avait un tuyau dans le nez, les médecins l'avaient déshabillé. Il, ou peut-être même elle, ne portait plus qu'un body. Des cheveux bruns parsemaient son crâne chauve et la plaie sur son front avait été pansée.

\- Hé !

Tony sauta sur un médecin :

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

L'homme à la blouse blanche fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Iron Man et Captain America. Vous regardez pas la télé ou quoi ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Et je suis navré, mais je…

\- Si vous me dites que vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'informations confidentielles sur un de vos patients, non seulement, je vais me fâcher, mais en plus, je vais prendre un malin plaisir à aller taquiner mon pote Bruce, qui doit en ce moment même, être en train de soigner quelque uns de vos patients.

Le médecin le regardait :

\- Comment vous avez fait pour obtenir votre diplôme de médecine ? C'est vraiment vous qui soignez ce gosse ? Non, parce que vous n'avez pas l'air très malin, alors…

\- Tony !

La voix du Captain avait claqué, faisant tourner quelques têtes vers eux :

\- Tu es juste infernal, tu sais ça ?

\- Tu m'aimes bien quand même.

Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. L'homme les regardait tous les deux comme s'il avait affaire à une nouvelle espèce :

\- Bon ok, Rain Man, laissez tomber. Je vais chercher mon docteur, il est bien plus efficace.

Sans un mot de plus, Tony quitta la pièce. Steve envisagea une seconde de s'excuser pour le comportement du milliardaire, mais fini par se dire que s'il commençait comme ça, il n'en finirait jamais de présenter des excuses.

Il se désintéressa du toubib qui fila sans demander son reste. Dans le berceau, le bébé était calme, quasiment trop. Seul son petit ventre se soulevait au rythme des bips des appareils de mesure. C'était angoissant.

Les portes du service s'ouvrirent de nouveau et Tony poussa Bruce jusqu'au lit :

\- J'ai trouvé notre médecin. Aller, fait ton truc et dis-nous s'il va bien.

Banner s'approcha pour saisir le dossier, il l'examina quelques secondes :

\- Il a une commotion cérébrale, mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Il a perdu pas mal de sang.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas transfusé alors ? Demanda Tony le devançant.

\- Il est AB-, c'est rare à trouver. Ils doivent sûrement faire venir la poche de sang d'un autre hôpital.

\- Dis-leur de prendre le mien, je suis AB- aussi.

\- Reste-la.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Bruce pour rassembler tout le matériel. Alors qu'il plantait l'aiguille dans son bras, Tony murmura :

\- Il s'en sortira avec ça ?

\- ça lui donnera de bonnes chances.

Il y avait longtemps que Steve n'avait pas prié, mais là, il n'en était pas loin, il fallait que ce petit s'en sorte.

\- Captain.

Il se tourna vers la voix qui l'appelait. Le jeune Jones avançait vers lui, lui tendant un sac :

\- J'ai trouvé la voiture dont vous m'avez parlé. Voilà le sac de la dame.

Il l'attrapa et fouilla dedans pour en sortir un portefeuille marron :

\- Sa mère s'appelait Jessica Dwhite.

Il y avait une photo de la maman et du bébé prise à la maternité, il la sortit et la retourna :

\- Il s'appelle Benjamin et il est né il y a trois mois.

Tony grimaça :

\- Rien sur un papa ?

\- Non, rien.

Les trois Avengers se mirent à fixer le berceau avec la même tristesse dans les yeux.

Bruce fini par enlever l'aiguille du bras du milliardaire, avant d'ordonner :

\- Steve, amène le manger quelque chose, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

\- Hé je…

\- Tu la fermes Tony et tu fais ce que je te dis, si tu ne veux pas passer les prochaines 24h, allongé sur brancard avec une seringue de diazépam dans les fesses.

Steve commençait à bien connaitre Stark. Il était en train de jauger Bruce pour voir si celui-ci serait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Il dut conclure que oui, puisqu'il descendit du lit, titubant légèrement pour ce diriger vers la sortie :

\- Fais le boire beaucoup et manger quelque chose de consistant.

\- Oui docteur.

Bruce lui jeta un regard amusé.

0o0o0o0

Il retrouva Tony à deux pas de la porte, appuyé contre le mur. Il passa son bras sur sa taille pour le soutenir un peu, tout en demandant :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça irait pas ? On n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation ?

\- Aller viens, faut qu'on trouve à manger.

\- Loin de tout ce peuple alors, je déteste les gens malades.

Une femme assise sur une chaise près d'eux, leur jeta un regard mauvais :

\- On va essayer, murmura Steve en grimaçant.

Il y avait des gens partout, et chaque fois qu'il demandait à Tony de s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse aller lui chercher à boire et à manger, il rétorquait que ce n'était pas le bon endroit.

Steve avait mené des hommes au combat, avait fait obéir les plus récalcitrants et avait convaincu chacun de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, démuni face à un seul homme.

Agacé, il faillit abandonner et ramener Tony à Bruce, pour qu'il plante cette fameuse aiguille dans les fesses, quand son regard tomba sur une porte close.

Entretien.

\- Reste-la.

\- Non, pas là.

Steve l'abandonna quand même, relâchant sa taille. Bien entendu, la porte était verrouillée, mais d'un coup sec, il fit sauter le verrou. Le local était minuscule, mais propre. Il y avait des produits d'entretien, des balais et des rouleaux de papier toilette.

Il attrapa Tony par la nuque et le fit asseoir par terre avant qu'il n'ait pu protester :

\- Reste là, je reviens.

Il partit à la recherche de nourriture et d'eau. Une jeune infirmière en distribuait aux patients et sans vraiment attendre son tour, ni demander, il prit deux bouteilles d'eau, deux sandwiches et un paquet de chips.

Il espérait vraiment que Tony n'avait pas filé pendant ce temps-là.

Mais non, il était toujours là, assis par terre, les yeux fermés :

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Tony ?

\- J'ai pas dit que ça allait, j'ai demandé pourquoi ça irait pas et tu n'as pas répondu.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu fasses le malin ?

\- Je suis passé de trou du cul à malin ? Y a du progrès. Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi.

Steve se laissa tomber près de lui en riant :

\- Dieu m'en préserve.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

C'était trop. Il n'était pas en état de jouer avec Tony Stark maintenant. Il fourra l'eau et la nourriture dans les mains du brun :

\- Mange, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

\- Le dernier truc que t'as mangé, c'est la moitié d'une omelette hier matin.

\- C'est vrai, mais elle était cuisinée par Captain America en personne, elle comptait double.

\- Quoi ?

Est-ce qu'il était en train de délirer ? Est-ce que la fatigue, le manque d'eau et de nourriture et le fait de donner son sang pouvaient vous faire divaguer ?

En fait, il était plus probable que c'était l'état naturel du mec assis en face de lui.

Tony avala l'intégralité de sa bouteille d'eau d'une traite, Steve bu quelques gorgées de la sienne, avant de la lui tendre :

\- Tiens.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? D'abord, c'est la tienne et puis tu as bu dedans.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre Bruce de me laisser enfoncer cette aiguille dans ton postérieur.

Steve comprit son erreur quand il vit le sourire carnassier de Tony :

\- Mon gars, je te laisserais enfoncer tout ce que tu veux dans mon postérieur.

Steve sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer et le brun dut s'en rendre compte, car il explosa de rire. Et c'était contagieux, ils se retrouvèrent très vite à rire comme deux idiots, laissant la fatigue et le stresse s'évacuer.

Tony bougea très légèrement et Steve eu soudain conscience qu'ils étaient extrêmes proches l'un de l'autre, bien plus qu'il n'était censé l'être. Il jeta un œil au milliardaire pour voir s'il s'en était rendu compte, mais c'était clair que non. Il avait la tête appuyée en arrière contre le mur et les yeux fermés.

Et même les yeux ouverts, il ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Tony n'avait aucune notion d'espace personnel. Il touchait systématiquement les gens, du moins ceux qui étaient autorisés à l'approcher.

Steve avait fini par aimer ce genre de contact. Au début, ça l'avait perturbé que Tony lui donne des tapes, qu'il lui parle tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir son aftershave. Et peu à peu, c'était devenu naturel. Jusqu'au moment où il avait fini par attendre chacun de ses moments.

Ils arrivaient de plus en plus souvent. Une main qui frôlait sa cuisse pendant qu'il regardait la télé. Ses doigts de mécano qui effleuraient les siens dans le bol à popcorn. Parfois, Steve avait l'impression d'être un ado à son premier flirt.

Le pire, c'est que c'était quasiment le cas.

Il profita du fait que Tony ne pouvait pas le voir pour l'observer, même maintenant dans ce cagibi. Après tout ce travail abattu, il était magnifique. Il avait perdu quelques couleurs et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, mais…

\- Je t'assure que tu vas finir par me faire des trous.

Steve se crispa, surprit par la voix de son ami :

\- Pardon ?

\- A force de me regarder comme ça, avec tes yeux de superman, tu vas…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié cette histoire.

Tony ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer. C'était ce regard qui allait le tuer, c'était sûr, même le super sérum ne pourrait rien contre la crise cardiaque qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Ils étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne avant de faire une connerie. Ou que Tony fasse une connerie.

Au final, Steve ne sut pas lequel des deux avait comblé la distance qui les séparaient. Il se retrouva juste là, avec sa bouche sur celle de Tony Stark.

A suivre...

* * *

Est ce que c'est si sadique que ça comme fin ?

*raclement de gorge*

J'espère que ce début de relation vous plait et que c'est crédible voilà voilà...

La suite lundi 1er Juin.

Et rappeler vous c'est pas la fin de chapitre la plus sadique de cette fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tous le monde ^^ on est lundi c'est partit pour un autre très long chap 17 pages avec une fin un peu plus sadique que la précédente mais toujours pas la plus sadique des fin de chap de cette fic. Vous avez peur ? Ouais vous pouvez lol.

Julia13verseau chapter 3 . May 25

Ce qui n'empêche pas cette fin de chapitre d'être sadique.

Mmmm attends de voir cette fin la lol merci pour cette review

Fin du chap 3

Ils étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne avant de faire une connerie. Ou que Tony fasse une connerie.

Au final, Steve ne sut pas lequel des deux avait comblé la distance qui les séparaient. Il se retrouva juste là, avec sa bouche sur celle de Tony Stark.

* * *

Chapitre 4

0o0o0o0o

Comment les lèvres d'un homme aussi solide que Steve Rogers pouvaient-elles être aussi douces ? Tony faillit forcer leurs barrières pour envahir sa bouche, mais la porte du local s'ouvrit brusquement le faisant sursauter :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La dernière fois que Tony avait été aussi gêné d'être trouvé dans cette position avait été quand son père l'avait surpris à 14 ans à embrasser sa baby-sitter.

\- On s'en allait.

Il se releva un peu trop vite et chancelât sur ces jambes. Steve le soutint avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement sur le sol. Le blond ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche. C'était drôle de jouer à perturber Steve, mais le voir si confus lui fit de la peine :

\- Bon, mon vieux, vous nous excusez. On doit y aller, j'ai un feu à allumer sous les fesses de mon médecin favori.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il attrapa la main du Cap pour le tirer dans le couloir. Ce n'est que plusieurs pas plus tard que Steve se dégagea. Tony ne voulait pas faire ça au beau milieu d'une dizaine de gens, mais il se retourna quand même. Cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était 'la prochaine fois, crois moi, je mets la langue'. Et ce n'était probablement pas ce que Steve voulait entendre.

Il laissa tomber et se dirigea vers le service pédiatrie.

0o0o0o0o

La tête dans le gaz comme il l'avait rarement eu, Tony entra dans la salle commune. Par bonheur, Bruce y était déjà et avait préparé le petit déjeune ET le café. Il se précipita vers la cafetière :

\- Monsieur, je dois vous informer que vous en êtes déjà à votre 7ième tasse de café en moins de 5h.

\- Est-ce que je tremble ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Alors ça fera la 8ième.

Du coin de l'œil, Tony vit une mèche blonde. Assis sur le canapé, Steve le regardait :

\- Quoi ?

\- Sérieusement ? On est rentré hier, tu as dormi depuis ?

\- J'étais occupé.

Tony avala de longues gorgées de café avant de se poser enfin, pour déguster un petit dej digne de ce nom. Des pancake et du bacon. Il poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir en mettant la première bouchée dans sa bouche :

\- Mmm Bruce, épouse-moi.

\- Je ne suis pas assez cinglé pour accepter, désolé.

\- T'abuses.

Bruce secoua simplement la tête :

\- T'as téléphoné à l'hosto ? Ils ont pas voulu me répondre. Je hais les médecins.

\- Je suis médecin.

\- Toute règle a son exception, chéri.

Tony tenta d'ignorer Steve qui se rapprochait. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur placard (et pas métaphorique celui-ci), il avait fait en sorte de ne pas se trouver seul avec Captain America. Et une fois rentré, il l'avait fui comme s'il avait la peste :

\- J'ai téléphoné, répondit Bruce sans avoir conscience de la gêne entre eux. Ils m'ont dit que l'état de Benjamin était toujours stable, mais qu'il lui faudrait pas mal de temps pour s'en sortir.

Steve enfonça ses mains dans ses poches de jean, jean bien trop moulant sois dit en passant, avant de demander :

\- On ne peut rien faire pour lui ? Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé quelqu'un de sa famille ?

\- Non, personne. Ils cherchent encore.

\- Et s'ils ne trouvent pas ?

Tony posait la question, mais savait bien ce que Bruce allait dire.

\- Il ira en pouponnière.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce.

Il avala le reste de son petit déj pendant que Steve reprenait du café :

\- Pourquoi tu lui dis rien à lui, Jarvis ?

\- Parce que monsieur Rogers n'en est qu'à sa troisième tasse, qu'il a dormi 4h cette nuit et qu'il a déjà l'estomac plein.

Tony grimaça :

\- Fais-moi penser à t'enlever la fonction casse couille. Sinon, changement de sujet ! Bruce mon ami.

\- En général quand tu commences comme ça, je finis par passer les 48h suivantes attaché à ma table de travail.

\- C'est une proposition ?

\- Une métaphore.

\- Oh.

Tony fit sa plus belle moue ''tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds'' avant de continuer :

\- J'ai les bras en compote à force d'avoir porté des trucs hier, tu n'aurais pas du paracétamol ? Heureusement que tu étais là d'ailleurs, je n'imagine pas dans quel état on serait si on avait dû soulever tout ça.

La voix de Bruce était lasse quand il répondit :

\- Ce n'était pas moi et tu as pris un gros risque…

Tony échangea un regard avec Steve et fut ravi de voir que le blond n'était pas d'accord avec cette affirmation :

\- Tu crois ça ? Jarvis y avait des mecs de la télé quand on a trouvé la gamine, non ?

\- En effet monsieur.

\- Trouve-moi ça.

Aussitôt, la télé changea de chaîne, parcourant les diverses informations. Et s'arrêta quand l'énorme tête de Hulk apparu sur l'écran.

Bruce se leva pour s'approcher, il observa son autre-lui saisir le vêtement de l'enfant, tirer délicatement et la soulever jusqu'à son visage et hurler :

\- Iron !

Bruce semblait stupéfait d'entendre l'autre parler, la caméra bougea légèrement pour filmer l'atterrissage de Tony.

\- Trouvé ça.

Un zoom fit apparaitre le visage de la petite fille. Elle ne paraissait pas effrayée, juste toute aussi étonnée que Hulk :

\- Bravo big man, continue.

Bruce se tourna vers Tony, l'air incrédule et c'est la voix de l'enfant qui lui fit tourner la tête :

\- Ton copain, il est tout vert.

\- Ouais, ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Mais c'est un mec génial.

\- Off Jarvis.

L'ordre de Tony fut aussitôt exécuté et la télé s'éteignit.

Il donna une grande claque dans le dos du médecin comme il l'avait fait la veille sur Hulk :

\- Tu devrais revoir l'opinion que tu as de toi-même. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais faut que j'aille évacuer tout ce café.

Et surtout, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Steve, histoire de ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui.

0o0o0o0

Tony était en train de s'endormir, là, assis dans son atelier. Même les 10 tasses de café n'avaient pas réussi à chasser la fatigue, et le très copieux petit déjeuné qu'il venait de prendre n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Sa tête dodelina un peu et il se secoua. Hors de question d'aller dormir sans avoir fini ce nouveau prototype d'immeuble, bien plus résistant aux tremblements de terre que ceux qui respectaient les dernières normes.

Est-ce qu'il dormait là ou est-ce qu'il travaillait ? Impossible de vraiment le savoir avec la bouillie qui avait remplacé son cerveau. Quelque chose le secouait en tout cas…

\- Tony.

Et l'appelait :

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Jarvis.

\- Hé aller, réveille-toi.

Depuis quand Jarvis avait la voix de Steve ? Et surtout depuis quand pouvait-il le secouer ? D'un coup, tout à fait alerte, Tony releva la tête :

\- Je dormais pas.

\- Tu devrais aller dans ton lit.

\- Un jour à force de me proposer ça, tu vas vraiment finir dedans.

Steve haussa simplement ses magnifiques yeux au ciel :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Captain ? Comment t'es entré ?

\- T'es parti sans le paracétamol. Bruce m'envoie et Jarvis m'a laissé entrer.

\- Béni soient Jarvis et Bruce.

Steve lui tendit une plaquette avec deux petits cachets blancs. Pour se lever, Tony dut frôler le blond qui était décidément bien trop près. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et avala les pilules sous le regard de son ami :

\- Rêve pas capsicle, je vais pas t'en proposer. C'est pas hygiénique de boire derrière les gens.

\- Ça te dérange pas de m'embrasser, mais ça te dérange de boire dans la même bouteille que moi. Ou que je boive dans la tienne ?

Tony réfléchit deux petites secondes. Est-ce qu'il voulait en parler de ce baiser ? C'était apparemment pour ça que Steve était là.

Pourquoi pas :

\- C'est ça, t'as tout compris blondie.

\- Et donc…

\- Donc ? Répéta machiavéliquement Tony.

Steve poussa un profond soupir :

\- Tu ne vas pas m'aider, hein ?

\- C'est contre tous mes principes.

Au début, Steve fuyait juste son regard et ensuite, il se mit à fixer le réacteur. Tony baissa les yeux sur son t-shirt troué qui le laissait apparaitre :

\- Désolé, s'excusa Steve.

\- Pourquoi ?

Steve leva les mains au ciel, comme si la raison pour laquelle il s'excusait était évidente, avant de répondre :

\- Ça ne se fait pas de fixer les gens.

\- C'est pas moi que tu fixes, c'est cette petite merveille de technologie.

\- Tony Stark, toujours aussi modeste.

\- Je ne peux pas être modeste. Ça ne colle pas avec mon génie.

Il s'approcha de Steve qui continuait de fixer le réacteur. Le soldat tendit la main, mais s'arrêta juste avant de le toucher :

\- Vas-y Cap, tu risques rien.

\- Ça fait mal ?

Tony secoua la tête et Steve posa ses doigts sur le réacteur :

\- C'est chaud.

\- Moi ? Je suis toujours torride.

\- Idiot !

Le sourire de Steve était attendri. C'était bien la première fois que Tony le voyait comme ça, il fallait que le soldat continu de sourire. D'une voix amusée, il se moqua :

\- Venant d'un mec qui s'engueule avec les caisses automatiques au supermarché, c'est drôle.

Il n'y eut pas de réaction, l'homme était bien trop absorbé par la lumière. Doucement, il fit courir ses doigts sur le pourtour de l'ARK :

\- Tu devrais pas faire ça, Cap.

\- Pourquoi ?

Steve s'était figé, probablement par peur de lui avoir fait mal :

\- Parce que ça me colle la trique.

Le super soldat retira sa main comme si le réacteur venait de le brûler :

\- Je te choque, Steven ?

\- Je… Non. Tu es…

\- Autant attiré par les filles que par les mecs, ouais, on peut résumer comme ça. Et je pensais que tu l'avais compris, puisque je t'ai embrassé.

\- C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

Tony pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour mieux observer le Cap :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ?

L'expression sur le visage de Steve le fit tilter :

\- Tu croyais que c'était toi ?

\- Peut-être… Je… Un peu… Non…

Voir Steve bafouiller, c'était quelque chose. Ça provoquait une chaleur étrange en lui. Doucement, il s'approcha, susurrant tout près du visage du blond :

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Oui.

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais ce fut suffisant. Tony effleura ses lèvres, à peine une caresse. Il voulait que Steve prenne l'initiative de ce baiser-là.

Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Si leur premier échange n'avait été que la rencontre de leurs lèvres, cette fois, ce fut bien différent. Tony n'eut pas le temps de réaliser son fantasme.

Autoritairement, Steve avait pris place entre ses lèvres, laissant sa langue découvrir sa bouche. Tony avait embrassé bien des gens dans sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait été embrassé de cette façon.

Qui aurait cru que Captain America soit un tel rouleur de pelle ? Comme s'il avait peur que Tony ne se dérobe, il glissait ses doigts sur sa nuque, le rapprochant encore plus si c'était possible.

Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre ça un jour, ce genre de sensation puissante et dévastatrice. Ces baisers si forts qu'ils vous faisaient perdre la tête. Le genre de truc qui n'existe que dans les mauvais bouquins à l'eau rose.

À bout de souffle, Tony fut obligé de s'écarter de Steve, qui semblait tout aussi déboussolé que lui. Il bafouilla un truc, montra la porte et sortit sans un mot de plus.

0o0o0o0o

Les lumières du labo lui brûlaient quasiment les yeux, il n'aurait pas dû picoler hier. Bon, ça, c'est ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois.

Il se pencha sur son microscope sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Depuis plus de deux semaines, il était incapable de travailler sur quoi que soit.

Steve l'avait embrassé et puis rien.

Le blond faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ils se retrouvaient devant la télé, discutaient de choses et d'autres, mais le héros de l'Amérique fuyait son regard et son contact.

Et c'était frustrant.

\- Tony.

Il releva la tête pour voir Bruce près de lui, dans sa blouse blanche :

\- Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle.

\- Pour ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien.

Bruce se frotta les yeux en passant sous ces lunettes :

\- Ok bon.

\- C'est Steve, il me rend dingue.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Tony secoua simplement la tête pour dire non. Ou plutôt si, il voulait en parler, mais pas avec le scientifique :

\- Je peux te laisser finir ça ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci Bro !

Il sortit du labo comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Il se rendit dans la salle commune, espérant y trouver le Captain, mais il n'y était pas :

\- Jarvis, où est Steve ?

\- Le Directeur Fury l'a appelé pour une mission monsieur.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Rarement monsieur. Mon programme n'inclut qu'une infime part de blagues potaches.

Tony retint un juron :

\- Préviens-moi dès qu'il remet les pieds dans la tour.

\- Ce sera fait, monsieur.

0o0o0o0o

23h30 et Steve Rogers n'était pas rentré :

\- Jarvis…

\- Non, toujours pas, monsieur.

Tony avala son 5ième verre de whisky de la soirée :

\- Il est temps de passer à autre chose.

D'un pas plus qu'assuré pour un homme ayant passé plus de deux heures à boire, il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine de la salle commune.

Il tâtonna à peine pour trouver de la menthe, du rhum et juste un peu de jus de citron vert :

\- Mojito !

Il retourna s'installer sur le canapé.

Une heure, ou peut-être deux, plus tard Tony n'attendait plus, et quand la voix de Jarvis retentit dans la pièce pour annoncer le retour de Steve, il marmonna juste un :

\- Grand bien lui fasse. Monte le son de la télé, j'entends rien.

\- Elle est éteinte, monsieur.

\- Ah bah, rallume-la, alors.

Quand le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, Tony ne tourna pas la tête :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans le noir ?

Il avala une autre gorgée de son troisième mojito maison :

\- Tony ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- C'est marrant que tu poses toujours cette question.

\- Tu as bu ?

\- Bingo, monsieur les évidences a encore frappé.

Steve se plaça devant lui, avec cet air réprobateur qu'il avait toujours sur le visage quand Tony faisait des trucs stupides :

\- Aller viens, lève-toi. Je te ramène à ta chambre pendant que tu peux encore marcher, tu ne vas pas dormir là.

\- C'est MON canapé.

\- Toute la tour t'appartient.

\- J'ai droit de dormir dedans.

Steve croisa ses bras sur son torse. Ce mec était l'incarnation du mot sexy. Tony laissa son imagination déborder, il tenta de se faire une idée de ce à quoi Captain America pouvait ressembler à poil. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il poussa un gémissement :

\- Tu vas vomir ? Demanda aussitôt Monsieur sexy.

\- Quoi ?

Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas vomir. Bander ça, il en était pas loin :

\- Vas-y Captain, je suis bourré. C'est le moment de le faire.

\- Faire quoi ?

Tony avala une autre gorgée de rhum pour éviter de croiser le regard de son ami :

\- Poser la question qui te tourne dans la tête depuis des jours. Celle que tu aurais théoriquement dû me poser dans l'atelier l'autre jour… Ou tu peux profiter de moi, ça m'irait aussi.

Il releva les yeux. L'air réprobateur s'était envolé, il ne restait qu'un étonnement certain. Ils échangèrent un long regard et puis Steve se lança :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Enfin ce jour-là… Je veux dire dans le cagibi. Tu as dit que tu l'avais fait, que c'était toi qui… Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai compris capsicle ! C'est pas parce que je suis bourré qui faut répéter les questions deux fois. Ça rend pas sourd l'alcool. S'astiquer le manche, il parait que si, et vu le nombre de fois ou…

\- Tony !

Quel était la question déjà ? Peut-être qu'il était un tout petit peu plus fumé que ce qu'il pensait.

Ah oui :

\- J'en crevais d'envie depuis un moment, Cap.

\- Comment tu savais que je ne te foutrais pas mon poing dans la figure ?

Tony haussa simplement les épaules en répondant :

\- J'en savais rien, mais ça en valait le coup. À mon tour maintenant. Pourquoi toi, tu m'as embrassé dans l'atelier ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment…

Tony haussa les sourcils :

\- Oui, bon. Si, mais…Steve poussa un profond soupir, avant de continuer. J'en suis le premier étonné, crois-moi, mais j'en avais envie.

Tony se releva, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu fondre sur les lèvres du justicier, celui-ci l'arrêta :

\- Certainement pas dans l'état où tu es.

\- Tu as peur de finir par passer à la casserole ?

\- Je crois surtout que tu pourrais tuer un cheval avec cette haleine. Va te coucher !

Tony tenta de s'approcher encore, mais les mains de Steve se posèrent sur son torse de chaque côté de l'ARK pour l'éloigner.

Il faut avouer que le reste de la soirée fut assez flou.

0o0o0o0o0

Tony se réveilla le lendemain matin dans son lit…

Seul.

Il poussa un grognement, autant de dépit que de douleur. Comme à chaque gueule de bois, Tony se promit de ne plus boire :

\- Jarvis.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Dis-moi que je me suis pas ridiculisé auprès de Steve, hier ?

La voix de l'IA retentit dans la pièce avec assurance :

\- Après votre conversation, le Captain Rogers vous à ramener à votre chambre.

\- Aucun souvenir. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu marcher jusque-là.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu, il vous a porté sur son épaule.

Tony grimaça :

\- Comme un vieux sac de patate ? Mon ego en prend un coup et le romantisme aussi.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez un expert monsieur.

\- Tu veux dire en romantisme ?

\- Bien entendu ! Votre ego se suffit à lui-même.

Il l'avait un peu cherché.

Après s'être douché et habillé, enfin après avoir essayé quatre tenues différentes sans vraiment être satisfait, et être revenu sur son premier choix, une chemise blanche et pantalon noir, avoir avalé un café et deux aspirines, Tony était fin prêt pour affronter Steve :

\- Jarvis, où est…

\- Au 50ième étage, monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans les bureaux ?

\- Il discute avec Marie Clark.

Le pic de jalousie fut tellement puissant qu'on aurait dit une douleur. Qu'est-ce que Steve faisait au juste ?

D'un pas décidé, Tony sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans l'ascenseur :

\- Descend au 50ième et bloque-le.

\- Bien monsieur.

L'attente lui parut interminable et puis, finalement, Steve entra avec une feuille dans la main :

\- Bonjour Tony.

Son sourire était plutôt timide :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Steven ?

\- Personne ne m'appelle plus comme depuis les années 30.

Tony s'approcha peut-être un peu trop brusquement, puisque Steve eu un léger mouvement de recul. Il fit en sorte d'acculer le blond dans un coin et plongea son regard dans le sien, son visage juste à quelque centimètre du sien :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Captain ?

\- Ce que je fais quand ?

Il le faisait exprès ?

\- Maintenant, Steven, ce que tu fais maintenant avec cette Marie je sais plus quoi.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Tony ?

\- Je parle de la nana que tu viens de draguer.

\- Draguer ? Que… Tu parles de la secrétaire ?

La colère commençait à monter. Lui, Tony Stark, faisait une crise de jalousie, ça n'était jamais arrivé jusque-là. C'était vraiment désagréable :

\- Non, je te parle de l'Alien que…

Le rire de Steve l'empêcha de finir sa phrase :

\- Donc, on est coincé dans un ascenseur à l'arrêt parce que j'ai parlé à une fille ?

\- Si elle a plus de 18 ans, c'est une femme.

\- Ok, à une femme.

Où il en était au juste ? Tony fronça les sourcils :

\- Donc tu ne nies pas ?

\- Que j'ai parlé à Marie ? Non. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est dans un pays libre et j'ai le droit de parler à qui je veux.

Un pays libre… Captain America en savait quelque chose, bien sûr :

\- Tony, est-ce que tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Donc, je n'ai pas à te dire pourquoi je parlais à Marie ? Tant mieux.

Ok là, il s'était fait avoir, mais si Steve voulait jouer :

\- Et bien, je pourrais aussi lui demander à elle et la virer par la même occasion.

\- Tu es totalement cinglé.

\- Tout à fait ! Fais-moi un procès.

Agacé, Tony s'éloigna. Aussitôt, Steve décolla son dos de la cabine et se mit à sourire :

\- Tony Stark, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, quand tu m'auras dit pourquoi tu traînes dans mes bureaux.

Steve montra la feuille dans sa main :

\- Je suis allé lui demander un bon de commande.

\- De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Tony lui arracha la feuille des mains pour vérifier, c'était en effet un bon avec le logo de la Stark Industrie :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'un bon de commande ?

\- Commander quelque chose.

Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Steve, il avait l'impression de perdre ses neurones par dizaine ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Le soldat fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean et soupira :

\- Ils n'ont que des feuilles A4. Il me faut un format plus grand et quelques autres trucs.

L'étonnement remplaça la jalousie et la colère :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de passer par l'entreprise pour commander quoi que ce soit.

Steve récupéra la feuille :

\- J'ai demandé, la secrétaire m'a dit de remplir ça.

-Oui bah, je suis le patron et je dis que tu as juste à demander à Jarvis. Il te commandera ce que tu veux.

\- Et comment je le paie ?

Le Cap était-il au courant qu'il était milliardaire ? Qu'il pourrait même lui acheter une dizaine d'usines de papier sans sourciller :

\- Le payer ? Se moqua Tony.

La réponse de Steve fut tout à fait sérieuse :

\- Oui ! Je me doute que tu ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe, mais en général quand on veut quelque chose, d'abord, on donne de l'argent. Et ensuite, on reçoit ce qu'on veut. Je sais bien que Jarvis fait tout à ta place, mais je peux t'assurer que les choses n'arrivent pas par magie. Il les paye et ensuite, quelqu'un te les apporte.

Tony du se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire :

\- Vraiment ? Et j'ai beaucoup d'argent, c'est pour ça que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux alors ? Mmmm, c'est marrant comme truc et sa marche avec tout ?

\- Comment ça ?

Tony s'approcha de nouveau :

\- Par exemple, ça fait juste des semaines que tu me rends dingue et que j'ai sans arrêt envie de t'embrasser. Est-ce que je dois payer avant ?

C'était probablement un peu insultant, mais Steve entra dans son jeu :

\- Très mauvais exemple Tony, je ne suis pas à vendre.

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu es bien la seule chose qui ne le soit pas.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais tout simplement demander.

Tony s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Steve, effleurant ces lèvres en murmurant :

\- Je ne demande pas, moi, ça ressemble un peu trop à supplier.

\- Je pourrais régler ce problème.

\- Vraiment, Cap ? Comment ?

Steve ne répondit pas. Il vint simplement l'embrasser sauvagement. C'était dingue l'effet que ce mec avait sur lui. Le soldat était doué pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait, les baisers y compris. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand ils pousseraient les choses plus loin ? La langue de Steve vint caresser la sienne, entamant un ballet lent et sensuel. Tony glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond en poussant un gémissement.

Steve s'écarta plutôt brusquement, il semblait plutôt fier de lui et fini par répondre :

\- En prenant ce que moi, je veux, s'en demander.

\- Je suis tout à toi, Play boy.

\- C'est là que ce n'est plus drôle. Jarvis, ouvre s'il te plaît, je vais prendre les escaliers.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Steve fila :

\- Il est sérieux lui ?

\- J'en ai l'impression monsieur.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, Jarvis.

0o0o0o0o

Dans l'atelier Tony releva la tête de sa modélisation d'immeuble :

\- Enregistre les résultats, Jarvis.

\- C'est fait, monsieur.

\- Bien.

La pièce était étrangement vide :

\- Est-ce que Bruce n'était pas là, il y a deux secondes ?

\- Il était là, mais avait besoin d'un générateur de particules. Il est monté au troisième labo, monsieur.

\- Du moment qu'il s'amuse.

Tony attrapa sa tablette et pianota dessus :

\- Monsieur, Monsieur Rogers demande à entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé, monsieur.

\- À quoi tu sers franchement.

\- À part gérer quasiment tous les aspects de votre vie ? À rien monsieur, et j'ose espérer que ce n'était pas encore une question rhétorique.

Le rire de Tony se répercuta sur les murs du labo :

\- Laisse-le entrer, Jarvis.

Steve pénétra dans l'atelier comme s'il entrait sur les lignes ennemies :

\- Relax soldat, Hitler est mort.

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon antre ?

Le super soldat hésita, comme s'il tentait de mettre ses idées en ordre avant de les laisser sortir de sa bouche :

\- J'ai besoin d'aide… Il me faut des réponses.

\- Développe.

\- Normalement, après m'avoir injecté le sérum, le docteur Erskine devait faire des tests. Mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. Tout est resté en suspens et ensuite… Enfin, tu connais la suite.

\- Ouais Steven, je vois ! Où tu veux en venir ?

\- J'ai des questions. Ça commence à me rendre dingue de ne pas savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

Tony hocha la tête et posa sa tablette :

\- Parce qu'au bout de 70 ans dans la glace, tu es toujours là.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne suis pas généticien. Pourquoi tu ne t'adresses pas à Bruce ?

Il vit le blond se tendre en lâchant sa réponse :

\- Ton père a participé à la conception de ce projet et…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Steve fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as bien une question précise ? Un truc que tu trouves bien trop personnel pour le confier à Bruce bien qu'il soit un ami, alors ?

\- Pour quelqu'un sensé ne s'intéresser qu'à lui Tony Stark, tu es vraiment perspicace.

\- Je prends tous les compliments, même ceux qui n'en sont pas vraiment ! Donc ?

Le soldat l'observa un long moment. Il dut juger qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, puisqu'il se lança :

\- Deux choses en fait.

\- J'écoute ? Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, du moins pas encore.

La gêne de Steve était palpable, mais sa voix était sûre et ferme :

\- Mon métabolisme m'effraie, est-ce que je vais vieillir ou même simplement mourir ? Et…

On y était. C'était cette dernière question qui l'amenait là. Tony le poussa à parler :

\- Et ? On en vient à la question qui te tracasse le plus.

Très vite, comme s'il avait peur de se dégonfler, Steve débita :

\- Je veux savoir si je pourrais avoir des gosses et ce qu'ils seront.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas été voir Bruce :

\- Très bien, on va voir ça. Suis-moi.

Sans un mot de plus, Tony s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et le conduisit à son labo personnel. Steve s'arrêta avant de passer les portes :

\- Je croyais que je n'aurais pas accès à ce truc.

\- Je ne tiens pas à te voir jouer au petit chimiste, mais si moi, je peux jouer au docteur avec toi, je vais pas m'en priver !

Tony désigna un tabouret :

\- Assis toi et relève ta manche.

Il sortit une seringue et tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour un prélèvement, sous le regard de Steve :

\- Comment ça se fait que tu aies tous ces trucs ici ?

\- Bruce fait des recherches sur son petit accident. Il en avait marre de faire l'aller-retour de l'infirmerie au labo. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il dit. Mais je suis sûr qu'en fait, c'est parce que l'infirmière ne sait pas piquer. Elle n'est pas super douce. Il préfère se le faire tout seul plutôt qu'elle lui fasse mal.

\- Quand on sait ce qui pourrait arriver, je comprends.

Tony mit le garrot sur le bras de Steve et serra :

\- Bruce se contrôle très bien, Cap.

\- Tu l'as aidé à ça.

\- J'y suis pour rien.

Bon, peut-être que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'acceptait totalement près de lui, aidait le médecin à se sentir mieux, mais de là à dire qu'il l'avait aidé…

Il enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras du soldat et prit ce dont il avait besoin. Il étiqueta et rangea le prélèvement. Avant de saisir l'une des mèches blondes entre ses doigts :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Matériel génétique.

Il choisit un cheveu et tira de dessus. Il vérifia que le bulbe était bien présent et le mit dans un petit sachet en plastique, avant de l'étiqueter à son tour. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans un tiroir et tendit un pot stérile à Steve. Voilà qui promettait d'être drôle. Et puis, ça lui apprendrait à le laisser en plan après chaque baiser.

Il désigna la porte au fond du labo et lui mit le pot dans les mains :

\- La salle de bains est là, crache là-dedans.

Steve fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir le pot. Amusé, Tony se mit à rire :

\- Hey, loin de moi l'idée de t'arrêter maintenant, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Craché dans ce pot.

\- Ok Cap, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là, hein. Mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'on ne fait pas des enfants avec de la salive. Maintenant, je serais ravi de t'expliquer le processus complexe pour arriver à une grossesse, je pourrais même te faire faire des exercices pratiques. Mais je ne suis pas persuadé que tu accepterais. Du moins, pas encore.

Tony vit le moment exact où Steve comprit ce qu'il était en train de dire :

\- Tu veux que…

\- Ton super sperme de super soldat, oui. La salle de bains est là, demande à Jarvis si tu as besoin de stimuli visuels. Ou mieux, demande-moi, je fais ça très bien.

Tony afficha son sourire le plus innocent. En évitant son regard, Steve marmonna :

\- Je te remercie, mais je vais me débrouiller.

\- Petit joueur.

Steve disparut dans la salle de bains. Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs minutes et pourtant, Tony tendit vraiment l'oreille.

Captain America était en train de se masturber dans sa salle de bains.

Il serait probablement brûlé en place publique pour ça. Le silence le stressait. Personne, même pas Steve Rogers, ne pouvait être aussi silencieux en s'astiquant.

Tony fit un pas vers la porte, juste un.

Demander au blond si ça allait maintenant, le couperait peut-être en plein élan. Il attendit encore un peu et pourtant, la patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

Il fut récompensé quelques secondes plus tard. C'était ténu, mais c'était bien là. Des soupirs, des gémissements…

Un long frisson parcourut tout son corps et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas entrer dans la salle de bains et prendre les choses en main. Littéralement.

Il imaginait Steve là-dedans, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir à le savoir là, dehors, pendant qu'il se faisait plaisir ?

C'était une vraie torture de l'entendre et de ne pas pouvoir agir. Peu à peu, les soupirs et les gémissements se firent plus audibles. Est-ce que Steve hurlerait en se délivrant ? Tony commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon, la situation était bien trop excitante. Il ferma les yeux et commença à imaginer ce qui devait se passer là-dedans…

A suivre...

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Perso j'aime bien les répartit entre Jarvis et Tony lol.

On en parle de la fin qui n'est toujours pas la plus sadique ou en on parle pas ?

Prochain chapitre le Mardi 9 Juin (si ma béta a eu le temps de le corrigé d'ici la :p)

J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas ^^


	5. Chapter 5

On est mardi comme promit voilà le chapitre 5

 **Ce chapitre est interdit au moins 17 ans je préviens tout de suite y a du tripotage dans l'air**

Mero chapter 4 . Jun 2

ça devient interessant !  
J'ai hate de lire la suite !

\- La voilà ^^ merci pour cette review

Fin du chap 4

C'était une vraie torture de l'entendre et de ne pas pouvoir agir. Peu à peu, les soupirs et les gémissements se firent plus audibles. Est-ce que Steve hurlerait en se délivrant ? Tony commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon, la situation était bien trop excitante. Il ferma les yeux et commença à imaginer ce qui devait se passer là-dedans…

* * *

Chapitre 5

0o0o0o0o

Assis la cuvette des toilettes, dans la luxueuse salle de bains, Steve immobilisa sa main sur son sexe tendu pour éviter de gémir trop bruyamment. C'était une véritable de torture. Il devait probablement être là depuis des heures, il lui avait fallu longtemps pour en arriver là…

Il s'efforçait de ne rien imaginer et surtout, de chasser l'image de Tony de sa tête. C'était mal de faire « ça » en pensant à lui. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de chose. Depuis son arrivé à la tour probablement, d'abord par crainte que Jarvis ne soit là, ensuite parce qu'il avait peur des images qui pourraient apparaitre dans sa tête.

Il respectait bien trop Tony pour se laisser aller à ses pensées et se masturber en pensant à lui. Ce n'était pas correct.

Pourtant, là maintenant, il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le faire. L'homme était à deux pas, probablement même en train d'écouter, si on connaissait le sans-gêne du milliardaire.

Quelques gouttes s'écoulèrent de son gland. Ça devait se terminer maintenant. Il fallait qu'il en finisse et vite, s'il ne voulait perdre l'esprit. Mais plus le plaisir montait, plus il avait du mal à se taire. Il serra un peu plus son sexe entre ses trois premiers doigts et recommença à aller et venir, les choses étant maintenant facilitées par le liquide séminal. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour rester silencieux.

Jamais aucune de ces érections n'avait été si douloureuse. Steve poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres, est-ce que Tony l'avait entendu ? Bien évidemment qu'il avait dû l'entendre et il savait de toute façon pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de faire puisque c'est lui qui le lui avait demandé.

Quel idiot il faisait. Il aurait dû se rendre dans sa chambre pour faire ça.

Mais être là, en ce moment même, en train de se masturber pendant que Tony était de l'autre côté de la porte, c'était existant.

Que faisait-il ?

Au diable la décence et la bienséance, c'était bien trop dur de résister. Steve imagina le brun glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Serait-il moins gêné s'il savait que Tony faisait la même chose de l'autre côté ou au contraire, encore plus mortifié ?

Quel bruit faisait le brun en se masturbant ?

Steve du se mordre à nouveau la joue pour rester silencieux. Il accéléra le mouvement sur sa queue, laissant libre cours son imagination. C'était maintenant la main de Tony qui le tenait, sa main qui allait et venait sur lui à un rythme effréné.

Tout s'emballa quand il remplaça la main du milliardaire par sa bouche…

Il éjacula tellement vite et tellement fort qu'il faillit en oublier ce maudit pot, il l'attrapa et le tint de façon à se déverser dedans.

Le souffle court, il laissa ses râles s'échapper de sa bouche, tant pis pour le bruit. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait joui avec tellement de force que sa tête tournait encore. Mort de honte, il referma le pot. Il y avait du sperme partout, sur ses mains, sur ses cuisses, par terre.

Hors de question qu'il sorte d'ici.

Comme il n'avait pas franchement le choix et qu'il était censé être un homme courageux, Steve se nettoya, utilisant le lavabo et les serviettes mises à disposition. Il essaya la cuvette et le sol, ravi qu'il n'y ait aucun tapis.

Le carrelage, y avait que ça de vrai…

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il passe la porte et file ce truc à Tony. Il lui fallut prendre son courage à deux mains et se souvenir de pourquoi il faisait ça pour arriver à sortir.

Tony était là, assis sur le tabouret qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt, il fixait la porte. L'homme aurait au moins pu faire semblant de faire autre chose ou il aurait pu ne pas le fixer de la sorte, mais c'était Tony Stark.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Steve l'empêcha de parler :

\- Si tu prononces un seul mot, je t'assure que tu vas le regretter.

Un peu trop brusquement, il lui tendit le pot. Le sourire du milliardaire se fit moqueur :

\- J'en aurais assez, c'est sûr.

Si Steve avait pu, il se serrait cacher dans un trou souris :

\- Et maintenant quoi ?

\- Zen Cap', je vais faire des analyses, étudier deux trois trucs. Peut-être même ressortir les vieux dossiers du paternel et je te dirais ce qu'il en est.

\- Je préférais que personne d'autre que toi n'ait accès à ces données.

\- Je sauvegarderais tout sur mon serveur privé et supprimerais tout quand ce sera fini.

Steve hocha la tête :

\- Merci Tony.

Il quitta le labo aussi vite que possible sans avoir l'air de fuir.

0o0o0o0o

Deux jours plus tard, Steve ne savait toujours pas comment agir avec Tony. Alors que le milliardaire, lui, était toujours aussi naturel, aussi dragueur, charmeur etc…

Un Stark quoi.

La pomme ne tombait jamais loin de l'arbre.

Steve reprit une gorgée de café avant de tourner une page de son livre, assis sur l'un des fauteuils près de la bibliothèque dans son salon. Il appréciait le calme. Depuis qu'il avait cette étrange relation avec Tony, le calme était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Le génie était toujours en mouvement, toujours en train de parler ou en train de regarder la télé ou écouté de la musique à toute berzingue.

Juste épuisant.

Une chose était sûre, Steve ne s'ennuyait plus. Et il se sentait chez lui dans ses appartements. Il s'y sentait bien.

\- Monsieur Rogers, Monsieur Stark demande à entrer.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 22h.

\- Fais-le entrer.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et tout ce qu'il put voir, ce fut un carton que Tony tentait désespérément de sortir de la cabine :

\- Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, monsieur Amérique.

Steve se mit à rire, Tony demandait de l'aide ?

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Tony Stark ?

Le carton fut déposé plutôt lourdement sur le sol à quelque pas des fauteuils :

\- Tu es à mourir de rire, Steven.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Des trucs et des machins.

Intrigué par la mine étrange du brun, Steve s'accroupit pour ouvrir la boîte. Il fut vraiment surpris, bien qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Il y avait des carnets à dessin de plusieurs tailles, des crayons, de la gouache, des feuilles de toutes tailles et de tous grains et bien entendu, il avait pris les marques les plus chères :

\- Évidemment. Quoi d'autre, murmura Steve.

\- S'il manque des choses ou que tu préfères d'autre marque…

\- Combien est-ce que je te dois ?

Tony poussa un profond soupir :

\- Tu es au courant que je suis milliardaire ?

\- Jarvis, combien est ce que je lui dois ?

La voix de l'IA retentit dans la pièce :

\- 185 dollars et 72 cents, monsieur.

\- Merci Jarvis.

\- Je vous en prie.

Steve se releva avec le sourire, Tony haussa les épaules :

\- Ne pas te faire de cadeaux, je prends note.

\- Mon anniversaire, c'est en juillet.

\- Je sais.

Et maintenant quoi ? Ils étaient là, ils se regardaient et quoi ? Il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose :

\- Est-ce que tu t'es penché sur mon cas ?

\- Oh, j'adorais me pencher sur toi, ça c'est sûr.

Tony assumait bien plus que lui ne le ferait jamais :

\- Tu sais que ça me met mal à l'aise quand tu parles comme ça.

Avec un sourire amusé, Tony s'approcha, Steve du se faire violence pour ne pas reculer. C'était toujours son premier instinct quand le brun s'approchait :

\- Tu es trop stressé par tout ça, Steven. Laisse-toi juste porter.

Comme pour lui montrer comment faire, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un baiser aérien. Ensuite, le même sur sa mâchoire puis dans son cou.

Le faisant frissonner, puis tout contre lui comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, Tony murmura :

\- J'ai tellement envie de…

\- Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais vint l'embrasser sauvagement, désespérément.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues ne se caressaient pas, elles se battaient. C'était fort et passionné.

C'était Tony.

L'homme était incapable d'être autre chose qu'emporté. Steve plaqua l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du brun et l'autre sur sa taille. Plaquant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

C'était tellement bon. Tout son corps répondait à se baiser. Tout son corps semblait déjà accepter les choses, alors que son esprit se battait encore.

Contre sa poitrine, Steve pouvait sentir la légère chaleur de l'ARK et elle était communicative. Elle envahit son corps et lui échauffa le sang. Ou alors c'était ce baiser, sensuel, torride. Les doigts du milliardaire plongèrent dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, pourtant ça lui procura un long frisson.

Steve finit par gagner la bataille et plongea sa langue dans la bouche du brun qui poussa un gémissement, qui se répercuta dans tout son corps.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Doucement et à regret, il s'écarta…

Mais voir Tony le souffle court, les lèvres marquées de leur baiser le fit basculer. Il cessa de lutter et quand l'ingénieur glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, il ne résista pas.

C'était bien trop chaud. Ce mec était juste un véritable appel à la luxure. Steve se demanda comment il en était arrivé là, avec cette langue dans sa bouche qui le fouillait, avec ce corps plaqué contre le sien, avec ce feu qui courait sous sa peau.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour l'exciter, l'homme avait un don pour lui enflammer les sens. Est-ce que Tony sentait son sexe commencer à se tendre contre son bas-ventre ?

Probablement, puisque une des mains du brun vint se poser sans ménagement sur sa queue. Steve fut incapable de savoir lequel des deux gémit et lequel deux grogna.

Ce fut Tony cependant qui l'attira vers le canapé, sans jamais que ses lèvres ne quittent les siennes ou que sa main ne délaisse son entre-jambes. Ses doigts pressaient, massaient, titillaient sa verge, avant de le pousser pour le faire asseoir sur le divan.

À bout de souffle et revenant brutalement à la réalité, Steve tenta de dire quelque chose. Mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Au lieu de s'asseoir près de lui Tony vint s'installer à genoux entre ses jambes. Comme si le milliardaire l'avait senti hésiter, il vint l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ça dérangeait le soldat de voir cet homme fier et belliqueux dans cette position soumise, l'incertitude reflua, éloignée par le baiser brûlant. Pour revenir en force quand Tony déboutonna son pantalon :

\- Tony, ne…

Le sourire de l'ingénieur le fit douter, lui ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise de se retrouver là. Sans le quitter des yeux, Tony fit descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon avant de passer sa main sur son érection à présent tout à fait tendue.

Une fois, deux fois et Steve se laissa aller, ne protestant pas quand l'homme descendit son boxer le plus possible pour libérer son sexe et ses bourses de leur prison de tissu :

\- Nom de dieu Captain ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas te prendre les pieds dedans quand tu prends ta douche ?

Ce mec était à peine croyable :

\- Tu vas me tuer…

\- Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi.

La voix rauque et pleine de désir, Tony ajouta :

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu envie d'entrer dans cette salle de bains.

Steve ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir Tony observer son sexe tendu avec fascination, il du rassembler ses pensées pour pouvoir demander :

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ?

\- Comme tu aurais réagi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour répondre aussi franchement que possible :

\- Je t'aurais viré…

Et mon dieu, il s'en serait mordu les doigts :

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai bien l'intention de prendre mon temps avec toi, de t'apprivoiser doucement.

Steve allait répondre qu'il se sentait comme un moucheron prit dans la toile d'une araignée, mais voir Tony lécher la paume de sa main droite lui fit perdre toute pensée cohérente.

Et quand cette main chaude et humide se posa sur lui, il laissa échapper un gémissement impressionnant.

\- Bon dieu Steven, refais-moi ça.

Impossible de faire taire cet homme :

\- Tu ne la fermes jamais ?

\- S'il y a bien à un moment où je le fais, mais je crois pas qu'on en soit encore là.

Rien qu'à l'idée, sa queue pulsa dans la main du brun, il commença quelques va-et-vient tellement lentement que ça en était frustrant.

Steve grogna et laissa sa tête reposer sur le dos du canapé, il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible. Tentant de garder le contrôle. Hors de question de hurler à Tony d'aller plus vite. Hors de question de faire des mouvements de bassin pour encourager cette main à bouger.

Hors de question.

Loin de se préoccuper de ses états d'âme, Tony continuait de jouer avec lui alternant les pressions, les mouvements, la vitesse.

C'était comme si l'homme savait exactement où appuyer et comment bouger pour le faire décoller :

\- Regarde-moi.

Steve secoua la tête, les sensations à elles seules étaient dévastatrices, y ajouter la vision serait…

\- Ouvre les yeux.

La main arrêta brusquement toute action. C'était très clair s'il voulait que la friction reprenne, il devait obéir. À contrecœur, il releva la tête pour regarder le brun.

Le regard brûlant que Tony posait sur lui était impressionnant, il brillait de désir et de plaisir…

L'homme reprit ses va-et-vient en ne le lâchant pas des yeux et en arborant un sourire luxurieux.

Steve avait eu raison, voir Tony et sentir sa main puissante et calleuse sur lui, c'était pire, c'était trop. Son sexe commençait à fuir, les gouttes s'écoulaient sur toute sa longueur. Le pouce du brun en fit remonter une lentement, jusqu'à son gland avant de l'étaler tout autour. Le doigt rugueux de Tony sur la peau si tendre de son sexe le fit gémir.

À l'avenir, il s'intéresserait de plus près aux mains du milliardaire, des mains fermes de travailleur, des doigts longs et épais…

Qui, pour le moment, s'enroulaient sur lui, lui donnant un plaisir incroyable.

Sa peau glissait à la perfection dans la paume de Tony comme si sa main avait été faite pour ça.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Steve se cambra. Il fallait que le bun accélère, qu'il le serre plus fort, qu'il aille plus vite…

Ce qu'il fit, bien entendu. Tony avait un instinct incroyable, il répondait au moindre de ses désirs. Ou le torturait carrément en cessant tout brutalement, retardant son orgasme. Ses cris de frustration retentissaient dans toute la pièce, autant que ses gémissements.

Le plaisir montait autant que la puissance des va-et-vient sur lui.

Sans vraiment avoir le temps de prévenir Tony, Steve se libera dans un cri rauque.

Incroyable…

C'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Il se déversa en de longs jets. Avec un sourire lascif, Tony continua de le caresser jusque la fin…

Il ressemblait à un chat qui vient de vous ramener une souris, fier de lui, attendant les compliments.

Haletant, Steve parvint quand même à murmurer :

\- Tu as l'air plutôt fier de toi.

\- Plutôt oui. Ce n'est pas chose aisée de te faire lâcher prise.

Steve faillit rougir en voyant son pantalon et les doigts du brun couverts d'une quantité impressionnante de foutre. Tony suivi son regard et se mit à rire :

\- Regarde-moi ça, heureusement que ça ne tache pas.

Jamais Steve n'avait été aussi gêné. Pas même lors de ses premières branlettes à l'adolescence. Il se releva prudemment, replaça dans son boxer tout ce qui devait y être replacé et fit relever le brun en le tirant par son t-shirt :

\- On va où ? Demanda le milliardaire.

\- Toi, te laver les mains, moi prendre une douche.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- NON !

0o0o0o0o

Quand Tony fut sorti de la salle de bains ou plutôt une fois que Steve eut poussé Tony hors de la salle de bains, le blond se déshabilla pour entrer dans la douche. Revivant la scène encore et encore.

Quoique les gens en disent, il n'était pas puceau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience certes, mais il n'était pas puceau.

Steve poussa un soupir. Il avait laissé Tony le toucher…

Impossible maintenant de faire machine arrière, impossible de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas aimé ça. Il se demanda s'il était gay et surtout, ce que les gens allaient penser de ça ?

Tony Stark foutait un de ces bordels dans sa tête.

Repoussant toutes ses pensées et sensations loin de lui, Steve se doucha longuement en se demandant ce que Tony pouvait bien faire seul, dans sa chambre.

Il se drapa d'une serviette, se sécha à peine et repassa la porte.

Allongé sur son lit, vêtu d'un simple boxer, Tony l'attendait. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Steve jeta un œil à son entre-jambe. Est-ce que ça l'avait excité de le toucher ? Si c'était le cas tout à l'heure, ça ne l'était plus maintenant :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Captain, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

C'était une menace ou une promesse ? Il n'osa pas demander et n'osa pas approcher. Il continua d'observer le brun, son regard remonta vers le réacteur. Sa lumière éclairait toute la pièce. Le voir posé comme ça sur le torse de Tony était irréel. L'homme était magnifique, tellement beau et sexy.

Le regard que Tony posa sur lui, le troublant. Il semblait aussi apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Légèrement intimidé, Steve vint s'allonger près de son ami, mais pas trop quand même. Et ses yeux retombèrent sur le boxer noir. Ce n'est que quand Tony se mit à rire qu'il s'en rendit compte :

\- Tu n'es franchement pas discret Steven.

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais ce que tu es en train de te demander. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis fait plaisir tout seul, dans les toilettes en pensant à toi, pendant que tu prenais ton temps dans la douche.

Cet homme n'avait aucun tabou et était totalement sans gêne :

\- Je peux dormir là cette nuit Sugar ?

La voix de Tony était confiante, assurée, comme s'il était sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait :

\- Sugar ? Demanda Steve.

\- Ouais, ça me plaît bien.

\- Ça t'arrive d'appeler les gens par leurs prénoms, Tony ?

\- Rarement. Alors, je peux dormir ici ?

Steve hésita. Dire oui serait risqué, mais il était incapable de dire non :

\- Tu es capable de bien te tenir ?

\- Tu veux dire de ne pas te sauter dessus pendant ton sommeil ? Je crois que je vais pouvoir résister.

L'ingénieur avait l'air épuisé, le blond aurait dû le remarquer plus tôt :

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Nouveau projet.

Comme si ça expliquait tout, Tony se glissa sous le drap :

\- Je n'ai pas dit oui, Tony !

\- Ma chambre est juste en dessous de la tienne, si vraiment je te dérange.

Steve poussa un profond soupir. C'était impossible de lutter. Il se leva pour atteindre l'armoire aussi vite que possible. Il enleva la serviette qui ceignait ses hanches pour enfiler un boxer. La voix de Tony derrière lui retentit :

\- Tu es juste incroyablement affriolant.

Bien entendu, il n'avait rien loupé. Faisant tout pour ne pas croiser le regard du brun, Steve vint se rallonger, mais resta bien sagement sur le drap, espérant s'endormir vite. Mais la voix de Tony retentit encore :

\- On a parlé de moi et de mes préférences, mais toi cap ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment si nouveau que ça ?

Avec un malin plaisir, Steve demanda :

\- Quelle est la vraie question, derrière celle-là ?

Le sourire amusé de Tony le fit rire :

\- Ok Sugar ! Je veux savoir si tu t'es déjà fait tripoter par un mec. En fait, je veux savoir où tu en es niveau sexe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Réponds à mes questions, je répondrais aux tiennes.

Steve hésita, Tony lui en demandait beaucoup, mais s'il pouvait poser des questions à son tour… Il chercha les mots quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

\- Ado, c'est arrivé une fois ou deux, que... Bucky et moi, on fasse ce genre de chose.

\- Branlettes entre potes ?

\- Ouais.

Inconscient, ou tout à fait conscient de son trouble, Tony demanda :

\- Chacun de son côté ou vous vous êtes masturbés l'un l'autre.

\- L'un l'autre.

\- Fallait une sacrée paire de couilles, ou que vous ayez une confiance totale l'un en l'autre pour oser ça.

Steve se mit à sourire :

\- C'était mon meilleur ami.

\- T'étais amoureux de lui ?

\- J'aurais pu.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'avouait :

\- J'aurais pu, mais à cette époque, ce n'était pas envisageable, si je m'étais laissé aller à ça… Ça aurait été mauvais, pour lui et pour moi.

\- Heureusement, les temps changent ! Vous n'êtes jamais allés plus loin ?

Steve secoua la tête et changea de sujet, impossible de continuer de parler de Bucky :

\- Et puis, il y a eu Peggy.

\- La jolie blonde ?

Devant son regard interrogateur, Tony répondit :

\- J'ai vu les photos, mon père collectionnait tout un tas truc. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu as bon goût Cap, autant pour les filles que pour les mecs. Et là, je parle de moi au cas où t'aurais pas compris.

Steve laissa échapper un petit rire, qui s'arrêta bien vite au son de la voix de Tony :

\- Et donc, que c'est-il passé entre Captain America et la belle Carter ?

\- On a couché ensemble.

Le ton du brun lui fit grincer des dents :

\- Non, sérieux ? Je croyais que tu étais puceau.

\- Ne crois pas que ça te donne le droit de me sauter dessus.

\- Je vais patienter, promis…

Le sourire de Tony le fit frissonner. Un moucheron dans une toile d'araignée, c'était vraiment comme ça qu'il se sentait.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà c'est finie j'espère que ça vous a plus personnellement je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre ^^'

Chapitre 6 lundi 15 juin et un très grand merci a ma chère béta qui malgré c'est vacance a réussi a corrigé le chapitre pile poil quand il fallait


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà nous somme lundi 15 **Une très grosse pensée pour M.**

 _ **Un nouvelle avertissement pour tripotage (voir un peu plus) dans chapitre si ça peut vous choquer ou si vous n'avez pas l'age ne lisez pas** _

Mero chapter 5 . Jun 11

Huhuhu  
le carrelage, ya'qu'ça vrai !  
xD  
ton chapitre est sympa !  
(Juste, peggy est pas brune?)  
J'ai hate de lire la suite !  
après le sexe : la romance 3 (j'espere?)

Si si tu as tout fait raison c'est une grosse erreur de ma par elle est brune la madame. Voila la suite alors un peu de romance et un peu de sexe ça va ? J'avais prévenu je sais pas pourquoi cette fic en est pleine :p

Fin du chap 5

Le ton du brun lui fit grincer des dents :

\- Non, sérieux ? Je croyais que tu étais puceau.

\- Ne crois pas que ça te donne le droit de me sauter dessus.

\- Je vais patienter, promis…

Le sourire de Tony le fit frissonner. Un moucheron dans une toile d'araignée, c'était vraiment comme ça qu'il se sentait.

* * *

Chapitre 6

0o0o0o0o

Tony s'étira dans le lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il espérait vraiment que Steve serait toujours là.

Et il y était.

Il semblait serein, détendu, et toujours vêtu de son seul boxer, il était sublime. Tony laissa sa main errer sur son érection matinale et s'étira de nouveau.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Steve et quitta le lit. En boxer et sans même ramasser ses vêtements de la veille, il prit l'ascenseur :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Tony ?

La voix de Natasha ne le surprit pas plus que ça. Pas gêné pour deux sous, Tony se gratta le torse tout près de l'Ark avant de répondre :

-Je descends me doucher dans ma chambre où il y a toutes mes affaires de toilette.

La jeune femme jeta un œil à son sexe gonflé, à ses cheveux en bataille et à son visage chiffonné de sommeil :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Steve.

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Bonne journée, Natasha.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de Tony et il sortit de la cabine laissant la veuve noire en plan.

0o0o0o0

La journée avait bien commencé. D'abord il s'était réveillé dans le lit de Steve, pas encore dans ses bras mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Ensuite il avait laissé Natasha bouche bée et pour finir il venait de boucler son projet d'immeuble.

Assis devant sa table de travail dans l'atelier, Tony fit disparaître la modélisation. Il sentit Steve entrer bien avant de le voir :

-Jarvis, envoies tout ça à qui de droit et fais-moi un café.

Une tasse apparut devant ses yeux. Il se tourna doucement. Steve se mit à sourire en lui re-tendant la tasse :

-Captain America qui m'apporte du café ?

-Bruce a dit que tu n'étais pas monté et… Euh…

-Et ?

-Je cherchais une excuse pour venir te voir et savoir pourquoi tu avais filé en douce cette nuit.

Tony attrapa la tasse pour cacher son sourire. Il en avala une gorgée avant de répondre :

-C'était ce matin. Et j'avais du boulot. Je t'ai manqué ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Steve avoua :

-Oui un peu.

Le soldat se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :

-Tu bosses sur quoi ?

-J'ai fini la conception d'un immeuble qui résisterait à un tremblement de terre 10 fois plus puissant que celui de l'autre jour.

-Vraiment ?

L'air émerveillé sur le visage de Steve lui fit chaud au cœur :

-Vraiment ! Ne t'en fait pas, je bosse sur ton cas aussi sugar.

-Il n'y a rien de pressé. Aider ces gens, ça c'est important.

Tony s'approcha doucement pour embrasser le blond, un baiser lent et doux. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'y laissa quand il s'écarta :

-Je suis content que tu sois descendu, il faut qu'on discute.

Steve déglutit difficilement :

-Ok.

-Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble.

Ça avait peut-être été trop abrupt :

-Attends, je reformule : je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble.

Steve haussa les sourcils et Tony tenta encore :

-Quoi ? C'est toujours pas comme ça ? Euh… Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

-La formulation me semble plus correcte en effet.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose.

-Toi, Tony Stark, tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de chose ?

-Jamais ! D'habitude je rencontre les gens, les culbute dans un lit ou dans un coin, quand y'a pas de lit. A la limite, je les revois de temps en temps mais sinon…

Soudain sérieux, Steve le fixa :

-Et Pepper ?

-On bossait ensemble. Je ne crois pas me souvenir de lui avoir demandé ou alors j'ai occulté, c'est possible. Donc Sugar, toi, moi et un dîner ?

-Juste un dîner ?

Le mec le connaissait bien :

-Et plus si affinités.

-J'ai deux conditions.

-Pour le dîner ou pour le sexe ?

Steve retint un sourire :

-Pour le dîner.

-J'écoute.

-Je veux un endroit normal où je n'ai pas besoin de mettre un costume. Et je veux que tu gardes tes mains et tes lèvres pour toi en public.

Tony s'empêcha de rire :

-Hé je sais me tenir Cap. Ça veut dire que je pourrais continuer de te tripoter en privé ?

Steve secoua la tête, amusé, avant de sortir.

Ouais cette journée était juste géniale.

0o0o0o0

Tony se creusait la tête depuis leur conversation 3 jours plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de spécial pour Steve, quelque chose qui lui plairait. Sans strass sans paillettes, juste une soirée 'normale'.

Peu à peu, une idée germa dans son génial esprit.

Oui ce serait génial :

-Jarvis.

-Monsieur ?

-Fais préparer le jet.

Il ne lui restait qu'à faire une petite recherche sur internet.

0o0o0o0o

Vers 19h, Tony s'habilla. Rien de bien compliqué : un pull blanc et un pantalon noir. Et il se mit en chasse. Il entra dans la salle commune, persuadé d'y trouver Steve.

Tout le monde était présent sauf lui. Tony allait repartir quand le fait que ces trois-là soient seuls toute une soirée lui vint l'esprit.

Il se dirigea vers eux :

-Bon les enfants, ce n'est pas que ma vie vous regarde mais je ne suis pas là ce soir et j'emmène Steve. Si vous faites des bêtises ne me le dites pas, si vous faites une fête et que ça vire en strip-tease, prenez des photos. En fait prenez des photos aussi si vous faites des bêtises, ça sera plus simple. Si il y a une urgence et une vraie, hein attention, exemple : l'un de vous en train de faire une hémorragie sur le plancher, mon pote Hulk qui pointe son nez, Thor qui débarque… Non attendez, ne nous appelez pas si Thor débarque, à moins qu'il y ait une guerre imminente ou une invasion extraterrestre. Et si Fury appelle, oubliez-nous. Bonne soirée !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Tony repartit à la recherche de Steve. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, assis devant la cheminée, une planche à dessins sur les genoux :

-Steven !

-Anthony ?

-Tu viens avec moi ?

Le regard de Steve, curieux et plein d'espoir, lui réchauffa le cœur :

-On va où ?

-Tu verras. Allez ! Debout ! Tu m'as promis ce dîner.

Steve se releva. Il portait un de ses t-shirts bien trop moulants et un jean. Il surprit son regard :

-Je dois me changer ?

C'était dit d'une voix plaintive :

-Non Cap, tu peux rester comme ça. Mets une veste parce que ça pèle mais à part ça…

Le sourire de Steve était éclatant. Ce sourire provoqua quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Une douceur, une curieuse chaleur qui partait de sa poitrine pour s'installer sous son crâne. Tony se reprit en voyant Steve revenir avec sa veste en cuir.

Ils quittèrent la tour pour le parking. Là, Tony s'arrêta devant l'Acura NSX Spider. Le blond caressa la carrosserie. Il regardait le bolide comme un gamin devant son cadeau de Noël :

-Cette voiture est une pure merveille !

-Tu veux conduire sugar ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?

Tony haussa les épaules :

-T'as repassé ton permis ?

-Euh pas vraiment…

Avec un sourire amusé, il lança les clés :

-Si on se fait arrêter et qu'on passe notre première soirée en tête en a tête entre un poivrot nommé Robert et une travailleuse du sexe, je te jure que je te laisserais te faire tripoter et pas par la nana.

Le rire de Steve retentit dans le parking quand Tony s'installa sur le siège passager :

-Donc vu que c'est moi qui conduis, tu es bien obligé de me dire où on va.

-A l'aéroport.

-A… Tony…

-Tu conduis ou pas ?

Avec un sourire résigné, Steve démarra la voiture. Aussitôt le tableau de bord s'anima et la voix de Jarvis retentit :

-Je conseillerais à Monsieur de mettre la capote, l'air est frais.

-Vas-y, Jarvis. Mike nous attend ?

-Oui Monsieur, il est prêt à décoller.

Steve lui jeta un regard plein de curiosité et de rire. Il semblait aimer les surprises. C'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Ils ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l'aéroport. Là, l'avion privé attendait. Sans répondre aux interrogations de Steve, Tony le fit monter dans la cabine.

Ce n'est qu'une fois en l'air que le blond attaqua :

-Tu sais que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas parano ?

Devant l'air amusé de son ami, Tony se força à ne pas sourire :

-Ça reste à prouver.

-Que toi tu l'es ou que moi je ne le suis pas ?

-Je suis persuadé qu'à la base, le commentaire avait un but. On pourrait en venir à la conclusion de suite ?

Steve secoua la tête, visiblement amusé :

-Hé bien si j'étais parano, je pourrais très fortement douter de toi et du bien-fondé de ce voyage.

-Ça te rend dingue de ne pas savoir hein ?

-Et bien oui, j'aimerais bien au moins un indice.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Tony répondit :

-On en a pour une heure de vol et je ne dirais pas un mot de plus sans la présence de mon avocat.

Cette fois, Steve se mit à rire et pendant près d'une heure, il lança des noms de destinations. Le voyage était aussi excitant que la soirée en elle-même. Ça l'amusait de voir le Cap chercher avec l'impatience d'un gamin la veille de Noël.

-Monsieur Stark, nous amorçons notre descente.

-Merci Mike.

-Tu vas me le dire maintenant ?

-Pas un mot.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale sadique, Tony Stark.

-Pourquoi sale ? Je me suis lavé ce matin.

Les yeux de Steve brillaient d'amusement.

En sortant de l'avion, il se mit à regarder partout, cherchant le moindre indice sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Mais qu'est-ce qui ressemblait le plus à un aéroport qu'un autre aéroport ?

Ce n'est qu'en sortant qu'il comprit :

-Boston !

-Et notre heureux gagnant est Captain America !

Avec un sourire charmeur, Tony ajouta :

-Tu viens ? C'est pas fini. Ce n'est pas là qu'on va manger.

Dehors, un taxi les attendait.

Steve resta silencieux, observant le trajet, cherchant sûrement encore où ils se rendaient. Tony commençait à devenir nerveux. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? C'était un peu idiot comme idée après tout. Simple, banal, peut-être bien trop pour un premier rendez-vous…

La voix du blond tout près de son oreille le surprit :

-C'est moi où tu es en train de stresser ?

Comment Steve qui le connaissait si peu et depuis si peu de temps pouvait voir ça ?

-Stresser ? Je suis multi-milliardaire, j'ai géré mon entreprise seul pendant des années, je construis des trucs au potentiel explosif non négligeable et je vole dans une armure qui ne pèse pas moins de 200 kilos. Et je serais stressé de t'emmener dîner ?

-Oui.

La réponse était nette et assurée. Et tout à fait véridique. Détournant la tête, Tony avoua :

-Peut-être…Un peu…

Les lèvres de Steve effleurèrent son cou quand il murmura :

-Ça me plaît bien.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence apaisé et quand le taxi s'arrêta devant le Fenway Park, Steve se mit à rire :

-Sérieusement ?

-Ce soir les Cubs jouent contre les Red Sox !

Tony faillit se mordre les lèvres quand le blond plongea son regard dans le sien. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux, jusqu'à ce que Steve l'attrape par la manche pour le mener jusqu'à l'entrée :

-Allons-y.

-Je te préviens tout de suite : on est dans le carré VIP, hein ! Faut pas pousser non plus.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Tony. Allez dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas rater le début. Tu sais de quand date mon dernier match ?

Steve le tirait par la manche dans les couloirs :

-D'il y a un peu moins de 100 ans ? Tu serais gentil de ne pas me rappeler que je sors avec un vieillard. Attends !

Tony s'arrêta à un stand, prit deux casquettes et deux écharpes estampillées Red Sox :

-Pour le froid et l'anonymat

Il vissa la casquette de Steve sur sa tête, rangeant ses cheveux dessous avant de mettre la sienne. Une odeur alléchante flottait dans l'air :

-Il ne manque plus que le repas !

Ils finirent par s'installer avec deux gros hot-dog remplis de moutarde, de ketchup et d'oignons. Tony jeta un œil à son ami. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le terrain et un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

0o0o0o0

Le match touchait à sa fin. Tony ne parvenait pas vraiment à se concentrer pour savoir qui gagnait. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Steve des yeux.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'homme l'attirait autant. Alors oui, il était magnifique, oui cet idiot était le mec le plus gentil qu'il connaissait mais en même temps un vrai roc… En fait, s'il savait pourquoi Steve l'attirait autant, il ne resterait plus qu'à accepter ces espèces de sentiments qu'il ressentait sans arrêt maintenant. Ce besoin de bien faire, cette envie dictatoriale de vouloir plaire à ce mec.

Tony aimait qu'on le regarde, aimait qu'on l'admire, mais il voulait tellement plus de la part de Steve.

Il voulait l'embrasser dans tous les coins, le prendre dans toute les positions possibles et imaginables et, fait plutôt rare, il voulait se laisser prendre autant que Steve le voudrait :

-Tu me parais bien loin, Tony.

-Plus je ne pourrais pas.

-Et à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Il hésita mais pas longtemps. Il murmura tout près de l'oreille du blond :

-A plonger tellement loin entre tes fesses que tu pourrais me sentir jusque dans ta poitrine.

Tony vit les cuisses de Steve se resserrer compulsivement, mais il n'avait pas réussi à le faire rougir. Dommage.

La voix du blond était légèrement rauque quand il chuchota :

-Et qui te dis que je me laisserais faire ?

-Tu me sous-estimes beaucoup Sugar, si tu crois que je ne serais pas capable de te rendre dingue au point que tu supplies pour m'avoir.

Un éclair de désir passa dans les yeux bleus de Steve :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Capsicle, ne me regarde pas comme ça ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Tu parles beaucoup mais je ne vois pas grand-chose venir.

Steve avait fini sa phrase en regardant son entre-jambe :

-Bon dieu ! Cracha Tony.

Le match n'était pas fini et tant mieux. Steve ne protesta même pas. Il se contenta de le suivre en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans les toilettes du carré VIP. Tony jeta sa casquette et s'approcha vivement de l'autre homme :

-Tony euh je ne crois pas…

-Fallait pas chauffer. Je voulais respecter les règles pour toi mais tu es tellement…

Il n'y tint plus. Il poussa le blond dans l'une des cabines et força sa bouche pour glisser sa langue dedans. Malgré le froid ambiant, Steve était brûlant. Du moins c'est ce que Tony se dit en faufilant ses doigts sous ses vêtements pour caresser son torse.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du blond :

-Vraiment, vraiment Sugar tu ne me facilite pas les choses.

-Quelqu'un pourrait entrer.

-C'est justement ce qui est excitant, Steven.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Tony reprit les lèvres du soldat entre les siennes. De sa langue, il les caressa tout éjectant la casquette Red Sox pour pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il aimait faire ça :

-Tu me rends dingue Steve, tu me rends vraiment dingue.

Pour le lui prouver, il plaqua son érection contre sa cuisse tout en l'acculant contre la porte de la cabine. Comme s'il venait d'appuyer sur le bouton Start, Steve renversa la situation. Il le poussa à son tour contre la fine paroi des toilettes pour fouiller sa bouche, profondément, sauvagement…

Ils allaient finir par faire de grosses bêtises s'ils ne se calmaient pas maintenant. Difficilement, autant parce qu'il manquait de souffle que parce que Steve ne voulait pas quitter sa bouche, Tony balbutia :

-Stop… stop…

Déboussolé, peut-être même un peu dépité, Steve s'éloigna :

-Faut qu'on sorte d'ici sugar.

Tony embrassa le blond encore une fois en murmurant :

-Mais genre tout de suite.

Un autre baiser :

-Maintenant Steven ! Sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien.

-J'ai du mal à faire la différence entre tes menaces et tes promesses.

Le sourire de Steve… Il se damnerait pour un tel sourire.

-Sortir maintenant !

0o0o0o0

Dans le taxi, l'ambiance fut tendue, électrique même. Steve fit même un bond quand Tony tenta discrètement de poser sa main sur son entre-jambe.

Il grommela dans sa barbe :

-Je te préviens : la prochaine fois que tu me dis de faire simple, je prends quand même une limousine. Là au moins…

-Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais plus laissé faire dans une limousine ?

Le rire de Tony retentit dans l'habitacle et puis il chuchota :

-Sugar, t'étais prêt à me laisser faire dans les toilettes d'un stade bondé, qui n'ont dû voir la serpillière qu'une fois cette année.

La grimace que fit Steve lui prouva si besoin en était qu'il avait raison.

A peine sorti de la voiture, il entraîna le soldat jusqu'à l'avion. Il ordonna le départ et peut-être avec un peu trop d'empressement, reprit la bouche de son ami. Tout en glissant sa main sur son entre-jambe pour le titiller.

Il le caressa autant de ses doigts que de sa langue. Il aimait vraiment ça…

Embrasser Steve c'était un pur bonheur, mais ça ne suffisait pas là tout de suite. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, Tony commença à défaire la ceinture du blond d'une seule main, l'autre étant déjà perdue dans ses cheveux.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour déboutonner le jean et le laisser lui tomber sur les chevilles :

-Tony…

-Je t'assure que là, si tu dis non, je meurs de frustration.

A peine sa phrase finie, le caleçon de Steve rejoignit le pantalon. D'un geste assuré, il le fit tourner et s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils avant de tomber à genoux entre ses jambes :

-Je… Ça me gêne de te voir faire ça, avoua le Captain.

-Je vois et ça me plaît.

Le sexe dressé de Steve tressauta à ces mots. Tony n'en était pas à sa première fois, mais il lui fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais tenté le genre de choses qu'il avait à l'esprit avec un membre aussi imposant.

Long, épais, lourd et attirant.

Steve semblait de plus en plus embarrassé et il fallait bien avouer que c'était d'autant plus excitant.

Sans quitter sa place, Tony tendit la main dans la tablette intégrée de l'avion. Il en sortit une dizaine de préservatifs et fouilla quelques secondes pour trouver celui qui conviendrait. Un double XL devrait faire l'affaire.

Il déchira l'emballage sous l'œil étonné de Steve :

-Première règle en matière de sexe, Sugar protèges-toi, protèges les autres.

D'une main sûre, Tony déroula le préservatif sur l'organe turgescent du blond, le faisant se cambrer légèrement.

Il enroula ses doigts à la base de la verge tentatrice avant de donner un tout petit coup de langue sur le latex.

Goût chocolat quelle bonne idée !

Il fit remonter sa langue tout le long de l'érection de Steve, lui arrachant un gémissement. Tony s'arrêta un moment sur le gland de son amant, en dessinant le contour avec la langue.

La réaction fut immédiate. Probablement pour ne pas le forcer à le prendre dans sa bouche, Steve s'agrippa aux accoudoirs. Avec un sourire sadique, il prit juste la tête entre ses lèvres et se mit à téter sans retenue, provoquant quelque soupirs et plaintes.

Il descendit un peu laissant sa langue explorer ce nouveau territoire. Le goût chocolat envahissait sa bouche, le faisant saliver un peu plus, facilitant sa progression.

Jusqu'où pourrait-il prendre ce sexe massif ?

Il continua à descendre jusqu'à ce que le gland vienne taper contre le fond sa gorge. A peine les ¾.

Doucement, il remonta, léchant au passage la grosse veine qui palpitait sur sa langue. Les mains de Steve se resserrèrent sur les accoudoirs et une autre plainte lui échappa.

Sa main droite tenait toujours la base de l'érection impressionnante du soldat. Il la relâcha quelques secondes pour glisser ses doigts dans la toison blonde avant de reprendre sa place.

Il releva un peu la tête pour croiser le regard de Steve. Cette fois, l'homme n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Il regardait même intensément chacun de ses mouvements.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Tony s'attarda sur son frein, le taquinant de la langue. La réaction fut immédiate : Steve se cambra sous ses caresses. C'était incroyablement excitant de le voir comme ça et sa propre érection comprimée dans son boxer se mit à fuir.

Il n'avait jamais autant aimé faire une fellation et c'était probablement la première que Steve recevait, ce qui était d'autant plus jouissif.

De sa main gauche, Tony vint caresser les lourdes bourses de son amant. Délicatement, il vint les soupeser, les emprisonner dans sa paume. Les gémissement de Steve étaient continus à présent et bien plus forts.

Il se remit à téter la couronne dans sa bouche. Il aspira fermement, laissant le goût du chocolat se répandre dans sa bouche. Des bruits obscènes de succion retentissaient dans tout l'habitacle, se mêlant aux cris de Steve.

Tony redescendit sur la hampe, assouplissant sa mâchoire pour le prendre un peu plus profondément avant de remonter rapidement, arrachant un autre gémissement à son amant.

Steve faisait des bruits incroyables, c'était juste un pur délice de les entendre.

Il reprit le massage sur ses testicules tout en entamant des va-et-vient sur la verge, la léchant généreusement sous toutes les coutures. Resserrant ses lèvres sur son érection, il alterna vitesse et pression.

Tony savait, pour l'avoir expérimenté lui-même, que cette technique provoquait des vagues de plaisir intense.

Il fut récompensé de ses efforts quand d'un mouvement involontaire de ses hanches, Steve enfonça un peu trop profondément son sexe dans sa bouche. Aussitôt il tenta de s'excuser platement, mais Tony l'en empêcha d'un léger coup de dents, le faisant hurler un peu plus.

Sa mâchoire devenait douloureuse. Il remonta vers le gland pour le sucer de nouveau longuement, histoire de relâcher un peu la tension de ses muscles.

Mais il ne tint pas longtemps. Il reprit bien vite le membre dans sa bouche, continuant de le taquiner mais cette fois dans un rythme plus rapide.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent à la base du sexe de son amant, ralentissant la montée de l'orgasme. Et cette fois, ce fut un grognement guttural qui sortit de la gorge de Steve.

Tony accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient et caressa de ses doigts la peau qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre à la base du sexe de son amant.

Le plaisir montait inexorablement chez Steve et rien ne pourrait plus l'empêcher maintenant.

Le soldat resserra ses cuisses compulsivement, ses bourses se contractèrent. Sur la langue de Tony, la verge durcissait de plus en plus et les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus plaintifs.

Il sentit son amant se crisper. Un cri rauque lui échappa et Tony sentit la chaleur du sperme se répandre dans le préservatif. Il continua quelques va-et-vient, regrettant pour la première fois de sa vie la barrière de latex.

Steve agrippa sa nuque et l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans aucune délicatesse. Durement, sauvagement, il vint fouiller sa bouche avant de s'écarter brusquement :

-Pourquoi… tu as un goût… de chocolat ? Haleta-t-il

A suivre...

* * *

Fin de chapitre ^^ vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je crois que je l'aime bien celui la.

Chapitre 7 mardi 23 Juin en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours.

Ah oui et y a un petit clin d'œil dans ce chapitre j'offre les premières ligne du chapitre suivant a celui ou celle qui le trouve (et qui répond avec un compte bien sur. Oui je précise par ce que sa met arrive que des guest me demande quelque chose sans pensé que je ne pouvait pas répondre.)


	7. Chapter 7

c'est moi ou nous somme mardi ?

Donc voilà le chapitre suivant ^^ je profite de ce chap pour dire a M que je l'aime et que je pense très fort a elle tout les jours.

Bon désolé pour les rar tardive mais j'ai été très occupé a passer et réussir mes exames alors j'ai une bonne excuse lol (comment ça non ? )

Guest chapter 6 . Jun 17

J'adore *.*

Merci beaucoup

Mero chapter 6 . Jun 16

Huhuhu  
Toujours aussi intéressant et amusant a lire !  
Un petit point me chiffonne quand meme : Tony stark et les plans d'un immeuble?!  
C'est une Diva, génie et tape a l'oeil ! Jamais, il ne se contenterai d'un immeuble ! Il lui faut une tour ! une pyramide(la pyramide avenger xD) ! un chateau, je sais pas ! mais pas un immeuble !... bon ok, un immeuble que résiste aux tremblements de terre : c'est un peu la classe mais, ça vaux pas Tony ! Il lui faut plus grand et plus majestueux  
bon ok, j'iniste sur des petits details xD  
ta fic est génial : j'ai hate de lire la suite !

\- Je me suis probablement mal exprimer dans ce chapitre pour moi tony a crée un concepts d'immeuble déclinable de plusieurs façon pas seulement UN immeuble mais des bâtiments capable de résisté au tremblement de terre. Je suis pas clair encore une fois attends je vais essayer autrement. Il n'a pas fait les plan d'un seul immeuble il a crée un système qui fait que les immeubles resteront debout. Mouais lol c'était pas clair quoi sa l'était plus dans ma tête désolé et merci pour cette review ^^

Aria chapter 6 . Jun 15

Aww super fanfiction *.* c'est super bien écrit (et décrit mdr) et la timidité de Steve comme ...l'attitude de Tony sont super :)  
La référence c'est Robert? Comme Robert Downey Jr, l'acteur qui joue Tony ?

-Nop c'était pas sa mais merci d'avoir jouer lol et merci pour ta review elle me fait trop plaisir

Fin du chapitre 6

Il sentit son amant se crisper. Un cri rauque lui échappa et Tony sentit la chaleur du sperme se répandre dans le préservatif. Il continua quelques va-et-vient, regrettant pour la première fois de sa vie la barrière de latex.

Steve agrippa sa nuque et l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans aucune délicatesse. Durement, sauvagement, il vint fouiller sa bouche avant de s'écarter brusquement :

-Pourquoi… tu as un goût… de chocolat ? Haleta-t-il

* * *

Chapitre 7

Steve entra dans la salle commune, espérant y trouver Tony, mais elle était désespérément vide ce soir aussi. Depuis trois jours, le milliardaire et Bruce semblaient s'être enfermés dans leur labo.

C'était assez perturbant. Depuis quelques temps, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne voie le brun et là, d'un coup, depuis son entrée dans le club des 10000 comme l'avait dit Tony, plus rien. Il n'avait pas compris cette blague et était allé chercher sur internet. Et là, il s'était vraiment rendu compte de ce qui se passait entre lui et Tony.

Ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la réponse sur un site internet, il avait pu se dire que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était pas pire que ce qui se passait dans son adolescence avec son meilleur ami. Et puis les mots l'avaient secoué : « relation sexuelle »…

Bien entendu, ça en était et il le savait. Mais se l'avouer était tout autre chose. Les mots étaient là. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Comme si Tony sentait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour l'accepter, il avait disparu des radars.

L'homme était toujours dans la tour, il le savait, Jarvis le lui avait dit. Mais impossible de mettre la main dessus puisqu'il était dans l'une des seules pièces interdite d'accès pour lui. Et ça commençait très sérieusement à le rendre dingue :

-Jarvis est-ce que…

-Monsieur est toujours au labo.

-Bien entendu.

Grognant de frustration, Steve redescendit dans sa chambre. Il prit son carnet à dessin pour s'occuper. Il continua l'esquisse au crayon de Tony qu'il avait commencée la veille : torse-nu, le réacteur au milieu de sa poitrine et les fins poils bruns qui se perdaient sous la ceinture de son pantalon de jogging.

Quand il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que déjà trois heures avaient passé :

-Monsieur Rogers.

-Oui Jarvis.

-Monsieur Stark demande à entrer.

Steve hésita. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait le laisser entrer maintenant alors que l'homme avait passé tant de temps caché dans son repaire :

-Laisse-le entrer.

Au moins il hésitait. Tony entra, ses cheveux était un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux était cernés :

-Salut sugar.

Steve serra les dents en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Ce que cet homme provoquait chez lui était vraiment incroyable :

-Salut.

-Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Tony se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, assez près de lui pour que leurs cuisses se frôlent. Qu'est-ce que le milliardaire allait lui annoncer ? Qu'ils ne pouvaient plus… être ensemble ? Heureusement, avant que son esprit ne s'emballe, Tony continua :

-J'ai fini les analyses à ton sujet.

-Oh.

-Ouais oh. Tu veux toujours savoir ?

Steve hocha la tête sans répondre :

-Alors ton métabolisme a été mis en pause, en quelque sorte, pendant les 70 ans que tu as passé dans la glace. Maintenant que tu en es sorti, tout est redevenu normal.

Steve allait l'interrompre pour demander ce qu'il entendait par normal, mais Tony leva la main pour le faire taire :

-Normal pour toi je veux dire. Tes cellules vieillissent, ce qui est une bonne indication sur ton propre vieillissement, il est au ralenti et…

-Est-ce que tu peux en venir aux conclusions tout de suite ? C'est assez stressant de t'écouter.

Le sourire de Tony fut assez triste :

-Donc tu vas vieillir, probablement à un rythme moindre par rapport au commun des mortels, mais pas tant que ça vu ce que ton corps a déjà subi. Ensuite, et je ne sais si je suis ravi ou désolé de te le dire, mais tu vas mourir comme nous.

Ce fut un réel soulagement. Ne restait que la dernière question que Tony enchaîna :

-Quant à d'éventuels enfants, il y a de très fortes chances qu'ils aient ton métabolisme.

-Fortes comment ?

-70%

Fortes en effet. Steve déposa le carnet sur la table basse et tenta de digérer ces infos. Au moins, il allait vivre et mourir à peu près normalement :

-Ce n'est pas tout, Steven. Si tes enfants héritent de tes gênes, je ne crois pas que la mère puisse supporter la grossesse ou l'accouchement. Ce serait dangereux. Le bébé serait trop gros et trop grand pour le mener à terme.

Donc il n'aurait pas d'enfant…

Conscient de son trouble, Tony s'approcha un peu plus. Il lui fit relever les yeux :

-Tu vas pleurer ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, je peux demander à Jarvis de te consoler et t'aider à relativiser. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ces trucs-là.

Un léger rire échappa à Steve :

-Non ça va je… Bien sûr j'aurais voulu que ce soit possible mais…

-J'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas possible, j'ai dit que c'était risqué. Oh oui, bien sûr, tu ne le prendrais pas ce risque, donc c'est impossible. Ouais j'ai saisi.

Steve hocha la tête :

-Ouais.

-Tu veux que je te laisse un peu digérer ça ?

-Je voudrais que tu restes, juste euh… Steve s'arrêta, incapable de finir sa phrase.

-Ça tombe bien, sugar, je suis fatigué.

Tony le prit par la main pour le conduire vers la chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent tous les deux, gardant juste leurs caleçons avant de grimper sur le lit.

0o0o0o0

Leur relation devenait plus profonde. Steve pouvait le sentir et c'était plutôt étrange. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis Bucky.

La sensation de manque qu'il avait ressentie quand Tony avait disparu dans son labo était maintenant exacerbée. Il était en mission depuis une semaine. Fury leur avait confié à lui et à Natasha un travail plutôt délicat. Alors certes, ils avaient mené leur boulot à bien. Mais Steve avait eu énormément de mal à se concentrer.

Et maintenant, il avait hâte de rentrer. La tour était devenue chez lui, c'était sa maison et il s'y sentait bien. Principalement grâce à Tony Stark.

-Ça va ?

Il releva la tête pour regarder Natasha qui conduisait :

-Tu sembles un peu loin, ajouta-t-elle.

-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Tony.

Steve se tendit légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait ?

-Comment…

-Il se passe un truc entre toi et Tony non ?

-Tu vas à la pêche aux infos, Nat ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme le rassura. Elle accéléra tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro avant de continuer :

-Tu devrais faire attention à toi, Steve, Tony n'est pas du genre à…

-Je suis un grand garçon. Et Tony est bien plus honnête que la plupart des gens. Il ne fait pas de promesses qu'il ne puisse pas tenir.

-Donc quoi ? Vous en êtes où ? Insista-t-elle.

-Je ne vais pas te répondre.

D'abord parce qu'il n'en savait rien, ensuite parce que ça ne regardait vraiment pas la veuve noire. Tout le reste du trajet, cette question tourna dans sa tête : « vous en êtes où ? »

Ils passèrent par le parking pour rentrer et Steve se retint de demander l'étage de Tony en présence de la jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta à son étage, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Aussitôt les portes refermées, Steve demanda :

-Jarvis où est…

-Monsieur est absent. Il est à Miami pour une réunion de la Stark Industries et il revient demain. Il m'a chargé de vous prévenir au cas où vous reviendriez avant lui.

-Merci Jarvis.

-Je vous en prie.

Steve poussa un soupir. Il avait juste l'impression de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Tony depuis quelques temps.

Et il devait bien se l'avouer : le sexe lui manquait.

0o0o0o0

Apparemment ça avait manqué à Tony puisqu'il s'était jeté sur lui à peine rentré. Il y avait cependant un problème entre eux. Si c'était devenu courant maintenant que l'ingénieur dorme dans son lit, ils n'étaient pas arrivés à passer à l'étape suivante.

Tony se contentait de le toucher, de l'explorer. Steve attendait le contraire maintenant. Il voulait découvrir son amant. Mais jusque-là, il ne l'avait toujours pas vu nu et c'était légèrement frustrant.

Et puis Natasha avait soulevé un lièvre : est-ce que Tony allait voir ailleurs ? La seule façon de le savoir, c'était de lui demander et ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Le dîner avait été parfait, un tout petit restau dans le vieux Brooklyn, puis ils étaient allés se promener dans le quartier. Tout y était différent et pourtant semblable.

La soirée entière avait été sublime, c'était peut-être le moment…

Tony leur servit un whisky et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé :

-C'est idiot de me servir un 12 ans d'âge tu sais, dit Steve en prenant le verre.

-Tu ne peux pas te soûler mais tu peux en apprécier le goût.

-C'est vrai.

Le brun avala une gorgée de liquide avant de plonger son regard dans le sien :

-Allez sugar, vas-y.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as un truc à dire, alors fais-le.

Steve inspira longuement avant de se lancer :

-La soirée était géniale.

-Mais ? Ne tourne pas autour du pot, tu veux.

Sans le regarder, il s'exécuta :

-T'es pas trop frustré ?

Le sourire de l'ingénieur lui prouva qu'il s'attendait à une question de ce genre. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, l'homme répondit :

-Je suis capable de gérer. Toi, par contre, je ne crois pas que tu sois encore prêt pour aller plus loin.

C'était vexant :

-Je ne suis pas un gosse, Tony. Techniquement, je suis plus vieux que toi.

-Hé qui c'est que tu traites de vieux ?

Steve avala son verre d'une traite, juste histoire de se donner du courage :

-Arrêt de me traiter comme une jeune vierge effarouchée.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dis que tu n'es pas prêt, Steve, c'est toi. Si tu l'étais, tu n'attendrais pas que j'agisse, tu prendrais des initiatives.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Rien ne l'empêchait de déshabiller son amant et de prendre possession de son corps.

La voix de Tony était basse et profonde quand il continua :

-Je comprends très bien que les relations entre mecs, pour un type qui a vécu à ton époque, ça ne s'accepte pas comme ça. Tant que c'est moi qui te touche, tu peux encore te cacher la tête dans le sable. Alors que si c'est toi, si tu cèdes à tes envies, ça devient réel. Et tu serais forcé d'accepter que tu es, au moins bi, au pire totalement homosexuel. Parce que comme tout le monde sur cette planète, tu as besoin de mettre les gens dans des cases.

Comment Tony pouvait-il le comprendre mieux que lui-même ? Steve osa le regarder et l'homme ajouta :

-Je vais te dire une chose, sugar, il y aura toujours des gens pour te dire ce qui est bien ou mal. Et c'est à toi de décider si tu les laisses diriger ta vie. Ils auront toujours un avis sur tout, et généralement, ce ne sera jamais le même que le tien. C'est à toi de savoir si ce qu'on t'a mis dans la tête quand tu étais gosse est vrai ou non. Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? Parce que laisse-moi t'avouer que j'ai sodomisé pas mal de gars et que je me suis laissé faire quelques fois…

Steve serra les dents. Il aurait préféré ne pas l'entendre. Jalousie ? Probablement…

-Est-ce que ça fait de moi un mec efféminé, Steven ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne horrible ?

Certainement pas non, mais il était bien incapable de répondre :

-Et puisque qu'on en est aux grandes révélations, sunshine, tu étais amoureux de Bucky. Et cet amour que tu t'es efforcé d'enfouir au plus profond de toi au point de ne pas le reconnaître, n'avait rien d'abominable ou de dégradant, que ce soit pour lui ou pour toi.

C'était la vérité et comme toute vérité, elle était douloureuse. Steve ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'enfin répondre quelque chose mais impossible. Tony passa sa main sur sa joue :

-Désolé, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Réfléchis à ce que tu veux. Tu sais où me trouver… Que ce soit pour me foutre ton poing dans la gueule ou pour me déshabiller sauvagement.

Une boule énorme s'était logée dans sa gorge.

0o0o0o0

Steve passa les jours suivant à réfléchir et la seule conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé, c'était que Tony n'avait pas tort. Pour ne pas dire qu'il avait raison.

Il reposa sa tasse de café sur le comptoir et observa l'homme assis un peu plus loin. Il dévorait le petit déjeuner que Bruce venait de poser devant lui. Steve était pratiquement sûr que Tony ne sentait même pas le goût de ce qu'il avalait tellement il était concentré sur sa tablette.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, le milliardaire releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment jusqu'à ce Clint passe entre eux pour se resservir du café. Steve détourna les yeux et tomba sur Natasha. Elle n'avait rien loupé de l'échange. Et son froncement de sourcils l'agaça prodigieusement.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. C'était assez inconfortable et plutôt rare quand ils étaient tous réunis.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous au courant de ce qui se passait entre lui et Tony ? Nat se doutait de quelque chose, Tony était assez proche de Bruce pour s'être confié à lui, quant Clint avec ses yeux perçants, allez savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir compris…

La voix de Jarvis retentit dans la pièce :

-Monsieur, je suis au regret de vous dire que ça a commencé.

Steve vit Tony se tendre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu commencer pour que l'homme réagisse comme ça ?

-Vraiment ? Chaque année, c'est de plus en plus tôt… Répondit le milliardaire.

-Dois-je faire préparer le chalet à Aspen, Monsieur ?

Tous les Avengers étaient tournés vers Tony. Aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir ce qui se passait, mais ça avait l'air assez grave. Le visage de leur ami était fermé et une lueur triste, étrange, habitait son regard :

-Montre-moi Jarvis.

-Êtes-vous sûr ?

-Vas-y.

La télé s'alluma sur une journaliste, debout devant un manoir. Steve mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Jusqu'à ce que des photos apparaissent à l'écran : des images d'un accident de voiture…

-Comme vous le voyez, je me trouve devant l'ancienne demeure des Stark…

Une photo de Howard apparut à l'écran puis celle d'une jeune femme souriante :

-… L'anniversaire de la mort du magnat de l'industrie et de son épouse est comme chaque année l'occasion de nous rappeler quel grand homme il était…

D'autres photos de l'accident apparurent. Steve tourna la tête vers Tony. Son visage était blême et ses lèvres pincées :

-… Laissant leur fils Tony Stark à la tête d'une fortune colossale qu'il n'a cessé de faire fructifier. Depuis l'accident tragique qui coûta la vie à ses parents, le milliardaire disparaît chaque année, refusant les interviews et…

-Off Jarvis.

Tony se recomposa un masque. Avec une assurance et un entrain tout aussi faux, il claqua dans ses mains en lançant :

-Bien, je pars en vacances ! Qui vient avec moi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il ordonna :

-Jarvis fait préparer Aspen et le jet pour demain. En attendant mets les protocoles habituels en place.

Il leur lança un dernier sourire avant de sortir comme si de rien n'était. Steve délaissa sa tasse de café pour s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'ascenseur. Une fois là, il hésita sur l'étage :

-Jarvis est-ce que Tony…

-C'est une période assez difficile pour Monsieur.

-Est-ce que…

-En effet je crois qu'il a besoin de votre présence.

Incroyable :

-Tu es sûr que tu n'es vraiment qu'une machine Jarvis ?

-Certain Monsieur.

Une machine avec une âme et une conscience. Bruce avait raison : Jarvis était extraordinaire :

-Conduis-moi à lui, s'il-te-plaît.

La cabine se mit en branle et descendit un long moment, jusqu'à l'atelier. Steve tentait de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Mais rien ne venait.

Il trouva Tony penché sur un truc électronique, un fer à souder dans la main :

-Steven Rogers, que me vaut l'honneur ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même :

-Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de vacances, je pars avec toi.

Le sourire de Tony était bien trop faux :

-Ah bien. Par contre, Capsicle, tu évites de te perdre dans la montagne enneigée pour te rappeler des souvenirs, hein ? J'ai pas envie que tu refasses une sieste de 70 ans.

-Je vais essayer.

-Bien.

Il se remit à travailler, soudant quelques circuits, l'ignorant totalement, probablement histoire de lui faire comprendre de dégager. Quoique si Tony avait voulu qu'il s'en aille, il ne se serait pas gêné pour le dire.

Steve enfouit ses mains dans ses poches de jean avant de demander :

-Est-ce que tu veux…

-Non.

-Hé j'aimerais bien que Jarvis et toi vous me laissiez finir mes phrases.

Cette fois, le sourire de Tony était un peu plus vrai :

-Jarvis tu coupes la parole à Steven ?

-C'est arrivé Monsieur. Les humains sont parfois bien trop longs à la détente.

-A qui le dis-tu.

-A vous Monsieur.

Steve se mit à rire. Ces deux là étaient déjà incroyables séparément. Ensemble, ils étaient juste ahurissants.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de les entendre. Tony se remit à trifouiller son circuit. Cet homme était magnifique, gentil quoiqu'on en dise, passionné parfois autoritaire mais tellement…

Son cœur se serra quand la réalité le frappa et cette fois il n'eut aucune envie de la cacher, aucune envie de l'enfouir pour ne pas la voir…

Il était amoureux de Tony Stark.

Réellement, profondément, au point d'en être effrayant :

-Quoi Captain, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver quelque chose :

-Rien. Je me demandais comment tu gérais tout ça ?

-Tu veux dire le battage médiatique autour de la mort de mes parents ? C'est juste soûlant et je fais comme d'habitude, je me barre pour éviter d'être harcelé par des questions stupides du genre 'est-ce qu'ils vous manquent' ? 'Est-ce que votre père serait fier de vous' ?

-Les journalistes te demandent des trucs comme ça ?

Tony poussa un soupir :

-Ouais et d'autres conneries du même genre.

-C'est idiot. Bien entendu que Howard serait fier de toi.

Le rire sans joie de l'ingénieur lui fit de la peine :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, sugar, mon père n'a jamais été un de mes plus grands fans, hein. Je ne sais pas quelle image tu as gardée de lui, mais il était loin d'être un aussi bon père que ce que tu sembles penser.

C'était bien trop étrange de penser que Tony était le fils de son ami, surtout si celui-ci n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il hocha simplement la tête et finit par se raclé la gorge en demandant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça ? Un petit cadeau pour Bruce, histoire qu'il ne flippe pas trop au chalet.

Il ne semblait pas douter une seconde que le médecin ne le suive :

-Et quand tu dis « chalet » ?

-Un espèce de manoir perdu en pleine montagne à deux heures de route de tout. Si je me souviens bien, il y a dans les 25 chambres.

-Donc de la place pour tout le monde.

-Ouep.

-Je vais aller préparer mes affaires.

-Fais donc ça, approuva Tony en reprenant son travail.

0o0o0o0o0

Préparer ses affaires ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes, l'habitude des paquetages. Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, ses pensées débordant de son esprit.

Amoureux.

Des centaines de questions auraient dû lui traverser la tête et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était qu'il voulait garder Tony. Il n'avait toujours pas osé demander si leur relation, ou pseudo-relation, était exclusive, mais ça le hantait de plus en plus.

Ils devaient mettre les choses au clair entre eux et le plus tôt possible.

Un grondement sourd retentit dans toute la pièce. En quelques secondes, elle fut plongée dans le noir. Les nuages obscurcissaient tout, ils étaient menaçant presque vivants. L'air était chargé d'électricité. Les poils sur ses bras se hérissèrent. Un éclair aveuglant déchira le ciel et quelques secondes plus tard, le tonnerre retentit, bruyant, assourdissant. Une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber, drue et forte.

Il n'avait vu ça qu'une fois dans sa vie et savait ce que ça annonçait.

Délaissant l'ascenseur, il monta les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Bruce et Natasha étaient déjà là, observant l'orage par la baie vitrée :

-C'est…

Bruce hocha la tête :

-Tout à fait.

Les éclairs était de plus en plus nombreux. Le grondement du tonnerre retentissait quasiment en continu.

Ce n'est que quand la voix de Tony retentit près de lui que Steve se rendit compte de sa présence :

-Y a pas à dire, ce mec sait soigner ses entrées.

La pluie redoubla et un autre éclair zébra le ciel, dessinant la silhouette d'un homme sur la plateforme d'envol.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu d'entrer le sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude, Thor resta un long moment sous la pluie.

Il passa les portes de la baie vitrée, la mine défaite et dans les yeux plus de tristesse que Steve n'en avait jamais vu. La voix tremblante de douleur, il murmura juste :

-Mon frère est mort…

A suivre...

* * *

Alors je sais ce que vous aller dire Howard est mort en décembre mais sa m'arrangeait pas alors on va dire qu'il est mort entre février et mars par ce que ca colle avec le temps écoulé depuis que Steve est venu s'installer a la tour.

J'espère que sa vous a plus.

Et je suis aussi consciente que steve est un peu niais sur ce chap mais il a juste du mal a accepter les choses même si il en a envie (oui je le défend après tout c'est ma faute :p)

Merci pour toute vos review et merci a cyb d'avoir corrigé ce chap et le 6 ^^

Prochain chapitre lundi prochain.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello comme promit voiçi le chapitre 8

 **Avertissement :**

 **en faite double avertissement pour ce chapitre.**

 **\- Un pour tripotage (hé oui encore )**

 **\- Et un autre vers la fin du chapitre pour mention de thorki**

 **vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire arrêter vous au moment de l'entré dans la cuisine si vous voulez évitez ce passage.**

Mero chapter 7 . Jun 24

J'ai hate de lire la suite !  
et... j'ai rien a ajouté :D  
j'ai juste hate !  
Super boulot!

-Merci beaucoup je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^

Fin du chapitre 7 :

La pluie redoubla et un autre éclair zébra le ciel, dessinant la silhouette d'un homme sur la plateforme d'envol.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu d'entrer le sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude, Thor resta un long moment sous la pluie.

Il passa les portes de la baie vitrée, la mine défaite et dans les yeux plus de tristesse que Steve n'en avait jamais vu. La voix tremblante de douleur, il murmura juste :

-Mon frère est mort…

* * *

Chapitre 8

Tony se glissa sous les couvertures sans grande conviction, ce serait un miracle s'il arrivait à fermer l'œil.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, Thor n'avait pas prononcé un mot de plus, il était enfermé dans sa douleur. Loki était soi-disant mort, ce dont Tony doutait fortement. L'homme était un _trickster,_ un tricheur, il était peu probable qu'il se soit fait avoir.

\- Monsieur, Monsieur Rogers demande à entrer.

\- Ça me fatigue de devoir donner l'autorisation à chaque fois Jarvis, donne-lui accès à tout, tout le temps, on gagnera du temps.

\- Bien monsieur.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Steve entre visiblement tout aussi las que lui. Sans un mot, il vint se glisser dans le lit tout près de lui :

\- T'as fini par te décider, Sugar ?

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Ils se faisaient face, tous les deux allongés la tête soutenue par un bras. Steve ferma les yeux un moment avant de répondre :

\- Ok ! Oui j'ai réfléchi et il est possible que tu aies eu raison.

\- Jarvis, tu as enregistré ça ?

\- Non monsieur, violer l'intimité des gens ne fait pas partie de mes attributions.

Steve leva les yeux au plafond. Il ne parvenait pas à perdre cette habitude ridicule :

\- Merci Jarvis, dit-il.

\- Je vous en prie monsieur.

\- Tu veux que je vous laisse seul Sugar ?

\- Tu le ferais ?

Tony se mit à rire :

\- Pas vraiment non. Tu m'as rendu cinglé ces derniers jours. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te faudrait autant de temps pour venir me trouver. Si tu savais ce que tu m'as fait faire…

\- Frustré ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me résiste, mais tu es plus fuyant qu'une anguille.

Steve le regarda comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Est-ce qu'il allait oser demander ? La question semblait au bord de ces lèvres :

\- Ça veut dire quoi ''si tu savais ce que tu me fais faire'' Tony ?

Sans aucune gêne, plutôt fièrement même, il répondit :

\- Je ne me suis jamais autant servi de ma main droite que ses derniers jours. Et je te parle même pas du reste.

Il vit Steve déglutir. Tony pouvait voir les rouages dans la tête du blond. Était-il en train d'imaginer ce qu'il voulait dire ?

\- Le reste ? Murmura le blond.

\- Ça faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas doigté.

Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma deux fois de suite. C'était drôle :

\- Quoi, ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu penses à moi quand tu te masturbes Sugar ?

\- Je ne… Non… Ce n'est pas correct.

\- Arrête avec ta foutu morale. Pense à moi en te branlant, pense à me baiser tellement fort que mon cerveau m'en dégoulinerait par les oreilles. Ça n'a rien de dégradant. Ça ne me choque pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit : oublie cette éducation des années 30.

Tony savait que c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire ; il insista encore une fois :

\- Le sexe n'a rien de sale et crois-moi, il n'y rien que je n'ai pas déjà essayé. Rien qui pourrait sortir de ta bouche et qui me choquerait. Je veux que tu aies des fantasmes à mon propos. Je veux que tu les imagines, que tu viennes me les raconter et qu'on les réalise.

Il fallut une éternité à Steve pour répondre :

\- Est-ce que toi, tu le ferais ? Et je parle de le faire vraiment, pas de me raconter des trucs édulcorés, mais ce dont tu as vraiment envie.

-Je peux le faire ! Certains fantasmes sont faits pour être vécu, d'autres, juste racontés…

Le regard de Steve se mit à briller légèrement quand il demanda :

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a une sorte de véto.

\- Ouais, tout à fait. Pour toutes les fois où tu ne voudras pas faire un truc.

\- Ça doit aussi marcher pour toi Tony.

\- Il y a très peu de chance que tu trouves un truc que je ne veuille pas faire.

\- C'est un défi ?

\- Oh bon dieu, ouais !

Doucement, le blond se redressa. Il l'allongea sur le lit pour venir l'embrasser, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué. Les baisers de Steve étaient comme lui, durs, puissants et dominateurs. S'il n'avait pas eu la langue aussi occupée, Tony aurait hurlé : « enfin ».

Jusque-là, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la retenue de Steve était pénible, mais c'était vraiment le cas. Cette fois, le blond se lâchait vraiment, Tony poussa un gémissement quand l'énorme main de son amant vint se glisser sous son t-shirt.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas couché à poil ? Ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide. Il faillit protester quand Steve quitta ses lèvres avant de se rendre compte qu'il commençait à manquer d'air.

D'un geste souple, il se débarrassa de son t-shirt et la lumière du réacteur éclaira le visage du blond. D'un geste autoritaire, Steve le fit se rallonger, il vint d'abord passer ses doigts sur son torse. Lentement, il dessina le contour du réacteur puis chacun des sillons de ses pectoraux. C'était à peine des caresses, juste des effleurements. Et pourtant, chacun d'eux l'électrisait, doucement, mais sûrement sa queue commençait à se tendre rendant vite le petit manège de Steve comparable à un supplice. D'une voix bien trop rauque Tony ordonna :

\- Arrête de jouer Steven vas-y !

\- Tu veux que j'ose les choses ? Que je prenne des initiatives, en voilà une. Ne bouge pas reste immobile et n'ouvre pas la bouche pour me dire quoi faire ou j'arrête tout mouvement.

Les derniers mots furent prononcés au moment même où la paume de son amant vint se poser sur son sexe quasiment dur.

Il souleva un peu les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de cette main bienfaitrice :

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est considéré comme une forme de torture Sugar.

\- D'empêcher un mec comme toi de bouger et de donner des ordres ? Probablement.

Avec un grognement désespéré Tony abdiqua :

\- Fais de moi ce que tu veux mais fait le maintenant.

Le sourire de Steve semblait hésiter entre sadisme et joie. Il pressa un peu plus sa main sur son sexe le faisant se cambrer, aussitôt la pression disparut :

\- Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas demandé de ne pas bouger ?

Tony du se mordre les lèvres, il laissa retomber ses fesses sur le matelas en grognant de frustration. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Steve était un tel sadique.

Il se força à ne pas bouger quand les doigts de son amant reprirent leurs places, c'était une vraie torture. Tout en déposant des baisers humides sur son torse, Steve commença à masser son érection. La chaleur commençait à monter, et son sexe devenait douloureux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Steve le devança :

\- Est-ce que les mots que tu t'apprêtes à prononcer ressembleraient à des ordres ?

Tony referma la bouche. Avec un rire amusé, son amant pressa un peu plus son sexe.

Le regard du blond ne le lâcha pas quand il vint s'installer entre ses cuisses, lui faisant plier les genoux avant de saisir l'élastique de son pantalon de jogging. D'une simple pression, il lui fit lever les fesses puis les pieds pour le lui retirer, libérant son érection à présent douloureuse.

Tony observa la réaction de son amant, Steve le regarda un long moment avant de reprendre ses caresses. Il glissa ces mains partout sur lui, son torse, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Partout sauf là où Tony les auraient voulus.

Les mots étaient au bord de ses lèvres, mais s'il les laissait sortir son amant cesserait tout. Steve s'approcha planquant sa propre érection contre la sienne pesant légèrement sur tout son corps pour venir l'embrasser.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de frotter son sexe douloureux contre celui de son amant. La réaction fut immédiate :

\- Tu es incapable de céder le contrôle.

\- Peut-être que si tu allais un peu plus vite…

Steve s'éloigna, reprenant sa place à genou entre ses jambes repliées :

\- Tu voulais un de mes fantasmes, le voilà. Je voulais te voir nu, avoir le temps et la possibilité de graver chacun de tes traits dans ma mémoire.

Le regard de Steve le brûlait :

-Et c'est tout ? Je vais terminer le travail tout seul, alors ?

Avec un sourire sadique Tony posa sa main sur son érection poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Il ne lui fallut que deux va-et-vient pour que son sexe commence à fuir entre ses doigts. Un long frisson le parcouru quand les lèvres de son amant se posèrent à l'intérieur de sa cuisse :

\- Tu préfères ma main à la tienne Tony ?

\- Personnellement, je préférais ta bouche ou ton cul, mais…

Cette fois, Steve vint planter ses dents là où il avait déposé ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt, le faisant hurler :

\- Qui aurait cru que tu sois du genre à mordre Steven.

\- Enlève ta main si tu ne veux pas que je morde autre chose.

\- À tes ordres Captain.

Steve embrassa encore l'intérieur de sa cuisse, descendant lentement vers son entrejambe Tony retira sa main, il allait ordonner à son amant de prendre un préservatif dans le tiroir, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand les doigts du blond vinrent saisir son sexe entamant un va-et-viens instantané.

Les gestes étaient un peu trop bruts, un peu trop forts et pourtant, Tony n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que ça s'arrête.

D'autres baisers furent déposés sur sa cuisse et l'autre main de Steve vint saisir ses bourses, les malaxant sans grande douceur.

C'était dur et puissant, comme ses baisers, comme lui :

\- Plus vite, Steven.

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Avec un sourire machiavélique, son amant cessa tout mouvement, Tony sentait son sexe pulser dans la main de Steve. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser pourquoi tout s'était arrêté. Haletant, il murmura :

\- J'ai rien dit… J'ai rien…

Sans lâcher sa queue, Steve vint embrasser la fine ligne de poils noirs menant à son entre-jambe :

\- Ce petit jeu est bien plus amusant que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Je suis ravi que tu t'amuses Sugar. Maintenant aurais-tu l'obligeance de continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

\- C'est tellement bien demandé.

Steve recommença à le masturber, cette fois lentement, sans aucune pression. De haut en bas et de bas en haut.

Son pouce vint caresser son gland et le milliardaire dut se mordre l'intérieure des joues pour ne pas lui dire encore une fois d'accélérer le mouvement.

Le soldat reprit ces va-et-vient, cette fois plus fort et plus vite. Il était doué pour ça, combien de fois exactement avait-il joué à touche pipi avec son meilleur ami ?

Ce n'était probablement pas le moment de poser la question.

La main de Steve glissait aisément sur lui, il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Ces gémissements emplissaient la pièce autant que les bruits humides que produisait la masturbation. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus. Tony aurait voulu que ça dure bien plus longtemps, mais il était très proche du point de rupture.

Il fut tenté d'ordonner quelque chose pour que Steve arrête et que ça retarde son orgasme, mais c'était trop bon pour qu'il le fasse. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, il en aurait même été incapable tellement la jouissance le prit par surprise.

Tony se cambra en se déversant longuement dans la main de son amant.

Quand il retomba sur le matelas, il était à bout de souffle, mais parvint quand même à dire :

\- Tu refais ça quand tu veux Sugar.

\- Crois-moi, je n'ai plus l'intention de me défiler.

\- Voilà la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

Tony se mit à rire quand son amant grimaça.

0o0o0o0o0

Le bonheur et le bien-être étaient deux sensations plutôt étranges. Tony laissa son regard errer sur son amant. Steve était tout aussi nu que lui. Après avoir récupéré de son orgasme, il avait pris un plaisir infini à rendre la pareille au blond.

Béni soit son génie pour avoir pensé à acheter et stocker des préservatifs XXL en prévision de ce moment. Il commençait à prendre goût aux gémissements de Steve pendant les fellations. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, repus et épuisés.

Les efforts physiques ne fatiguaient pas le soldat, mais le sexe avait ce pouvoir étrange sur lui, il le laissait pantelant et éreinté.

Steve remua dans son sommeil comme s'il sentait son regard sur lui.

La dernière fois, non la seule fois où il avait ressenti autant de chose pour quelqu'un, c'était Pepper. Mais il avait appris à se méfier de ses sentiments. Il avait aimé la jeune femme plus que tout pendant longtemps et puis, peu à peu l'amour s'était dissipé et maintenant, il ne restait plus entre eux qu'une profonde amitié.

Est-ce que ça valait le coup d'aimer autant pour finir par l'oublier ?

Probablement oui :

\- Hey.

\- Hey ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire le matin soldat ?

Steve se gratta le torse et s'étira avant de froncer les sourcils :

\- Normalement, je ne dors jamais aussi profondément.

\- Tu fais toujours ça.

Il secoua la tête :

\- Non. Tu m'as toujours vu faire ça, parce que ça n'arrive que quand tu es là.

Tony savait ce que Steve voulait insinuer par là. L'homme lui faisait assez confiance pour se laisser aller. Assez pour que ses instincts les plus primitifs se mettent en veille.

Il pourrait accepter l'amour de Steve. Il pourrait accepter de l'aimer que ce soit pour toujours ou pour un temps, mais que son amant lui fasse confiance était bien trop risqué.

Tony frappa dans ses mains et se leva :

\- Aller Cap, on a un avion à prendre et il faut qu'on s'occupe de Thor.

\- Il avait l'air effondré.

Nu comme vers, Tony traversa la chambre en s'assurant que son amant ne manque rien du spectacle.

0o0o0o0o

Tout le monde avait suivi, tous les Avengers étaient montés dans l'avion. Qui, pour le coup, semblait un peu trop petit.

Bruce semblait nerveux, et ne quittait pas des yeux le hublot. Probablement parce que dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Le jet était souvent secoué, les éclairs zébraient le ciel, une pluie diluvienne tombait. L'orage était le parfait reflet de l'humeur de Thor, le dieu fixait la tablette près de son siège, perdu dans ces pensées.

Steve lui avait prêté un t-shirt et un pantalon. Entre sa nouvelle dégaine et la mine triste qu'il affichait, Thor avait vraiment l'air pitoyable :

\- Hey buddy, je sais bien que c'est moi qui ai conçu cet avion, mais je n'ai pas franchement envie de tester son étanchéité. Ou sa capacité à se cracher.

\- Quoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils et le tonnerre retentit de nouveau dans l'habitacle :

\- Oh désolé…

La pluie cessa d'un coup et les nuages se dispersèrent peu à peu. La tempête avait cessé, mais Tony voyait bien qu'elle continuait de couver sous le crâne de son ami.

Ouais, des vacances leur feraient du bien à tous.

Il y eut une nouvelle perturbation, rien de très impressionnant, mais l'avion fut légèrement secoué. Bruce se crispa sur son siège.

C'était probablement le bon moment. Tony se laissa tomber sur le siège en face du médecin. Il croisa le regard de son amant au fond de l'avion et il dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas sourire stupidement.

Ce que Steve capta tout de suite.

Tony secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur Bruce, il sortit de sa poche le petit cadeau qu'il lui avait fait :

\- Je m'ennuyais hier et…

\- Tu t'ennuyais Tony ?

\- Hey ! Ça arrive. Bref, j'ai fait ça pour toi.

Bruce fronça les sourcils suspicieux :

\- Ah bah, la confiance règne Doc.

\- Tu avoueras que j'ai des raisons de me méfier.

\- Oui bon, peut-être… Un peu.

Il lui tendit l'objet :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Sérieusement, Bruce ? C'est une montre, tu vois le genre de truc qu'on porte au poignet. Si on se démerde bien, en la regardant, on peut même savoir l'heure qu'il est.

Le médecin prit le cadran rectangulaire entre ses doigts pour l'observer :

\- Elle est en Adamantium, elle résistera aux transformations et le bracelet est extensible.

\- Pourquoi…

\- Elle va mesurer ta fréquence cardiaque. Le premier bip indique hausse, deux indiquent que ça ne baisse pas et ainsi de suite. Si elle bip en continue, c'est que la transformation est proche.

\- J'ai déjà fait un truc comme ça, mais elle n'a pas résisté.

\- Ah ben celle-là, si. Elle a un GPS intégré, que seul Jarvis peut activer. Elle fait aussi téléphone et boussole, au cas où. Et bien sûr, elle donne l'heure.

Bruce était touché par le cadeau. Il l'observa d'un peu plus près :

\- Je suis déçu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne fait pas le café.

Tony se mit à rire. C'était un merci :

\- Non, elle ne fait pas le café. Jarvis n'a pas voulu, c'est dans ses attributions à lui. Et je préfère ne pas le contrarier, c'est assez moche quand je le fais.

Avec un sourire gêné, Bruce mit la montre à son poignet.

0o0o0o0

Tony fut le premier à entrer dans le chalet, ou plutôt le petit manoir où il ne venait là qu'une fois par an, à peu près. C'était isolé, loin de tout, le premier village était à plus de deux heures de route en voiture. Un pur bonheur quand on cherchait à fuir les gens, les paparazzis ou le monde entier, en fait :

\- Mes amis, bienvenus ! Une seule règle dans cette maison comme dans toutes les autres d'ailleurs, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne m'emmerdez pas.

L'entrée donnait sur un salon avec de luxueux tapis, une cheminée, trois énormes canapés disposés en U juste devant et un escalier immense menant à l'étage :

\- Les chambres sont là-haut, prenez n'importe lesquelles. J'ai demandé à l'équipe qui s'occupe de la maison de toutes les préparer. Y a de la bouffe dans le frigo et les placards sont censés être pleins. Jarvis est là, comme partout d'ailleurs. Jarvis.

\- Bienvenu monsieur, le voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

\- Thor s'est bien amusé, Bruce a eu un cadeau et j'ai dormi. Ouvre l'atelier pour le doc, tu veux.

Il se tourna vers les autres, tous agglutinés sur le tapis de l'entrée :

\- Hé ben quoi ? Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous fasse visiter quand même ? Faites comme d'habitude, demerdez-vous. Bruce, y a pas de labo ici, mais l'atelier possède quand même toute une panoplie de petit chimiste, je suis sûr que tu trouveras de quoi t'amuser. C'est…

Tony montra vaguement un couloir :

\- Quelque part par là… Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

Les plantant là sur leur tapis, Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine, il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

La lumière s'alluma dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Là aussi Bruce trouverait son bonheur, le piano était énorme, le double frigo ronronnait, probablement plein à craquer et les placards débordaient de tout un tas de trucs. L'approvisionnement ne se faisant qu'une fois par semaine et avec autant de gaillards à nourrir, il avait ordonné qu'on ne lésine pas sur la bouffe.

Tout comme sur l'alcool. Il se dirigea vers le bar et en sortit un verre et une bouteille de whisky avant de s'installer à la table. Elle pouvait facilement accueillir une dizaine de convives, c'était l'idéal à l'époque où son père faisait des fêtes ou des réunions secrètes et où plus d'une quinzaine de domestiques s'activaient en cuisine.

Il se servit un premier verre et laissa l'alcool couler doucement dans sa gorge, la double porte façon western qui fermait la cuisine s'ouvrit.

Entra dans cet ordre : Steve et son air réprobateur, Clint et ses yeux de faucon scannant la pièce, Bruce et sa grimace exaspérée, Natasha et sa moue désabusée et Thor avec ses yeux de chien battu :

\- On dirait des canetons suivant leur mère. Sérieusement, vous pouvez pas vivre sans moi ?

Clint s'approcha pour saisir la bouteille :

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'on suit, c'est le pur malt. Où tu ranges les verres ?

D'un doigt, il lui indiqua, Hawkeye servit tout le monde, Bruce excepté pour des raisons évidentes. Tony avala son verre d'une traite avant de faire un clin d'œil à Natasha :

\- Nasdrovia.

\- Ton accent est vraiment horrible Tony, tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis bon dans tout ce que j'entreprends, ma chère.

\- Pas en russe.

Tony allait répondre quand Thor attrapa la bouteille pour se resservir, sacré descente les Asgardiens.

Ils finirent tous par s'asseoir autour de la table avec Bruce les observant boire, en se demandant combien de gueules de bois il aurait à soigner le lendemain. Même Steve se servit.

La bouteille changea encore de main et Tony eu plus de mal à la récupérer cette fois. Il se battait encore avec Natasha pour l'avoir, quand Clint donna une tape sur l'épaule de Thor :

\- Ce mec ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans des états pareils !

La voix de Tony fut peut-être un peu plus cassante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Ferme-la Clint, on t'a rien demandé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony ? Tu vas me dire que Loki te manque à toi aussi ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, d'abord parce que la question était idiote, ensuite parce que Thor le fixait. Il ne fut pas surpris quand les mots sortirent de la bouche du dieu :

\- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony se resservit un verre avant d'affirmer :

\- C'est assez évident, la haine dont Loki faisait preuve à ton égard était loin d'être anodine. On n'en vient pas à détester quelqu'un si profondément, si on ne l'a pas aimé tout autant avant. Et… Tu ne souffrirais autant à seulement faire le deuil de ton frère.

Le silence pesait sur la pièce, tous les regards allaient de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Clint mette les pieds dans le plat :

\- Tu parles comme s'il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Tony serra les dents quand l'Asgardien confirma :

\- C'est le cas.

Thor prit la bouteille et rempli son verre jusqu'à la lie. Tony aurait voulu que Clint laisse tomber, mais même le regard que Steve lui jeta n'empêcha pas Hawkeye de dire :

\- C'était ton frère.

\- Loki était bien plus que ça…

Tony poussa un soupir, c'était une erreur de le dire et le blond allait vite le comprendre :

\- Quoi ? Vous ne pouviez pas coucher ensemble…

Steve se servit de la même voix qu'il utilisait en mission pour ordonner :

\- Fiche-lui la paix Clint.

\- C'était son frère.

\- Ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères, murmura Bruce comme pour défendre Thor.

Les gens et leur esprit si petits, si étriqués, Tony avala le reste de son verre avant de lâcher agacé :

\- Et même s'ils étaient vraiment, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ? En quoi est-ce que ça peut bien vous regarder ou vous déranger, ça ne concerne qu'eux, il me semble.

\- Quand ça a commencé entre nous, Tony… On ne… On ne savait pas que nous n'étions pas frères. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

La colère et l'alcool aidant, Tony frappa sur la table et d'une voix trop forte clos le sujet :

\- Rien à battre ! Et si ça dérange quelqu'un, qu'il lève la main, je me ferais un plaisir de le virer à coup de pied au cul de chez-moi.

Tous le regardaient, évaluant probablement l'impact de ses paroles :

\- Non ? Personne ? Alors trouvez-vous des chambres et des occupations, on est là pour un moment. Quant à toi…

Il désigna Thor du doigt :

\- Ne laisse pas les gens te mettre dans une case, tu vaux bien mieux que ça.

Tony attrapa la bouteille quasiment vide maintenant et sortit de la cuisine.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Moi je l'aime bien je crois.

Chapitre 9 lundi 6 Juillet.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ^^

 **Alors vous vous souvenez on a discutez vous et moi des fins sadique des autres chapitre ? Et je vous ai répondu que ce n'étais pas la fin la plus sadique de la fic ? Hé ba la voilà sa y est c'est le moment...**

 **Donc cette fois deux avertissement pour ce chapitre :**

 **Attention lime**

 **et**

 **Attention fin de chapitre sadique (vous aurez le droit de râler quand même)**

Merci à Bruniblondi pour la correction elle vous a laisser un petit message à la fin ^^ _  
_

* * *

Rar :

 **Mero chapter 8 . Jun 29**

J'aime pas quand Clint est "méchant" . Je l'adore trop pour ça !  
bon, c'est vrai que Loki l'a manipulé... Clint a toutes raisons du monde d'etre heureux de la mort de Loki mais ... je sais pas... J'aime trop ce perso (et Natasha) pour qu'il dise un truc pas gentil u.u  
J'ai hate de lire la suite !  
Super boulot !

\- Moi aussi j'adore Clint mais la il me fallait quelqu'un et Nat en avait déjà pris plein la tronche alors Clint lol désolé ^^ Voilà la suite merci pour ta review promit je laisse Clint tranquille après.

E.T chapter 8 . Jul 4

Hey!

Review modeste mais maintenant que j'ai le temps de le faire, je le fais! J'ai avalé les huit chapitres en trois soirées (pouvant lire jusqu'à 4h du mat) et je n'étais pas déçue DU TOUT. Ton stony est très réaliste et très probable, les caractères que tu nous décris collent avec ceux des films (surtout pour Steve! Ce n'est pas tellement évident de creuser ce personnage mais tu le fais très bien!), on a des ouvertures sur le monde extérieur, ce qui nous permet de ne pas nous lasser de la relation principale, et je serais ravie d'en avoir d'autres comme le tremblement de terre, c'était parfait! Voilà, pas mal de points positifs et un style très fluide... Le seul (ridicule) point noir au tableau serait sûrement les quelques petites fautes qui trainent mais là il faudrait que je sois vache parce qu'il n'y en a vraiment pas beaucoup! En somme une très bonne fic, j'attends la suite avec impatience, en espérant que tu ne te lasses pas!

E.T. qui avait la flemme de se connecter

-Salut E.T. j'aime bien ton pseudo lol ta review est génial alors déjà merci ^^. Je suis contente que mes chapitres t'ai plus. C'est assez important pour moi que ce soit réaliste probable et que les caractères sois respecté donc je suis ravie que tu les trouvent correct. Y aura d'autre petite aventure pour les avengers j'espère qu'elles te plairont. Pour les fautes je suis navrée l'orthographe a un problème avec moi. Ma béta a tellement de travaille la pauvre (comme tu peux le voir) désolé donc c'est tout de ma faute il y a vraiment trop de faute dans les document originaux qu'il est quasiment impossible de toute les voir. Je m'excuse platement. Et ne t'en fait pas je ne peu pas me lassé la fic est terminer tu aura la fin quoi qu'il arrive ^^ Merci pour cette review et peu être a bientôt.

mumu71 chapter 8 . 5h ago

encore un superbe chapitre!  
Thor souffre de la perte de loki!  
tony a raison! thor ne doit pas laisser les gens le mettre dans une case!  
ll aimait loki pas comme un frère mais un amant. il n'était pas tout à fait frère et alors cela avait commencé bien avant!  
j'aime beaucoup ce que tony dit à tous vraiment.  
j'attends maintenant le prochain chapitre, aujourd'hui?

\- Je suis ravie de te voir la mumu je suis contente que les chapitres t'ai plus ^^ et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi gros bisous.

Fin de chapitre 8:

Tous le regardaient, évaluant probablement l'impact de ses paroles :

\- Non ? Personne ? Alors trouvez-vous des chambres et des occupations, on est là pour un moment. Quant à toi…

Il désigna Thor du doigt :

\- Ne laisse pas les gens te mettre dans une case, tu vaux bien mieux que ça.

Tony attrapa la bouteille quasiment vide maintenant et sortit de la cuisine.

A suivre...

* * *

Chapitre 9

Steve observa Tony quitter la pièce, la démarche assurée malgré tout le whisky qu'il avait ingurgité.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il attendit encore deux minutes. La conversation avait dérivé sur les boissons et repas des Asgardiens, merci Bruce. Il attendit donc, peut-être moins de deux minutes en fait, avant de se lever pour suivre son amant.

Dans le couloir, il murmura juste :

\- Jarvis où…

\- Monsieur m'a demandé où vous aviez déposé votre paquetage, il est actuellement dans la chambre que vous avez choisie.

Amusé, Steve secoua la tête :

\- Merci Jarvis. Une question encore.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Suis-je si prévisible que tu saches toujours ce que je vais demander ?

La voix de l'IA l'accompagna dans le couloir :

\- 80 % de vos demandes concernent la localisation de monsieur Stark. Il m'est donc facile de calculer…

\- Je vois ! Merci Jarvis.

C'était un peu vexant, non ? Il n'était pas toujours en train de chercher Tony… Bon, si peut-être un peu, peut-être 80% du temps.

Il entra dans la chambre, la lumière tamisée se reflétait sur les lambris et une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air…

Allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond avec un cigare à la bouche, Tony faisait des ronds de fumée. Fronçant le nez, Steve vint s'allonger près de lui :

\- Laisse-moi deviner Sugar, tu as un avis sur ce que j'ai dit aux autres.

\- J'ai souvent un avis sur pas mal de chose. Et si on me le demande, note bien que je dis si on me le demande, je le donne.

Tony porta l'affreux cigare à ses lèvres pour gâcher son sourire :

\- Vas-y Captain, j'écoute, donne-moi ton avis.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable.

L'ingénieur écarquilla les yeux, surprit, avant de reprendre cette attitude, ce masque plus que détestable :

\- Ouais. Vivre et laisser vivre, c'est ma devise. Et si plus de monde était comme moi, il n'y aurait pas de guerre, de religion qui se tape dessus. Ou de gens qui en assassinent d'autre parce qu'ils n'ont pas la bonne couleur ou la même sexualité qu'eux.

\- Si tout le monde était aussi égocentrique que toi, aussi cinglé et aussi sans gêne, le monde n'irait pas loin.

\- T'as oublié beau gosse et séducteur.

\- Non Tony, ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Quoi que l'homme en dise, la mort de ses parents, la peine de Thor et le jugement continuel des gens, et même de ses amis, le blessait. Et comme à chaque fois, il tentait de le cacher sous une blague avec une pirouette. Tony ne faisait confiance à personne.

Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir, monsieur Stark. La journée a été longue.

\- J'ai même pas le droit à…

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'ingénieur avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Je suis contre toute relation sexuelle avec des personnes ayant plus de deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

Le rire de Tony ressemblait plus à un gloussement qu'autre chose :

\- Tu sais que c'est quasiment la norme chez moi ça ?

Steve prit le cigare et l'écrasa dans le cendrier posé sur table de nuit :

\- Je sais Tony, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu en es venu là, mais je sais et je crois que je peux t'aider.

\- C'est bien le problème Sugar, je ne veux pas d'aide.

Les derniers mots furent prononcés lentement sur un ton endormi. Doucement, Steve se déplaça pour lui enlever ces chaussures et son pantalon.

Son amant dormait déjà quand il se rallongea près de lui…

0o0o0o0o

C'est une odeur de café qui réveilla Steve le lendemain matin, sans réveiller Tony, il prit une douche et s'habilla.

Bruce et Thor étaient déjà attablés dans la cuisine. Le médecin tentait visiblement d'expliquer au dieu pourquoi les humains adoraient le café :

\- Bonjour vous deux.

Bruce répondit avec le sourire, mais Thor se contenta de l'observer attendant une réaction aux révélations de la veille. Les mots sortirent assez facilement :

\- Ça ne me concerne pas Thor, je ne permettrais pas de te juger. De plus, côtoyer Tony Stark peut parfois vous faire changer d'avis sur ce que vous pensez du bien ou du mal. C'est mon cas. Il a une façon de voir les choses…

\- J'ai vécu des milliers de vies, ami Steve et je n'ai en effet jamais rencontré personne comme lui.

\- Il est assez unique en son genre, oui, je suis d'accord.

\- Et il est plutôt difficile de résister à son charme. Mais mieux vaut ne pas lui dire, ajouta Bruce.

Ils riaient encore quand les battants s'ouvrirent. Tony entra. Il ne portait que le boxer que Steve lui avait laissé pour dormir. Les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, ou des restes d'alcool qui sait, il s'approcha.

Avant même que Steve ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, son amant vint l'embrasser. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux blond avant de s'écarter :

\- Bonjour Sugar. Jarvis café !

Comme un automate, le milliardaire se dirigea vers la cafetière. Steve se racla la gorge avant de détourner les yeux, pour croiser le regard de leurs deux amis. Thor l'observait, surprit, quant à Bruce, il tentait de cacher son sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

Avec un profond soupir, Tony se laissa tomber sur une chaise à sa droite avec deux mugs. Il avala le premier et sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie en attaquant le second. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

Bruce se marrait en lui répondant :

\- Peut-être que nous attendions une annonce officielle.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Tony. Il tentait vainement de comprendre ce que le médecin racontait :

\- De quoi ? J'en suis qu'à ma seconde tasse de café Bro, parle-moi comme si je n'avais qu'une moitié de cerveau ou que j'étais un clampin lambda.

\- Je dis que j'aurais préféré que vous annonciez votre relation autrement que par un baiser torride dès le matin.

Et la lumière fut :

\- Je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde et je mets un point d'honneur à éviter de faire ce qu'on attend de moi, c'est bien plus drôle.

Steve secoua la tête :

\- Tu tentes de nous faire croire que tu l'as fait exprès ?

\- Tout à fait Sugar !

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de mauvaise foi chez quelqu'un.

La seule réponse de Tony fut un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie la nana pour la pub de dentifrice.

Comme si quelque chose venait de lui piquer les fesses, l'ingénieur se leva. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, tout en sirotant sa tasse :

\- Jarvis, il fait combien dehors ?

\- Zéro degré monsieur.

\- Voilà qui est parfait ! Hé point break, viens par là.

Thor haussa les sourcils. Amusé, Steve lui tapa sur l'épaule :

\- Oui, c'est encore toi.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça. Est-ce un code ?

\- Non, c'est pas un code, juste une connerie.

Ils le rejoignirent tous les trois :

\- Aller blondie, fait ton truc.

\- Quel truc mon ami ?

\- T'as perdu des neurones dans le pont arc-en-ciel ou quoi ? Ou alors on m'a menti, t'es pas le dieu de la pluie du tonnerre etc…

Thor finit par comprendre. Avec un sourire amusé, le premier depuis son retour, il fixa le ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'énormes flocons de neige se mirent à tomber. Aussi excité qu'un gosse lors des premières neiges, Tony demanda :

-Qui vient faire du ski avec moi ?

0o0o0o0o0o

Steve luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, mais l'ennui était le plus fort. Il était assis sur ce luxueux banc molletonné depuis ce qui semblait être des heures alors que dehors la neige continuait de tomber.

Tous avaient décliné l'invitation de Tony, tous trouvant beaucoup mieux à faire, tous sauf lui. D'abord parce qu'il aimait passer du temps avec son amant, ensuite parce que faire du ski, ça devait être amusant.

Sauf que, apparemment, le ski commençait par du shopping. Une longue, longue séance de shopping :

\- Et celle-là, t'en penses quoi ?

Il releva à peine la tête pour jeter un œil à la… Énième combinaison de ski, il avait perdu le compte :

\- Elle est parfaite, Tony.

\- Sugar ?

Il commençait à se faire à ce surnom, sans savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose :

\- Oui ?

\- Tu t'endors, je crois même que tu baves.

\- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu étais dans l'armée ! Les briefings…

\- Passionnant, comparé à ça.

\- Les débriefings.

\- Un pur bonheur.

Tony s'amusait tout était un jeu pour lui, il tenta encore :

\- Je sais ! Les rapports en trois exemplaires.

\- Chéri, c'était la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et les soldats étaient sur le front. On avait des armes et des ennemis, à part ça rien. Et on ne remplissait pas autant de paperasse.

Le regard de son amant le troubla bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu :

\- Tu as entendu comment tu m'as appelé, Steven ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention :

\- Pas vraiment non, mais rien ne peut être pire que Sugar.

\- Tu m'as appelé chéri…

Impossible qu'il ait dit ça. Avant même qu'il puisse démentir, Tony ajouta :

\- Chéri ça me va. Bon, tu as choisi ce que tu voulais ?

Relever ou ne pas relever ? Non, se battre avec Tony, ça prendrait des heures :

\- J'ai fini, je t'attends.

\- Fallait le dire !

Est-ce que tuer son amant, génie, milliardaire, exaspérant, etc… Serait mal perçu ?

Un employé du magasin apparu comme si on l'avait sonné :

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider monsieur Stark ?

\- J'ai fini, voyez avec Steven.

L'homme brun, tout sourire dans son uniforme vert et blanc à rayures, se tourna vers lui :

\- Monsieur ?

\- Euh non, je vous remercie. Je vais juste prendre ça.

Il montra à l'employé les deux combinaisons, les chaussures et les lunettes qu'il avait prises :

\- Très bien.

Tony ajouta un nombre incroyable de choses à la liste, avant d'ordonner :

\- Faites livrer tout ça au chalet.

\- Oui monsieur Stark.

Le petit homme disparut bien vite et Steve se tourna vers son amant :

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà répondu autre chose que : oui monsieur Stark ?

S'en suivie un moment de réflexion intense pour finir par une réponse tout à fait sérieuse :

\- Ouais Pepper. Des fois, elle essaye. Et puis, y a toi qui fais toujours le contraire de ce que je veux.

\- Avoue que c'est pour ça que tu me gardes.

\- Entre autre, oui.

Avec un sourire amusé, Tony vint l'embrasser avant de hurler :

\- Hey Vince !

L'homme rappliqua aussitôt :

\- Steve a aussi besoin de voir les bonnets.

\- Bien sûr, tout de suite.

Vince disparut à nouveau, avant même que Steve n'ait pu finir sa phrase :

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, attendez.

\- Tu veux lui gâcher sa journée ? Tu ne vois pas les dollars sortirent de ses yeux chaque fois que tu ajoutes quelque chose à la liste ?

Le soupir désespéré de Steve n'empêcha pas Tony de filer derrière l'employer en disant :

\- Il nous faudra des skis aussi et…

0o0o0o0o0

Quand enfin Steve posa le pied hors de l'affreuse boutique, il poussait un profond soupir. Il faillit même remercier le ciel :

\- Sérieusement soldat, tu tiens pas le choc.

\- Je préférais cent fois une autre attaque d'extraterrestres, plutôt qu'une autre journée comme ça.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, Steven. Ça pourrait arriver.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Tony commença à remonter la rue. Il allait le suivre, quand une odeur étrange attira son attention. Il chercha d'où elle provenait et s'arrêta devant une vitrine de restaurant :

\- Hey Sugar, préviens quand tu t'arrêtes. Je n'ai pas d'yeux derrière la tête. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi cette tête d'ahuri ?

Steve hésita avant de répondre, mais fini par lâcher :

\- C'est de la fondue.

L'ingénieur fronça d'abord les sourcils, le regardant comme si un nouveau nez lui avait poussé au milieu de la figure, puis il porta son attention sur la vitrine :

\- Ah bah oui, oui, ça en est. En même temps, on est en hiver, à la montagne, alors…

Bien sûr. Howard aurait compris la blague, pas son fils :

\- Ok d'accord, Sugar. Je ne comprends pas la blague, tu m'expliques.

\- Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir ce que je pense ?

\- Je suis malin. Alors ?

Steve hésita de nouveau. Tony n'était jamais ravi d'entendre parler de son père :

\- Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et il se pourrait que j'ai fait une petite crise de jalousie quand Howard a proposé à Peggy de l'emmener manger une fondue. Je croyais que c'était un code pour…

Le rire de son amant l'empêcha de finir sa phrase :

\- Sérieusement, Steven ? De la fondue…

Doucement, Tony s'approcha de lui. Tendu, le blond jeta un regard alentour, il y avait des gens, mais il ne semblait pas leur prêter attention. Son amant ne s'arrêta que quand leurs deux énormes manteaux entrèrent en contact. Il vint lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais quoi amour, on va rentrer et je vais t'en faire moi, de la fondue.

Steve savait que Tony était nul en cuisine (merci Jarvis), donc cette fois, c'était un code, non ? La famille Stark n'était décidément pas facile à suivre.

0o0o0o0o0

La journée n'avait pas été aussi satisfaisante qu'elle aurait dû. D'abord au lieu de faire du ski, il avait été piégé des heures dans un magasin. Ensuite au lieu de… Euh, ils avaient vraiment mangé de la fondue. Ce machin avait un goût horrible. Steve sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et envisagea de se laver les dents encore une fois.

Si c'était Tony qui avait cuisiné, il aurait pu l'accuser d'avoir raté sa recette, mais même pas. C'était un sachet tout près, que Bruce avait juste fait réchauffer. Au moins, Thor avait été d'accord avec lui et le dieu avait très clairement exprimé ce qu'il pensait de ce plat, lui évitant d'avoir à le faire.

Il noua la serviette autour de sa taille, sortit de la salle de bains et se figea.

Un long frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce.

Tony était là, allongé sur le lit, totalement nu, entre ses jambes se trouvait déjà une érection proéminente entourée d'un nœud rouge. Steve hésita entre rire et se précipiter sur le lit. La chambre avait été décorée aussi. Il y avait des bougies allumées sur les lambris, des sachets de préservatifs et de lubrifiants couvraient le sol et le lit.

Avec un sourire séducteur, Tony glissa sa main sur son torse pour finir par jouer doucement avec son sexe :

\- Tu vas rester là toute la nuit, Sugar ? Ou tu viens tester l'autre côté de la fondue.

Steve avança lentement vers le lit :

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois quelqu'un de très subtil, Tony. Autant faire une pancarte avec écrit : « J'ai envie toi ».

\- Me demander d'être subtil, c'est comme demander à Thor d'être délicat ou à Hulk d'être romantique.

\- En effet chéri, tout ça me parait bien difficile.

Steve se débarrassa de sa serviette avant de grimper sur le lit.

Voir son amant allongé comme ça, nu et déjà tellement excité suffit pour que son sexe commence à se tendre. Amusé, Steve saisie l'un des pans du nœud et tira doucement. La caresse de la soie sur son membre fit gémir Tony. Bien décidé à l'entendre encore, le soldat fit passer le tissu sur son gland rougi. Une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que l'ingénieur se cambre pour venir à la rencontre du textile.

Tony était absolument magnifique, le désir que Steve ressentait pour lui continuait de croitre, il était à présent tellement lourd à porter que ça le rendait fou.

Il s'approcha, commença par déposer un baiser à l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, il remonta doucement pour en déposer un autre dans le pli de son aine, avant de faire le chemin inverse avec sa langue. Steve ne se lasserait jamais de la saveur de sa peau.

Il laissa ses mains caresser les cuisses du brun jouant avec le fin duvet de poils qui les recouvraient. Il déposa des baisers humides sur les abdos de Tony, puis juste sous son nombril. Juste au-dessus et entre ses deux tétons :

\- Mmm. Steven, si tu ne m'embrasses pas tout de suite, je…

Il coupa cours à la menace en envahissant la bouche du milliardaire. Sensuellement, il vint caresser sa langue de la sienne. Il remonta ses mains sur son corps pour finir par les perdre dans ces cheveux.

À bout de souffle, Tony s'écarta de lui. Steve se laissait parfois emporter, oubliant ce besoin vital de respirer :

\- Sugar, tu me rends dingue.

Lui ? Il le rendait dingue ? Totalement convaincu du contraire, il vint embrasser son téton, d'abord juste une caresse, avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres. Pour l'avoir vécu, Steve savait ce que ça faisait. La première fois que Tony lui avait fait ça, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait jouir au bout de deux secondes.

Doucement, il remplaça ses lèvres par ses dents. Le son qui sortit de la gorge du brun se répercuta directement dans sa queue.

La main de Tony vint saisir sa crinière blonde, il lui appuya sur la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. Il se mit à sucer ce bout de chair entre ses lèvres comme il aurait voulu le faire sur l'érection de son amant. Mais il ne sentait pas encore assez téméraire pour essayer, par contre il était tout à fait prêt pour passer à plus. Et si on en croyait le sexe tendu de Tony, il en était de même pour lui.

La voix rauque de l'ingénieur était haletante quand il ordonna :

\- Il va falloir que tu t'actives… Sugar, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps… À ce rythme et je te veux vraiment, vraiment en moi cette fois.

La surprise fit relève la tête un peu trop vivement au soldat :

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi quoi ? On va pas continuer à se tripoter comme des adolescents pendant des décennies. Pas que ça me déplaise hein, mais si on ne passe pas très vite à la suite, mon cerveau va se mettre à bouillir et mes couilles à…

Steve mordit doucement le téton de son amant :

\- Mmmm.

\- Désolé, mais c'est assez efficace pour te faire taire.

\- Me faire hurler, tu veux dire. Tu as toute mon attention Steven.

\- Bien ! Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, je dis que je n'imaginais pas que ça se ferait dans cet ordre.

Les yeux de Tony se mirent à le sonder :

\- Attend Sugar, je tente de décoder ce que tu dis dans un langage ma foi tout à fait puritain, mais pas forcément super clair.

Un tout petit silence :

\- Non ok, je préfère que tu le redises clairement et surtout n'ai pas peur de me choquer.

\- Je pensais que tu me prendrais, pas le contraire…

Tony fronça d'abord les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux :

\- Sérieux ? Je n'aurais pas cru que…

\- Je te laisserais faire ? Que j'en aurais envie ? Si crois-moi, et je préfère que tu me montres d'abord comme faire avant de me lancer dans des trucs… Enfin avec toi qui… Imagine que je te fasse mal ou que…

\- Sugar avec le gourdin que tu as entre les jambes, crois-moi ça fera mal quoi que tu fasses.

Steve ferma les yeux, Tony était toujours si direct. Avec l'envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris, il grogna :

\- Tu aimes m'embarrasser.

\- J'adore ça Sunshine. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'est moi qui reprends les choses en mains ?

La gorge légèrement nouée par l'appréhension ou peut-être de stress, Steve murmura :

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

\- Oh, ça me plaît Steven, ça me plaît.

Le regard de prédateur que Tony lui jeta le fit frissonner longuement.

A suivre...

* * *

 _Note de Bruniblondi : SADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIQUE ! Elle coupe en plein lemon !_

Oui bon j'avais prévenu hein... oups...

Donc à part cette fin il vous plait ce chapitre ?

La suite lundi 13 juillet.


	10. Chapter 10

Oups désoler je suis en retard (non je vous jure je l'ai pas fait exprès ) vous m'en voulez pas ?

Hé bé 23 review pour un seul chapitre je vous adore tous !

 **Et donc attention scène de sexe très explicite dans ce chapitre (vous vous en doutiez non ?)**

Rar :

Misew chapter 9 . 11h ago

Mon Dieu! Je viens de découvrir cette fic et j'en suis enchantée!  
Je l'adore, les personnages sont sympathiques, drôles et cohérant, bravo!

Vivement la suite!

Voilà la suite ^^ merci beaucoup pour cette review je suis contente que ça t'ai plus

naho chapter 9 . Jul 9

Rha on devrait faire une loi contre les auteurs sadiques _ . Sinon génial j'ai hâte de lire la suite

Heureusement qui a pas de loi je serais bien embêter lol merci pour cette review

Mero chapter 9 . Jul 7

huhuhu  
J'adore ! J'ai hate de lire la suite xD  
Es ce que on va voir les autres avengers un peu plus ? Ca serai sympa (je repete : j'adore Natasha et clint... et Bruce... ... et Thor... Bon, je les aime tous ! )  
J'ai hate de lire la fin de ce petit lemon huhuh

Euuuh non pas vraiment un peu de temps en temps ^^ voilà la suite et fin en espérant que ça te plaise ^^

mumu71 chapter 9 . Jul 7

ben oui je suis toujours aussi conquise par ton histoire! ça c'est sur tony fait dans le direct lui, aucune subtilité et j'adore ça! tout ces petits mots tendres, sugar, sunshine pour tony ou chéri pour steve waouh c'est trop mignon! et que dire du baiser de tony pour officialiser les choses! parce que oui pourquoi faire comme tout le monde?  
j' vais attendre la suite impatiemment. un post une fois par semaine c'est trop long d'attendre!

Faut laisser le temps a ma béta de corrigé je suis une brelle en orthographe lol merci en tout cas t'es review me font très plaisir je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^

Victorica chapter 9 . Jul 7

... Est ce surprenant que je te déteste suites cette fin de chapitre ? XD

Euh non ça n'a rien d'étonnant lol voilà la suite merci pour cette review

Guest chapter 9 . Jul 6

Comment ça la suite le 13 juillet? *compte sur ses doigts* 7 JOURS! Mais... mais...  
Sadique, va!  
En tout cas, j'adore toujours autant, ton couple Steve et Tony me fait délirer... ils sont tellement... eux que j'ai l'impression de les voir interagir devant mes yeux!  
Et d'abord, la fondue, c'est trop bon :D  
... Bon ok pas par cette chaleur U_U  
A bientôt! ;)

Oups un jour de plus désolé, je suis plus que ravie que tu es l'impression de les voir c'est important pour moi d'être dans le bon ton alors merci beaucoup. Je suis pas fan de la fondu mais pourquoi pas lol Merci pour ta review ^^

Fin du chap 9 (Y avais besoin d'un rappelle ou pas ? )

Un tout petit silence :

\- Non ok, je préfère que tu le redises clairement et surtout n'ai pas peur de me choquer.

\- Je pensais que tu me prendrais, pas le contraire…

Tony fronça d'abord les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux :

\- Sérieux ? Je n'aurais pas cru que…

\- Je te laisserais faire ? Que j'en aurais envie ? Si crois-moi, et je préfère que tu me montres d'abord comme faire avant de me lancer dans des trucs… Enfin avec toi qui… Imagine que je te fasse mal ou que…

\- Sugar avec le gourdin que tu as entre les jambes, crois-moi ça fera mal quoi que tu fasses.

Steve ferma les yeux, Tony était toujours si direct. Avec l'envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris, il grogna :

\- Tu aimes m'embarrasser.

\- J'adore ça Sunshine. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'est moi qui reprends les choses en mains ?

La gorge légèrement nouée par l'appréhension ou peut-être de stress, Steve murmura :

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

\- Oh, ça me plaît Steven, ça me plaît.

Le regard de prédateur que Tony lui jeta le fit frissonner longuement.

A suivre...

* * *

Chapitre 10

C'était un peu stressant de savoir qu'il serait le premier amant du blond, il avait juste intérêt à être à la hauteur.

Le regard confiant de Steve le brûlait littéralement, avec un sourire tellement grand qu'il lui faisait quasiment mal aux joues, Tony fit étendre son amant sur le dos. Avec agilité, il grimpa sur ses cuisses collant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Il vint embrasser le blond avant de susurrer à son oreille :

\- Si j'avais su que l'ambiance romantique te ferait passer à la casserole plus vite, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Le rire de Steve le secoua :

\- Tu trouves ça romantique Tony ?

\- Hey, j'ai mis des bougies ! Demande à Jarvis, j'ai failli me cramer les doigts deux fois en les allumant.

\- D'accord oui, je te le concède, venant de ta part, c'est probablement du romantisme.

Tony vint embrasser la nuque du blond juste en dessous de son lobe :

\- Je suis très romantique. Tu aurais voulu des roses rouges et des poèmes ?

La main de Steve vint effleurer leurs membres tendus :

\- Non, mais j'avoue que le cadeau était très sympa.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait.

Tony attrapa le morceau de soie rouge pour le passer autour de leurs deux érections avant de bouger son bassin, les frictionnant l'une contre l'autre. Arrachant un gémissement étouffé à son homme.

C'était étrange de le penser, mais oui, c'était le sien. Il lui appartenait, presque totalement maintenant. Empressé, Tony vint s'emparer des lèvres de son amant, pressant leurs sexes engorgés l'un contre l'autre.

Il allait vraiment devoir se concentrer très fort pour ne pas jouir comme un ado lors de sa première fois. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du Cap comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur terre.

Jusque-là, les baisers c'était des préliminaires un peu barbants, une étape à franchir pour avoir le droit de culbuter ses maitresses et ses amants. Mais avec Steve, c'était carrément autre chose, érotique, jouissif, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer et ne pourrait pas s'en lasser.

Jamais.

À regret, il se redressa, et en profita pour glisser ses mains le long du torse impressionnant du blond.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il avouerait à son amant que sa première branlette d'adolescent, c'était devant un poster grandeur nature de Captain America dans son costume moulant. Steve l'avait toujours fasciné et l'avoir là, nu, offert, totalement consentant, était incroyable. Il laissa ses doigts dessiner les pectoraux si parfaits, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur ces tétons. Il avait très vite découvert que ça rendait son homme dingue.

Il se pencha, frottant exagérément leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, il passa sa langue sur ces lèvres avant de saisir le bouton de chair entre elles.

Ce fut instantané. Steve plaqua sa main sur sa nuque juste pour être sûr qu'il ne se dérobe pas. Il commença par quelques coups de langue tout en saisissant l'autre téton entre ces doigts. Qu'avait-il dit un peu plus tôt ?

Se dépêcher ? S'activer ? Peu importait, ce n'était plus d'actualité. Tant pis s'il devait jouir une première fois et prendre son temps pour la suite. Mais il allait faire en sorte que Steve apprécie ce moment, qu'il le supplie de le prendre sauvagement.

Tony pinça sans ménagement le téton entre ses doigts tout en mordillant celui entre ses dents. Il fut récompensé par de longs, très longs gémissements. La main du soldat sur sa tête se crispa, tirant sur ses cheveux.

Oui, vraiment, ça rendait Steve dingue.

Une dernière morsure, un dernier coup de langue et Tony se redressa, le grognement de frustration de son amant l'aurait presque fait rire. Il descendit sur le torse puissant du blond léchant sa peau si parfaite, traçant les sillons de ses pectoraux avec sa langue.

Tony sentit le morceau de soie glisser entre eux, la sensation sur son sexe douloureux était incroyable. Il continua son exploration avec ses mains, avec sa bouche...

Il s'arrêta un moment sur le nombril puis sur la fine ligne de poils blonds juste en dessous, la suivant de ses lèvres pour aller enfouir son nez dans la toison de son amant. Il inspira l'odeur entêtante, s'en imprégnant sans honte.

Il frotta sa main contre la cuisse de Steve, juste pour chauffer un peu sa paume avant de la poser sur l'érection impressionnante du soldat.

Un son étrange résonna dans la pièce :

\- Tony, je…

Il ne le laissa pas finir. Il sera le poing sur le sexe tendu, le relevant le plus possible pour avoir accès aux bourses pleines de son amant. Il les prit dans sa bouche, l'une après l'autre, les suçant, les taquinant de ses dents, faisant gémir leur propriétaire.

À trop jouer avec le feu, c'est lui qui allait finir par jouer les éjaculateurs précoces et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu :

\- Relève les jambes, Sunshine.

Sans discuter, sans même l'envisager, Steve obéit. Tony se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'apprécier ce moment. Voir le chef des Avengers se plier si facilement à ses ordres, ça n'arriverait probablement pas souvent.

En le regard droit dans les yeux Tony lui fit déplacer les pieds pour lui écarter un peu plus les cuisses avant de lécher l'index de sa main droite. Il vint taquiner l'anneau plissé, le caresser, pressant doucement tout en glissant son pouce sur le périnée de son amant. Steve ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements.

Le délassant quelques secondes, juste assez pour générer une certaine frustration, Tony attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir. Il y avait les sachets et les préservatifs sur lit, mais il n'était vraiment pas assez patient pour ouvrir chaque petit machin, il avait bien l'intention d'utiliser une bonne grosse dose de gel.

Il en versa sur ses doigts et regretta presque que ce soit celui sans parfum. Il reprit sa position sous le regard brûlant de désir de son amant :

\- Rien ne te force à quoi que ce soit Sugar. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que j'arrête tout.

La voix de rauque de Steve lui colla des frissons :

\- Oh, j'ai bien des mots à te dire, crois-moi. Du genre, grouille-toi ou c'est moi qui vais m'enfoncer si brusquement et si rapidement en toi que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant plus d'une décennie.

Entre ses jambes, le sexe de Tony tressauta :

\- J'aime cette idée Sugar et j'espère que tu garderas cette promesse à l'esprit. En attendant, détends-toi.

Le grognement de Steve l'aurait presque fait rire.

À la place, il reprit son activité passant son pouce couvert de gel tout contre l'anus de son amant. Massant doucement, pressant un peu plus fort.

Il remplaça son pouce par son index, sur le lit les orteils du blond se crispèrent quand il passa la barrière serrée de son sphincter. Il le ressortit presque aussitôt avant de recommencer son manège. Assouplissant le muscle, entrant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Steve se tendait, serrait même parfois les fesses inconsciemment, jusqu'à ce que Tony avance un peu plus en lui, cherchant sa prostate qu'il trouva sans grande difficulté. Quelques années d'expérience faisaient qu'il était quasiment aussi doué qu'un proctologue. Sans se vanter.

Le soldat poussa un cri rauque :

\- Tony…

\- Je sais.

Il recommença, faisant crier son amant une nouvelle fois. Sur son ventre, l'érection de Steve laissa échapper quelques gouttes de liquide transparent.

Tony continua un long moment à préparer son homme, remplaçant son index par son pouce ajouta un autre doigt, puis un troisième.

Son sexe était vraiment douloureux à présent et il devait lutter pour ne pas précipiter les choses. Il devait attendre encore, juste un petit peu.

Cette fois, quand Tony atteignit la prostate de Steve, il hurla quasiment :

\- Tony fais-le… Fais-le…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une supplique, c'était même plutôt un ordre, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Ses mains tremblèrent quand il enfila le préservatif, il versa du gel dessus en abondance.

Il se mit à genou :

\- Attrape tes cuisses avec tes mains.

Steve fut plus qu'heureux d'obéir, il releva ses fesses soutenant ses énormes cuisses de ses mains. Tony versa un peu de lubrifiant avant d'avancer. Quand son gland buta contre l'anus encore vierge de Steve, il hésita. Jusque-là, les mecs qu'il s'était faits étaient loin, très loin d'être vierges de ce côté-là :

\- Seigneur, tu attends une invitation ? Parce que je suis politiquement contre.

Ces mêmes mots que Tony avait prononcés dans un tout autre contexte, à la tour Avengers, ce qui semblait être des années avant :

\- Tu fais le malin, Sugar ? Oui, je veux une invitation.

\- Tu veux des ordres oui, tu adores ça. Alors vas-y, vas-y, vas… Bordel.

L'ingénieur avait juste effectué un léger mouvement pour que son gland pénètre doucement à l'intérieur de son amant. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas y aller d'un seul coup. Les muscles de Steve se contractèrent tout autour de lui :

\- Nom de dieu, Sugar.

Il dut fermer les yeux pour garder le contrôle, pour ne pas jouir. Il glissa sa main entre eux pour saisir la base de son sexe autant pour retarder l'orgasme que pour guider son érection à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il avança juste un peu. Steve serrait les dents sous la douleur. De son autre main Tony vint le caresser, de la même façon qu'il l'avait souvent fait, pour faire monter le plaisir, pour le distraire un peu de l'intrusion. Encore un tout petit peu et il viendrait taper contre sa prostate.

Lentement, il continua sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Steve gémisse et de plaisir cette fois. C'était juste là.

Tony se retira un peu pour recommencer à stimuler la glande. Il calqua les va et viens de sa queue sur ceux de sa main sur celle de Steve. Lents puis rapides, forts puis doux.

Être là, à l'intérieur de son amant, tellement à sa place, tellement serré que ça en était quasiment douloureux, failli le faire basculer. Il dut s'immobiliser, reprendre souffle qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir, pour se reprendre.

Steve ne semblait pas ravi par ce brusque arrêt. Comme pour le lui faire comprendre ou l'obliger à bouger, il contracta les muscles de son fessier. Et cette fois, c'est Tony qui ne put retenir un cri :

\- Refais ça.

La seconde vague de plaisir fut encore plus dévastatrice que la première. Au cas où il se posait la question, il avait la réponse. Captain America était bien musclé de partout. Steve s'amusa à le refaire et cette fois, Tony aurait pu jurer avoir vu des étoiles.

C'était impossible de lutter maintenant, il relâcha l'érection de son amant pour agripper ses cuisses, juste à côté des mains du Cap. Il s'y cramponna et commença à pilonner sans retenu.

Leurs plaintes emplissaient la pièce à chaque coup de reins. Tout comme les claquements obscènes de leurs peaux.

Encore et encore, il entrait et ressortait, le visage de Steve se crispa, il éjacula sans que Tony n'ait eu besoin de le toucher, se répandant sur son propre torse.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus érotique, son fantasme d'ado couvert de sperme alors que ses coups de reins augmentaient autant en vitesse qu'en puissance.

Le gémissement rauque qui sortit de la gorge de son amant fut la goutte d'eau. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Tony se libéra à son tour, remplissant le préservatif dans ses derniers va et viens.

Leurs respirations erratiques se mêlaient, les jambes de Tony tremblaient légèrement sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà connu quelque chose d'aussi puissant avant ?

À regret, il vint saisir la base du préservatif pour se retirer doucement.

Sans aucune gêne, il le retira, fit un nœud avant de le balancer par terre et de venir se coller à son amant tout aussi en sueur que lui.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore pour reprendre pied, la pression commença à redescendre doucement, assez pour qu'il murmure à l'oreille du blond :

\- Est-ce que je dois demander comment c'était ?

\- Seulement si tu cherches les compliments.

\- Toujours…

Il avait toujours trouvé les gloussements débiles, mais pas là, pas les siens, pas ceux de Steve. Non là, tout était juste parfait.

0o0o0o0o

Tony était réveillé depuis une bonne heure, mais au lieu de sauter son lit pour aller faire quelques trucs d'une importance capitale ou quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide mais toujours aussi capital, il était resté là, fasciné par Steve.

Par son corps d'apollon, son torse parsemé de sperme. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et une douleur sourde s'y installa. Tout à fait inconfortable. Évitant de se poser trop de questions, il se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bains et se glisser sous une douche brûlante :

\- Y a de la place pour moi ?

Non, il n'avait pas sursauté :

\- Bien sûr, Sugar.

La douche prit bien plus de temps que prévu.

0o0o0o0

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, tous les Avengers étaient déjà en train de déjeuner. Tony grommela un bonjour pendant que Steve saluait tout le monde :

\- Jarvis, café.

\- Tout de suite, monsieur. La boutique Ski-Net a livré vos achats ce matin.

\- Bien !

Il se tourna vers son amant et lui apporta une tasse de café :

\- On va pouvoir aller skier Sugar.

\- Est-ce que c'est encore un piège pour me traîner acheter des trucs ?

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le héros de l'Amérique se ridiculiser. Je te promets que si tu tombes trop souvent sur ton superbe postérieur, je me dévouerai pour le réchauffer.

Tony sentait le regard des autres sur eux, mais s'en fichait royalement. Tout comme Steve, apparemment :

\- Je crois que tu t'es assez occupé de mes fesses pour les prochaines 24h !

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, amour.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Va te préparer, j'aimerais bien qu'on arrive sur les pistes avant ce soir.

Bruce se marrait. Natasha les scrutait comme s'ils s'étaient mis à parler russe. Clint, la bouche ouverte, semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans trouver quoi. Quant à Thor, son regard passait de l'un à l'autre comme s'il suivait un match de tennis. Totalement indifférent à ce qui n'était pas Steve, Tony réattaqua :

\- On n'a pas tous eu un entraînement militaire Steven. On ne peut pas tous être prêt en 4 minutes chrono.

\- Exact. Je suis navré de presser le pauvre petit milliardaire que tu es. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt d'ici, Mmm allé, 15 min, j'apprendrais à skier tout seul.

\- Marché conclu, Sugar ! Jarvis, top chrono.

\- 14 min 58 secondes, monsieur.

Tony les laissa en plan. Hors de question qu'il perde, il était persuadé qu'en effet, Steve pourrait très bien apprendre seul.

Le super sérum, c'était vraiment trop de la triche.

0o0o0o0o

Vraiment ça en était, il n'avait fallu que 4 petites heures pour que Steve maitrise totalement le sujet. Dans sa combinaison rouge et bleu (non, ce n'était pas une blague. Il avait cru que ça en était une, mais non, c'était bien celle-là que son amant avait pris) Captain America filait sur les pistes. Et Tony devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal à suivre.

Par bonheur, il n'eut pas à supplier pour qu'ils s'arrêtent manger au restau d'altitude. Assis à une table un peu à l'écart des autres, il en profita pour détendre ces jambes douloureuses :

\- Fatigué, Tony ?

\- La ferme ! Toi, tu triches.

\- Tu vieillis, que veux-tu…

\- Dit le gars qui sera bientôt centenaire.

Steve se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas drôle et pourtant, il se mit à rire. Quand il était arrivé à la tour Avengers des mois plus tôt, il semblait éteint et triste. Aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment l'air heureux. Ses yeux brillaient et son magnifique sourire ne disparaissait que rarement :

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Parce qu'il aimait le regarder, il aimait voir son amant aussi joyeux :

\- Je cherche tes premières rides, ça ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Je préfère avoir des rides que des cheveux blancs.

En disant ça, son regard s'était fixé sur ses cheveux :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas de cheveux blancs.

Il tenta d'apercevoir son reflet dans la vitre, mais rien à faire. Le rire de Steve retentit de nouveau :

-Ah ah ah Sugar, je suis mort de rire.

-Je suis mort de faim. Décide-toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- De la fondue.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher avec ça, hein.

\- Jamais.

0o0o0o0o

C'était peut-être vrai qu'il vieillissait…

Mmm non, c'était juste que son amant était dopé. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, ils avaient passé la journée entière à skier et Steve ne montrait vraiment aucun signe de fatigue. Tony s'arrêta tout près de lui, en bas de la piste, là où le blond l'attendait depuis au moins 10 min :

\- Ok d'accord, je veux savoir Steven !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu peux courir aussi vite, skier sans t'arrêter, soulever des poids pendant des heures etc, etc, sans suer une seule goutte alors qu'à peine une petite heure de sexe torride avec moi te met dans tous tes états ?

\- Tu es épuisant Tony Stark, tu ne savais pas ça ?

Tony réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer :

\- Bon peut-être… Mais ça n'explique pas tout.

\- C'est toi le petit génie milliardaire, à toi de me le dire.

Tony s'approcha un peu, plantant ses bâtons dans le sol pour s'arrêter tout près de son amant, si près que son souffle effleura ses lèvres :

\- Je vais surement devoir faire des expériences à ce sujet.

\- Est-ce qu'une de ses expériences implique que je sois totalement à poil dans ton lit ?

\- Elles l'exigent toutes, Sugar.

Furtivement, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Le bonnet et les grosses lunettes de ski avaient un certain avantage niveau anonymat…

Derrière les verres teintés, Tony pouvait voir les yeux de Steve, ses yeux si profonds et pénétrants qui l'observaient, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais s'en trouvait pour le moment incapable :

La voix de Jarvis dans son oreillette brisa ce moment :

\- Monsieur.

\- Oui J.

\- Monsieur Banner est en ligne, il dit que c'est une urgence.

Steve fronça les sourcils à ces mots et ajusta l'appareil dans son conduit auditif pendant que Tony demandait :

\- Est-ce que sa montre bip ?

\- Non monsieur, son rythme cardiaque est tout à fait normal.

\- Bien, passe-le-moi.

Il fallut juste quelques secondes pour que la voix de son ami retentisse dans son oreille :

\- Tony ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bro ?

\- Je suis devant la télé, les secours sont à la recherche de deux gamins de 15 et 16 ans qui faisaient du hors-piste près de là où vous êtes et qui ont disparu. Il va bientôt faire nuit, l'équipe de secours ne va pas pouvoir continuer longtemps.

Le regard de Steve croisa le sien :

\- Ok Bruce, tiens nous au courant, on va aller voir.

Jarvis coupa la communication, Tony retira ses gants pour saisir son Starkphone :

\- Va falloir qu'on les trouve et vite, on est en pleine montagne, la température va vite chuter.

\- Tu peux scanner les environs ?

\- Est-ce que tu es un super soldat génétiquement modifié ? Jarvis, cherche des signatures thermiques.

Tony observa la montagne et pesta :

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut être assez con pour faire du hors-piste avec toute cette neige ?

\- Il faut qu'on remonte avant que les téléphériques ne ferment. Ce sera plus facile de balayer les environ de haut en bas que de bas en haut.

\- Ok soldat, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser sur ton QI.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.

0o0o0o0o0

Plus d'une heure après que la station ait fermé et les secours abandonnaient peu à peu les recherches :

\- Tony.

\- Quoi ?

Il se retourna pour face à son amant :

\- On ne va pas y arriver comme ça, il fait nuit noir et…

\- T'en fait pas pour moi Sugar, je vais tenir.

Steve ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, mais n'insista pas ou alors juste une fois :

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais aller chercher l'armure et couvrir plus de terrain.

\- On est en pleine montagne, là où deux gamins stupides ont décidé d'aller se perdre dans une forêt tellement dense que déjà à pied, on y voit que tchi, alors je ne crois pas que l'armure serve à quoi que ce soit.

\- Monsieur, je détecte deux signatures thermiques à 500 mètres sur la gauche.

\- Jarvis, tu es le meilleur.

\- Merci monsieur.

Transis de froid, Tony continua d'avancer. 500 mètres, c'était rien du tout. Ils arrivèrent près d'un arbre immense où les deux jeunes étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Tony se retint de hurler sur les deux abrutis pour leur signaler leurs présences. Une avalanche était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait :

\- Jarvis, appelle un hélico, vois s'il peut monter jusque-là.

L'un des jeunes les aperçus et secoua l'autre avant de hurler :

\- On est là !

Est-ce que taper sur le gamin maintenant serait préjudiciable ? Après tout, il les avait trouvés, il pouvait bien…

Un seul regard à Steve suffit pour qu'il réponde à la question muette :

\- Non Tony, tu ne peux pas lui taper dessus. Aller, avance avant qu'il hurle encore.

0o0o0oo0o

Ils conduisirent les deux gamins jusqu'à une espèce de clairière où l'hélico vint les chercher. Tony fixait la neige comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher de dégringoler sous les effets du vent produit par les pales.

Le secouriste attacha le second gamin avant de se tourner vers lui :

\- Je vous envoie un autre hélico, monsieur Stark.

\- On aura de la chance si vous ne provoquez pas d'avalanche en repartant, ne prenez pas le risque. Il y a un chalet un peu plus loin, on va s'y réfugier pour la nuit. On redescendra demain matin.

L'homme hésita, mais fini par céder. Par bonheur, l'hélico s'éloigna sans décrocher la neige des sommets. Epuisé, mais tentant de le cacher, Tony murmura :

\- Il faut qu'on se mette en route.

\- Il est où ce chalet ?

\- C'est une petite bicoque pour les randonneurs à 10 minutes d'ici.

Le regard de Steve était inquiet. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Tony l'empêcha de parler :

\- Ça va aller, il suffit de descendre. Et même sans super sérum, je te parie que j'y arrive avant toi.

Repoussant ses limites, Tony amorça le premier mouvement, faisant taire ses muscles douloureux et sa fatigue.

Il arriva en effet avant Steve, mais il soupçonnait son amant de l'avoir laisser gagner.

Le refuge ne payait pas de mine, mais il avait l'air d'un palace à ses yeux. Il était fait de rondin de bois. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce avec trois lits superposés, des étagères quasiment vides, à part quelques conserves défraichis. Quelques couvertures s'étalaient dans un coin et par bonheur, il y avait une cheminée en pierre.

Glacé jusqu'aux os, Tony mit quelques bûches dedans en tremblotant :

\- Dis-moi que tu as un briquet Sugar.

\- Non rien.

Tony aurait pu jurer s'il n'était pas si fatigué. Steve attrapa une des bûches, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Par chance pour toi, chéri, si je ne comprends rien à toute la technologie moderne, je sais allumer un feu sans briquet. Enlève ta combinaison, elle est trempée.

\- Tu as l'intention de profiter de moi ?

Steve déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

\- Non, juste de te réchauffer. Tes lèvres sont toutes bleues et tu trembles.

Les doigts engourdis par le froid malgré ses gants, Tony se déshabilla ne gardant que son pull et son pantalon.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Steve pour allumer le feu, il installa les couvertures sur le sol aussi près que possible de la cheminée et enleva sa combinaison à son tour. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en rabattant les dernières couvertures sur eux.

Tony serra Steve contre lui, laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse. Peu à peu, il se réchauffa :

\- La prochaine fois que deux stupides gamins ont besoin d'aide, fais-moi penser à ne pas aller les secourir.

\- Je crois que tu irais quand même.

\- Ouais, je suis cinglé.

\- Tu es surtout…

Steve ne finit pas sa phrase, Tony releva la tête pour pouvoir observer son amant :

\- Quoi Sugar ? Vas-y, je peux tout encaisser.

Le blond l'observa un moment comme pour s'assurer qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns encore humides.

Qu'est-ce que Steve pouvait bien avoir à dire pour être si sérieux ? Tony s'attendait à tout, sauf aux mots que prononça son amant :

\- Je t'aime…

* * *

 _Bruniblondi : Sadique, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire…_

Comment ça encore sadique ? Même pas vrais d'abord ! J'espère que ce chapitre et ce premier lemon vous on plus ainsi que cette toute première déclaration a votre avis comment va réagir Tony ?

La suite lundi 20

Merci à Bruniblondi pour la correction de cette fic et pour les petits mot qu'elle vous envoie (sa me fait rire ) gros bisous ma belle ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà déjà le chapitre 11 on approche doucement de la fin plus que 6 chapitres ^^

Mero chapter 10 . Jul 15

Adorable !  
j'ai hate de lire la suite !

\- Merci beaucoup ^^

Misew chapter 10 . Jul 14

Quelle fin pleine de tension et d'amour dis donc!  
Un chapitre sympathique et chaud chaud cacao comme je les aime!

\- Merci je suis contente que ça te plaise.

mumu71 chapter 10 . Jul 14

que dire?  
je ne vais pas tarir d'éloges sur ce chapitre!

\- Merci ça me touche

tout d'abord oui tu t'es laché côté NC17 et c'est tant mieux!

\- Ah oui j'avais prévenu que cette fic partait en cacahouète des fois lol

j'aime steve perdant pied mais pas trop ou pas assez pour ne pas donner d'ordre à tony qui pour le coup ne s'en plaint pas!

-Ah tony est loin de ce plaindre c'est clair lol

j'aime le fait qu'il n'y a que eux deux et qu'ils n'en ont cure des autres qui les regarde moitié ébahit, moitié choqué!

\- Merci

j'ai l'impression d'y être tellement le ton est juste, j'entends tony stark parler et c'est ça! quant à la fin c'est juste super mignon!

\- Merci c'est très important pour moi que les perso sois juste

j'attendais ces 2 mots!

\- Ah ba tu vas pas être déçu lol

non tu n'es pas sadique, couper là c'est tout à fait normal, en tout cas hein on a une semaine pour enfin lire la réponse de tony! grrr!  
une semaine hein? enfin 6 jours plutôt, pas un jour de plus, parce que depuis hier matin j'ai fait que ça guetter la suite! enfin voilà, comme d'hab hâte de lire la suite

\- Ah ta vu Bruniblondi je suis pas sadique elle a dit la dame :p

Fin du chap 10 :

\- La prochaine fois que deux stupides gamins ont besoin d'aide, fais-moi penser à ne pas aller les secourir.

\- Je crois que tu irais quand même.

\- Ouais, je suis cinglé.

\- Tu es surtout…

Steve ne finit pas sa phrase, Tony releva la tête pour pouvoir observer son amant :

\- Quoi Sugar ? Vas-y, je peux tout encaisser.

Le blond l'observa un moment comme pour s'assurer qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns encore humides.

Qu'est-ce que Steve pouvait bien avoir à dire pour être si sérieux ? Tony s'attendait à tout, sauf aux mots que prononça son amant :

\- Je t'aime…

* * *

Chapitre 11

0o0o0o0o

Ce n'est qu'une fois les portes de sa maison passées que Tony retrouva sa voix, et les premiers mots qu'il prononça étaient loin d'être ceux que Steve attendait :

\- Jarvis, augmente la température de la maison et fais chauffer le jacuzzi.

\- Bien monsieur.

Steve n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le milliardaire fila comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses.

Ce soir-là, il entra dans ce qui était devenu leur lit, en craignant que Tony ne vienne pas le rejoindre. Il aurait dû se taire, l'ingénieur n'était pas prêt à attendre ce genre de choses. Pourquoi, ça restait un mystère…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand la porte s'ouvrit et que son amant vint se coucher sans un mot. D'habitude, chacun restait de son côté du lit à part la nuit dernière quand ils étaient transis de froid, ils n'avaient jamais dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, cette fois, Tony vint poser sa tête sur son torse et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette foutue tête de génie ?

0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin tout le monde était attablé dans la cuisine, le petit-déjeuner était devenu une sorte de rituel auquel aucun d'eux ne voulait déroger. Ou alors, c'était la cuisine de Bruce qui attirait tout le monde. Ce matin-là, il avait fait des muffins. Chacun des Avengers avait avalé les siens à une vitesse folle.

Steve jeta un œil sur Tony assis sur le plan de travail a boulotté sa dernière moitié de muffin. L'homme ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Il se contentait de le regarder comme s'il voulait l'analyser.

L'ambiance était plutôt tendue, probablement à cause d'eux, mais Steve ne savait pas comment détendre l'atmosphère. Bruce lui jeta un regard comme pour lui demander ce qui se passait, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

C'était pesant. Il avait pris l'habitude de se disputer avec Tony, de rire avec lui…

Le médecin se leva, s'approchant du milliardaire, pour engager la conversation ou peut-être juste pour l'embêter. Bruce tendit la main vers l'assiette de son ami. La réaction fut immédiate. Tony donna une grosse tape sur la main du voleur avec sa fourchette :

\- Aie !

La montre au poignet de Bruce se mit à biper une fois deux fois :

-Ne touche pas à mes muffins !

Au troisième bip, Steve sentit Clint et Natasha se tendre, Bruce ferma les yeux juste un moment et la montre redevint silencieuse.

Clint posa sa tasse plutôt brusquement sur la table :

\- À trop jouer avec le feu Tony, un jour, tu finiras par te brûler.

\- Hey personne ne me vole ma bouffe, que ce soit Bruce ou Hulk, même combat. C'est mon muffin.

Bruce fixa Tony, comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il détestait la physique :

\- Sérieux ? Tu serais capable de te battre avec l'autre pour un bout de muffin ? Que j'ai préparé sois-dit en passant.

\- Carrément !

Steve haussa les sourcils, est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Probablement oui…

Clint aussi observait Tony il poussa un soupire en demandant :

\- Tu t'en fous ?

\- De quoi ? Que Hulk apparaisse ? Totalement ! De un, il ne me fait pas peur, de deux…

Hawkeye l'interrompit :

\- Tu ne peux pas être aussi égoïste que ça… Pense aux personnes autour de toi Tony, elles ne tiennent pas toutes à se retrouver face à Hulk. Des gens pourraient être blessés, pense à ça.

Natasha approuva son ami :

\- Ou à ce que Bruce ressentira une fois redevenu lui-même.

Steve se demanda s'il devait intervenir. Tony est loin d'être égoïste, ils devraient le savoir. Il l'avait encore prouvé hier en passant des heures dans le froid occultant la fatigue et la douleur de ses muscles pour aller chercher deux gamins.

Mais Steve ne put pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu à son amant pour son mutisme, alors il se tue à son tour.

Loin d'être touché par les accusations des deux espions, Tony descendit du plan travail et d'une voix assurée, répondit :

\- J'ai accepté Hulk comme faisant partie de Bruce. C'est pour ça qu'il m'aime bien et pas vous. S'il apparaît, j'empêcherai des abrutis de se mettre sur son chemin et de se faire écrabouiller. Quant au dégât matériel, je paierais les réparations. Avoir peur d'une chose ne fait pas qu'elle n'arrive pas, si Bruce avait un peu moins peur du Hulk, il arriverait bien mieux à le contrôler et pas seulement à l'empêcher de sortir.

Il tendit son muffin au médecin et ajouta :

\- C'était mon conseil du jour pour toi, big guy.

Sans un mot de plus, Tony quitta la pièce.

Et quand Steve releva la tête plusieurs minutes plus tard, il était seul avec Bruce. Le médecin se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de lui :

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Non, c'était bien ça le problème. Il y avait eu deux mots de trop et depuis, le silence. Il préféra ne pas répondre :

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Steve, tu sais tout comme moi qu'il n'est pas égoïste. Égocentrique peut-être, mais pas égoïste et pourtant, tu n'as pas réagi donc, est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ?

Steve hésita, un moment, mais il avait besoin d'en parler, il avait besoin de comprendre :

\- Je… Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Bruce poussa un profond soupir avant de se caler contre le dossier de son siège :

\- Et il n'a pas répondu…

\- Non. C'est même pire. Il ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis.

\- Écoutes Steve, je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Mais je peux te dire une chose, il se protège. Il s'est enfermé loin de tout et de tout le monde. Pour s'empêcher de souffrir à nouveau. Et toi mon ami si tu l'aimes vraiment, il va falloir que tu sois patient. Que tu ne lâches rien et que tu brises les murs derrière lesquels il s'est retranché.

Bruce attendit comme pour lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ça et puis, il ajouta :

\- Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose, sois sûr de toi. Il ne mérite pas qu'on le laisse tomber encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…

\- Vas lui parler ! Ne le laisse pas te repousser, c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait avec Pepper.

\- Il m'a dit qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus, qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, murmura Steve, bien conscient que ce n'était surement pas la vérité.

\- Il l'a éloignée et elle n'a pas eu le courage ou l'envie d'insister. Ne le laisse pas faire, Steve.

Bruce lui tapota le genou, ce qui l'énerva passablement. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, il ne laisserait pas Tony fuir.

0o0o0o0o

Steve entra dans la bibliothèque, c'était un endroit magnifique avec des fauteuils en cuir, une table basse et forcement, plein de livres. Jamais personne n'entrait là ; il serait tranquille :

\- Jarvis ?

\- Oui monsieur ?

Steve s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils, tendit la main au hasard sur une étagère, pris un livre et l'ouvrit pour le poser sur ces genoux :

\- Qu'est-ce que Bruce sait que je ne sais pas ?

L'IA ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle calculait si elle devait répondre ou non, et puis la voix retentit dans la pièce. Juste un peu plus basse que d'habitude, comme s'il avait compris que personne ne devait avoir vent de cette conversation :

\- Monsieur Banner a cherché la vérité sur quelques mensonges que le Shield a mis en place.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Obadiah Stane, pour commencer.

Steve connaissait ce nom, il était apparu plusieurs fois quand il avait fait des recherches sur Howard :

\- Raconte-moi Jarvis, je veux l'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

Il ne laissa pas l'IA finir :

\- Je l'aime ! Vraiment, profondément ! Je ne peux pas le laisser s'autodétruire comme ça. Tu dois m'aider.

\- Vous devriez prendre vos aises, l'histoire est assez longue.

\- Merci Jarvis…

0o0o0o0o0o

Steve patientait, c'était difficile, mais il patientait, attendant que Tony se décide à venir lui parler. Ça ne faisait que 24h que son amant ne lui adressait plus la parole, mais ça lui semblait bien plus.

C'était quand même pathétique…

Pour tenter de se détendre, il s'était réfugié dans la piscine. Il fit plusieurs longueurs, laissant l'eau chaude le délasser. Il sentit Tony entrer bien avant de le voir, il plongea sous le l'eau et n'en ressorti qu'au bord de la piscine.

Tony ôta ses chaussures et ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer noir. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau :

\- Mmm, t'as demandé à Jarvis d'augmenter la température ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est brûlant.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Tony, mais je ne suis pas non plus un grand fan du froid.

\- Ça peut se comprendre.

Et maintenant quoi ? Il détestait vraiment cette gêne qui s'était installée entre eux. Il fallait que Tony lui parle. Il sortit de l'eau pour s'asseoir à ses côtés :

\- Donc…

\- Donc ?

-J'en sais rien Tony. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé les dernières heures dans un état de mutisme étrange.

\- Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout.

Steve l'observa juste pour voir si c'était la vérité :

\- Ça t'a surpris à ce point ? Je veux dire, tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Tu parles d'un génie…

Il avait essayé de donner à son ton un petit accent amusé, pas sûr qu'il est vraiment réussi :

\- Si, mais… C'est pas une raison pour me le dire, est-ce que je te le dis, moi ? Répondit Tony en haussant les épaules

Sérieusement, fallait suivre :

\- Donc j'ai le droit de le penser, de le ressentir, mais pas de le dire ?

\- C'est ça, Sugar.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est trop bizarre !

C'était bizarre de s'entendre dire « je t'aime » ? Steve s'approcha et lui fit tourner la tête pour croiser son regard :

\- ''Est-ce que je te le dis, moi ?'' Je dois comprendre que tu ressens des choses à mon égard, mais que tu ne le dis pas parce que c'est bizarre ?

\- C'est ça.

Le sourire de Tony était sincère, comme s'il était ravi que Steve ait trouvé la solution tout seul :

\- Alors écoute-moi bien, Anthony Stark ! Je t'aime et j'ai bien l'intention de le dire aussi souvent que je le veux. Quant à l'entendre de ta bouche, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir et ça ne me paraîtrait absolument pas bizarre.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour le contredire. Avec un sourire amusé, le soldat le poussa dans la piscine, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.

Il sauta à son tour dans l'eau et quand son amant refit surface, il le plaqua contre le carrelage pour envahir sa bouche. Les vagues d'eau chaude caressaient leurs peaux, les gouttes glissaient sur leurs visages joints. Rendant leur échange, torride et sensuel.

Steve enroula l'un de ses bras autour de Tony pour le rapprocher de lui, sa langue caressait la sienne, leurs corps frottaient l'un contre l'autre au rythme de l'eau.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement quand le brun vint plaquer ses mains sur ses fesses. Tony l'aimait. Il ne savait peut-être pas le dire, ne savait peut-être pas l'entendre, mais c'était le cas. Et rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Tony vint embrasser sa nuque avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Si à chaque fois que tu as envie de dire ce genre de chose, j'ai droit à des baisers comme ça, peut-être que je pourrais m'y habituer.

Steve lui fit relever la tête :

\- Je t'aime.

Il reprit la bouche de son amant, vint mordiller ces lèvres, les caresser de sa langue avant de s'immiscer entre, pour l'explorer encore et encore. Il sentait tout contre son corps Tony réagir, son sexe commençait à tendre son boxer. Il l'embrassa encore plus fiévreusement, encore plus profondément.

Son sang était en ébullition et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur de l'eau.

Steve grogna de frustration quand son amant quitta ces lèvres :

\- L'amour ne remplace l'oxygène, Sugar.

Tony semblait plus détendu, enfin redevenu lui-même. Avec ce sourire tout aussi moqueur que séducteur, il s'écarta pour balancer son boxer trempé sur la berge.

Steve posa sa main sur son sexe tendu avant même qu'il n'ait fini son mouvement. C'était plutôt excitant d'être là, n'importe lequel de leurs amis pouvaient entrer. Quoique Jarvis les préviendrait sûrement avant, mais c'était quand même étourdissant de se trouver là, totalement exposé. Baignant dans cette eau brûlante, Tony poussa un léger gémissement quand il resserra sa main sur son érection. Steve l'embrassa de nouveau, langoureusement tout en imprimant un va-et-vient avec son poing :

\- Monsieur, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais un hélicoptère du Shield est en approche.

Tony détacha ses lèvres des siennes et lui jeta un regard :

\- Ne pense même pas à sortir de là, avant d'avoir fini ce que tu as commencé, Cap.

Ce serait marrant d'essayer. Peut-être pas, la vengeance de Tony serait vraiment terrible.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Fury y était déjà. Ils avaient vraiment pris tout leur temps :

\- Vous ne pouviez pas tomber plus mal… Attaqua directement Tony.

\- En fait si, il aurait pu plus mal tomber, contra Steve.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, Sugar, mais là, ne crois pas que je t'aurais laissé te défiler.

Ils se souriaient comme deux idiots sous le regard de tous les autres. Avant que Tony ne se racle la gorge et s'installe sur le plan de travail en demandant :

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Le monde a besoin de vous.

\- Dites au monde de revenir mardi en 8. Pour le moment, nous sommes en vacances.

La tirade amusa Steve et Bruce, mais c'est tout :

\- Monsieur Stark…

\- Du calme Fury, je plaisantais. Qu'est-ce qui requiert l'attention de tous les Avengers ?

L'agent du shield posa un modélisateur triangulaire sur la table (made in Stark d'après ce que pouvait voir Steve) et une fiche d'identité apparu.

 **Nom** : Alton Francis Vibereaux

 **Statut légal :** Citoyen des Etats-Unis

 **Lieu de naissance :** Bâton Rouge (Louisiane, Etats-Unis)

 **Profession :** ingénieur sismologue

Taille **:** 1m72  
 **Poids :** 75 kg  
 **Yeux :** Bleus

 **Cheveux :** Noirs

À côté de cette fiche plutôt succincte, se trouvait la photo d'un homme en blouse blanche avec des lunettes. Fury commença :

\- Jusqu'à récemment, nous pensions que le 'bon docteur' était décédé au cours de l'une de ses expériences dans la faille de San Andréas, en Californie…

Sans aucune gêne, Tony l'interrompit :

\- Ah, ses savants fous toujours à faire des expériences et à se retrouver dans la panade.

Il fixait Bruce en disant ça, mais loin d'être choqué ou peiné, le physicien répondit dans un sourire :

\- Tu te comptes parmi nous, j'espère.

\- Bien entendu ! Je me suis probablement fait exploser plus souvent que toi.

\- Messieurs, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais continuer.

Le ton de Fury était faussement poli et doucereux, les mots cachés derrière ceux-là étaient assez claire, mais Tony les ignora totalement pour répondre tout aussi poliment :

\- Faites, faites très cher.

L'agent jeta un regard noir au milliardaire :

\- Voici à quoi ressemble notre savant fou, aujourd'hui.

L'homme avait perdu quasiment tous ses cheveux, il portait une combinaison violette et turquoise qui aurait probablement mérité quelques commentaires de la part de Tony, si celui-ci n'avait pas vu le nom accolé à la photo :

\- Vibro ?

\- C'est ainsi que se fait appeler le docteur maintenant. Son nom de famille est Vibereaux, nous pensons…

Tony se met à rire, fort :

\- Désolé, je viens d'imaginer un vibro énorme attaquant les gens pour se les faire. Et poursuivant Captain America de ses assiduités.

Il partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Steve tentait vraiment de retenir son sourire, mais avec son amant hilare à côté de lui, c'était difficile. Ce fut pire après le commentaire de Thor :

\- Je n'ai pas compris cette blague.

Cette fois, Bruce se mit à rire aussi et Steve craqua à son tour. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer sous l'œil noir de Fury :

\- Vous avez fini ?

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit Tony, tu me caches des trucs, amour ? Comment tu as compris la blague, toi ?

\- Les tiroirs de ta chambre à la tour Avengers sont une mine d'or d'informations.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Fury ne le laissa pas parler :

\- Comme je le disais, c'est une expérience qui a…

L'attention de Steve fut détournée de son supérieur, quand Tony lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Fais-moi confiance. En rentrant, je te ferais faire connaissance avec cette mine d'or d'informations.

Fury jeta leur jeta un regard noir :

\- Depuis le docteur peut…

Tony l'interrompit encore :

\- Non mais c'est sérieux, le mec s'appelle Vibro ? Il a choisi tout seul ? Vous pourriez nous amener des méchants à la hauteur de notre standing, quand même.

\- Stark.

\- Imaginez les gros titres 'les Avengers arrêtent Vibro', je vois d'ici les blague pourries.

Fury grommela :

\- Blagues dont vous pourriez être l'auteur, je n'en doute pas.

\- Attendez, je cherche.

Bizarrement, tout le monde attendit.

Ça pouvait durer des heures, Steve le savait. Un seul mot suffit. Un mot prononcé avec tendresse :

\- Tony.

\- Ok, je ne cherche plus, mais je vais trouver quand même. C'est tellement nul comme nom que rien ne me vient.

Steve fit un signe à Fury pour qu'il continue :

\- Comme je le disais, l'accident a provoqué une mutation chez V… Le docteur. Il est maintenant capable d'engendrer des tremblements de terre. Nous pensons que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de celui sur lequel vous êtes intervenus…

Cette fois, c'est Bruce qui intervint :

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous nous le dites ? Vous savez combien de personnes ont été blessées ce jour-là ?

\- Oui docteur Banner, mais...

-Comment est-ce qu'on l'arrête ? Demanda Natasha toujours aussi pragmatique.

Fury préféra répondre à cette question :

\- Nos chercheurs sont en train de mettre au point un inhibiteur.

Tony descendit du plan de travail d'un geste souple :

\- Vos chercheurs, laissez-moi rire ! Repérez ce mec, je vais construire un truc pour enlever les piles de votre vibro.

Steve vit Fury serrer les dents, et il faillit le plaindre. Gérer Tony Stark n'avait rien de facile. L'aimer était bien plus simple.

Son amant ayant quitté la pièce, il s'approcha pour recueillir les dernières infos sur leur cible.

0o0o0o0o

Fury était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu et Tony était enfermé dans son labo/atelier de savant fou depuis près de 5h.

Steve, lui, tournait en rond. Et il avait horreur de ça. Vers 15h, son amant n'était toujours pas réapparu. Est-ce que les génies/savants fous/milliardaires étaient capables de jeûner des jours, quand ils travaillaient sur quelque chose ?

Juste au cas où, il prépara un plateau avec des gâteaux, du café et deux fruits et descendit. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander l'accès à Jarvis, la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement :

\- Steven.

Tony était de dos, penché sur une table en acier :

\- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

\- Il n'y a que deux personnes au monde qui ont un accès total et immédiat partout et Bruce met un point d'honneur à me fuir quand je travaille. Parait que je suis pas sociable ou je sais pas quoi… Venant d'un type avec un si gros problème caractériel, je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Qu'il soit damné s'il arrivait à comprendre ces deux-là :

\- Je t'ai apporté un en-cas. Je me suis dit que quelque chose de chaud ne servirait a rien, alors j'ai pris des gâteaux et un café.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être si parfait Captain, tu me files des complexes.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu saches réellement ce que ça veut dire.

Tony hocha la tête comme pour confirmer, Steve fit le tour de la table et posa le plateau dessus. L'ingénieur ne releva même pas les yeux, continuant de fixer un machin électronique à travers une énorme loupe.

Steve observa son amant quelques secondes. Le visage de Tony était tout à fait différent sans son masque de parfait trou du cul.

S'il restait, il ne pourrait pas, soit s'empêcher de rire, soit lui sauter dessus et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. À regret, il rebroussa chemin. Enfin, tenta. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que la voix de Tony retentit dans la pièce :

\- Sunshine ?

\- Mmmm.

Le brun releva la tête de son machin pour croiser son regard. Il y eut un long silence comme si Tony tentait de formuler ces pensées, mais le résultat ne fut pas vraiment probant :

\- Il se pourrait… Que...

L'homme qui parvenait à faire des discours même torché, peinait maintenant à aligner deux mots :

\- Que, tu vois… Je ressente des trucs… Des sentiments et… Envers toi, je veux dire et…

Cette fois, Steve ne put se retenir de rire :

\- Tu es vexant, Sugar.

\- Il y a une façon tellement simple de dire ce que tu tentes d'exprimer, trois petits mots à la place de ce si pitoyable bafouillis.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce n'est pas forcément plus simple, Cap.

\- Essaies, chuchota juste Steve en s'approchant.

Une moue étrange apparut sur les lèvres du milliardaire. Il tenta quand même :

\- Je t'aime.

Doucement, Steve s'approcha pour embrasser son amant. Un baiser aimant, long et langoureux. Le genre de baiser qu'il lui avait promis pour ce genre de déclaration.

Il s'écarta juste un peu pour poser son front contre le sien, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du milliardaire quand il demanda :

\- Est-ce que c'était si bizarre que ça, amour ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je réessayerais pour voir.

\- Quand tu veux Anthony, quand tu veux…

\- Oui bah file maintenant, j'ai du boulot. C'est pas ces idiots du shield qui vont neutraliser notre Vibro. Note que c'est bien la première fois que je cherche à en neutraliser un.

\- Tel que je te connais, t'as probablement trafiqué ces trucs pour…

Le regard amusé de Tony lui donna la réponse :

\- Tu l'as fait, hein…

L'ingénieur n'eut pas besoin de confirmer.

0o0o0o0o0o

A suivre.

* * *

Bon la c'est pas sadique comme fin si ?

Merci à **_Bruniblondi pour tout et plus encore ^^  
_**

Prochain chapitre lundi 27 ^^ J'espère que celui ci vous a plus

ah oui et petite précision j'ai écrite cette fic bien avant avengers 2 vous vous doutez bien que je me suis marré au ciné en attendant bruce et tony se traité de savant fou :p

Et si vous vous posé la question oui le méchant Vribo existe je ne l'ai pas inventé (j'en aurais été incapable j'avoue)


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde les gens voilà le chapitre 12 bon je l'aime pas vraiment celui la désolé.

Avertissement Thor va raconter un peu son histoire

Et y a du tripotage a la fin du chapitre

Mero chapter 11 . Jul 21

hm... j'ai moins accroché a ce chapitre

\- Ah oui ? je comprend il ne se passe pas grand chose lol

Il était bien et le coup du "je t'aime" aussi quoi que plutot classique

\- Ouep tout à fait.  
Le vibro était drole  
mais... j'ai moins accroché, je sais pas trop pourquoi ; peut etre que je le relirais plus tard pour verifier !

-Non mais pas de soucis hein tu as le droit de pas accrocher certain chapitre son un peu plat lol  
J'ai hate de lire la suite

\- J'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

hasegawa chapter 11 . Jul 20

Coucou ma belle!  
Trop contente je chope juste assez de wifi pour pouvoir lire tes chap!  
Et cest tjr aussi bieeeeen. Sont mimi, et pis cest drole et pis ils saiment, et pis je taime aussi voila! X3  
Bravoooo

-Merci beaucoup ^^ je suis contente que ça t'ai plus merci et bonne vacances ^^

mumu71 chapter 11 . Jul 21

ah oui on est servi avec les "je t'aime" et j'adore! quoi que j'ai eu peur, tony! s'enfermant dans son mutisme on aurai été perturbé à moins! je donnerai cher pour savoir ce que jarvis à raconté à steve, peut être le saura t-on hein?

\- Nop désolé cette conversation n'est pas prévu au programme

en tout cas il finit par les dire ces mots et ca waouh! j'y croyais même pas! quant à cette relation entre bruce et tony, je l'adore! c'est un mélange de respect et d'amitié sur fond de... je ne sais pas trop en fait, et si steve ne comprend rien à leur relation, bah moi non plus! et

\- J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Bruce et Tony je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et si nonje crois qu'il manque un bout de la review lol merci en tout cas

Misew:Encore un chapitre plus que sympathique!  
J'attends la suite avec impatience! :)

-Merci beaucoup ^^ voilà la suite

Une moue étrange apparut sur les lèvres du milliardaire. Il tenta quand même :

\- Je t'aime.

Doucement, Steve s'approcha pour embrasser son amant. Un baiser aimant, long et langoureux. Le genre de baiser qu'il lui avait promis pour ce genre de déclaration.

Il s'écarta juste un peu pour poser son front contre le sien, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du milliardaire quand il demanda :

\- Est-ce que c'était si bizarre que ça, amour ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je réessayerais pour voir.

\- Quand tu veux Anthony, quand tu veux…

\- Oui bah file maintenant, j'ai du boulot. C'est pas ces idiots du shield qui vont neutraliser notre Vibro. Note que c'est bien la première fois que je cherche à en neutraliser un.

\- Tel que je te connais, t'as probablement trafiqué ces trucs pour…

Le regard amusé de Tony lui donna la réponse :

\- Tu l'as fait, hein…

L'ingénieur n'eut pas besoin de confirmer.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 12

Tony mit la touche finale à son appareil neuronale miniature. Si tout marchait comme il le voulait, il bloquerait les pouvoirs du vibromasseur géant.

Il lui avait fallu à peine 24h.

Tony étira son dos douloureux à être resté penché sur sa table de travail :

\- Jarvis, est-ce que je vieillis ?

\- C'est indéniable monsieur.

\- Dans quelques années, fais-moi penser à créer une IA capable de contenir ma superbe intelligence.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, Monsieur.

Quoique, est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de vivre pour toujours ? De survivre à ses amis ? Bruce lui manquerait. L'homme n'avait pas son QI, mais n'en était pas loin. Il était marrant et comprenait toujours ses blagues.

Même s'ils étaient parfois étranges et étrangement stupides, Natasha et Clint lui manqueraient aussi.

Thor, lui, serait encore là pendant des centaines d'années, mais n'avoir que le dieu à qui parler serait vite lassant. Surtout que celui-ci n'était pas le plus brillant de tous.

Méchant ? Oui, peut-être un peu.

Quant à Steve…

Il y a encore quelques mois, il ne s'imaginait pas vivre avec Steve. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui.

Au point de se lancer dans de grandes déclarations d'amour. Si si, un « je t'aime » venant de sa part équivalait à une grande, très grande déclaration d'amour. Et personne jusque-là n'y avait encore eu droit. Pas même Pepper. Peut-être qu'elle serait restée s'il l'avait fait.

Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Steve semblaient bien plus forts, bien plus présents.

Tony secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

Épuisé, il finit par quitter l'atelier et se rendre jusqu'à leur chambre. Il devait être tard, toute la maison était plongée dans le noir :

\- Time.

\- 3h02 monsieur.

\- À quand même.

Ce qui voulait dire que son amant devait dormir. Dommage…

Il entra dans la chambre et commença par retirer son t-shirt. Avoir une lampe de poche en plein milieu de la poitrine pouvait parfois s'avérer utile.

Sans bruit, il se glissa sous les couvertures. Aussitôt, Steve remua :

\- Hé…

\- Hé Sugar.

Les yeux de son amant papillonnèrent :

\- T'as fini ?

\- Tu en doutes ?

Steve le regardait comme s'il détenait l'univers à lui tout seul :

\- Du tout.

Il inspira profondément et continua de le fixer :

\- Quoi Sugar ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux de nouveau que je m'épanche sur mes sentiments, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de….

\- Non. Non, enfin, c'est sûrement la suite de cette conversation.

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était fatigué qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

\- D'accord, quoi ? C'est quoi la suite ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment ce sont passées tes autres relations, mais…

Tony ferma la bouche pour s'empêcher de corriger Steve. « Son autre relation » pas « ses », jusqu'à Pepper, il n'avait jamais été réellement en couple :

\- … Je ne partage pas Tony.

\- Tu es en train de me demander de te rester fidèle ?

C'était idiot de trouver ça mignon ?

\- Oui.

\- Steven, je suis un coureur de jupons, de pantalons, de ce que tu veux. Mais je ne cours jamais plusieurs lièvres à la fois.

Steve hocha la tête simplement :

\- Bien. Au cas où tu te poserais la question…

\- Non, je ne me la pose pas. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses être autre chose que fidèle, c'est ce que tu es, mon amour. Totalement droit et honnête.

Les mots étaient au bord de ses lèvres, ça ne devrait pas être aussi dur que ça de les laisser sortir. Pourtant, l'effort que ça demandait était incommensurable :

\- Je t'aime Sugar.

\- Je sais.

Steve l'embrassa profondément, encore et encore.

0o0o0o0o0

Il est tard le lendemain quand Tony entre dans la cuisine, Steve n'était pas là ce matin quand il s'était réveillé et il espérait vraiment le trouver là.

Mais il n'y avait personne et un vent glacé soufflait par la porte de la baie vitrée grande ouverte. Thor était là, regardant la neige tomber, ne portant qu'un t-shirt et un pantalon :

\- Si tu as décidé d'en finir avec la vie, je connais des moyens plus rapides que la mort par pneumonie ou congélation. Et je suis au regret de dire que si ça n'a pas marché avec Steve, ça ne marchera pas avec toi.

Un pauvre sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond :

\- Allez mon pote, viens par-là, je vais te faire un café.

Jamais Tony n'avait vu quelqu'un avec un regard si triste, si vide. Est-ce qu'il ressemblerait à ça si Steve s'en allait ? Probablement et c'était une constatation plus qu'effrayante. Il déposa la tasse devant le dieu, avant de s'asseoir près de lui à la table :

\- Je ne vais pas te demander si ça va. Je sais que ça ne va pas, mais comme tous les autres imbéciles de cette planète, je ne sais pas vraiment réconforter les gens. Ou les amener à parler. En général, je fuis même tout ce qui peut être radotage de sentiments. Mais je vais le demander quand même. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas bien. Il me manque. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais été si seul. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, mon frère était là. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés. Certains souvenirs sont encore tellement clairs dans ma mémoire…

\- Par exemple ? Encourage Tony.

\- Je me souviens qu'il y avait deux berceaux dans la nursery, mais qu'un seul a toujours été utilisé. Sans que personne ne puisse l'empêcher, je finissais toujours par arriver à me glisser tout près de lui. Je ne voulais pas que mon petit frère ait froid.

Thor fuit son regard. Il fixait sa tasse comme si elle possédait toutes les réponses et continua :

\- Maintenant, je sais pourquoi, sa peau était bleue de par sa nature et non pas parce qu'il était un bébé frileux. Je me rends compte de cela à présent. Je me souviens qu'il y avait deux lits dans la chambre des princes, mais que malgré toutes les protestations des nourrices, nous dormions toujours l'un contre l'autre.

Un sourire empli de tristesse passa sur les lèvres du dieu :

\- Jusqu'à ce que notre père décide que nous étions trop vieux pour cela. Et tente de nous séparer. Deux princes, deux chambres, nous y avons été conduits par des gardes armés, Loki hurlait comme un beau diable et je me débattais tellement que j'ai cassé deux dents à l'un des soldats, avant d'atteindre mes nouveaux appartements.

\- Et vous avez obtenu gain de cause ?

\- Sous notre colère, nos cris et l'effet de nos pouvoirs mêlés, toute l'aile du palais qu'on nous avait alloué s'est effondrée. Après ça, plus personne n'a tenté de nous séparer. Et puis, nous avons grandi et…

Tony savait ce qui allait suivre et pourquoi Thor s'était arrêté :

\- Vas-y, raconte-moi ! Je ne te juge pas et si ça peut t'aider, je te raconterais des histoires décadentes sur ma jeunesse olé olé.

Le dieu releva les yeux quelques secondes probablement pour vérifier que ça ne le choquait pas :

\- Je devais avoir 17 de vos années quand j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, que nous étions bien trop proches. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'éloigner de moi, mais rien ne marchait. Loki a toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne m'a pas laissé faire, il avait compris bien plus de choses que moi. Je l'aimais ami Stark, bien plus profondément que jamais personne n'a aimé. Mais nous n'en avions pas le droit et ça a engendré autant de torture et de douleur que d'amour et de passion.

Thor inspira profondément, avait-il déjà raconté tout ça à quelqu'un ? Probablement pas :

\- Et puis, tout s'est dégradé sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être que la situation était bien trop lourde à porter pour les deux enfants que nous étions encore. J'étais son grand frère, j'ai pris la décision la plus difficile de ma vie. Tout devait cesser, j'espérais qu'il comprendrait…

La fin de la phrase n'était pas compliquée à deviner :

\- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, murmure Tony.

\- Nous étions persuadés être frères et nous nous aimions charnellement. C'était une situation intenable, impossible. Il fallait que ça cesse. Je voulais juste le protéger, mais je lui ai brisé le cœur. Il s'est mis à me mentir, à me cacher des choses. Je crois que ça l'a rendu fou. Il a fait certaines choses que jamais mon frère, l'homme que j'aimais, n'aurait faites. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous ne savions pas… Comprends-tu ?

Pas vraiment, mais Tony le laissa continuer à son rythme :

\- Notre père lui a appris la vérité sur ses origines. Je crois que ça l'a achevé. Si ma décision a été douloureusement insurmontable, il lui restait l'espoir. Mais la vérité l'a anéanti. Nous avons passé des milliers d'années avec ses sentiments coupables, avec la honte, la douleur et l'horreur d'une relation incestueuse qui n'en était pas une.

\- De quoi rendre dingue, je peux comprendre.

Thor releva la tête pour le regarder. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de demander :

\- Est-ce mal que je le considère toujours comme mon frère ? Que cet amour que j'ai pour lui, même par-delà la mort, soit autant fraternel qu'amoureux fou ?

Tony pose sa tasse sur la table avant de s'approcher :

\- Non. Je ne crois le seul que ça fait souffrir Thor, c'est toi.

Et Loki.

Il était de plus en plus persuadé que le trisker n'était pas mort. Tout ça ressemblait bien trop à un plan machiavélique pour faire souffrir son frère.

La voix de Jarvis fit sursauter la montagne de muscles qu'était le dieu :

\- Monsieur, le shield requière votre aide, un tremblement de terre est en cours à Los Angeles.

\- Préviens les autres qu'on décolle aussi vite que possible.

0o0o0o0o0

Los Angeles continuait de trembler, les séismes continuaient de secouer la terre à intervalles réguliers.

La scène était étrangement semblable à celle vécue quelque temps plus tôt. Soulever, secourir les gens, dégager les décombres et remplir les ambulances.

Chacun des Avengers était à la recherche de Vibro et ça n'avait vraiment plus rien de drôle :

\- Jarvis est-ce que tu trouves ?

Tony volait au-dessus de la ville :

\- J'y suis presque monsieur.

Le tremblement cessa d'un coup et la voix de Steve retentit dans son heaume :

\- La ville ne résistera pas à une secousse de plus. Il faut qu'on le trouve avant qu'il ne recharge ses batteries.

\- Jarvis ! Grogna Tony.

\- Voilà monsieur, le centre du séisme se trouve ici.

Des coordonnées apparurent devant ses yeux et la voix de Steve retentit encore :

\- Ne t'avise pas d'y aller tout seul !

Il pourrait vraiment. Au moins son amant serait en sécurité. Mais lui, ne le serait plus jamais s'il faisait un truc comme ça à Steve, il aurait vraiment de très gros ennuis.

Il fit demi-tour. Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander à Jarvis la position de son amant l'IA l'afficha directement.

Tony repéra le costume bleu. Sans grande douceur, il attrapa Captain America et suivit les coordonnées.

Avec une pensée ridicule mais véridique qui disait à peu près : « Vibro nous voilà. »

Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver leur méchant dans sa combinaison violette et turquoise. L'homme était posté sur un toit et observait la ville.

Aussi discrètement que possible, Tony se posa derrière lui :

\- Sa main, chuchota juste Steve.

\- Vu.

L'homme tenait un boîtier noir avec un gros bouton rouge, le genre de boitier noir typique qui disait : « attention, je vais faire sauter la moitié de la ville ». C'est dans ces moments-là que Loki lui manquait. Lui au moins avait une classe folle et une imagination débordante.

Steve saisit le bouclier dans son dos, le geste fut précis et assuré. Le bouclier dépassa l'homme et revint comme un boomerang, entrainant le boitier dans sa trajectoire et le faisant atterrir à leurs pieds.

Aucun doute, son amant était doué.

Dans un cri de douleur, Vibro se retourna :

\- Putain, vous êtes qui vous ?

\- C'est vexant, franchement. Est-ce que plus personne ne regarde la télé ?

La grimace de colère de leur ennemi était quasiment comique. Son regard se posa sur le boîtier, tentant probablement de trouver un moyen pour le ramasser :

\- Je ne te le conseille pas, grogna Steve.

Les yeux de Vibro lançaient des éclairs et ça, c'était assez bizarre pour être souligné, une grimace de dégoût apparue sur son visage avant qu'il hurle :

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour détruire cette ville.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as ? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est juste le bouton pour le feu d'artifice ?

Tony vit Steve lever les yeux au ciel, pourquoi personne ne trouvait ces blagues drôles ? Elles étaient drôles pourtant. Sans aucune considération pour ses états d'âme, le stupide méchant se lança dans son envolé lyrique :

\- Cette ville périra ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ses explosifs pour la détruire. Ils vont enfin comprendre que leurs immeubles ne sont pas sûrs, que leurs mesures de sécurité sont ridicules. Que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne.

La terre se mit à trembler de nouveau :

\- Arrête ça, triple idiot. On est sur le toit d'un immeuble, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il fallait tout leur dire ?

\- Vous mourrez avec moi, je n'ai pas peur d'y rester pour servir ma cause.

Tony secoua la tête :

\- Pourquoi ils ont toujours des phrases toutes prêtes et stupides à sortir ? On leur apprend ça à l'école des méchants ?

\- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas tous ton intelligence Tony, on serait bien trop occupé.

\- C'est vrai ! Bon, comment on arrête ça ?

Le mouvement de Steve fut si rapide qu'à peine lancé, le bouclier était de nouveau dans sa main et le Vibro écroulé en tas sur le sol, la terre cessa de trembler instantanément :

\- Ah ben, oui ça, ça marche ! Franchement, Fury nous a privés de nos vacances pour un charlot pareil ?

\- Ça aurait pu mal tourner, Tony. Il faut trouver les explosifs.

Steve passa devant lui et se pencha pour ramasser le boitier :

\- Tu sais à quel point tu m'excites dans cette tenue Captain ?

Malgré tous les efforts de Steve pour le cacher, Tony pu apercevoir son sourire.

0o0o0o0o0

Il ne fallut pas si longtemps pour trouver les charges. Et une seule question avait suffi : « Si tu étais un méchant pas beau, avec un nom à la con, où est-ce que tu cacherais du C4 pour faire exploser la ville ? »

Travailler avec Steve, ça pouvait être amusant et ça, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Ramener Vibro à la tour Stark fut plutôt facile. L'infirmerie était bien plus sécurisée que n'importe quel hôpital et lui implanter l'inhibiteur y serait plus facile.

Attacher sur le lit, le sismologue végétait grâce aux tonnes de sédatif que Bruce lui avait administré. Tony enfila une blouse blanche, pas que ce soit nécessaire, mais il avait l'air sexy avec. Posté tout près du lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Steve l'observait, visiblement d'accord ça.

Il s'approcha de son patient pour lui poser l'appareillage. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour le connecter et faire les réglages :

\- Bruce, réduis les sédatifs qu'on fasse un test.

Le médecin lui jeta juste un regard :

\- Douterais-tu de mon génie, big guy ?

\- Je ne me permettrais pas. Loin de moi cette idée même, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver enfermé dans un labo avec toi m'expliquant à quel point tu es génial.

\- Hé désolé mon cœur, je suis pris maintenant. Je ne peux plus assouvir tes fantasmes.

Bruce secoua la tête tout en observant Steve. Il finit par s'approcher de son patient et par manipuler la perfusion.

De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, Fury ne les lâchait pas du regard. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au sismologue pour sortir de son état comateux. Il tira aussitôt sur ses liens tentant de les défaire :

\- Doucement, mon gars. Ça ne sert à rien et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles faire de nouveau connaissance avec le bouclier de mon ami.

Vibro se débattit de plus belle en voyant Steve :

\- Relâchez-moi ou vous le regretterez.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Dis-moi, y a un truc qui m'intrigue. Le surnom que tu t'es choisi, c'est une indication sur tes préférences sexuelles ou juste un délire entre potes ?

L'homme hurla de rage. Tony observa les lieux, rien ne trembler :

\- Tu vois que ça marche, Bruce !

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Avec un sourire suffisant, Tony sortit de la pièce :

\- Voilà Fury, j'ai enlevé les piles de votre vibro. Par contre, la prochaine fois que vous avez un problème de ce genre, appelez le service après-vente, pas les Avengers.

Ça ne fit pas rire l'agent du shield, pourtant, c'était drôle…

0o0o0o0o0o

Tony entra dans leur chambre suivi de son amant, le retour au chalet lui avait paru interminable.

Il hoqueta de surprise quand il fut plaqué sans ménagement contre un mur.

Le baiser fut sauvage et endiablé, Steve devenait vraiment doué pour ça. Plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche avec tellement d'autorité que Tony ne pouvait que le laisser faire. Il ne tenta même pas de reprendre le contrôle.

Son amant s'écarta pour venir chuchoter tout contre son oreille :

\- Alors comme ça, monsieur Stark, je t'excite en uniforme ?

\- Oh ouais Cap, t'es totalement bandant !

Le blond se mit à le fixer comme pour s'assurer qu'il le pensait vraiment, ou peut-être qu'il hésitait juste à dire ce qu'il pensait :

\- Quoi Sugar ?

\- Puisque qu'on commence avec les fantasmes, moi aussi, j'en ai un...

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu avais renoncé à jouer à ce jeu. Vu le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour y céder.

\- Je fais les choses à mon rythme, Tony.

Incontestablement :

-Je vois ça. Ça me va amour, ça me va.

Cette fois, quand Steve reprit sa bouche, ce fut lent et sensuel, mais Tony ne laissa pas le baiser s'éterniser. Il était bien trop curieux :

\- Maintenant, ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps. Cap, dis-moi ?

Le doute passa sur le visage de son amant :

\- Vas-y Sugar !

\- Je veux te voir…

\- Va falloir que tu précises ou je vais vraiment finir par inventer un truc pour lire tes pensées.

Nouveau silence :

\- Oh Putain Cap, lance-toi !

La voix de Steve était rauque quand il parvint enfin à dire :

\- Je veux te voir te masturber. Je veux te voir plonger tes doigts profondément en toi.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un gémissement échappa à Tony, parce que c'était sacrément excitant d'entendre cet homme prononcer ces mots. Sans un mot, il se déshabilla, bien décidé à assouvir le premier fantasme que son amant osait partager avec lui.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver nu, le regard de Steve ne le lâchait pas. Il attrapa le lubrifiant, en versa dans sa paume et avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire, Tony commença à se caresser.

Avoir un spectateur était plus que stimulant. Son sexe se tendait vite dans sa main, il augmenta la cadence en laissant échapper des gémissements.

Il vit Steve déglutir difficilement, toujours debout à l'endroit exact où il l'avait abandonné. Un feu énorme brillait dans son regard, le show lui plaisait incontestablement.

Et ce n'était pas fini.

D'un geste souple, il recula sur le lit jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur, il s'affala lascivement sur les oreillers. Invitant du regard le blond à s'asseoir au pied du lit.

Steve ne se fit pas prier. Avec un geste d'une lenteur exagéré, Tony vint lécher l'index de sa main droite. Avant de descendre doucement vers son anus.

Un drôle de bruit sortit de la bouche entrouverte de son amant. L'excitation de Steve était palpable. Ces yeux brillaient d'un désir à peine contenu, une érection impressionnante tendait son pantalon, il se lécha les lèvres quand Tony reprit sa queue dans sa main.

Avec des gestes lents et assurés, il commença à caresser son anus, a simplement se titiller. Les yeux de Steve étaient fixés sur lui, sur son doigt, sur chacun de ses mouvements.

Tony attrapa le lubrifiant et en versa un peu sur ses deux mains. De la gauche, il recommença à se masturber pendant que la droite replongeait entre ses fesses.

Cette fois, il poussa son doigt à l'intérieur, tout en gémissant ostensiblement. À l'autre bout du lit, Steve avait les poings serrés et luttait visiblement pour ne pas bouger.

Sadique, Tony fit entrer son doigt un peu plus loin :

\- Franchement, Sugar, tu devrais essayer, c'est juste mmm.

Il ajouta son majeur et commença un léger mouvement de va et viens. Il entendit Steve déglutir difficilement, encore une fois.

C'était foutrement érotique de se retrouver là, devant Captain America, de se branler, de se doigter comme ça avec ce regard brûlant posé sur lui.

Tony augmenta la cadence, laissant sa paume aller et venir sur lui au rythme de ses doigts en lui.

Il cria de plaisir quand il atteignit sa prostate, et écarta un peu plus les jambes, se repositionnant pour pouvoir recommencer. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, c'était clair.

Et Steve le vit. Il grimpa totalement sur le lit, s'approchant de lui comme un prédateur de sa proie :

\- Ne jouis pas. Je te veux en moi, je te veux tellement que ç'en est douloureux.

\- Alors tu ferais bien de te déshabiller vite Sugar, parce que je vais finir sans toi.

Steve se jeta sur ses lèvres en grondant de désapprobation.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors oui c'est la fin du chapitre et non la scène de sexe ne continue pas dans le chapitre 13 désolé lol. (mais c'est moins sadique de vous prévenir non ?)

Donc vous en pensez quoi de chapitre vous avez le droit de dire bof je peu tout à fait l'entendre lol

La suite lundi prochain merci d'avoir lu jusque la.


	13. Chapter 13

Et voilà on est lundi ! Merci a Bruniblondi pour sa super correction ^^

Alors ce chapitre que dire à part je ne sais pas, c'est partit en cacahuète, j'ai honte... Bon non en fait... Ou peu être juste un peu.

 **Un très gros avertissement**

 **ATTENTION Lemon !**

Vous pouvez vous passer de lire TOUT le chapitre si les scènes hot vous gêne un peu.

mumu71 chapter 12 . Jul 28

j'attends toujours tes chapitres avec impatience et je ne suis jamais déçu!

-Merci ^^

oui je pense qu'il te manquait un bout de mon commentaire la dernière fois!thor me fait décidément beaucoup de peine. Tony a compris lui! Loki n'est certainement pas mort et le fait est que oui il s'est fait surement passé pour mort pour anéantir son frère qui s'est détourné de lui.

-La réponse bientôt

j'aime aussi de plus en plus la relation qui s'est établi entre steve et tony! une relation de confiance. Tony maintenant, alors qu'avant il aurait foncé tête baissée, réfléchit! et si steve veut combattre avec lui alors oui il combattra avec lui pour éviter les drames! d'ailleurs il a bien fait d'emmener steven avec lui car c'est quand même grace à lui que vibro est maitrisé!

\- Merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir ^^  
et un méchant de moins! inutile de te dire, bon c'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de faire quand même, que j'attends le prochain chapitre avec impatience!

-Le voilà j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^

Mero chapter 12 . Jul 27

ah oui et les blagues avec Vibro... c'est vraiment stupide mais je peux pas m'empecher de rire xD

\- Mdr merci je suis contente

Bah, j'ai adoré ! J'ai bien aimé le petit coté émotions avec Thor sans que ça soit trop lourd

-Ah merci c'était important pour moi  
c'était sympa ! J'ai hate de lire la suite ! Super boulot !

\- Voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira.

Fin du chapitre 12

Tony augmenta la cadence, laissant sa paume aller et venir sur lui au rythme de ses doigts en lui.

Il cria de plaisir quand il atteignit sa prostate, et écarta un peu plus les jambes, se repositionnant pour pouvoir recommencer. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, c'était clair.

Et Steve le vit. Il grimpa totalement sur le lit, s'approchant de lui comme un prédateur de sa proie :

\- Ne jouis pas. Je te veux en moi, je te veux tellement que ç'en est douloureux.

\- Alors tu ferais bien de te déshabiller vite Sugar, parce que je vais finir sans toi.

Steve se jeta sur ses lèvres en grondant de désapprobation.

A suivre...

* * *

Chapitre 13

0o0o0o0o0o

Le soleil se levait à peine le lendemain, quand Steve se réveilla. Il se remémora leur nuit avec délectation. Tony était vraiment un dieu quand il s'agissait de sexe.

Plusieurs fois, durant son peep show de la veille, Steve s'était dit qu'il allait venir dans son pantalon, tellement c'était excitant. Heureusement, l'honneur était sauf, il avait fini par jouir avec son amant profondément enfoncé en lui.

Et que dieu lui pardonne, il ne connaissait rien de meilleur que ça.

Pourtant, il commençait à se demander ce que ça ferait de prendre Tony, de laisser son sexe gorgé de sang entrer dans son amant.

S'il n'avait pas aussi peur de le blesser, il aurait déjà essayé :

\- Tes pensées ont l'air bien sérieuses Sugar.

Il tourna la tête. Tony le regardait avec une moue étrange :

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses, Steven ? J'espère que c'est à moi ?

\- Oui, à toi.

\- Raconte ! J'adore les histoires qui parlent de moi !

Est-ce qu'il pouvait ? Tony lui avait prouvé que rien n'était tabou pour lui :

\- Je me demandais ce que ça ferait d'être enfoui en toi, ce que je ressentirais.

\- On essaie ça quand tu veux Sugar, je suis plus que partant.

\- Je ne veux pas te…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Tony se pencha pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit, il en sortit un objet de forme conique en plastique assez étrange et une petite télécommande :

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

S'il disait non, est-ce que Tony se moquerait de lui ?

\- Non…

\- C'est un plug. Bienvenu dans le monde des jouets pour adulte, Steven Rogers.

Steve avait une assez bonne idée de l'endroit où était censé se mettre ce truc, mais ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ça allait les aider. Il l'exprima à haute voix et dut se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux à l'explication de Tony.

Steve espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui demande pas de le lui mettre :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sugar, on dirait que tes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Tu es sérieux, hein ?

\- Pour tes yeux ?

\- Pour ce truc. Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Ce machin est énorme…

Le rire de Tony le détendit un peu :

\- Ce plug a une circonférence idéale, crois-moi. Après ça, ta queue n'aura aucun de mal à entrer.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que Tony soit aussi… Lui, en fait :

\- Ne panique pas. Un peu de préparation, un peu de lubrifiant et ça roule…

Ça roule n'était pas les mots que Steve aurait utilisés.

0o0o0o0o

C'était gênant. Vraiment. Ils étaient assis là, autour de la table de la cuisine avec tous les autres, comme si de rien n'était, alors que Tony avait ce plug en lui.

Le pire, c'était cette télécommande qu'il lui avait donné avec un clin d'œil, lui expliquant que chaque fois qu'il appuierait sur le bouton, le jouet se mettrait à vibrer, stimulant encore plus sa prostate. Il avait essayé, juste pour voir et le gémissement qui était sorti de la gorge de son amant l'avait fait frissonner.

Le téléphone de Tony se mit à sonner et d'un geste las, le milliardaire décrocha :

\- Fury, que me vaut le plaisir ? Vous avez besoin d'un nouveau joujou ?

Steve ne put entendre la réponse, mais le sourire de son amant indiquait qu'elle avait dû être fleurie :

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Il poussa un soupir avant de raccrocher :

\- Fury arrive dans dix minutes pour un débriefing. Profitez-en pour faire vos valises. Si on est autant harcelé ici qu'à NY, autant rentrer.

Tony se leva peut-être un peu trop vite, si on en croyait le tout petit cri qui sortit de sa bouche. Steve imaginait très bien le plug frotter contre la prostate de son amant à chaque mouvement. Ce devait être une torture ou du pur plaisir. Peut-être même les deux :

\- Tu t'es fait mal, Tony ?

La demande de Bruce était légitime, ça aurait pu être un cri de douleur :

\- Pas du tout. Aller en piste les jeunes. J'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée que de participer à une réunion…

Il sortit en grommelant.

0o0o0o0o

\- Comment est-ce qu'on enlève ce truc ?

\- Quoi Steven ?

\- Tu sais bien quoi. Je vais finir nos sacs pendant que tu…

Le regard de Tony était clair et net :

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de l'enlever hein ? Comprit le soldat.

\- Du tout ! Enfin si, ce soir, quand tu seras près à me prendre sauvagement dans…

\- Stop.

Ce n'était que quelques mots, pourtant, ils déclenchèrent un brasier sous sa peau. Dans sa poche de pantalon, la télécommande lui brûlait quasiment la cuisse. Il serait tellement facile de la saisir et de remplacer les mots de son amant par des gémissements.

Mais alors, ils en arriveraient au même point, nus et en sueur alors que Fury arrivait :

\- Ne crois pas que je vais déclencher ce truc devant tous les autres.

Le sourire de Tony était éclatant :

\- Oh si, tu le feras. On parie ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ?

\- Parce que c'est excitant Sugar !

Oui, ça l'était, mais hors de question de l'avouer.

0o0o0o0o

Fury était là, à parler et Steve devait vraiment faire de gros efforts pour se concentrer, d'autant plus qu'à ses côtés, Tony gigotait sur sa chaise. Faisant exprès de le frôler, à chaque fois son imagination s'emballait et des images de plus en plus chaudes envahissaient son esprit.

Aucune réunion n'avait été plus difficile à suivre.

Quand ce n'était pas le mouvement qui le distrayait, c'était l'absence de mouvement. Tendu comme un arc, Steve attendait que Tony le frôle de nouveau, mais rien. Discrètement, il jeta un œil à côté de lui. L'ingénieur avait les yeux fermés, son menton posé sur sa main et s'endormait.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, si ? Il ne pouvait pas décemment appuyer sur ce truc ?

Si, il pouvait…

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche, chercha le petit bouton sur la télécommande et l'actionna. Ce fut instantané. Tony sursauta vivement, bousculant sa tasse au passage et renversant la moitié de son café sur la table de la cuisine :

\- Monsieur Stark, il y a un problème ?

Il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre et Steve dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire :

\- Pas du tout, Fury !

\- Donc, vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, ne soyez pas timide Monsieur Stark. Dites-nous ce qui semble occuper votre si parfait esprit.

\- C'est pas mon esprit qui est occupé, c'est…

Steve le coupa balançant le premier truc venu :

\- Ses oreilles, il a un problème… Avec ses oreilles… Il écoute sa musique trop forte, il finit par devenir sourd…

Le rire de Tony surprit tout le monde :

\- Bien rattrapé, amour.

Fury poussa un soupir :

\- Ça vous amuse ?

\- Beaucoup oui, pervertir Captain America, c'est un grand kiff.

\- Vous devriez cesser de l'importuner et vous trouver une copine, une qui resterait cette fois.

Le ton et les paroles de Fury ne plaisaient pas du tout :

\- Je vous prierai de ne pas lui mettre ce genre d'idées dans la tête Directeur, comme je le lui ai précisé, je ne partage pas. Steve ne sut pas vraiment qui était le plus surpris par ses paroles : Tony, Fury, ou Clint et Natasha ? Il ajouta le plus calmement possible :

\- Juste pour que ce soit clair, Fury, nous sommes ensemble que ça vous plaise ou non, d'ailleurs ça vaut pour tout le monde

Il fixa chacun des Avengers, un par un, Natasha lui fit juste un sourire, Clint haussa les épaules, Bruce souriait. Quant à Thor, il avait l'air totalement déconnecté du monde.

Tony lui riait le plus silencieusement possible, Fury croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Vous jubilez, monsieur Stark ? Ça vous amuse qu'il fasse preuve d'insubordination ?

\- Jubiler, je ne sais pas, mais jouir dans mon pantalon, j'en suis pas loin.

Natasha poussa un profond soupir d'ennui :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en revenir à notre ordre du jour ?

Fury s'empressa d'obéir. Steve patienta juste quelques secondes avant de reglisser sa main dans sa poche et aussi discrètement que possible, pressa le bouton.

Tony se tendit à ses côtés et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Personne ne l'entendit ou personne ne voulut le relever.

Excitant. C'était vraiment le bon mot pour désigner leur relation.

0o0o0o0o

Ce n'était pas excitant, c'était juste une torture. La réunion, le retour à la maison, c'était long, bien trop long quand on avait la promesse de…

Une autre bouffée de chaleur l'envahie. Steve jeta un coup d'œil à Tony, assis de l'autre côté de l'avion. Une nouvelle fois, il rencontra son regard. Il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le jet.

Parfois, ça s'accompagnait de légers mouvements. Le milliardaire attendit qu'il relève les yeux et commença à gigoter sur son fauteuil. Steve pouvait très bien imaginer l'objet du diable bouger à l'intérieur de son amant.

La question ne quittait pas son esprit, est-ce que le jouet lui procurait le même plaisir que quand Tony touchait sa prostate avec ses doigts ou avec sa queue ? Si c'était le cas, Steve comprenait très bien que l'homme soit en érection la plupart du temps.

Les autres avaient-ils remarqué ?

Les Avengers se désintéressaient totalement de leur manège. Bruce, ses lunettes chaussées sur le nez, était plongé dans la lecture de papiers qui semblaient passionnants, il notait parfois frénétiquement des lignes et des lignes de texte sur d'autres papiers. Là oui, il avait vraiment l'air d'un savant fou. Clint essuyait la tête de ses flèches. Il avait avoué un peu plus tôt, être frustré parce qu'il n'avait pas pu essayer ces nouveaux trucs que Tony avait faits pour lui. Il était d'ailleurs tout à fait d'accord avec le milliardaire : il leur fallait des méchants dignes de ce nom.

Natasha, elle, regardait Clint avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans les yeux et un sourire attendri.

Quant à Thor, il avait encore ce regard vide. Son état ne s'arrangeait pas. Tony lui avait confié ne pas croire à la mort de Loki et bien qu'il trouve étrange de ressentir ça, Steve espérait vraiment qu'il avait raison parce que leur ami ne tiendrait pas à ce rythme.

Il reporta son regard sur Tony. Il affichait ce sourire suffisant et moqueur que Steve détestait tant. Steve glissa sa main dans sa poche pour déclencher le plug. Le sourire disparut et le milliardaire se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Sa voix était rauque et tremblotante quand il demanda :

\- Jarvis, estimation du temps restant avant de passer la porte de l'appartement ?

\- Encore 18 minutes et 58 secondes, monsieur.

Interminable.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Steve tenta de résister, mais recommença. Il pressa le bouton une nouvelle fois. Le gémissement de Tony ne passa pas inaperçu. Bruce releva la tête de ses papiers et observa son ami. Aussitôt, il tourna la tête vers Steve et étouffa un rire.

Le médecin avait-il compris ?

Tony bougea sur son siège, écartant un peu plus les cuisses. Entre ses jambes, son pantalon était tendu. Steve dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur son amant à la seconde même. Il aimait ce jeu, vraiment, il aimait avoir autant de pouvoir sur Iron Man. Il avait réussi à amadouer cet homme. À gagner son amour et dans une certaine mesure, sa confiance, mais pas tout à fait.

Il restait des zones d'ombre. Il restait une douleur dans les yeux de son amant et une réserve étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur relation. Comme s'il restait encore un mur à abattre et des doutes à balayer. Il allait falloir qu'il se penche là-dessus très prochainement parce qu'il voulait que ça marche et que ça dure. Et pour ça, il faudrait forcement pousser Tony hors de ses retranchements et ça ne se ferait pas sans mal.

La voix de l'ingénieur lui fit sortir de ses pensées :

\- Jarvis.

\- 16 minutes et 18 secondes, monsieur.

Le grognement de dépit qu'il poussa était une douce musique à ses oreilles. Peut-être qu'il pourrait encore appuyer sur ce truc, voir s'il pouvait vraiment arriver à faire jouir Tony rien que par cette stimulation.

Ce serait sadique. Vraiment, vraiment sadique… C'était tellement tentant…

Mais lequel des deux serait le plus gêné ? Lui probablement, parce que Tony ne se garderait pas d'expliquer pourquoi et comment il en était arrivé là.

Ouais, mauvaise idée en fait…

0o0o0o0o0o

Steve passa les portes de l'ascenseur en même temps que tous les autres, mais jamais la cabine n'avait été si étroite. Il recula encore un peu pour laisser Bruce monter. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il sentit Tony derrière lui. Aussitôt, l'homme se colla à lui, il dut serrer les dents quand il commença à se frotter contre son postérieur.

Ravivant l'érection qui avait du mal à le quitter.

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas devenir dingue ?

Steve avait la sensation de se trouver au bord d'une falaise, il voulait tellement sauter…

L'anticipation allait le tuer, il dut serrer très fort les dents quand une main aventureuse vint se poser sur son ventre. Il dut retenir un gémissement quand cette main glissa un peu plus bas. Et si l'un des autres se retournait ?

Au diable les autres !

Il attrapa la main de son amant pour la poser lui-même sur sa queue. Il sentit Tony être secoué d'un rire silencieux. À chaque mouvement, l'érection du milliardaire se plaquait un peu plus contre ses fesses.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta une première fois et quelqu'un en descendit. Qui, Steve était bien incapable de le dire.

Est-ce que plaquer son amant sauvagement contre le mur choquerait les trois Avengers restant dans la cabine ? Probablement. Le fait qu'ils aient accepté les choses ne voulaient pas dire qu'ils avaient envie d'assister à ce genre de spectacle.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Jarvis d'aller directement son étage ?

Pas très discret.

Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas gémir quand Tony recommença à se frotter contre lui, tout en bougeant sa paume toujours posée sur son sexe.

Deux étages plus tard et un autre arrêt, Steve se retrouvait dans le même état que Tony. Combien de leurs amis restait-il dans la cabine ? Deux peut-être. Il faudrait vraiment que l'ingénieur booste l'ascenseur pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Steve ferma les yeux et tenta de garder les pieds sur terre, ce qui était quasiment impossible avec le sexe de son amant frottant entre ses fesses et avec cette main massant sa queue. Un autre arrêt.

Et puis un autre.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient seuls dans la cabine. Il se retourna si fort et si vite que l'ascenseur grinça et tangua dangereusement.

Steve serra son amant contre lui, et dévora sa bouche furieusement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Les doigts de Tony agrippèrent ses cheveux blonds et il se frotta de nouveau contre lui.

La friction de leurs deux sexes gorgés de sang était juste torride.

Il fut obligé de s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle, mais incapable d'écarter sa bouche de son amant trop longtemps, il fondit sur sa nuque pour embrasser, mordre et lécher sa peau. La chemise de Tony était bien trop encombrante.

Les boutons volèrent en éclats quand il tenta de la lui enlever et un bruit de tissu déchiré retentit dans la cabine quand enfin son amant se retrouva torse nu.

Steve passa sa langue sur le haut du réacteur, faisant gémir Tony :

\- Monsieur, je me dois de vous informer que vous êtes arrivés à votre étage depuis plus de deux minutes.

À peine la phrase finie, l'ingénieur l'entraina dans l'appartement, est-ce que c'était le sien ou celui de Tony ?

Peu importe.

Entre l'ascenseur et la chambre, son tee-shirt disparu ainsi que le pantalon du milliardaire et leurs chaussures. Comment arrivaient-ils à se déshabiller alors que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas et que leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps était un grand mystère.

Quand son pantalon rejoignit le sol juste devant la porte de la chambre, Steve regretta d'y laisser la télécommande magique. Ils n'en auraient plus besoin de toute façon. Il avait bien l'intention de remplacer le jouet par son sexe le plus vite possible.

Tellement vite qu'ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le lit :

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien je t'aime, là tout de suite, Steve Rogers.

\- Parce que j'ai appuyé sur ce fichu bouton ?

\- Tellement de fois que j'ai l'impression d'encore le sentir vibrer.

Steve vint l'embrasser encore et encore, laissant sa langue l'explorer au même rythme que ses mains sur son torse. Il ne tint plus, son érection devenait douloureuse, il avait vraiment besoin de s'enfouir à l'intérieur de son amant :

\- Comment est-ce qu'on enlève ce truc ?

Un rire échappa à Tony, ou plutôt un gloussement d'adolescente à qui on aurait proposé son premier rendez-vous :

\- Saisie la base et tire doucement.

Steve hésita, mais le regard de Tony le rassura. Ça et le fait qu'il s'allongea sur le dos, attrapa ses cuisses et lui exposa son cul sans aucun malaise.

Doucement, en tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il est en train de faire et à ce qui pourrait mal tourner, il obéit, retirant lentement l'objet. Le cri que poussa Tony n'eut rien de douloureux.

Il laissa le plug tomber par terre, ses mains tremblaient. Il était incapable de penser. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de son amant. Tony attrapa quelque chose dans le tiroir. Une bouteille de lubrifiant rouge et un préservatif.

Avec un sourire énorme, Tony le fit s'allonger sur le dos avant de lui enfiler le condom. Vu l'air plus que satisfait que le génie affichait quand il étala le gel sur le latex, Steve aurait dû se douter de quelque chose.

C'était chaud.

La situation en elle-même l'était, mais la chaleur provenait de lui, elle se rependait sur son sexe et se propageait délicieusement :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Lubrifiant chauffant, Sugar.

La sensation était incroyable.

C'était l'appartement de Tony, Steve était quasiment sûr qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre de truc dans sa propre table de nuit. Et c'était regrettable.

Il se cambra quand la chaleur devint encore un peu plus intense. Il glapit, oui glapit, c'était tout à fait le mot quand son amant l'enfourcha et vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses :

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai rêvé de faire ça, Sugar ?

\- Quoique tu veuilles faire, fais le maintenant, je t'en prie.

La main de Tony saisie son sexe doucement, pour étaler un peu plus de gel sur lui et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, son amant s'empalait sur son sexe dressé.

L'effort que ça demandait était visible sur le visage du brun. Steve vint saisir ses hanches pour l'aider à se soutenir.

Tony commença à descendre lentement.

Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil, la pression sur son sexe était juste ahurissante. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans la chair de son amant, le faisant gémir.

Est-ce que c'était l'effet de ses mains sur lui ou de l'avancée de sa queue en lui ?

Cogiter devenait de plus en plus difficile. Steve est un soldat, analyser les choses, les situations était souvent une question de vie ou de mort dans son cas. S'empêcher de le faire était quasiment impossible.

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il en était incapable.

Il ne restait que l'impression d'être à sa place, enfoui profondément à l'intérieur de son amant. Tellement profondément que quand les fesses de Tony touchèrent son bassin, sa respiration était hachée et l'expression de son visage était incroyable.

Rien que ça aurait pu suffire à le faire jouir.

Un long gémissement retentit dans la pièce, mais Steve était vraiment incapable de dire qui l'avait poussé. À l'instant même où il se dit qu'aucune sensation ne pouvait être plus forte que ça, Tony commença à bouger, à se relever lentement. Les muscles de ses cuisses se contractaient sous l'effort et l'une de ses mains vint saisir la base de l'érection de Steve :

\- Tony…

Juste un murmure, une plainte, pourtant, elle résonna un long moment. Brusquement, le brun se laissa retomber sur lui, les faisant hurler de plaisir. Une vague brûlante parcourut tout son corps. Son sang était en ébullition. Il brûlait, littéralement.

Haletant, Steve ordonna :

\- Encore.

\- Lève le bassin quand je m'abaisse.

Dit comme ça, ça paraissait assez simple, seulement s'il y allait trop fort…

\- Hé, ne réfléchis pas. Fais-le !

Il allait répondre quelque chose, juste pour rappeler à son amant qu'il devait vraiment doser sa force, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Tony se releva au point qu'il ne restait plus que son gland à l'intérieur et quand il redescendit, Steve obéit. Il releva les hanches, s'enfonçant d'un coup jusqu'à la garde.

Leurs gémissements furent simultanés.

Le rythme fut assez facile à trouver et les va-et-vient se firent plus frénétiques. Leurs cris se mêlaient. C'était tellement intense que ça en était douloureux. Le gel semblait chauffer de plus en plus en à mesure que les frictions augmentaient.

Béni soit Tony Stark et son esprit aventureux.

Jamais Steve n'aurait cru en arriver là et pourtant, tout paraissait parfaitement à sa place. Les va-et-vient se faisaient erratiques, plus vraiment coordonnés. Leurs cris, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Le plaisir déferlait maintenant en vagues continues.

Tony s'immobilisa, à bout de souffle, incapable de continuer.

Steve n'allait pas tenir, il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il semblait proche de l'explosion.

Autour de son érection, les muscles de son amant se resserrèrent, le faisant gémir encore plus fort. Et dans un râle impressionnant, Tony éjacula sur son ventre.

Steve ne l'avait même pas touché…

Il n'aurait pas pu, ses doigts étaient profondément ancrés dans les hanches de son amant. Quant aux mains du milliardaire, une tenait toujours la base de son sexe et l'autre était posée sur son torse pour se stabiliser.

Le sperme sur son ventre semblait brûlant. Tony haletait de plus en plus et quand il amorça un autre mouvement, Steve dut le soutenir un peu plus.

La sueur perlait à son front, il tremblait et gémissait si fort. Le voir dans cet état, dans ce total abandon, suffit à le faire basculer. Il se rependit longuement dans le préservatif.

Un dernier cri lui fut arraché quand Tony se releva, le faisant sortir de lui en maintenant la capote en place :

\- Je… Savais que tu serais doué pour ça, Sugar.

\- Tu es un putain de génie.

Il se mire à rire, toujours haletant.

A suivre...

* * *

Oui bon... Mmm c'est la faute de Tony c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

La suite lundi


	14. Chapter 14

Alors ça va ont a perdu personne ? Mdr...

DianeMoon chapter 8 . Aug 9

Hellooooo! Ta fic est vraiment génial et c'est nul de ma part de te le faire remarquer mais ça m'a un peu gênée : "remplir un verre jusqu'à lie" (en parlant de Thor à la fin du chapitre) c'est bien peu, non? Tu voulais dire jusqu'au bord? En tout cas, super boulot, ça se laisse lire tranquillement.

-Oui tout à fait c'est une erreur de ma par désolé merci pour cette review

mumu71 chapter 13 . Aug 4

Les dialogues sont toujours aussi jubilatoire, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en en lisant certains!

-Merci je suis contente que ce soit drôle !

quand tu écris des lemon, tu ne les écris pas à moitié toi! et franchement comment steven a pu se retenir en voyant tony gigoter sur sa chaise sans aucunes attentions pour ce que fury racontait, là c'est un vrai mystère! Mais ça valait certainement le coup de patienter car ils se sont vraiment lâché pour le coup! j'adore! vivement lundi.

-Ca m'étonne toujours que les gens aime mes lemons lol merci beaucoup

Mero chapter 13 . Aug 4

C'est choupinou !  
J'ai hate de lire la suite !

-Voilà la suite merci beaucoup ^^

Pas d'avertissement spécial pour ce chapitre.

Fin du chap 13 :

La sueur perlait à son front, il tremblait et gémissait si fort. Le voir dans cet état, dans ce total abandon, suffit à le faire basculer. Il se rependit longuement dans le préservatif.

Un dernier cri lui fut arraché quand Tony se releva, le faisant sortir de lui en maintenant la capote en place :

\- Je… Savais que tu serais doué pour ça, Sugar.

\- Tu es un putain de génie.

Il se mire à rire, toujours haletant.

A suivre...

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 14

Dans la salle commune des Avengers désespérément vide, Tony se servit un autre verre de whisky en regardant la télé sans vraiment la voir. Il était tard peut-être un peu plus de minuit, mais Natasha, Clint et Steve n'étaient pas rentrés de leur mission super secrète.

Ils avaient reçu leur ordre de mission quelques heures à peine après leur sieste crapuleuse. Ils étaient partis et Tony s'était mis à attendre. Il avait tenté de travailler, mais n'était arrivé à rien. Il avait tenté de dormir, mais n'avait même pas pu fermer les yeux.

Quand était-il devenu si dépendant de son amant ?

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, mais il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête. Si Steve était rentré, Jarvis l'aurait prévenu :

\- Hey.

Bruce se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de lui :

\- Hey. Je t'en propose pas, je suppose ? Dit Tony en montrant son verre.

\- Non, en effet, je ne bois pas. Où sont les autres ?

\- En mission ! Je crois que Fury n'a pas vraiment apprécié la manière dont Steve lui a parlé. À peine rentré, ils ont été appelés pour je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Tony avala encore une gorge de liquide et fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts pendant que Bruce l'observait :

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu en as physiquement les capacités, et vu que tu es intelligent, tu pourrais même éventuellement comprendre la réponse. Donc oui, tu peux. Maintenant si c'est un truc sentimental et rose bonbon, tu ferais mieux de la poser tout de suite, l'alcool commence à faire effet, je répondrais plus facilement.

Bruce secoua la tête, amusé :

\- Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre vous ?

\- Définis sérieux.

\- Est-ce que ça va durer ? Est-ce que vous voulez que ça dure ? Est-ce que vous ferez ce qu'il faut pour ?

Tony posa enfin les yeux sur son ami avant de répondre :

\- Quelle est la vraie question derrière toute celle-là ?

L'étonnement passa dans les yeux du médecin avant qu'il ne demande :

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé dans le chalet.

Il ajouta très vite comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction :

\- Enfin, je veux dire, je lui ai posé la question et il a juste…

\- Il pourrait te raconter toute notre vie sexuelle que je m'en foutrais Bruce. C'est toi qui es gêné, pas moi. Arrêter de balbutier.

Tony avala son verre d'un coup avant de se resservir :

\- Répondre à cette question maintenant semble plus facile que ce que c'était il y a encore quelques jours. Alors oui, je suis amoureux de cet idiot et je le lui ai dit.

\- Mais il y a un problème.

\- Il y a toujours un problème, Bruce.

\- Mais il y a toujours des solutions, il suffit de vouloir les trouver.

C'était vrai, bien entendu, et pour une raison quelconque, ça l'agaça :

\- Tu crois Bruce ? Tu cherches une solution à ton problème depuis plus de 12 ans…

\- Je suis loin d'être aussi malin que toi.

\- Au moins, tu comprends mes blagues. La plupart du temps.

Tony avala le reste de son verre d'une traite, un silence gêné s'installa avant que le physicien se lance :

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire pour moi ?

\- Probablement. J'ai pas mal bossé sur ton dossier.

Maintenant, c'était Bruce qui était agacé :

\- Tu as un dossier sur moi depuis quand ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Jarvis, on a ouvert le fichier Banner quand ?

\- Le 6 Janvier 03, monsieur.

\- Le lendemain de mon accident…

\- Je pourrais me pencher de nouveau sur ton cas, et maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, j'avancerais probablement plus vite. Je le ferais si tu le demandes. Mais réfléchit bien, Hulk fait partie de toi, il est ce que tu es. Te mettre la tête dans le sable ne changera pas ça.

Tony déposa son verre sur la table et se leva lentement tout en ajoutant :

\- Je pourrais te guérir comme tu le conçois, mais pour moi, ce ne serait pas ça. Ce serait juste annihiler une partie de toi et perdre un ami. Que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est à toi de voir si tu le veux vraiment.

Tony abandonna son ami sur le canapé. Il n'était vraiment pas de bonne compagnie ce soir. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que Steve rentre vite…

0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain soir, Tony attendait toujours…

Et s'il n'avait pas eu un sms de Steve le matin même, il serait probablement allé demander des comptes à Fury.

Alors bien sûr, c'était ridicule de surprotéger Captain America, mais…

Bon, il ne trouvait pas vraiment de raison valable de le faire, mais il le faisait quand même. La salle commune paraissait bien vide sans les trois membres de SHEILD. Surtout que Thor avait toujours les yeux dans le vague et touchait à peine à son repas. Quant à Bruce, il semblait captivé par un article dans un journal scientifique :

\- Dis-moi Bruce.

\- Quoi ? Grogna le médecin, peu ravi d'être dérangé.

\- Est-ce que je suis aussi soporifique quand je travaille ?

\- Non Tony, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse jamais te targuer d'être soporifique. Volubile.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Hyperactif.

\- Probablement un peu.

\- Loquace.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Impossible.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Chiant !

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

\- Mais soporifique, non Tony.

\- Je le savais.

Bruce secoua la tête, amusé, et son regard tomba sur leur ami :

\- Est-ce que ça va, Thor ?

Aucune réponse. L'homme semblait très loin, probablement encore perdu dans ses souvenirs :

\- Hey Point Break !

Il fallut une tape sur son bras pour qu'il réagisse :

\- Désolé mes amis, j'étais…

\- Loin, ouais, on a vu. Tu devrais manger un peu.

\- Je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je vais aller me défouler un peu dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

La salle pour se défouler ?

\- La salle de sport ?

\- Oui, là.

Il les salua et sortit. Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Bruce avant de murmurer :

\- Il ne va pas s'en sortir.

\- Si, il faut juste…

\- Non Bruce, vraiment.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Si justement. Poussant un profond soupir, Tony se leva pour sortir sur la plateforme de décollage.

Il fixa un instant les étoiles, avant de se lancer :

\- Hey Heimdall, tu es supposé m'entendre non ? J'ai un message pour qui tu sais, enregistre ou je sais pas quoi et va lui porter. Thor est malheureux, quoi que vous ayez pu vous dire, ou vous faire… Quelle que soit la souffrance qui ait pu naitre entre vous... Il ne mérite pas ça, cette peine le ronge de l'intérieur et il ne s'en sortira pas. Viens le chercher et avant que tu ne te le demandes, oui, c'est un ordre.

Tony ne savait pas vraiment si ce dieu/mec/chose indéterminée l'avait entendu, mais au moins, il avait essayé.

Vraiment las, il retourna dans sa chambre et se dirigea directement vers le mini bar. Avec une sensation de malaise qu'il ressentait de plus en plus souvent, Tony se servit un verre de whisky :

\- Jarvis. Est-ce que je bois trop ?

\- Le simple fait que vous posiez la question est une réponse en soit, monsieur.

C'était assez vrai, mais est-ce qu'il était prêt à faire un effort à ce sujet ? Pas vraiment…

Il finit par aller se coucher en avalant seulement la moitié de son verre. Il avait l'impression d'être aussi dépressif que Thor ce soir.

0o0o0o0o

C'est un long frisson qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il ouvrit un œil, juste un. Et se mit à sourire en voyant Steve se pencher de nouveau pour embrasser sa nuque.

Il se retourna pour prendre son amant dans ces bras :

\- Enfin !

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, Tony.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, je t'assure que je t'aurais fait passer un sale quart d'heure demain matin.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit.

Steve recommença à l'embrasser un peu partout. Tony se tendait à la rencontre de cette bouche qui descendait et descendait…

Il grogna de frustration quand le Cap se releva brusquement :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Si tu parles de ce que j'ai entre les jambes, c'est un début d'érection…

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Tony.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Ça ! Bon dieu, ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Jarvis, lumière.

Ce fut violent. Il cligna des yeux un instant, avant de se redresser, agacé ou plutôt frustré. Il posa les yeux sur ce que son amant désignait, c'est-à-dire sa hanche gauche.

Où s'étalait quatre bleus, un gros et trois plus petits. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était les doigts puissants de Steve qui les avaient laissés là.

Il regarda l'autre côté et vit la même chose :

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça. L'autre nuit…

Pas plus perturbé que ça, Tony confirma :

\- Sûrement. Et ?

\- Je t'ai fait mal !

Le ton de Steve était choqué, apeuré :

\- Non mais ce ne sont que des petits bleus, hein.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?

\- Peut-être parce que je m'en fous ? J'ai pris mon pied comme pas possible, pourquoi je me préoccuperais de si petits hématomes ? Heureusement que tu ne m'as jamais vu traverser tout mon atelier, pour finir par m'encastrer dans un mur.

Steve ferma les yeux et sa voix tremblait quand il s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolé Tony. Je te promets de faire attention, je ne…

\- Je ne préférais pas !

\- Quoi ?

Parfois parler à Steve, c'était pire que de parler à Thor :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à faire attention. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, je préfère grimper au rideau et récolter quelques blessures de guerre, plutôt que de te voir me traiter comme une petite bonne femme fragile. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais autant pris mon pied, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier ça.

Steve n'a pas l'air vraiment convaincu, et Tony ne connaissait qu'une seule façon de le persuader. Avec un sourire énorme, il se jeta sur son amant pour le renverser sur le lit.

0o0o0o0o0o

Il était tard le lendemain matin quand ils se réveillèrent tous les deux. Comme cette nuit, ce fut des baisers sur sa nuque qui le sortirent du sommeil :

\- Hey Sugar, je pourrais me réveiller comme ça tous les matins.

\- Ça m'irait plutôt bien.

Tony se retourna en s'étirant et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Les volets se levèrent automatiquement :

\- Bonjour messieurs, il est 11h du matin, il fait un temps magnifique et la température de 16°.

\- 'Jour Jar' merci.

\- Bonjour Jarvis.

Steve se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de déclarer, franchement amusé :

\- Tu sais que parfois, je suis tenté de lui demander comment il a dormi ?

\- Tu peux hein, vas-y même.

\- Tu as bien dormi, Jarvis ?

\- Parfaitement monsieur, je vous remercie. Il n'y a eu qu'un petit incident cette nuit, pendant que vous étiez occupé. J'ai analysé la situation et jugé préférable de ne pas vous interrompre.

\- Tu es un as, Jarvis, approuva simplement Tony.

\- Quel genre d'incident ? Demanda Steve bien plus pragmatique.

\- Un intrus s'est introduit dans la tour. Ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises et ce qu'il a pris n'a pas été volé, mais conquit il y a longtemps.

Bien entendu, Steve ne comprit pas, mais Tony si :

\- Il est venu.

\- Oui monsieur, ils sont partis peu après leurs retrouvailles. Monsieur Thor m'a chargé de vous dire merci et à bientôt. Monsieur Loki m'a simplement demandé de vous rappeler qu'aucun humain ne peut donner d'ordre à un dieu.

Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent, pendant que Tony demanda :

\- À ton avis, ils reviendront ?

\- Je le pense monsieur, une fois qu'ils auront réglé leurs problèmes.

\- Bien.

Son amant continuait de le fixer :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu avais raison, Loki est vivant.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

\- Tu m'expliques cette histoire d'ordre, demanda Steve sans relever.

\- Je lui ai très expressément ordonné de venir le chercher. Thor n'aurait pas tenu encore très longtemps.

Le blond hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord et Tony ajouta sans vraiment le vouloir :

\- Je crois que je ressemblerais à ça, si tu n'étais plus là.

\- Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. Ce serait catastrophique, je ne crois pas que la terre s'en remettrait.

\- Tu te sacrifies pour le bien mondial, en fait.

\- En gros, c'est ça.

\- Je t'aime Steven.

C'est fou comme ces mots venaient facilement maintenant, alors qu'ils passaient la barrière de ses lèvres comme s'ils avaient une vie propre.

Cette fois encore, il fut récompensé par un baiser langoureux.

0o0o0o0o

Au déjeuner, à peine une heure après, dans la salle commune, il avait fallu expliquer la disparition soudaine de Thor. Steve avait penché pour une version édulcorée où le dieu était simplement rentré chez lui. Bien sûr, Tony avait ajouté que c'était son frère qui était venu le chercher.

Ce qui avait jeté un léger froid.

Jamais il n'avait vu Natasha et Clint avaler leurs repas aussi vite. Ils avaient quitté la pièce, légèrement en colère contre Jarvis parce qu'il n'avait prévenu personne et contre Tony qui trouvait ça normal, que son IA ne l'ait pas fait.

Seul Bruce avait eu l'air content. Il aimait Bruce.

Ils en étaient là maintenant, tous les trois à finir de manger, quand la voix de Jarvis retentie dans la pièce :

\- Monsieur, Pepper Potts.

\- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle.

À ses côtés, Tony sentit Steve se tendre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme. D'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha :

\- Bonjour vous trois.

Tony ne se préoccupa pas de la saluer :

\- Oh, tu as ta tête des mauvais jours. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui va me dire que je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux.

La jeune femme ne se vexa pas :

\- Raté, c'est ma tête : « nous avons un problème. »

\- Ah ? Bizarre, mais bon, elle ressemble l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle lui tendit un magazine, le genre de torchon que les femmes adoraient avec des potins mondains et c'était exactement ce que c'était.

En couverture se trouvait une photo de lui et de Steve. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle avait été prise lors d'une de leurs sorties en amoureux dans un restaurant quelconque.

Et elle était sans équivoque.

Il avait sa main sur la nuque du blond et le regard que celui-ci posait sur lui était plus qu'amoureux. Le sourire qu'ils affichaient quand ils se regardaient était juste évident.

Le magazine titrait :

 _Le milliardaire et le soldat, l'amour impossible._

\- Sérieusement ? C'est quoi ce titre pourris ?

Steve se racla la gorge, gêné. Il observait Pepper pour évaluer si elle avait appris la nouvelle ce matin ou si elle était déjà au courant :

\- J'étais déjà au courant, Captain. Ne faites pas cette tête, elle donne l'impression que quelqu'un a tué votre chien.

Enfin, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond. Tony ouvrit le magazine sous le regard des autres et commença à lire :

\- Oh Steve, est-ce que tu sais qu'on fait ça sans retirer nos costumes ? Bon alors avec le tien, ça peut-être faisable, mais avec l'armure, je ne vois pas. À moins que…

Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche :

\- Remarque, non. Ça demanderait beaucoup de boulot pour pas beaucoup de résultats.

Steve secoua la tête :

\- Sérieusement ? Tu viens de l'envisager ?

\- Suis un peu, Sugar. Je viens de l'envisager, de créer le modèle, de le conceptualiser et de rejeter l'idée, parce que si je ne peux pas sentir ta peau contre la mienne, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Et sinon, ajouta-t-il en montrant le magazine à son amie, en quoi c'est un problème ?

\- C'est un problème parce qu'ils racontent tout un tas de connerie et qu'il va falloir que je prévoie une conférence de presse, si on ne veut pas que les actionnaires quittent le navire un par un par, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Ok. D'accord, fais ça.

Steve tourna la tête si vite vers lui, qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait la perdre :

\- Tu vas laisser ton ancienne petite amie annoncer ta nouvelle relation ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça te pose un problème, Pepper ?

La réponse fut vraiment très rapide :

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Non, parce que je peux le faire, si c'est le cas.

Comme si c'était la chose qu'elle craignait d'entendre, Pepper poussa un profond soupir :

\- Tony, rappelle-toi ce qu'on a dit ! Tu ne t'adresses plus aux journalistes !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ils furent interrompus par le son d'un hélicoptère en approche. Il vola quelque temps au-dessus de la plateforme d'envol avant qu'une échelle ne soit jetée par-dessus le bord et que Fury n'en descende.

Il entra en réajustant son manteau de cuir :

\- Vous savez Fury, vos entrées n'ont plus rien d'impressionnantes. Vous devriez vous renouveler.

\- Taisez-vous Stark ! Nous avons un problème.

Tony se tourna vers Steve, une moue sur les lèvres :

\- Je suis le seul à penser que coucher avec toi n'est pas un problème ?

\- Non, y a moi aussi.

Fury ne se préoccupa pas de ce qu'il racontait :

\- Il va falloir faire une conférence de presse…

\- Voyez avec Pepper, l'interrompit Tony plutôt sèchement.

\- …Pour faire un démenti.

La fin de la phrase étonna tout le monde :

\- Un démenti ? Est-ce que tu as envisagé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de faire un démenti, Pepper ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je te connais Tony.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était juste ravi qu'ils aient pu garder une si bonne entente. Pour eux d'abord, parce que leur amitié était importante et ensuite, parce qu'elle gérait Stark Industry exactement comme il le fallait. Bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait fait lui-même, en vérité.

Il reporta son attention sur Fury. Il semblait sur le point de faire un infarctus :

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il faut faire. Ça nuit à l'image des Avengers.

La voix de Bruce retentit dans la pièce, Tony avait presque oublié qu'il était là :

\- Vous n'auriez pas du dire ça, Fury.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà précisé qu'il aimait Bruce ? Le médecin le connaissait bien, en effet, Fury n'aurait pas dû. Il fallut deux secondes à Tony pour trouver un plan machiavélique :

\- Nuire à l'image de mes petits copains ? Oh, je m'en voudrais. Pepper, fait la conférence cette aprèm. Jarvis…

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Quel est le prochain évènement médiatique auquel je suis censé participer ?

\- Le gala de charité pour l'alphabétisation, ce soir monsieur.

\- Très bien. Fais rajouter Steve sur l'invitation.

\- Bien monsieur.

Fury grimaça :

\- Stark…

Le directeur du SHEILD regrettait déjà ses mots.

* * *

Je vous laisse imaginé ce que Tony va concocté lol merci d'avoir lu jusque là la fin ce rapproche ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde voilà la suite ^^

mumu71 chapter 14 . Aug 11

tu sais que j'aime de plus en plus ta fic lune?

-Merci beaucoup ça me touche

cette relation amicale qu'entretienne bruce et tony me fait tout simplement sourire!

\- J'aime leur amitié (et plus si affinité lol )

oh oui il l'aime son bruce, tony!quant à thor et bien il a pu retrouver celui qu'il aime et tout ça grâce à tony qui avait vu juste et qui s'est permis de donner un ordre au grand loki, accessoirement le dieu loki!

\- Tony peu donné des ordres a tout le monde c'est Tony c'est lui le chef lol

tout le monde maintenant va savoir pour steve et tony! et alors?autant peper me semble être quelqu'un de raisonnable connaissant parfaitement tony et sachant que de toute façon on ne peut aller contre sa volonté autant c'est totalement le contraire pour fury, qui de ce coup va regretter ses paroles!

-Un peu lol merci beaucoup

MERO chapter 14 . Aug 11

Super chapitre !  
J'ai hate de lire la suite !

\- Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira

DianeMoon chapter 14 . Aug 11

Loki est quand même un grand salaud! Un salaud au coeur tendre (ça existe ça? o_O) mais un salaud quand même.

\- Sa existe lol la preuve

Et le pire je me demande encore si c'est le fait que ce soit un salaud au grand coeur (et que normalement ça n'existe pas) ou le fait que je le kiffe autant...je suis foutue XD

-Je suis un peu du même avis lol  
Alors Tony le badboy a un faible pour les enfants de coeur? Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus mignon : que ce coureur de jupons, de pantalons et autres soit attiré par le gendre parfait ou qu'il ait gardé une fascination/admiration/passion pour son premier fantasme d'ado

\- Tout à fait :p  
Stark est un génie (au cas où quelqu'un en douterait) et heureusement qu'il n'existe pas d'autres comme lui...il aurait peut être fallu l'inventer mais hors de question qu'il existe en plusieurs exemplaires.  
Pour la suite, je crains le pire malheureusement. Et oui Fury aurait mieux fait de se la boucler...

\- lol  
Bon boulot vraiment et à bientôt pour la suite. Bien à toi, DM.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette review j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Fin du chap précédent :

\- Nuire à l'image de mes petits copains ? Oh, je m'en voudrais. Pepper, fait la conférence cette aprèm. Jarvis…

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Quel est le prochain évènement médiatique auquel je suis censé participer ?

\- Le gala de charité pour l'alphabétisation, ce soir monsieur.

\- Très bien. Fais rajouter Steve sur l'invitation.

\- Bien monsieur.

Fury grimaça :

\- Stark…

Le directeur du SHEILD regrettait déjà ses mots.

* * *

0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 15

Nerveusement, Steve effila le costume noir que Tony lui avait fait faire sur-mesure pour aller à ce gala de charité.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais si son amant voulait le faire, ils le feraient. Il leur faudrait bien affronter les journalistes un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. C'était plutôt le coté imprévisible et impulsif de son amant qu'il lui faisait peur.

Mais s'il devait être honnête, ça l'excitait pas mal aussi.

Il descendit jusqu'au parking où Tony l'attendait déjà dans une Ferrari rouge décapotée. Il portait le même costume que lui, noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu nuit. Tout à fait bandant.

Et le sourire que le milliardaire affichait prouvait bien qu'il avait saisi ses pensées :

\- On y va Captain, prêt à affronter les requins ? Rassure-toi hein, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas pires que les nazis.

Steve préféra ne pas relever et grimpa dans la voiture :

\- Aller roule, avant que je change d'avis, Einstein.

Ils roulèrent près de dix minutes avant que l'ingénieur ne relance la conversation :

\- Je me rends compte que j'aurais dû demander avant, mais bon maintenant, c'est trop tard…

La conférence de presse avait eu lieu. Pepper avait annoncé leur relation comme si elle annonçait une OPA. Elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie, avait répondu à quelques questions et demandé à ce qu'on leur foute la paix, tout ça dans un anglais très poli et respectueux. Cette femme était un ange.

\- … Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

\- Précise ta question.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais préféré qu'on fasse un démenti ? Est-ce que tu veux que je me tienne à une distance raisonnable de toi ce soir ?

\- Tony, je me fiche totalement de ce que les gens peuvent penser. Quant à la distance raisonnable, je ne crois pas que tu en sois capable.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de s'arrêter au feu rouge :

\- Je pourrais essayer.

\- N'essaie pas, fais-toi plaisir. Mais je dois quand même avouer que je suis un peu… Préoccupé par ce que tu as prévu.

Tony se mit à rire. C'était un son exquis :

\- A part montrer au monde que je t'aime, malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent penser, rien Sugar.

\- Je dois être cinglé, mais je te fais confiance.

0o0oo0o

Les journalistes les mitraillaient alors qu'ils remontaient le tapis rouge l'un près de l'autre et Steve tentait vraiment de sourire, mais c'était difficile.

Les questions pleuvaient, leurs noms étaient hurlés de part et d'autre. C'était oppressant. Les flashes crépitaient, le bruit et les cris enflaient à chacun de leurs pas. Il fut surpris quand Tony s'approcha pour prendre sa main. Il la serra fort, aussitôt la pression redescendit et pourtant, les flashes redoublèrent.

Plus que quelque pas, quelques journalistes et ils seraient entrés.

Une question fut hurlée à travers la foule :

\- Est-ce que vous couchiez avec Howard Stark, Captain ?

Il faillit s'arrêter, mais Tony serra sa main :

\- Sérieusement, est-ce que ce mec a vraiment demandé ça ? Demanda Steve, choqué.

\- C'est un journaliste Sugar, il cherche un scoop ou un poing dans la gueule, ce qui, pour lui, serait encore mieux qu'un scoop.

Steve avança encore, tentant de faire abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était immense. Des tables rondes avec de grandes nappes blanches étaient disposées devant une estrade. Personne n'était encore attablé pour le moment, les gens erraient sur la piste de danse. Des serveurs avec de grands plateaux louvoyaient entre eux, avec des petits fours et des coupes de champagne.

Les invités étaient tous très bien habillés, les hommes en costume, sombre pour la plupart, les femmes en robes étincelantes et aux parures luxueuses.

Il ne fallut que deux secondes à Steve pour décider qu'il préférait largement les tranchées aux dîners mondains. Tony serra encore sa main avant de la lâcher pour s'attaquer à sa cravate qu'il dénoua avant de la retirer.

Parfois, comprendre cet homme était impossible. Un serveur s'approcha avec des coupes de champagne, Tony déposa sa cravate sur le bras de l'homme avant de prendre deux coupes. L'employé ne réagit même pas, il s'éloigna simplement avec le morceau de tissu :

\- Tiens Sugar.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis cette cravate, si c'était pour l'enlever une fois arrivé ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Steve prit le verre que lui tendait toujours son amant et trempa ses lèvres dedans. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais le champagne était bon. Et probablement très cher. Tony l'avala d'une traite, comme si c'était du jus de pomme :

\- Tu veux un petit-four, Sugar ?

\- Cette soirée va durer longtemps ?

\- Ça va être interminable.

C'était bien ce que Steve craignait.

Il fallut près d'une demi-heure avant que la soirée ne commence réellement. Ils furent invités à prendre place à leur table par une femme avec une minijupe si courte que Steve aurait pu jurer avoir vu ces amygdales.

Ils s'installèrent à la table portant le nom de Tony et il fut ravi de voir qu'ils n'auraient pas à la partager. Ils étaient côte à côte, face à la scène et en plein milieu de la salle. Steve pouvait sentir le regard des gens sur lui. C'était embarrassant :

\- Tu peux te détendre maintenant, soldat. On va rester là, à manger, boire et à écouter des boniments avant de rentrer. Il y a des journalistes dans la salle, alors garde juste les yeux ouverts. Tu peux même faire semblant d'écouter.

On leur servit un apéritif pendant que la femme à la mini-jupe indécente montait sur scène. Elle se présenta comme la directrice de l'association. Steve tenta de suivre, vraiment, il essaya. Jusqu'au moment où la main de Tony se glissa sur sa cuisse.

Il ne put se retenir de sursauter quand la dite-main atteignit son entre-jambe, il espérait vraiment que la longue nappe blanche cachait le manège de son amant :

\- Tony…

Aussitôt, la main redescendit un peu :

\- Oui, Sugar ?

\- Est-ce que tu ne viens pas de me dire qu'il y avait des journalistes dans la salle.

Tony se rapprocha de lui pour chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Justement.

La bouche de son amant passa de son oreille à son cou, il y déposa un baiser avant de murmurer tout contre lui :

\- Mon boxer est vraiment serré. Ou alors c'est que je commence à avoir des petits soucis. Je devrais peut-être te demander de regarder ?

Ce mec était dingue, totalement cinglé, il était en train de le chauffer en plein milieu de la salle bondée de monde…

C'était foutrement excitant.

Tony lécha sa nuque avant de s'écarter légèrement, il reporta son attention sur la femme, mais recommença à caresser sa cuisse, remontant parfois très haut.

Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs hanches se touchaient. Tony avait un bras posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, quant à l'autre, Steve tentait vraiment d'oublier où il se trouvait.

Il jeta un œil aux autres tables, une vieille dame les regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Et à l'autre bout de la pièce, un photographe prit une photo. Elle ferait probablement les gros titres demain. Fury allait être ravi.

Peut-être apprendrait-il enfin qu'on ne joue pas avec Tony Stark. À moins de s'appeler Steve Rogers…

Son amant se pencha de nouveau à son oreille :

\- Tu sais que cet idiot dehors, à soulever quelques questions sous mon génial cerveau.

\- Pardon ?

\- La tête que tu as fait, c'était tordant.

\- Un mec suggère que je couchais avec ton père et tu trouves ça tordant ?

Steve espérait vraiment que personne ne pouvait les entendre :

\- Non Sugar, c'était ta tête qui l'était ! Allé, avoue.

Steve déglutit difficilement :

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en train de me demander là, maintenant, si je couchais avec…

Impossible de finir cette phrase :

\- Ne sois pas idiot Steven, je sais bien que non. Mais tu y as pensé à l'époque, avoue ? Tu en as eu envie.

Les lèvres de Tony se déposèrent sous son lobe :

\- T'es pas sérieux, hein ?

Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation :

\- Détend-toi amour, je plaisante. T'es pas obligé de répondre.

Tony se redressa un peu et Steve pu voir les yeux rieurs de son amant, il se moquait allègrement de lui.

Il se vengerait… D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se vengerait !

Sur l'estrade, la femme laissa sa place à un homme bedonnant, l'organisateur de la soirée. L'organisateur de cette interminable soirée.

En plus, il commençait à avoir faim. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir pioché dans les petits fours.

Un autre photographe s'approcha des tables, prenant les invités en photo :

\- Steven.

Sans se méfier, il tourna la tête vers le milliardaire, Tony en profita pour prendre ses lèvres et l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois. Le baiser n'avait rien de chaste, la langue de son amant se glissa dans sa bouche et la main qui reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise vint se perdre dans ces cheveux.

C'était chaud, bien trop, considérant l'endroit.

Les flashes crépitèrent autour d'eux.

Difficilement, Steve s'écarta. Encore quelques secondes et ils se faisaient arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur.

Le sourire qu'afficha l'ingénieur était tout à fait innocent :

\- Tony, tu sais que si Fury ne te tue pas demain, c'est moi qui vais le faire ?

\- Vraiment ?

La menace amusait clairement son amant, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il pourrait se venger. Le public se mit à applaudir, quand l'homme quitta la scène. Mais ils ne prirent pas la peine d'en faire autant.

Tony voulait jouer ?

Une jeune femme asiatique monta sur scène, elle se présenta et commença à lire quelque chose qui ressemblait à un poème.

Pourquoi elle faisait ça, Steve n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait suivi jusque-là.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son amant à son tour et chuchota :

\- Tu viens de créer un autre fantasme.

L'étonnement passa sur le visage du brun :

\- Quel genre de fantasme ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il laissa l'imagination du génie s'emballer.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Tony craqua :

\- Mon cerveau est sur le point de me sortir par les oreilles, Captain.

\- Oh vraiment ?

Avec sourire amusé, Steve porta son regard vers l'oreille de son amant. Ce qui, bien sûr, le rendit dingue :

\- Si tu ne me dis pas quel genre de pensée perverse vient de te traverser l'esprit, je vais t'allonger sur cette table, arracher ton putain de pantalon et…

Impossible de le laisser finir, Steve plaqua sa main sur la cuisse de son amant et serra. Pas la peine de créer d'autres images encore plus inappropriées que celle qu'il avait déjà eue.

Surtout si elles étaient irréalisables.

Sur la scène, la jeune femme finit de lire son texte et laissa sa place à un vieil homme qui commença à lire à son tour :

\- Sugar, je suis vraiment à deux doigts de…

Cette fois, l'image s'imposa toute seule. Lui, allongé sur la table devant tous ces gens et Tony s'activant entre ces jambes.

Ok, c'est Tony qui gagna cette fois. Lentement, mais sûrement, son sexe commença à se tendre, il parvint difficilement à articuler :

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais.

Aussi naturellement que possible, et espérant vraiment que son début d'érection ne se remarque pas, Steve se leva, suivi de son amant.

Il avança sans vraiment savoir où il allait jusqu'à ce que la voix derrière lui retentisse :

\- Le couloir de droite.

Tony le guida comme ça jusqu'au fond d'une galerie, avant de murmurer :

\- Jarvis, infiltre-toi dans leur serveur et coupe les caméras.

Sous son regard désapprobateur, Tony ajoute :

\- Quoi ? Juste quelques minutes et je te promets qu'on ne va rien voler.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu, des peintures étaient accrochées aux murs, on se serait cru dans un musée. La galerie était plongée dans la pénombre, mais les lumières des indicateurs de sortie de secours faisaient qu'il arrivait quand même à voir son amant.

Comme si d'un coup l'homme avait décidé qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas se faire surprendre, Tony fondit sur sa bouche. La dévorant passionnément, ses doigts reprirent leurs places favorites dans ses cheveux blonds pendant que sa langue le fouillait.

La dernière fois qu'ils ont fait ce genre de chose, c'était dans les toilettes d'un stade bondé et c'était tout aussi chaud et exaltant. Manquant d'air, Tony s'éloigna :

\- Tu parlais d'un fantasme, Cap ?

Sans répondre, Steve plaqua son amant contre le mur, peut-être un peu trop fort. Par bonheur, le brun sembla préférer la passion à la douceur.

Entre ses jambes, son érection était, cette fois, tout à fait dressée et quand le soldat parvint enfin à parler, sa voix était rauque et chargée de désir :

\- Je vais juste te prendre au plus profond de ma bouche et te faire jouir tellement fort que tu devras te retenir de hurler et d'ameuter tout le monde.

\- Oh putain Cap, dis-moi que t'as apporté des préservatifs ?

La question le surprit. Non en effet, il n'y avait pas pensé. En même temps, il n'imaginait pas en avoir une quelconque utilité, avant d'en arriver là :

\- C'est toi le génie, tu aurais dû y penser ! On peut peut-être s'en passer ?

\- Pas de capote, pas de sexe, Captain.

\- Tu me tues, je t'assure.

Steve se laissa aller contre son amant, collant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre :

\- Chouine pas, Sugar. Je te promets que tu vas quand même jouir. Et surtout garde ton idée pour quand on sera rentré à la maison, elle me plaît beaucoup.

Il ne fallut que deux gestes à Tony pour s'infiltrer dans son boxer.

La main de son amant s'enroula autour de lui et Steve défit la ceinture du milliardaire pour faire de même et saisir son sexe gorgé de sang. Il commença à aller et venir au même rythme que lui. La situation était plutôt frustrante, mais il s'en contenterait.

Steve n'en revenait pas d'en être arrivé là. De penser ce genre de chose, mais c'était le cas. Et il n'en ressentait aucune honte.

Tony accéléra le mouvement et il fit de même, les vêtements de son amant le gênaient, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire mieux ou l'envie de tacher la si précieuse moquette de la galerie.

À partir de maintenant il penserait à emmener des préservatifs tout le temps, partout. Ou peut-être qu'ils leur suffiraient de se faire tester et ils pourraient s'en passer. Les choses seraient-elles vraiment différentes sans le latex ?

Probablement.

Ils haletaient à présent, la frustration enflait pendant que l'orgasme montait. Comment se contenter de cette main quand il savait à quel point la bouche de son amant était agréable. À quel point il avait aimé le prendre, ce qui semblait être des jours plus tôt.

Oui, il fallait absolument qu'ils se fassent tester.

L'orgasme le surprit quand il commença à imaginer les sensations des lèvres de Tony sur son sexe dépourvu de latex.

Sous l'effet de la jouissance, il resserra la main sur la verge de son amant le faisant basculer à son tour.

Steve découvrit qu'avoir du sperme dans son boxer était vraiment loin d'être agréable :

\- Et maintenant ?

0o0o0o0o0

Ils retournèrent à leur table aussi discrètement que deux supers héros gays qui venaient de disparaitre pendant plus de 20 minutes pouvaient le faire.

Est-ce que quelqu'un remarquerait qu'il manquait leurs pochettes de costume ?

Tony les avait essuyés grossièrement avec, avant de les planquer dans sa poche de pantalon. Steve n'avait pas pu se retenir, il avait dit à son amant que c'était dégueulasse et bien sûr, ça l'avait fait rire.

Ils se réinstallèrent à la table et sur l'estrade, c'était un adolescent qui lisait quelque chose. Il remercia les gens et quitta la scène. Steve espérait vraiment que ce soit terminé. D'abord, parce qu'il avait toujours faim, ensuite parce que l'humidité dans son boxer était très désagréable et pour finir, la petite vieille à la table d'à côté le fixait méchamment.

Il détourna le regard, persuadé que l'ancienne savait très exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Par bonheur, l'entrée fut servie.

Enfin bonheur, si on pouvait dire que deux feuilles de salade et un toast au caviar puissent être du bonheur :

\- Tony.

\- Quoi ? Répondit son amant la bouche pleine.

Comment est-ce que le milliardaire pouvait avoir la bouche pleine avec ce qu'il avait dans son assiette restait un mystère, mais Steve ne releva pas :

\- Dis-moi qu'ils vont nous servir autre chose que ça.

\- C'est un dîner gastronomique, mon cœur.

En gros, il allait crever de faim d'ici peu :

\- Tu sais que même les rations de survie étaient plus appétissantes que ça ?

\- Ok Sugar, je vais te révéler l'un des secrets mondains les mieux gardés au monde. Jure sur ta vie… Non, sur l'Amérique toute entière, que tu ne révèleras rien.

\- Est-ce que tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

\- Jure ! Et sois heureux que je ne puisse pas te demander de cracher.

Tony Stark…

Étrangement, son cœur se gonfla, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet homme ne cessait de grandir à chaque mot, à chaque bêtise, c'était juste…

Tony Stark…

Le brun continuait de le regardant, attendant. Résigné, il finit par abdiquer :

\- Très bien amour, je le jure.

Il plongea aussitôt la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une barre de chocolat Hershey's.

Discrètement, Tony lui fit passer son trésor, mais bien entendu, rien n'échappa à la vieille de la table d'à côté.

Steve du se retenir de rire.

0o0o0o0o0o

Comment est-ce qu'un dîner où il y avait aussi peu de choses à manger pouvait-il s'éterniser autant ?

Le dessert venait seulement d'arriver et Steve avait juste l'impression d'être là depuis des jours :

\- Tiens le coup Sugar, c'est presque fini.

Pouvait-il réellement le croire ?

Quand enfin repu, ou plutôt quand les assiettes furent vidées de leurs contenus, les gens commencèrent à se lever et à se diriger vers la galerie.

Tony l'intercepta avant qu'il n'y entre à son tour :

\- Steven, attends.

Il toucha son oreillette :

\- Jarvis, quel est le truc le plus cher de cette vente aux enchères ?

Steve n'entendit la réponse, mais son amant apostropha l'organisateur de la soirée :

\- Hey vous ! Je veux l'esquisse de Da Vinci. Un virement vient d'être effectué sur votre compte.

\- L'esquisse de… Euh bien sûr. Je peux vous la montrer.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas compris. Je ne veux pas la voir, je l'achète. Faites la livrer chez moi.

\- Sans la voir ?

Tony hocha la tête tout doucement et comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant ou à quelqu'un à l'intellect limité, il répéta :

\- C'est ça. Je vous l'achète, donc je vous donne de l'argent et vous, vous me donnez l'esquisse. Ensuite, vous ferez ce que vous faites habituellement avec de l'argent, acheter des livres, dispenser des cours, faites au mieux, quoi. Voilà voilà, vous semblez être un homme très occupé, donc on va vous laisser.

Son amant lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie en ajoutant :

\- Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne demande plus d'explications. Tu conduis ! Arrête-toi dans le premier Mc Do que tu croiseras.

\- Du moment qu'on ne s'assoie pas à côté d'une vieille dame, je serais prêt à manger n'importe où et n'importe quoi.

0o0o0o0o

Steve mordit dans son hamburger avec délectation. À ses côtés Tony engloutissait lui aussi la nourriture. Sur la table, il y avait une quantité de bouffe non-négligeable. Steve avala une nouvelle bouchée de son big mac avant de lancer :

\- Moi, j'ai un métabolisme particulier. Toi, tu vas devoir faire pas mal de sport pour éliminer tout ça.

\- Sugar, attends qu'on soit rentré et je te promets qu'on va faire pas mal de sport.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment et Steve souhaita presque être déjà rentré, presque. Il n'était pas encore rassasié :

\- C'est la première et la dernière fois que je te laisse me traîner dans ce genre de… Réception, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je promette, Captain ?

\- Je pourrais te demander de cracher, méfie-toi...

Steve s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose tirer sa manche, il baissa les yeux. Un petit garçon le regardait. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était éclatant. Il marmonna quelque chose, une main à moitié dans sa bouche :

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris.

Il avait quoi ? Peut-être 6 ans ? Il était roux et avait des taches de rousseur. Il répéta plus distinctement :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un orthographe Captain si te plait.

Steve dut se retenir de sourire. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'une femme un peu plus loin, elle le suppliait du regard :

\- Bien entendu, mon grand, euh je…

Un stylo et un calepin apparurent juste à côté de lui, tendus par Tony :

\- Tes poches de costumes sont plus grandes à l'intérieur ou quoi ? Il y en a encore beaucoup des trucs là-dedans ?

\- Ouais, pas mal.

\- Tout sauf les trucs qui nous manquaient tout à l'heure.

\- Promis Sugar, à partir de maintenant, je ne sortirais plus que couvert.

Le petit garçon marmonna encore :

\- Est-ce que tu peux aussi mettre ton orthographe ?

Tony fronça les sourcils, tapota son menton de son doigt et regarda l'enfant des pieds à la tête :

\- Est-ce que tu vas te servir de mon orthographe pour signer des chèques à ma place ?

Les yeux écarquillés, le petit garçon secoua la tête :

\- Est-ce que tu vas le revendre sur internet ?

\- J'ai pas le droit d'aller sur l'ordinateur.

\- Est-ce que tu vas tenter de conquérir le monde avec cette signature ?

D'une voix pas vraiment assurée, le gamin répondit :

\- Non.

\- Alors, ok !

Cet homme était juste incroyable…

Steve tendit le carnet à Tony, en secoua la tête. Une chose était sûre, il ne s'ennuyait jamais en présence du milliardaire.

Il signa et détacha la feuille puis la tendit au petit. Le sourire du gamin était énorme :

\- Merci !

Il sursauta quand une voix résonna bien trop fort près d'eux :

\- Ne laissez pas votre gosse approcher ces pédés.

Doucement, Steve se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. À la table voisine, se tenait un homme avec un embonpoint proéminent, une calvitie très prononcée et une grimace horrible sur le visage.

Steve entendit Tony s'adresser à la mère :

\- Vous devriez l'amener jouer maintenant ! Hey gamin, n'oublie pas, interdiction de conquérir le monde !

Le soldat sentit l'exact moment où l'enfant fut hors de portée. Tony venait de se tendre comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur l'idiot. Steve se leva et croisa simplement les bras sur son torse :

\- Bien maintenant, monsieur, le pédé que je suis, aimerait que vous approchiez. Pour m'expliquer très précisément les griefs que vous avez à mon égard, sans déranger les autres clients.

Dans son dos, la voix de Tony retentit encore :

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Steven Rogers.

Il se mit à sourire. Les gens les regardaient tout comme s'il était un idiot, mais il devait le faire :

\- Veuillez patienter un instant, je vous reprends tout de suite.

Steve s'approcha et vint embrasser Tony. Pas vraiment le baiser promit pour chaque je t'aime, mais un vrai bisou quand même. Il se retourna ensuite vers l'homme :

\- Bien. Je suis tout ouïe.

L'idiot les jugea tous les deux et grimaça de nouveau avant de grommeler quelque chose et de sortir, son coca à la main :

\- Hey bien, ça ne devait pas être si important, murmura Steve en retourna s'asseoir.

\- Je crois plutôt que tu l'as impressionné. Un peu trop de muscles…

\- Je crois que je préférais la vieille. Au moins, elle n'a rien dit !

\- Si on rentrait chez nous Sugar ?

\- Avec plaisir.

0o0o0oo0o0

L'idée trottait dans la tête de Steve de plus en plus souvent, sans qu'elle ne puisse franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, il sentait qu'il y aurait un problème. Il releva la tête de son livre pour jeter un coup d'œil à son amant.

Assis à sa table de travail dans son atelier, Tony avait oublié sa présence. Steve aimait le voir travailler, n'en déplaise à Bruce, il s'installait donc de plus en plus dans l'atelier quand l'ingénieur travaillait :

\- Tu recommences à me fixer de tes yeux de superman, Sugar !

\- Vraiment ?

Comment Tony faisait-il pour sentir son regard sur lui ?

\- Tout à fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tony releva la tête du machin électronique qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la matinée. C'était peut-être le moment après tout. Ça faisait juste deux semaines depuis leur épique soirée/gala de charité.

Deux semaines que c'était dans sa tête :

\- Ah Sugar, tu vas me tuer, je t'assure. Quoi ? Crache le morceau.

Tony ne lâcherait pas l'affaire autant ce lancé :

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait se passer de préservatif.

Dit comme ça, c'était peut-être un peu abrupt :

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

L'étonnement et une pointe de panique avaient percé dans la voix de son amant.

\- Parce que ça fait des mois et des mois qu'on couche ensemble, qu'il suffirait de faire les tests et…

\- Tu étais quasiment puceau avant moi, pourquoi tu voudrais faire un test ?

Tony était sur la défensive, il réagissait comme s'il était attaqué, acculé. D'une voix aussi neutre et calme que possible, Steve répondit :

\- Je ne peux pas te demander quelque chose sans m'y plier moi aussi, ce ne serait pas honnête.

\- Si tu veux mon bilan de santé, il te suffit de demander à Jarvis. Il te le donnera, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans un centre pour ce genre de truc. Les actionnaires de Stark Industry me demandent des bilans de santé réguliers, je…

Mieux valait mettre fin à la tirade tout de suite :

\- Donc, on pourrait s'en passer.

Tony haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne suis pas malade et tu ne l'es pas, donc oui, on pourrait.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas.

\- Non.

La réponse, bien que franche, lui fit mal. Steve dut se forcer à demander plus :

\- Pourquoi ?

Fataliste, il ajouta :

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Steve. Je te fais confiance, je te rappelle que je te confie ma vie tout le temps.

Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où Tony l'avait appelé Steve. Quelque chose se passait dans la tête de son amant, mais quoi ? Il commençait à bien le connaitre, le problème ne venait clairement pas de lui. Le problème de Tony Stark ne pouvait donc être que Tony Stark :

\- Ce n'est pas ta vie que je veux, Tony. Ça, j'aimerais que tu la gardes très précieusement. D'une certaine façon, à ta manière, oui je crois que tu me fais confiance mais pas vraiment totalement. Pas plus que tu ne te fais confiance à toi-même. Tu as peur de quoi ? De me tromper ou je ne sais quoi ?

L'ingénieur détourna le regard avant de répondre d'une voix sourde :

\- Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime, est-ce que tu ne peux pas te contenté de ça ?

\- Non, parce que je ne crois pas en un amour sans confiance totale. Le problème ce n'est pas les préservatifs. C'est que tu continues à avoir peur de cette relation. C'est ta volonté de rester à distance, de ne pas t'investir totalement. De vivre notre histoire avec une certaine réserve, comme si j'allais finir par t'abandonner. Et je suis désolé de te le dire Tony mais avec moi, c'est tout ou rien. Je veux que tu sois à moi totalement et si tu ne le peux pas, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse continuer…

Ça ressemblait bien trop à un ultimatum, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pourrait pas se contenté d'amour, il voulait passer sa vie près de lui et pour ça, il lui faudrait briser les derniers murs derrière lesquels se cachait son amant.

Il poussa un soupir avant de se lever et de partir. Espérant vraiment que ce n'était pas la fin de leur histoire.

A suivre...

* * *

( _Mot de Bruni : Le retard est tout ma faute, une migraine sauvage m'a sauté dessus, j'ai pas pu corriger, pardon !_

 _Veuillez patienter un instant, je vous reprends tout de suite… Je hurle de rire chaque fois que je lis cette phrase_

 _La fin de ce chapitre est juste horrible, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ )

Un tout petit jour de retard c'est pas grave ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus (comment ça la fin est horrible ? mdr)

Plus que deux chapitre et c'est finie merci Bruni pour toute ces pages de correction


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde les gens désolé pour le retard j'ai quitté mon boulot tard hier je n'ai pas eu le courage de posté ^^'

 _ **Voilà la suite j'ai un peu la pression avec ce chapitre moi je l'aime bien je crois. J'espère que la réaction de Tony vous paraitra crédible. J'espère qu'il est toujours dans le ton et que ça vous plaira. Qu'il vous touchera comme il m'a touché moi (oui je sais c'est moi qui écrit lol )**_

Bon chapitre en tout cas et merci à a Bruni comme d'habitude : je t'aime ma belle.

mumu71 chapter 15 . Aug 20

oui rien n'est jamais gagné avec tony et surtout pas en matière d'amour!  
moi non plus je ne comprends pas! il avoue au monde entier aimer steve, il le lui dit ou le lui prouve aussi souvent que possible mais ile ne veut pas faire l'amour sans préservatif!

-La réponse dans ce chapitre.  
steve a vu clair dans le jeu de tony, une manière de ne pas s'impliquer totalement! est ce que l'ultimatum de steven fera réagir tony?

-Mdr re la réponse dans ce chapitre

Naho chapter 15 . Aug 19

Ah si je suis d accord avec ta beta fin trop sadique :) sinon vivement la suite

\- La voilà

DianeMoon chapter 15 . Aug 19 Euhhhh...il a quoi Tony franchement? Parce que là, je pige que dalle o_O

\- La réponse dans ce chapitre

Ya quelques petites fautes qui traînent mais rien de bien méchant et pis, je comprends Bruni les céphalées c'est juste la mort, si si.

-Je suis navrée désolé ^^'

Sinon, Stark a une imagination bien trop débordante pour son propre bien.. proportionnée à sa libido d'ailleurs.  
-Mdr c'est bien vrai  
Par contre, le gros de journaliste, je lui aurais bien foutu mon poing dans la gueule, sans problème.  
\- Roooh c'était drôle :p  
Bref, super chapitre encore une fois.  
\- Merci beaucoup ^^

Mero chapter 15 . Aug 18

ohoh, encore des problemes... Franchement, tu pourrais les laisser vivre leur amour un peu !J'ai hate de lire la suite ! tu as fait du super boulot !

-Bientôt lol a la fin de la fic

Elerinna chapter 15 . Aug 18 Salut j'ador ta fic je viens de la découvrir grace à une amie et c'est super. Continue comme ça

\- Ah oui ? qui je peu lui dire merci ?

Ah oui est ce que orthographe au lieu d'autographe est une faute intentionnelle de ta part dans le langage du petit garçon ou juste une inattention ?

\- Lol tout à fait c'était intentionnelle c'était fait exprès ^^

Fin du dernier chap

L'ingénieur détourna le regard avant de répondre d'une voix sourde :

\- Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime, est-ce que tu ne peux pas te contenté de ça ?

\- Non, parce que je ne crois pas en un amour sans confiance totale. Le problème ce n'est pas les préservatifs. C'est que tu continues à avoir peur de cette relation. C'est ta volonté de rester à distance, de ne pas t'investir totalement. De vivre notre histoire avec une certaine réserve, comme si j'allais finir par t'abandonner. Et je suis désolé de te le dire Tony mais avec moi, c'est tout ou rien. Je veux que tu sois à moi totalement et si tu ne le peux pas, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse continuer…

Ça ressemblait bien trop à un ultimatum, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pourrait pas se contenté d'amour, il voulait passer sa vie près de lui et pour ça, il lui faudrait briser les derniers murs derrière lesquels se cachait son amant.

Il poussa un soupir avant de se lever et de partir. Espérant vraiment que ce n'était pas la fin de leur histoire.

A suivre...

* * *

0o0o0oo0o0o

Chapitre 16

C'était débile !

Steve était débile ! On ne pouvait pas en demander autant au gens et certainement pas à lui !

Tony avala son verre de whisky d'un coup et recommença ses va-et-vient à travers ses appartements.

Il l'avait fait pourtant… Il lui avait demandé…

Et s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait perdre Steve et ça, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était même impossible de l'envisager.

Il pouvait faire des efforts, il pouvait donner plus à son amant. Mais il restait ces problèmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre…

Des problèmes ?

Il pouvait gérer ça, il pouvait quasiment tout régler. Après tout, il était un génie. Les problèmes, ça le connaissait. Le plus simple était de commencer par les plus faciles, ceux qui demanderaient le moins d'effort.

Tony se resservit un verre au bar :

\- Jarvis, appelle l'un des avocats, le chef de la horde ou je sais pas quoi.

\- Il est tard monsieur, quasiment une heure du matin.

\- Et je le paie grassement. Il peut répondre au téléphone quand j'ai besoin de lui.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Il le sortit, attendit encore et la tête d'un homme apparu :

\- Monsieur Stark, il y a un problème ?

L'homme venait visiblement d'être réveillé en sursaut :

\- Plusieurs problèmes. Vous pouvez en régler quelques-uns. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais j'ai besoin que tous mes comptes soient accessibles à Steven Rogers. Je veux qu'il ait une procuration sur tout. Que tout ce qui est à moi soit à lui.

\- Euh monsieur Stark, je ne…

\- Ne bafouillez pas, faites-le !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Celui-là c'est le vôtre. Faites ce que je demande et le plus rapidement possible.

L'homme le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes :

\- Bien monsieur.

Voilà, un truc de réglé, quoi encore ? Bon, il y avait bien le problème principal celui qui serait le plus difficile à résoudre et qui lui demanderait des efforts incommensurables.

Il resserra la main sur son verre, sur le plus gros problème de sa vie, Steve avait mis le doigt dessus dès le premier coup…

Tant qu'il aurait cette addiction, il ne pourrait se faire confiance.

Restait à savoir s'il pouvait ou voulait changer les choses. Mais pour ça, il aurait besoin d'aide.

0o0o0o0o0

Tony entra dans le labo de Bruce quasiment sur la pointe des pieds, prêt à repartir en courant à la moindre difficulté. Le médecin releva la tête de son microscope en l'entendant :

\- Bonjour Tony. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu viens bosser ?

Il fallut un seul regard à Bruce pour comprendre que ce n'était pas ça :

\- Ah, vu ta tête, non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait le dire ? Il allait bien falloir :

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, Bro.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème. De quoi il s'agit ?

Tony fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean :

\- J'ai besoin d'une ordonnance.

\- Tu es malade ? Tu veux que je t'examine ?

Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir le dire ?

\- J'ai besoin de Baclofène…

Le regard de Bruce le sonda un long moment, mais sans aucun jugement :

\- C'est un médicament plutôt controversé, Tony. Il a certain résultat, il aide à lutter contre l'alcoolisme, c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas fait pour ça au départ et…

\- Je sais tout ça.

\- Bien entendu. Et tu es venu en toute connaissance de cause.

Il hocha la tête simplement, et cette acceptation, ce soutien lui fit plus de bien que tous les mots que son ami aurait pu dire.

0o0o0o0o

L'avocat se présenta deux jours plus tard. Deux très longs jours où Tony avait débattu avec lui-même, personne n'avait gagné…

Parfois, être un génie était épuisant.

Tony reporta son attention sur l'homme :

\- Vous disiez ?

\- Qu'il faut que monsieur Rogers signe quelques papiers.

\- Jarvis, où est Steven ?

\- Dans la salle commune, monsieur et il est seul.

Parfait. Tony conduisit l'avocat. Quand ils entrèrent, le regard que lui jeta Steve le glaça. Bien trop de douleur y perçait.

Le soldat se leva pour quitter la pièce, comme il l'avait fait à chaque fois pendant ces deux derniers jours :

\- Attends Sugar, le guacamole à des trucs à te faire signer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Euh… Je crois qu'il parle de moi. J'ai quelques papiers à vous remettre et quelques petites choses à vous expliquer. Je suis Marc Simess. Je suis avocat.

Steve serra la main que lui tendait l'homme :

\- Bonjour. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Monsieur m'a fait préparer quelques papiers, si vous voulez bien les signer. Je vous remettrais les cartes et les procurations.

Steve croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Vous pourriez être plus clair ?

\- Pour que vous ayez accès à tous les comptes de monsieur, à son argent, aux actions et aux…

\- Stop ! Je vois. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser, je vous prie ?

\- Euh….

L'ordre claqua sans que Tony ne le veuille vraiment :

\- Dehors, Marco !

L'avocat bafouilla quelques mots et sortit vivement, la tension dans la pièce étant palpable.

Tony avait l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie de plus, mais ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi.

Jusqu'à ce que Steve se lance :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je ne veux pas de ton argent ! Je veux ton amour, ta confiance. Je veux que tu croies en moi. Et plus important, je veux que tu croies en toi…

Il fallait qu'il réponde, qu'il trouve quelque chose.

Steve secoua la tête devant son absence de réaction. C'était le moment ou jamais d'avouer la vérité, d'avouer que tant qu'il aurait ce problème, il ne pourrait pas se faire confiance.

Mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Il laissa Steve quitter la pièce sans arriver à prononcer le moindre mot.

0o0o0o0o0

Tony était d'une humeur exécrable.

Bien entendu, le traitement fonctionnait. Ça faisait 4 jours depuis qu'il avait commencé et de ce côté-là, tout allait bien. Sans être la pilule magique, le Baclofène avait supprimé le besoin de boire. Le besoin, pas l'envie, et elle demeurait bien trop forte.

Surtout depuis que Steve s'était mis à le fuir.

Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses. À quoi bon se battre pour décrocher de l'alcool si c'était pour le perdre. Mais avouer ses faiblesses à cet homme, à Captain America lui-même, à monsieur sans défaut, le rendait malade.

Est-ce que ce serait pire ?

Les questions tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête, mais aucune réponse ne lui convenait. Steve avait raison. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas vraiment. Pas au point de lui confier ses pires démons, ses faiblesses et ses douleurs les plus profondes.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, incapable de dormir :

\- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur.

\- Quoi Jarvis ?

\- Je crois que vous avez déjà accompli le plus gros du chemin, qu'il ne vous reste qu'à lui accorder ce qu'il demande.

\- Et s'il ne l'accepte pas ? S'il ne m'accepte pas une fois qu'il saura qu'en plus d'être milliardaire, génie, philanthrope, etc, je ne suis qu'un poivrot incapable de faire des efforts pour changer les choses ?

\- Vous l'avez fait. Vous lui avez accordé votre cœur là où personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'obtenir, vous avez prononcé pour lui des mots que vous n'aviez jamais dit et vous vous les êtes appropriés. Il ne reste qu'une chose à faire.

\- Lui faire confiance.

\- C'est ça monsieur.

\- Et s'il fait comme tous les autres, me trahir ou s'en aller ?

\- Croyez-vous qu'il le fera ?

Une partie de lui était persuadée que non, Steve ne le ferait pas. Mais une autre partie, celle blessée par l'attitude distante de son père pendant son enfance, celle torturée en Afghanistan à cause d'un homme qu'il aimait profondément… Cette partie trahie par son meilleur ami, cette partie qui avait repoussé Pepper si facilement, croyait vraiment que personne n'était digne de confiance, pas même Captain America.

Il se retrouvait de nouveau à lutter avec lui-même.

\- Parfois Monsieur, la seule façon de gagner une bataille, c'est de refuser le combat.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu plus sage que moi Jarvis ?

\- Je l'ai toujours été, monsieur.

\- Sûrement oui…

0o0o0o0oo0

Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de parler à Steve, il avait imaginé 18 fois la conversation dans sa tête. Et toutes s'étaient finies tragiquement.

Et ça le rendait dingue.

Mieux valait mettre les pieds dans le plat le plus tôt possible. Il entra dans l'ascenseur :

\- Jarvis…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. La cabine se mit en branle et ne s'arrêta qu'à l'étage de Steve.

La peur lui nouait les entrailles et sa gorge n'avait jamais été aussi serrée. Son amant était là, assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée, la fixant sans vraiment la voir.

Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Tony ?

\- J'ai… J'ai des choses à te dire. Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

Steve se leva pour s'en aller de nouveau et il ne pouvait pas le permettre :

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps Steven.

\- Le temps de quoi ?

C'était le moment d'être honnête et d'y réfléchir vraiment :

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas le voir. Que je ne l'ai jamais voulu non plus…

Rien n'avait jamais été aussi difficile à dire que ça, il tenta de s'en sortir autrement :

\- … Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le faire dans cet état.

\- Quel état Tony ?

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de son amant, comme s'il savait, comme s'il comprenait, mais pas tout à fait. Il allait devoir le dire et devoir l'accepter :

\- Je suis alcoolique Steve…

C'était vrai. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il l'acceptait réellement et qu'il parvenait à le dire. La suite fut bien plus facile :

\- Il m'arrive de me réveiller sans avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Ou de ce que j'ai bien pu faire la veille. Ça me rend malade, mais ça arrive.

Il inspira fort avant de continuer :

\- Pour les préservatifs, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. C'est moi… Je peux gérer le faite de foutre ma vie en l'air en te trompant, en prenant des risques, parce que je serais trop bourré pour m'en rendre compte. Mais il est hors de question que je mette ta vie en danger, hors de question que tu paies pour des années et des années de…

La voix de Tony se cassa, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, n'avait jamais osé penser à tout ça. Ce n'était probablement pas clair. Il tenta encore :

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai toujours fait attention et je n'ai aucune intention, ni aucune envie de te tromper, mais parfois…

\- Tu bois tellement que tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais, j'ai compris.

Incapable de supporter le regard de son amant, Tony baissa les yeux :

\- Je te demande juste d'attendre un peu. J'ai commencé un traitement. J'irais même à ces putains de AA si ça peu aller plus vite, mais… Mais en attendant, je ne peux pas vraiment me faire confiance. Le traitement m'aide et je vais y arriver, mais…

Les lèvres de Steve l'interrompirent. Un simple baiser, un effleurement, puis deux immenses bras vinrent l'encercler :

\- J'ai toute la vie devant moi, Tony et je vais t'aider.

Le milliardaire sentait les larmes perler à ces yeux. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas les laisser couler :

\- Putain, j'ai horreur de tous ces trucs sentimentaux et je peux même pas m'enfiler un whisky pour oublier.

\- T'as pas besoin de ça, tu m'as moi, amour.

Une vague de soulagement déferla en lui. Steve ne l'abandonnait pas, le blond dut voir ou sentir que la tempête sous son crâne prenait fin :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ton si génial de cerveau a pu imaginer, Tony Stark. Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez clair. Je ne veux pas te quitter…

\- Ça y ressemblait.

\- Écoutes ce que je dis, pour une fois ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, cesse de réfléchir et d'interpréter les choses. Je ne veux pas te quitter et je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Tu repousses les gens Tony, pas vraiment consciemment, mais tu le fais. Tu les pousses à te fuir, parce que tu ne te crois pas digne de leur amour.

Les mots étaient bien trop douloureux, parce que bien trop vrai. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de protester, mais Steve ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Il fallait que tu choisisses de me faire vraiment confiance, que tu sois honnête envers toi et envers moi. Je savais que tu serais assez fort pour ça.

La gorge nouée, le génie parvint juste à murmurer :

\- Tu es un petit malin…

\- Plutôt oui. Je suis fatigué. Tu as mis un temps infini à comprendre les choses pour un génie. Allons-nous coucher.

Steve le traîna sans un mot de plus vers la chambre et il en fut ravi, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter un mot de plus.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tony se réveilla en sentant Steve bouger tout contre lui. Vraiment tout contre lui, allongé en cuillère, aussi nu l'un que l'autre, ils s'emboîtaient à la perfection. L'érection matinale de Steve était nichée entre ses fesses. Il retint un gémissement pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Il avait besoin de le sentir tout contre lui. Steve était un roc, sa force de caractère était juste impressionnante.

Souvent, il avait entendu son père et les gens dire que Captain America n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Il en avait la preuve, il en était la preuve :

\- Sérieusement, tu es déjà en train de te torturer l'esprit.

La voix du blond tout contre son oreille le surprit :

\- Pas vraiment, je profitais juste d'être là.

Il avait vraiment dit ça ? C'était digne d'une midinette et les mots qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de sa bouche, encore plus. Doucement, il se décolla de son amant pour se retourner et lui faire face. C'était débile, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher :

\- J'ai appris à le dire, j'ai appris à aimer ça. À voir cette expression complètement gaga dans tes yeux, à profiter ensuite de ces baisers quasiment surréalistes. Mais je crois que maintenant, j'ai besoin…

\- De l'entendre ? Je t'aime. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

La tension quitta son corps :

\- Là maintenant, tout de suite, ça peut aller.

Steve s'approcha doucement, comme on s'approche d'un animal qu'on ne veut pas effrayer, avant d'ajouter :

\- Et puisque les baisers ont marché avec les « je t'aime », je te propose le même genre de deal pour l'alcool.

\- J'écoute. Tu sais assurément piquer ma curiosité.

\- À chaque fois que tu auras envie d'un verre, et ce, quel que soit l'endroit, je te propose une pipe à la place.

\- Tu me suces ou je te suce ?

Steve secoua la tête, visiblement gêné :

\- Quoi ? Avant d'accepter un contrat, il faut en connaitre le contenu ! S'indigna Tony.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ton choix…

\- C'est en effet plus qu'encourageant, je signe où ?

Le soldat se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais la sonnerie tonitruante de son portable retentit dans la pièce :

\- Ne réponds pas Sugar !

\- C'est Fury.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis de ne pas répondre.

Bien entendu, Steve ne tint pas compte de cette demande. Tony serra les dents d'agacement. Il commençait vraiment à détester Fury.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? Est ce que Tony était juste ? Ou je me suis totalement planté ? Je préparais ça depuis un moment je ne sais pas si sa c'est vu lol. Oui oui je parle je parle mais c'est que je suis stressé j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu merci d'avoir lu jusque là en tout cas.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ^^ voilà le chapitre 16 je tiens a dire que le retard n'est pas de ma faute FF déconnait depuis deux jours.

Mero chapter 16 . Aug 26 Hey, pas mal J'aime bien ! Tu as fais du super boulot j'ai la flemme de chercher si le medicament existe vraiment mais, c'est bien (parceque lutter contre l'addiction... les premiers jours... c'est sacrement violent pour le corps et la notre petit tony s'en sort bien)  
j'ai hate de lire la suite

\- Oui tout à fait le le médicament existe bien et est très controversé ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

DianeMoon chapter 16 . Aug 25 FANGIRLISME TOTAL youhou! *lance des fleurs et des bisous partout*

\- Lol merci tout ce que j'aime  
(j'espère quand même ne pas foutre trop de bordel dans ce petit carré T_T ...nan ça va)

-Tant fait pas lol

Tony est trop mignon et en même temps tellement insécure. Il est prêt à TOUT partager avec ce bon vieux Captain mais est infoutu de lui accorder sa confiance (et entre nous je peux le comprendre).  
\- Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus  
En tout cas il peut rajouter "courageux" à sa liste de qualités parce qu'il en faut quand même une bonne paire pour avouer ce qu'il a avoué (et Dieu seul sait à quel point c'est difficile (ce mot est putain de trop faible pour vraiment définir ce sentiment)).

\- Je suis assez d'accord merci beaucoup  
Captain big up! Tu es définitivement le gendre parfait de l'Amérique toute entière voir des deux Amériques réunies si c'est pas de la planète!  
\- Mdr c'est tout a fait sa.  
Sinon je veux un autographe de JARVIS genre vraiment! Je le VEUX dans ma vie c'est tout.  
-Euuh je peu demander a tony si tu veux  
Bref, comment veux tu que Tony ne soit pas complètement sevré après ça? Une pipe à la place d'un verre...peu IMPORTE l'endroit? À mon avis il a déjà oublié lz goût et l'odeur de l'alcool...en fait il a même oublié qu'il aime/a envie/besoin de ça. On me traite souvent de hippie mais je m'en fous : FAITES L'AMOUR PAS LA GUERRE!

-Tony est d'accord avec ce principe maintenant lol  
Super boulot encore une fois.  
Bien à toi,  
DM.

-Merci beaucoup ^^

P.S : spéciale dédicace pour Bruni  
Merci pour ton dévouement car sans toi, on en serait pas là *s'incline respectueusement*  
BiSoUs ;-)

\- lol je lui transmet

fin du dernier chap

Le soldat se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais la sonnerie tonitruante de son portable retentit dans la pièce :

\- Ne réponds pas Sugar !

\- C'est Fury.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis de ne pas répondre.

Bien entendu, Steve ne tint pas compte de cette demande. Tony serra les dents d'agacement. Il commençait vraiment à détester Fury.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

Chapitre 17

Steve commençait à être d'accord avec Tony et à détester Fury. La mission était d'une simplicité telle qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Natasha et lui s'étaient déplacés. L'avion-cargo fut secoué, sortant Steve de ses pensées. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son amie.

Malgré la présence des autres agents du Shield, elle lui lança :

\- T'en fais pas, tu vas le retrouver ton petit copain.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne se préoccupa pas des trois hommes qui s'étaient mis à le fixer :

\- En effet Natasha, je suis plutôt pressé de retrouver ''mon petit copain''

Elle grimaça légèrement :

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ? Il est chiant…

\- Pour lui, c'est une qualité.

\- Très bien. Alors, il est incontrôlable.

Steve se mit à sourire en répondant :

\- Impulsif.

\- C'est un gamin !

\- Un génie.

\- Bon ok, j'ai compris. Tu es accro.

\- Tout à fait.

Tout le monde les regardait, mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire :

\- Alors, c'est vrai en fait ?

Steve tourna la tête vers le jeune agent qui venait de parler :

\- Sérieusement, tu en doutais ? Je n'ai pas vu les photos de la soirée de gala, mais je pensais vraiment qu'elles étaient assez claires.

\- Euh, je croyais que c'était des montages.

\- Pepper a fait une déclaration officielle.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête :

\- C'était pas un canular ? Ce serait bien le genre de Iron Man.

\- Non. Désolé de te décevoir, ce n'était pas une blague.

\- Mais je veux dire, enfin, vous ne pouvez pas être, euhhh.

\- Gay ? Faut croire que si.

L'agent continua de le fixer comme s'il n'y croyait toujours pas :

\- Je peux lui demander de venir nous attendre à l'aéroport et lui rouler une pelle si ça peut finir de vous convaincre.

\- Le pire, c'est qu'il en serait ravi, marmonna Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel.

Steve se mit à sourire. En effet, ça aurait amusé son amant.

0o0o0o0o

Il déposa son sac dans ses appartements et se mit en quête du milliardaire :

\- Bonjour Jarvis !

\- Bonjour monsieur Rodgers. Monsieur Stark m'a prié de vous dire qu'il se trouvait dans la salle commune.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Non monsieur, il est en train de trafiquer le grille-pain.

Steve fut secoué d'un petit rire :

\- Trafiquer ? C'est un terme si peu scientifique pour une IA de ta trempe.

\- Trafiquer est le mot que monsieur a lui-même utilisé quand je lui ai rappelé que démonter un appareil branché pour le modifier, n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir :

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il est à deux doigts de s'électrocuter ?

\- Soyez rassurez. J'ai coupé l'arrivée du courant dans la cuisine le temps que monsieur finisse de s'amuser. Mais je vous prierais de ne pas lui dire. Il n'est jamais ravi que je le couve. Là encore, c'est un terme qui lui est propre.

Steve monta dans l'ascenseur en répondant :

\- Moi, je suis heureux que tu veilles sur lui Jarvis, du moins autant que faire se peut. Merci.

\- Je vous en prie monsieur.

Il sortit de la cabine pour trouver son amant assis sur le plan de travail, un couteau plongé dans le grille-pain éventré :

\- Tony Stark, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je bidouille ce machin ! T'es rentré ?

\- C'est moi ou tu viens d'énoncer une évidence ?

Le brun releva la tête. Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Ok, possible. Mais je suis en plein sevrage, mon amant m'a lâchement abandonné, je me fais chier. Alors bidouiller des trucs et dire des platitudes sont de bonnes distractions !

Avant même que Steve n'ait vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, les mots sortirent de sa bouche :

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu t'ennuies et que tu as envie d'un verre ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche et puis, leur dernier contrat en date sembla lui revenir à l'esprit :

\- C'est tout à fait ça !

Steve réduisit la distance qui les séparait, attrapa son amant par les hanches pour l'amener au bord du plan de travail et s'insinuer entre ses cuisses.

Il l'embrassa d'abord avec passion et fièvre, puis avec douceur et amour, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour être rassasié. Jamais il ne se laisserait d'embrasser cet homme. Il s'écarta doucement, pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Steve commença par déboutonner le pantalon du milliardaire. Son amant était juste à la bonne hauteur, ça rendrait les choses bien plus faciles pour cette première fois.

Tony lui avait fait suffisamment de fellations pour qu'il sache exactement quoi faire, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son savoir théorique en pratique.

Doucement, il glissa ses doigts dans l'ouverture :

\- Tu es à poil, là-dessous.

\- Ouaip. Je t'attendais, j'avais bon espoir que tu rentres ce matin.

\- Quel génie…

Steve reprit les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes tout en saisissant son début d'érection entre ses doigts :

\- Monsieur, je suis au regret de vous dire que Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton montent par les escaliers.

Le grognement que poussa Tony se répercuta dans tout son être, Steve s'éloigna d'un pas et observa le brun reboutonner son pantalon :

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça, Jarvis ? Demanda-t-il légèrement sur les nerfs.

\- Parce que j'ai refusé qu'ils montent en ascenseurs sans donner plus d'explication.

Les deux Avengers entrèrent et Tony leur lança un regard noir, sans le moins du monde tenté de cacher son état d'excitation.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Sérieusement, tous les deux, vous n'avez pas une chambre ?

\- Pour tout te dire ma chère, on en a deux. Et si on y réfléchit bien, même un peu plus que ça, puisque tout l'immeuble m'appartient. Ta chambre y comprise m'appartient, répondit son amant le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Bruce entra, sa mallette de médecin à la main :

\- Je croyais qu'il était en panne ce truc Jarvis ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Clint qui ne comprit visiblement pas pourquoi. Heureusement personne ne prit le temps de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Bruce s'approcha et déposa sa mallette sur le plan de travail près de Tony :

\- Puisque Mahomet ne vient pas à la montagne, la montagne vient à Mahomet.

\- Énorme et vert ? Ouais, une montagne ça te va bien.

\- Nous avions rendez-vous, Tony.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah, j'étais là, à bidouiller le grille-pain. Ensuite, on m'a promis une pipe et ces deux-là sont arrivés et maintenant, je suis frustré.

\- Puisque tu n'as plus rien d'autre à faire, tu vas pouvoir venir avec moi que je te torture un peu.

\- Ou je peux rester exactement là où je suis et tu peux faire ton truc vite et bien.

Bruce poussa un profond soupir, avant d'ouvrir sa mallette pour en sortir une lampe, tout en jetant un œil aux deux espions, avant de commencer :

\- Comment tu sens ?

\- Frustré, tu m'écoutes pas quand je parle ?

\- Des effets secondaires ? Nausée ? Vomissement ? Insomnie ?

\- Nope au trois.

\- Jarvis, température et tension ?

La voix de l'IA retentit dans la pièce :

\- 37°6 et 12, 9 monsieur.

\- Bien. Enlève ça, demanda le médecin en désignant le haut du génie, qui n'hésita pas une seconde et obéit.

Bruce sortit son stéthoscope et écouta le cœur de son patient :

\- Tout semble correct. Température du réacteur ?

\- 1808 degrés Celsius monsieur.

Steve se tendit quand Bruce approcha la main du dit-réacteur. Soudain très intéressés, Natasha et Clint s'approchèrent, faisant hésiter le médecin.

Amusé, Tony hocha simplement la tête et Bruce fit légèrement tourner l'ARK, avant de le lui retirer de la poitrine pour l'examiner :

\- Quelque chose à signaler Jarvis ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Bien.

Avec délicatesse, il replaça l'appareil dans la cage thoracique de son ami. Voir ça était carrément impressionnant :

\- Le traitement a-t-il l'effet escompté ?

\- Tu veux dire est-ce ces petites pilules ont supprimé le besoin de boire ? Oui !

\- J'essayais avant tout de conserver un minium de secret médical.

\- Rien à faire.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui, quand tu m'as demandé de faire mon boulot ici. Parfois, je me dis que ce n'est pas d'un médecin dont tu as besoin, mais d'un psy.

\- Passe ton diplôme.

\- Certainement pas ! Même pas pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Ah désolé mon cœur, mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne peux plus assouvir tes fantasmes, je suis comme qui dirait, en couple. Mais je peux te trouver de quoi te divertir.

\- Trouve-moi plutôt le moyen d'avoir un orgasme sans faire biper ce truc, ajouta le physicien, en secouant le poignet où se trouvait sa montre.

Agilement, Tony sauta du comptoir et renfila son haut :

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu t'es décidé ?

Bruce hocha simplement la tête, de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

\- Tu fais le bon choix mon ami ! Quant à ce petit problème de rythme cardiaque et d'orgasmes, pas de soucis, je vais me pencher là-dessus. En fait, pour tout te dire, je vais même faire des travaux pratiques, là, tout de suite.

Avant que Steve n'ait réalisé ce que Tony disait, celui-ci attrapa sa manche pour le tirer vers l'ascenseur.

À peine les portes refermées, le milliardaire se jeta sur lui, dévorant sa bouche. Il fallut toute sa volonté et toute sa curiosité au soldat pour demander :

\- Je peux savoir ce que Bruce a choisi ?

Un grognement de frustration sortit de la gorge de son amant, mais il répondit quand même :

\- Il y a un moment, il m'a demandé de faire des recherches pour le guérir. Je lui ai expliqué que ce qu'il appelait « guérir », moi, j'appelais ça annihiler une partie de lui et faire disparaitre un pote. Il a mis pas mal de temps à réfléchir, mais il a fini par comprendre que j'avais raison. Est-ce que maintenant, tu peux me soulager de cette affreuse crampe ?

\- Une crampe ? Tu aurais peut-être dû en parler à notre médecin…

Avant que Tony n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Steve tira sans ménagement sur le pantalon de son amant pour le faire tomber sur ses chevilles.

La cabine s'arrêta d'elle-même quand Steve se mit à genoux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le sexe de son amant recommence à se tendre :

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'arrêter parce que je n'ai pas de capote ?

Le brun secoua simplement la tête. Un tout petit mouvement, mais c'était bien suffisant. Avec délectation, Steve se pencha sur son amant. Il fut un instant hypnotisé par ce membre chaud et turgescent, il se lécha les lèvres avant tendre légèrement la langue et de goûter la peau fine du gland.

La réaction fut immédiate. Un gémissement étouffé retentit dans la cabine, il recommença pour l'entendre de nouveau.

Steve aurait été incapable de décrire le goût ou les sensations que lui procuraient cette première découverte. Doucement, il prit le gland entre ces lèvres et le caressa de sa langue. C'était juste indéfinissable, il pouvait sentir son amant pulser entre ces lèvres. Il en fit le tour avant de se mettre à le sucer avec vigueur.

Faisant bien attention de ne pas le blesser avec ces dents, il prit un peu plus son amant dans sa bouche. Il s'arrêta quand la main de Tony vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, les tirant durement comme pour s'y accrocher.

Steve resserra ses doigts à la base de la verge tendue et remonta en aspirant le plus fort possible. Les gémissements du milliardaire emplissaient la cabine.

Joueur, il le relâcha pour happer ses bourses, les suçant avec avidité.

Chaque son que produisait Tony était une douce musique à ses oreilles, il haletait, gémissait, couinait même parfois.

Ce qu'il fit au moment où Steve reprit son sexe dans sa bouche, redescendant si loin sur lui que le gland vint taper le fond de sa gorge, déclenchant un réflexe nauséeux. Il remonta et recommença son manège juste pour l'entendre encore faire ce son ridicule.

Son propre sexe devenait douloureux, mais il était bien trop accaparé par le plaisir de son amant pour s'en préoccuper.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient, les doigts de Tony s'agrippaient à ses cheveux comme s'il tentait de ne pas perdre pied.

Steve poussa à son tour un gémissement quand le sexe de son amant commença à fuir dans sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir monté le long de la colonne de chair. Ses veines pulsaient contre sa langue. Il s'arrêta pour apprécier cette sensation unique.

Il commençait vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Tony aimait tellement lui faire des fellations. Ça lui donnait un pouvoir incroyable sur son amant.

Sentir son homme réagir à chacune de ses caresses était absolument fascinant, resserrer ses lèvres à la base de sa queue le faisait gémir. Mordiller son gland le faisait haleter, et sucer franchement faisait qu'il se cambrait à sa rencontre.

Steve sentait que Tony se retenait cependant, se retenait de bouger, de jouir et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de son amant et le laissa mener la danse.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au brun pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait, Tony s'enfonça en lui en poussant un profond soupir.

Il le laissa aller et venir dans sa bouche, un peu trop fort, un peu trop vite, mais c'était tellement jouissif qu'il n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter. Pas même quand il resta enfoui au fond de sa gorge un peu trop longtemps et qu'il commença à manquer d'air.

Tony tira sur ses cheveux, lâcha un long grognement et ses jambes flageolèrent. Steve n'eut pas le temps de décider comment il voulait que les choses se terminent. Son amant quitta sa bouche et éjacula longuement. Il n'eut que le temps de se relever pour le soutenir et le plaquer contre lui alors qu'il se déversait sur le sol.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre les esprits, serrés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Tony s'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Nom de dieu, comment se fait-il que tu sois si foutrement doué dans tout ce que tu entreprends ? Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, mais ça…

Steve se mit à rire. D'une main, il remonta le pantalon de Tony sur ses hanches et déposa juste un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de quitter cet ascenseur. Et je crois que ce serait une bonne idée d'augmenter les gens du nettoyage.

-Probablement oui.

0o0o0o0o0

\- Monsieur, Marc Simess est arrivé.

Steve jeta un regard à son amant à l'autre bout de la salle commune, toujours en train de bidouiller son grille-pain :

\- Fait le monter, Jar.

Il laissa son bouquin sur le canapé pour s'approcher du milliardaire :

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il va tenter de me faire signer des papiers encore une fois ?

\- C'est du guacamole chéri, il ne sait faire rien d'autre que faire signer des papiers. Parfois, il peut te sortir de prison et payer la caution, mais ça, c'est plus rare.

\- Tony…

Tony descendit souplement du plan de travail pour s'approcher de lui :

\- Écoutes, c'est important et tu vas signer ces papiers, Steven.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et attendit la réponse :

\- Parce que j'ai horreur des conventions sociales et que je ne te demanderais probablement jamais de m'épouser ! Mais que faire compte commun, partager tout ce qui m'appartient… C'est… Un peu ça.

Steve eut l'impression de tomber d'un avion en plein vol. Déstabilisé, il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Que devait-il répondre à cette presque demande en mariage ?

Si ç'en était vraiment une, qu'aurait-il dit ?

\- Euh, d'accord ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Tony se pencha pour l'embrasser, le sourire aux lèvres, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre sa bouche, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit :

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Stark.

\- Bonjour l'avocat ! Il est là et tout à vous, dans la limite du raisonnable.

L'homme prit à peine le temps de le saluer. Il lui fit signer tellement de papiers que Steve en eu le tournis. Inquiet, il finit quand même par demander :

\- Et pour la Stark Industry ? Je ne veux pas que Pepper…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Elle continue de gérer l'entreprise pour nous deux et à ma mort et la tienne, elle lui appartiendra, à elle et à sa descendance. Quant au reste de ma… Notre fortune, elle reviendra à celui ou celle que nous aurons désigné comme ayant droit testamentaire.

Son malaise augmenta encore d'un cran. Il espérait vraiment que personne ne lui demanderait de prendre de décision concernant cet argent.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Ah oui, il s'était fait embobiner par une prétendue quasi demande en mariage. Il releva la tête pour croiser l'air sérieux de l'avocat :

\- Mark, c'est ça ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- On ne va pas me demander de prendre des décisions ou de gérer quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La fortune de monsieur Stark est gérée par…

\- Monsieur Stark oui, je m'en doute, mais…

L'homme leva la main pour l'interrompre et reprendre :

\- La fortune de monsieur est gérée par Jarvis. Le cas échéant, s'il juge qu'il est opportun d'avoir un avis, il le demande à monsieur Stark. Vous n'aurez rien à faire.

Steve tourna la tête vers son amant :

\- Sérieux ? Pepper gère l'entreprise, Jarvis ton argent, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ?

\- Je m'amuse, j'invente des trucs, je sauve le monde, je te fais l'amour sauvagement dans tous les coins. Mes journées sont bien remplies.

L'avocat eut le bon goût de s'intéresser tout d'un coup à ses papiers.

Steve se racla la gorge :

\- Ce sont de saines occupations, en effet.

Il signa encore tout un tas de trucs, l'homme lui remit trois cartes bancaires, un tas d'attestations et des procurations :

\- Vous voilà multi-milliardaire, félicitations.

Il quitta la pièce avec empressement, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui demande encore quelque chose.

Steve se tourna vers le brun :

\- Tu es content, maintenant ?

\- Plutôt, oui.

Le sourire de Tony lui fit chaud au cœur.

Pourtant, la sensation de malaise ne disparaissait pas. Tony avait dit qu'il leur faudrait choisir un ayant droit testamentaire.

Un héritier, en langage courant.

La douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand son amant lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant ressurgie.

Tony était allergique aux conventions sociales, il l'avait dit lui-même.

Que penserait-il d'une adoption ou même d'une mère porteuse ? Lui ne pourrait pas être donneur, hors de question de risquer la vie d'une femme, il ne serait jamais aussi égoïste.

Mais Tony, lui, pouvait être papa.

Pouvait, oui. Est-ce qu'il le voudrait, c'était tout autre chose :

\- Est-ce que ça va Sugar ? T'as l'air tout… Bizarre, pour pas dit constipé.

Il releva la tête pour fixer son amant.

Le regard de Tony lui fit oublier tout le reste, il était bien trop tôt pour penser à tout ça. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour y réfléchir :

\- Rien, ça va. J'ai juste horreur de la paperasse.

\- Bienvenue au club bébé, pourquoi tu crois que c'est Jarvis qui gère tout ?

\- Pour que tu puisses t'amuser.

\- T'as tout compris !

Avec un sourire amusé, son amant vint l'embrasser langoureusement.

* * *

Et voilà c'était le dernier chapitre il ne reste plus que l'épilogue que je posterais vendredi merci d'avoir lu jusque la ^^


	18. Epilogue

Voilà la fin ^^ je remercie très fort ma Bruni pour sa correction et vous tous pour vos review.

Je pars en vacance mais pas de panique je répondrais au review en rentrant. Pour les review anonyme si vous laisser un mail je répondrais avec plaisir.

Merci infiniment d'avoir lu aimé et reviewé cette fic ça me fait vraiment plaisir j'espère que la fin vous plaira ^^ il est tout petit je vous préviens lol

* * *

Épilogue.

Tony dormait, il avait bien conscience de rêver. Il revoyait très clairement Steve signer tous ses papiers, la veille. Liant un peu plus leurs vies.

Il savait qu'il rêvait parce qu'il sentait son amant tout contre son torse. Allongé sur leur lit en cuillère, Tony remua légèrement pour caler un peu plus son érection entre les fesses du blond. Sortant doucement du sommeil, il embrassa la nuque de Steve.

Jamais il ne se lasserait de ce genre de réveil :

\- Tu m'as l'air en forme, amour… Murmura le soldat, encore tout endormi.

Tony se contenta de ronronner tout près de son oreille. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, juste sous son lobe, puis il glissa sa main sur son torse pour venir saisir l'érection matinale du soldat.

Avec une lenteur exagérée et autant de douceur que possible, il commença à le masturber. Steve bougeait contre lui, de légers mouvements tout contre son sexe tendu, mais chacun d'eux envoyait des vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Il augmenta les va-et-vient sur le membre du blond, le faisant gémir. Tony savait ce qui plaisait à Steve, il savait ce qui le ferait grimper au 7ième ciel rapidement.

Il aimait prendre son temps quand il s'occupait de son amant, mais cette fois, il avait vraiment besoin qu'il jouisse vite.

Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Tony le laissa se déverser dans sa main, continua à le caresser jusqu'au bout avant de murmurer, la voix encore alourdie de sommeil :

\- J'ai envie de plonger en toi maintenant, comme ça.

Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un préservatif, il ne l'avait pas dit, mais il savait que son amant l'avait entendu.

La voix de Steve était rauque quand il répondit :

\- Fais-le…

Cette voix ou peut-être ces mots, le firent frissonner.

Tremblant légèrement, il vint enduire son érection avec le sperme encore chaud de son amant. Puis il le prépara, pas vraiment avec autant de soins ou de délicatesse que d'habitude, mais il était trop fébrile, bien trop empressé, pour prendre le temps de le faire.

Doucement, Tony remplaça ses doigts par son érection, faisant gémir le blond. Il avait rarement fait l'amour sans préservatif dans sa vie, il avait rarement fait l'amour tout court, se contentant de baiser des trous anonymes. Mais ça, c'était juste autre chose, juste magique et parfait.

Il sentait son amant se resserrer tout autour de lui, l'entendait gémir de plaisir. Tony n'avait jamais rien connu de meilleur que ça. Il était à sa place. Il aimait profondément cet homme. Et tout aussi fou que ça puisse paraitre, Steve l'aimait aussi.

Il pouvait le voir, le sentir…

Le cœur lourd débordant de toutes ses choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties, Tony commença à bouger. Il s'enfonça lentement à l'intérieur de son amant, aussi lentement que possible pour profiter de cet instant plus longtemps.

Leurs gémissements se mêlaient, leurs peaux se couvraient de sueur.

Tony vint tour à tour embrasser, mordre et lécher la nuque de Steve, se délectant de sa peau et de sa saveur. Son homme vint plaquer sa main contre sa tête pour l'empêcher d'arrêter, ce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de faire.

Il aurait voulu tenir plus longtemps, resté lascif, sensuel et lent, mais la passion l'emportait, il accéléra ses mouvements.

Faisant monter leurs plaisirs d'un cran.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de va-et-vient pour jouir et se répandre à l'intérieur de son amant. Tony savoura un moment cette nouvelle sensation, fermant les yeux, incapable de bouger, pas même pour se retirer.

Steve vint lentement caresser sa cuisse, en reprenant son souffle :

\- Je t'aime…

Tony frissonna en entendant ces mots, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre :

\- Moi aussi, Steve, moi aussi…

Ils restèrent là un long moment, se caressant, s'embrassant, profitant l'un de l'autre comme rarement.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Jarvis retentisse dans la pièce

\- Monsieur, je suis navré de vous déranger, mais…

Tony grogna :

\- Tu dis un peu trop souvent cette phrase, Jarvis. Et en général, c'est suivi par : Fury veut…

\- En effet monsieur. Il tente de vous joindre depuis plus d'une heure. Je crains de ne pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps.

\- Encore un problème avec un sexe toy ?

Steve marmonna quelque chose que Tony ne comprit pas, pendant que l'IA continuait :

\- Non monsieur, il semble que cette fois, la menace soit réelle.

Le regard des deux amants se croisa et Tony s'étira un peu avant d'ordonner :

\- Dis-nous en plus Jarvis, si tu veux nous motiver à sortir du lit.

\- Il s'agit d'un fantôme, monsieur. On lui a attribué plusieurs dizaines d'assassinats au cours de ces cinquante dernières années.

\- Ok, tu as toute mon attention boy, qui doit-on poursuivre ?

\- Le général Fury a parlé du soldat de l'hiver…

C'était assez intriguant pour lui faire quitter la chaleur et le bien-être que lui procurait Steve. Il jeta un regard au blond, il semblait tout aussi intrigué que lui.

Tony embrassa les lèvres de son amant et ordonna à l'IA :

\- Fais prévenir les autres Jarvis, on part à la chasse aux fantômes.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà c'était la fin de cette histoire (oui oui c'était la fin ) il y aura peu être des bonus un jour si j'arrive a les écrire ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plus merci beaucoup

Bruni je t'aime ^^


End file.
